


O Herdeiro de Eileen

by Melloishy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 114,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloishy/pseuds/Melloishy
Summary: Hashirama Senju, o príncipe herdeiro de Eileen, está morto. O motivo de sua morte é um mistério para o reino, que vê sua última esperança de uma vida melhor ir com o filho do rei que cuida de nada além de seu castelo. Mas, nenhum deles sente tanto a morte de Hashirama quanto Tobirama, o príncipe mais jovem, e o novo herdeiro do trono, que almeja a verdade no lugar da coroa que deveria ter sido de seu irmão.





	1. 15/02/1100 - 22:00h

**M** eu pai me contou uma história hoje cedo. A história que me motiva a começar a escrever isto.

          Um pouco antes de sair para o  _Suq_ , meu pai sentou ao meu lado, enquanto eu dava minha total atenção a uma gorda fatia de pão com uma generosa camada de geleia de morangos por cima, o meu sabor preferido, e a qual pretendia devorar naquele instante. Ele chamou a minha atenção quando bagunçou meus cabelos com sua mão pesada. Eu ri do gesto e olhei para ele, que sorriu para mim e em seguida roubou o pão de minhas mãos e deu uma mordida tão exagerada que a metade do meu querido café da manhã se perdeu dentro de sua boca. Ele riu da careta de desgosto que fiz, e logo começou a preparar outra fatia para mim, o que me deixou aliviado.

          — Então, você é praticamente o um rapaz agora — disse ele, enquanto derramava a deliciosa geleia sobre o pão. — Sua mãe conversou com você ontem, não foi?

          Fiz um sinal positivo com a cabeça, e aceitei o pão que ele me ofereceu.

          — Agora que tem dez anos, pode começar a ajudá-la a preparar os temperos para vendermos no  _Suq_. Acha que consegue?

          Mais uma vez me mantive calado e respondi com um balançar de cabeça.

          Ele voltou a sorrir.

          — Você é um bom garoto, Izuna, tenho certeza de que se sairá muito bem — disse meu pai, enquanto limpava o canto de minha boca com um pedaço de pano. — Mas, apesar de tudo, os seus estudos ainda vêm em primeiro lugar, então, de manhã eu o quero estudando, e de tarde, pode fazer o que quiser. Tente brincar com os filhos dos Sarutobi de vez em quando. Seria bom fazer amigos. Não concorda? — Ele piscou rapidamente com um dos olhos. — E então, quando escurecer, você irá ajudar sua mãe.

          Eu abaixei a cabeça e dei mais uma mordida em meu pão. Quis dizer a ele que faria tudo o que me pediu, porém, a parte de fazer amigos eu não tinha — e ainda não tenho — confiança que conseguiria cumprir.

          Não é como se eu não quisesse amigos, mas de algum modo, todos os garotos da vila parecem desgostar de mim.

          — Há algo que o desagrada? — Perguntou meu pai.

          Eu levantei os olhos e vi seu rosto preocupado.

          — Posso fazer o que me pede, pai — disse em tom baixo e não consegui manter o olhar sobre por muito tempo —, mas eu poderia ajudar também durante a tarde.

          — Fico feliz em ver que está disposto a ajudar, Izuna, mas ter tempo para si também é importante — ele explicou enquanto pegava os copos que estavam em cima da mesa e os levava até o balcão.

          Ele suspirou e se encostou no balcão à frente, cruzou os braços e me olhou tranquilo.

          — O que há de ruim em fazer alguns amigos?

          — Nada, mas... — hesitei, olhei para ele e em seguida finalmente decidi ser sincero. — Os garotos não brincam como devem. Tudo o que sabem fazer é jogar pedras no gado dos vizinhos, roubar os visitantes de outras vilas, rabiscar os anúncios do rei, e terminar rindo disso tudo! Eu não vejo graça em brincadeiras como essas e... eles também não veem graça em mim.

          — Bem... eu não chamaria esses tipos de atos de brincadeiras, se você gostaria de saber — disse ele, rindo ao final da frase. — Eu concordo sobre o que fazem não ser certo, e me orgulho por você ter esse tipo de opinião antes de ouvir isso de mim, mas não sabemos se os Sarutobi são assim, eles podem muito bem ser exatamente como você.

          — Ou exatamente como os outros garotos — rebati enquanto minhas sobrancelhas se levantavam.

          — Você pode nunca saber, se não der uma chance a eles — disse ele, sorrindo largamente ao ver que eu não tive resposta para dar daquela vez. — E você vai dar uma chance a eles, não vai?

          Me senti derrotado e ao mesmo tempo amedrontado. Eu nunca fiz amigos, não sei como começar uma conversa com alguém da minha idade ou de qualquer outra. Imagine chamar alguém para brincar? Mas por um momento pensei que talvez meu pai estivesse certo, e se eles fossem boas pessoas, poderia finalmente sair um pouco de casa e brincar como qualquer outro garoto.

          Assenti para meu pai enquanto engolia o último pedaço de pão com geleia. Ouvi sua risada soar alta enquanto ele puxava uma cadeira à minha frente e se sentava. Minha mãe entrou pela porta no mesmo momento e sorriu para nos dois.

          — Eu me lembro quando seu irmão tinha a sua idade de agora — disse meu pai enquanto olhava para algo na parede atrás de mim. Parecia que podia ver meu irmão ali. — Você se lembra, querida?

          — Como esquecer? — Minha mãe disse com um sorriso, e se aproximou, pousando uma das mãos sobre o ombro de meu pai.

          — Ele era exatamente como você é, Izuna. Tanto na aparência quanto no jeito — meu pai riu enquanto se lembrava. — Já era muito inteligente mesmo com pouca idade, e não via problemas em não dar atenção aos garotos da vila, assim como você.

          Minha mãe riu com o que ouviu e voltou-se para o balcão, pronta para pegar a louça. Meu pai se ajeitou na cadeira e assumiu a pose que sempre faz quando está prestes a contar uma história, então também me endireitei e dei a ele minha total atenção. As histórias dele são as melhores.

          — Ele tinha alguns amigos, mas todos eram de outras vilas próximas daqui. Os garotos sempre estavam por aqui, ou ele por lá. Madara adorava sair por aí, nisso ele era um pouco diferente de você. Sempre chegava com algo novo para contar, e quando escurecia e terminava de ajudar com os temperos, se trancava no quarto e escrevia tudo o que havia visto ou feito no dia. Ele dizia que isso o ajudaria a se lembrar da juventude quando fosse um velhinho — ele riu enquanto falava. — Imagina, um garoto de dez anos, pensando em quando iria envelhecer! Mas, eu sabia que não era só por esse motivo. Ele fazia isso porque simplesmente adorava escrever, e quanto maior a aventura que passava para o papel, mais orgulhoso ficava em poder ler mais tarde e dizer que havia saído daquilo ileso.

          O sorriso do meu pai era saudoso enquanto ele se perdia nas lembranças. E eu, fiquei surpreso em saber daquilo. De tudo o que já me contaram sobre Madara, antes de hoje, não me lembro de ouvir sobre ele escrever suas histórias. De alguma maneira, me sinto enciumado por ele ter amigos e sair por aí, mas ao mesmo tempo fico feliz em saber algo novo sobre meu irmão mais velho.

          Eu nunca o conheci. Meus pais dizem que sim, já que quando Madara saiu de casa, aos quinze anos, eu tinha cinco, mas não me lembro como ele era. O que sei sobre meu irmão é o que meus pais contam, e seu rosto, só conheço por uma única pintura que fica na sala, ao lado de um quadro com a minha própria imagem.

          Meus pais têm tanto orgulho de Madara. O respeito e a saudade em suas vozes, quando se lembram da época em que ele morava em nossa casa, é claro.

          Não consigo entender o motivo de ele não poder voltar para casa nem para nos visitar. Meu pai diz que Madara trabalha no castelo, e que as pessoas que trabalham diretamente para o rei não podem deixar o lugar, a não ser por conta do trabalho. Ele nos manda cartas, uma vez ao mês, mas não acredito que isso seja o suficiente. Sempre que lê as cartas, minha mãe chora e meu pai fica em silêncio por algumas horas. Eu nunca as li, mas fico imaginando que tipo de coisas ele escreve para deixá-los assim. Às vezes me pego pensando se meu irmão não é tão bom como dizem, afinal, que tipo de filho faz sua mãe chorar desse jeito?

          Me confunde o modo como eles falam bem dele e reagem assim com as cartas, porém, me lembro que uma vez, ouvi minha avó dizer que a saudade, quando é grande demais, dói. A reação deles seria de saudade? Espero que um dia essas perguntas sejam respondidas, e que Madara realmente seja tão bom quanto eles dizem, porque, de certa forma, eu comecei a escrever isto também pensando nele.

          — Você deveria tentar, Izuna — eu estava distraído, e a voz de meu pai cortou meus pensamentos naquele momento. E acabei respondendo suas palavras com uma expressão confusa.  — Por que não escreve um pouco sobre você? Eu sei que gosta, e com a sua inteligência, quem sabe no futuro não vira um escritor ou poeta?

          Ele parecia feliz enquanto falava.

          Eu nunca havia pensado naquilo. Realmente gosto de ler e escrever, porém, nunca passou pela minha cabeça escrever algo sobre mim, pelo simples fato de não ter o que contar.

          Vi minha mãe olhar de canto para o meu pai; ela me pareceu irritada, e eu sei exatamente o motivo. Ela não aprova esse tipo de profissão, não para mim ou qualquer outro membro de nossa família.

          Confesso que me animei com a ideia de meu pai, porém, sei que mesmo se eu fizesse como Madara, também igualmente a ele não levaria tal costume tão a sério para ser o que me sustentaria. A ideia e a intenção de meu pai em me animar são boas, mas sei que a minha mãe está certa. Em nosso mundo, um dos poucos modos de sobreviver honestamente e não acabar passando fome, é por trabalhos como o de Madara. Um homem não enriquece segurando uma pena de escrever em uma mão e um pergaminho na outra, mas sim com uma espada e um escudo.

          — Parece divertido — mas foi o que respondi, recebendo um sorriso animado do meu pai.

          Ás vezes tenho a impressão de quanto mais me pareço com meu irmão, mais orgulhosos meus pais ficam. Como se eu fosse um substituto. Esse tipo de coisa deveria me chatear, mas sinceramente, não me incomodo tanto quanto deveria, afinal, eles também não parecem se importar com as diferenças entre nós dois.

          Após meu pai ter se despedido e saiu para trabalhar, fui me preparar para a aula de hoje. Diferente das outras vilas, nós ainda não temos escolas, então um professor vem durante alguns dias da semana e me ensina tudo o que preciso saber. Ele é uma boa pessoa, apesar de ser muito rígido. Graças a ele eu posso ler e escrever como agora, e como aprendo rápido, me ensina algumas coisas que as outras crianças ainda irão aprender no ano que vem. O que parece deixar meus pais muito orgulhosos.

          Logo a tarde veio e acabei passando mais tempo pensando se deveria ou não ir falar com os novos vizinhos do que fazendo algo para me divertir. O sol se pôs tão rápido que notei as horas apenas quando minha mãe me chamou para ajudá-la a separar as especiarias em pequenos sacos.

          O trabalho demorou um pouco mais do que eu imaginava. Meu pai vende bastante coisas, e fiquei imaginando como minha mãe consegue fazer tudo aquilo sozinha. Ainda bem que agora a ajudo, pois assim ela terá mais tempo para descansar.

          Apesar de demorado, embalar tudo na companhia da minha mãe não foi ruim. Ela é uma pessoa divertida, então conversamos e rimos enquanto trabalhávamos.

          Meu pai chegou um pouco antes de escurecer. Ele parecia cansado, e estava ofegante; provavelmente havia corrido para chegar em casa a tempo.

          A vida no reino é tranquila e com poucas restrições, porém, nós temos uma regra que não podemos desobedecer de maneira alguma. Ao anoitecer, todos devem permanecer em suas casas. Absolutamente ninguém deve permanecer nas ruas. É uma ordem dada diretamente de nosso rei. Essa regra começou com o antecessor dele, é o que sei. O motivo de tal regra eu desconheço. Sempre que pergunto, dizem que ainda não é hora para conversas como essa e quando eu for maior, poderei saber.

          Estaria mentindo se dissesse que receber respostas desse tipo não me irritam, e que minha curiosidade não é acionada todas as noites, enquanto espio pelas janelas de casa e vejo nada além de ruas vazias e escuras, porém, há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar isso. Eu sei muito bem, porque já tentei convencê-los a me contar por mais vezes do que posso numerar.

          Pelo menos as velas dentro de casa nós podemos manter acesas, então, durante a noite, podemos nos distrair com as coisas que temos aqui. No meu caso, a partir de hoje, começo a escrever os acontecimentos diários da minha vida neste pergaminho, e enquanto escrevo, me pergunto como alguém como eu seria capaz de colocar algo interessante neste rolo de papel.

          Sendo eu apenas um garoto, que raramente sai de casa, o mais longe que já me distanciei fora um dia em que precisei levar uma pequena bolsa que minha mãe havia esquecido em casa. Andei até o final da rua, onde ela me esperava. Olhando para trás ainda podia ver nossa casa bem de perto. Esse foi o mais longe que fui sozinho, e ainda com o olhar de minha mãe sobre mim. Essa foi a minha maior aventura. Uma patética aventura. Se é que posso chamar tal acontecimento deste modo.

          Escrever sobre o dia de hoje me deixou animado. A princípio, mesmo não tendo mencionado, confesso que a decisão fora apenas para agradar meu pai, e me aproximar um pouco mais de meu irmão, mesmo este sabendo absolutamente nada sobre mim.

          Talvez isso se torne realmente um hábito. E sobre o que escrever, acredito que enquanto eu não fizer algo para mudar minha vida, a mudança nunca virá até mim. Meu pai disse mais cedo que agora sou praticamente um rapaz, então irei agir como um. Decidi que irei dar as boas-vindas para os Sarutobi em breve. E quem sabe, fazer alguns amigos dos quais escreverei sobre futuramente. Não sei se dará certo, mas com certeza terei algo para escrever, nem que seja sobre a decepção de descobrir que os Sarutobi são como os outros garotos da vila.


	2. 20/02/1100 - 18:15h

Me envergonho por admitir que, após começar muito bem, escrevendo belamente sobre meu dia, tenha deixado de lado o meu pergaminho por quase uma semana. A verdade é que toda a confiança das últimas linhas escritas há dias não passou de palavras vazias. Eu não visitei os Sarutobi, logo não fiz novos amigos. Ensaiei em sair de casa por dias, mas desisti antes mesmo de tentar girar a maçaneta da porta de entrada. Eu não sabia o que dizer ou como agir, estava apavorado, e confesso que ainda estou. Ser sociável é uma coisa muito difícil.

          O motivo de não ter escrito sobre os dias que passaram é tão óbvio que me sinto idiota em confessá-los. Eles foram exatamente os mesmos, com exceção das noites, em que em vez de escrever, comecei a ler um livro sobre a história do reino onde vivo – As Conquistas de Eileen. Ele fala sobre as guerras passadas, e principalmente o deus Azharb. Um livro difícil de entender em algumas partes; ou que talvez não seja algo para um garoto ler, como minha mãe disse quando o viu em minhas mãos.

          Deixando o livro de lado, quero narrar o motivo de eu voltar correndo para casa para escrever. Alegro-me a contar que hoje finalmente algo aconteceu. Após as aulas terem terminado, fui chamado por minha mãe. Ela parecia preocupada quando disse que precisava levar algumas especiarias novas para o meu pai, no  _Suq_. Porém, ela também tinha outros assuntos importantes para resolver. Hesitante, minha mãe me perguntou se me lembrava do caminho e se eu poderia levar a sacola com especiarias até o meu pai.

          Animado com a ideia de poder sair sozinho pela primeira vez, antes mesmo da sacola estar cheia e pronta para ser levada, eu já estava perfeitamente vestido.

          Com as mãos um pouco trêmulas, abri a porta de entrada e saí por ela. Minha mãe estava esperando logo à frente, enquanto conversava com uma mulher, que parecia ser um pouco mais velha que ela. Nunca a tinha visto por aqui, e logo imaginei que a senhora seria um dos tais Sarutobi que tanto ouço falar, já que são os únicos que chegaram recentemente.

          — Mas que belo garoto você tem, Harima! — Exclamou a mulher, quando me aproximei.

          Um pouco sem jeito pela atenção, escondi metade de meu corpo atrás de minha mãe. Ambas riram, enquanto a suposta Sarutobi se abaixou, apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos, ficando com o rosto na altura do meu.

          — Diga-me, pequeno, como se chama? — Perguntou ela, com um sorriso tão largo que quase fazia com que as rugas em volta de seus lábios sumissem.

          — Izuna — respondi baixinho, enquanto saía detrás de minha mãe.

          — Você parece ser um rapaz inteligente, Izuna. O que quer ser, quando crescer?

          Fiquei quieto quando ouvi a pergunta. Apesar de todas as crianças da minha idade já terem sonhos sobre esse tipo de assunto, eu ainda não sei o que quero. Meu pai sugeriu um escritor ou poeta, mas sei que ele gostaria que eu continuasse com o negócio das especiarias, ou quem sabe, seguir os passos de Madara.

          — Ele gosta de tantas coisas, talvez ainda não tenha se decidido — minha mãe respondeu por mim, o que me deixou aliviado.

          — Oh, mas é claro. Ter várias opções é sempre bom — a mulher pareceu sincera ao falar para a minha mãe. — Meu filho mais novo também ainda não sabe o que fazer, mas o mais velho diz que quer ser um soldado! Pode imaginar a minha alegria ao ouvir isso? Ele realmente ama combates, e é claro, um soldado ganha muito mais do que qualquer outra profissão acessível para nós.

          A mulher se gabava da profissão que o filho escolhera, porém nem ao menos sabia se conseguiria tal coisa. Minha mãe sorriu para a senhora, e por um momento pensei que contaria sobre Madara, mas ela se manteve calada. Ela adorava falar sobre ele para os outros, mas nunca como uma vantagem, acredito que seja por esse motivo que ficou calada.

          — O que você acha sobre os soldados, Izuna? — A mulher perguntou. — Acha que conseguiria, se tentasse?

          Algo na voz da mulher me incomodou, como se ela duvidasse que eu conseguisse.

          — Parece grandioso — respondi um pouco mais alto do que antes, querendo aparentar confiante, mas não estava nem um pouco. — Quem sabe algum dia eu seja tão bom quanto meu irmão mais velho. Ele é um soldado, sabia? E trabalha no  _castelo_.

          Falei com arrogância, admito, mas não consegui segurar a vontade de ver aquela mulher com o olhar surpreso e menos pomposo. Ela pareceu realmente surpresa, mas não se importou com o meu tom de voz, acho eu, pois logo começou a encher minha mãe de perguntas sobre Madara. Mas minha mãe... sei que se importou com o que eu disse, pois me olhou feio quando me entregou a sacola com as especiarias de maneira forçosa. Porém, logo ela suavizou a expressão e me deu um beijo na bochecha, e em tom baixo pediu para que eu tomasse cuidado no caminho.

          Deixei as duas conversando e, com passos firmes, segui meu caminho.

          Arrisquei olhar para trás por poucos segundos. Ainda podia ver a casa e minha mãe atenta aos meus passos, quase como da outra vez em que andei por ali sozinho, mas a diferença era que naquela eu chegaria ao fim da rua e dobraria a esquina, saindo do campo de visão de minha mãe, e seria o responsável por mim mesmo pelos próximos vinte minutos.

          O dia de hoje foi bastante quente, e logo me arrependi de ter escolhido para vestir aquela camisa de mangas compridas. Antes da metade do caminho eu as dobrei até os cotovelos, e na tentativa de me distrair do calor, comecei a reparar nas lojas e pessoas em volta.

          No começo, tudo me parecia idêntico ao de sempre; não senti muita diferença em estar ali ou na rua da minha casa, mas foi quando cheguei na metade do caminho, que me dei conta de que realmente estava completamente sozinho e em um lugar muito diferente do qual eu costumo ver.

          As vezes em que andei por ali com meus pais, minha atenção estava em nada além da expectativa em visitar o trabalho do meu pai. Eu sabia o caminho porque vez ou outra, prestava atenção em alguma loja ou casa, e quando andei por ali há algum tempo, não me lembrava das ruas serem tão agitadas como as vi hoje.  

          As ruas se tornavam mais largas à medida que eu andava, e de repente me vi no meio de uma multidão. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo; alguns vendedores de tapetes e roupas gritavam quão boa era sua mercadoria, enquanto os clientes precisavam berravam ainda mais para conseguirem um desconto.

          Tudo ali era bastante colorido e cheio de vida.

          Mais à frente, pude sentir um delicioso cheiro de pão fresco, e uma pequena fila de pessoas esperando para comprá-lo. Uma mulher estava no final da fila com uma criança em seu colo. Uma garota gordinha com as bochechas coradas que agitava sua boneca de um lado para o outro. Quando passei por elas, a boneca caiu no chão. Eu a peguei e limpei o pó que grudara em seu vestido, e a levantei para que a garota pudesse pegá-la de volta. Fui recebido por um sorriso desdentado e animado dela, e em seguida por um agradecimento de sua mãe, que me presenteou com uma bala de caramelo. Eu a agradeci e guardei o caramelo. Parece bobo, mas não o comi, quis guardá-lo como uma lembrança do meu primeiro dia sozinho nas ruas.

          Quando estava quase chegando, avistei um homem em cima de um pequeno palanque, onde um aglomerado de pessoas se juntavam em volta para dar atenção ao que ele gritava. Logo reconheci que aquele homem era um arauto. Já havia lido sobre eles, mas foi a primeira vez que vi um. Eu sabia que ele anunciaria algo sobre o castelo ou o rei, então andei um pouco devagar para poder escutar o que iria dizer, e o que ouvi me fez arregalar os olhos e depois sorrir largamente.

          — Cidadãos de Eileen — começou o arauto. — O nosso grande rei Butsuma, a rainha Norena, e os príncipes Hashirama e Tobirama farão um passeio pela nossa vila na tarde de hoje. Se quiserem ter a honra de vê-los e prestigiá-los, compareçam no  _Suq_  em alguns minutos.

          O arauto berrou algo sobre segurança e soldados, mas eu não consegui ouvir direito, pois antes mesmo do anuncio terminar, corri para o  _Suq_  com tanta rapidez que me surpreendi em não ter estragado a sacola que levava em minha mão.

          Quando cheguei no  _Suq_ , entrei rapidamente. O lugar é fechado e lotado; comprido e cheio de outras entradas, que abrem caminho para mais outros corredores largos e compridos. Me lembra um labirinto. O  _Suq_  é um lugar ainda mais agitado e cheio de pessoas que a rua que mencionei anteriormente. Ali vende-se todos os tipos de mercadorias, e os vendedores mais sortudos saem dali no final da tarde com as bolsas cheias de  _flins_  para contar e gastar.

          Hoje estava ainda mais cheio do que o costume — claro que era pelo anúncio do arauto. Me espremi entre as pessoas, tomando cuidado para não rasgar minha sacola, e para a minha sorte, o espaço em que meu pai trabalha não é muito longe da entrada.

          Logo o vi atrás de sua bancada e o chamei. Ele estava recebendo o dinheiro de um cliente quando me ouviu, e me olhou com surpresa enquanto eu tentava ultrapassar as duas últimas pessoas à minha frente. Ele riu e saiu detrás da bancada, me ajudando a passar pelas pessoas, que estavam tão animadas com o que iriam ver que nem me notaram ali.

          — O que está fazendo aqui, Izuna? – Perguntou meu pai, com clara surpresa enquanto me segurava pelos ombros.

          — Isto chegou hoje de manhã — entreguei a sacola para ele enquanto explicava. — E a mãe tinha um compromisso, então eu vim no lugar dela.

          — Oh! — Exclamou ele, enquanto verificava o conteúdo da sacola. — Eu havia me esquecido que chegariam hoje — ele sorriu para mim e guardou a sacola atrás da bancada de especiarias. — Você fez muito bem em trazê-las, filho, e ainda por cima, chegou em ótima hora. O rei está prestes a passar por aqui!

          — Eu posso ficar para vê-lo? — Perguntei imediatamente. Meu tom de voz saiu mais alto que o normal e tenho certeza de que minha euforia foi sentida por meu pai, pois ele riu e bagunçou meu cabelo.

          — Mas é claro que pode. Na verdade, acredito que terá que ficar por mais algum tempo. Não quero que saia sozinho por esses lados estando tão cheios como hoje.

          Eu assenti e me preparei para perguntar a que horas iriamos embora, porém, as pessoas do  _Suq_  começaram a se agitar e a falar ainda mais alto, o que tirou a nossa atenção e roubou as minhas falas.

          — Ele está aqui — disse meu pai, sorrindo.

          — Você acha que Madara está com ele? — Perguntei enquanto me segurava em sua camisa. As pessoas começaram a se agitar, me fazendo perder o equilíbrio. — No caminho para cá, ouvi sobre soldados.

          — Seu irmão faz parte da guarda dos príncipes, então, acredito que sim — meu pai gritou a explicação entre a barulheira, que crescia cada vez mais no  _Suq_. — Veja, ele está vindo!

          Tentei olhar por entre as pessoas, porém, todos eram altos demais, e tudo o que eu via era suas cinturas e luzes pelas frestas que seus braços formavam. Olhei para meu pai com tristeza, e ele sorriu enquanto me pegava pela cintura. Me assustei no começo, pois eu era pequeno para enxergar ali, mas, também grande demais para ser pego no colo daquela maneira, porém, meu pai não pareceu ter dificuldades. Ele me levantou para o alto e posicionou minhas pernas ao redor de seu pescoço, onde me segurei com firmeza.

          Por um momento eu não vi nada além dos altos tetos de formato redondo do  _Suq_ , mas quando me segurei de uma maneira que me senti seguro, pude ver que vários soldados estavam passando por ali, para abrir o caminho para o rei e sua família.

          Meu coração bateu forte naquele momento, e minha atenção correu entre todos aqueles homens de armadura, mas não vendo Madara em lugar algum — se alguns ali soubessem que toda a minha agitação era para poder ver meu irmão por ao menos poucos segundos e não para ver a família real, com certeza ririam de mim.

          Todo o suspense sobre o rei teve fim quando soldados com armaduras douradas apareceram. Alguns homens o carregavam em uma grande cadeira, posta em uma base de madeira, que eles usavam como apoio em seus ombros. Naquele momento pensei: Aquilo deve ser pesado, por que o rei simplesmente não anda? Que cruel!

          O rei Butsuma é um  _s_ enhor bem-apessoado. Ele é bonito? Devo dizer que não, mas, algo em seu sorriso e pose o fez brilhar para todos ali. Ele acenou e olhou para a multidão, que vibrou com cada gesto.

          Minha atenção foi do rei para o restante de sua família, porém, não tive tempo de vê-los por mais de dois segundos, pois, finalmente eu o havia encontrado! Ele estava ao lado de uma das cadeiras que estavam sendo levadas. De um dos príncipes, acredito, pois não me atrevi a desviar o olhar do meu irmão.

          Eu nunca o tinha visto além da pintura da sala, mas soube imediatamente que aquele ali, marchando com sua armadura prata e segurando um capacete entre um dos braços, era ele. Seu rosto obviamente estava um pouco diferente da pintura — porque na figura ele tinha quinze anos —, mas era meu irmão.

          Cinco anos se passaram, e Madara está com vinte anos. Ainda parece jovem e forte; seus traços estão mais maduros, mas posso dizer com certeza que era ele ali no  _Suq_ , pois me agitei por um momento e alertei meu pai, que olhou na mesma direção em que apontei e confirmou o que eu já sabia. Não vi a expressão que meu pai fez, mas acredito que também estava feliz em vê-lo.

          O rei passou por nós e eu não consegui olhá-lo, pois no momento em que os príncipes se aproximavam, meu olhar se encontrou com o de meu irmão. Por um momento, eu congelei, e segurei meu pai pelos cabelos. Ele reclamou no mesmo momento, mas não consegui ouvir o que ele dizia. Madara estava olhando para mim, e parecia surpreso. Teria ele me reconhecido? Não sei dizer. Mas posso dizer que meu coração acelerou de uma forma que achei que fosse passar mal ali.

          Os príncipes passaram por nós, e Madara olhou pela última vez em nossa direção. Ele olhou um pouco abaixo, para nosso pai, e virou o rosto devagar. Pude ver que ele sorriu levemente, o que me aqueceu o peito e fez meu corpo se agitar.

          Meu pai reclamou do meu peso e me devolveu ao chão. Quando pude ver seu rosto, ele pareceu como eu acho que o meu também estava. Ele sorria e em seus olhos pude ver mudas lágrimas de alegria.

 

          Depois de alguns minutos, o  _Suq_  voltou ao normal. Continuava cheio de clientes e vendedores escandalosos, mas sem o rei, rainha, príncipes e infelizmente também o meu irmão.

          Sentei-me ao lado do meu pai em silêncio. Enquanto ele atendia um cliente, me peguei fantasiando com uma vida em que meu irmão estava morando conosco, e que aquele sorriso direcionado a mim fosse quando me visse escrevendo e estudando como ele. Me pareceu uma boa vida.

 

          O caminho de volta para casa foi agitado — mais por mim do que por meu pai. Eu estava tão ansioso para contar para a mãe como fora o meu dia, e que tínhamos visto o rei, e principalmente, Madara!

          Meu pai comprou maçãs no caminho, e após dar uma mordida na fruta, eu voltei a falar sem parar. Tinha tantas perguntas, e as que mais esperei por respostas foram se Madara sabe como é a minha aparência; se existe alguma possibilidade de ele ter me reconhecido. Meu pai disse que sim, e me confessou que todos os anos ele e minha mãe enviam pinturas novas da família para ele. Fiquei ainda mais agitado com isso. Então, aquele sorriso realmente fora por nossa causa!

          Me sinto bobo por ficar tão feliz com uma coisa simples como esta, mas, por todos esses anos desejei conhecê-lo, e ao passar do tempo, parecia que tal encontro nunca aconteceria. Poder vê-lo, mesmo à distância, foi como um sonho realizado.

 

**21/02/1100 - 22:30h**

**É**  incrível como pequenos acontecimentos podem mudar seu modo de viver ou de agir. Há uma semana, eu não acreditava que poderia passar do primeiro dia de escrita, porém, ontem escrevi o meu segundo relato, e hoje, começo o terceiro. Ver meu irmão acendeu uma chama dentro de mim e, por algum motivo, me enchi de coragem, e após as aulas, saí e fui até a casa ao lado.

          Hoje, me apresentei aos Sarutobi.

          Mesmo com toda a coragem, ainda estava um pouco nervoso. Quando cheguei na entrada da casa vizinha, respirei fundo antes de bater duas vezes na porta. A mesma mulher que estava conversando com minha mãe ontem abriu a porta, e me recebeu com um sorriso confuso. Fiquei em silêncio por alguns minutos, sem saber o que dizer. Não havia planejado nada para começar uma aproximação. Me senti estúpido na hora e fechei os olhos com força e balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

          — Está tudo bem, querido? — A senhora Sarutobi me perguntou enquanto tocava o meu ombro.

          Abri meus olhos e fiz sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Senti minhas bochechas se esquentarem e rezei para que elas não estivessem avermelhadas. O momento já estava sendo vergonhoso demais para adicionar bochechas coradas na lista.

          Sarutobi sorriu e afastou a mão. Logo tive que pensar em uma desculpa para estar ali, e com uma rapidez que até eu mesmo me surpreendi, foi o que fiz.

          — Senhora, eu vim me desculpar — finalmente disse algo, começando com uma voz baixa e a aumentando exageradamente ao final da frase. Pigarreei e a olhei, vendo os olhos confusos com o que eu havia dito. — Ontem, quando conversamos, sei que pareci rude, mas não foi a minha intenção — curvei minhas costas lentamente e suspirei, enquanto encarava minhas botas pretas. Me senti estranho por ter conseguido mentir tão bem. — Eu sinto muito.

          — Oh! Eu não me senti ofendida em momento algum. Não há necessidade de um pedido de desculpas — afirmou ela, enquanto me pegava pelos ombros, me obrigando a endireitar a postura para encará-la. — Foi a sua mãe quem pediu para que viesse?

          Só naquele momento que notei o jeito diferente que ela falava; era devagar e arrastado, como as pessoas do Norte falam. Ao menos foi o que ouvi de meu tio.

          Respondi com um balançar negativo com uma das mãos e ela sorriu.

          — Bem, Izuna, então isso te faz um garoto ainda melhor do que eu pensava — ela colocou as mãos na cintura enquanto falava e deu um passo para trás. — Realmente não havia necessidade de vir aqui se desculpar, mas quero aproveitar para apresentá-lo aos meus filhos. O que acha?

          Devo dizer que me envergonhei com elogio, pois o que a senhora Sarutobi julgou ser a atitude de um bom garoto, na verdade foi uma mentira. Mas deixei o incômodo de lado e sorri enquanto assentia para ela, que me deu espaço para entrar.

          A casa dos Sarutobi é mais simples que a minha. É menor e tem menos quadros e a mobília também é pouca, porém igualmente aconchegante. Quando entrei em uma sala, vi um quadro da família. No momento em que me aproximei para ver os rostos pintados ali, alguém passou correndo, esbarrando em mim no caminho. Me desequilibrei com o susto e cai sentado no chão.

          — Hiruzen! — Exclamou a senhora Sarutobi com a voz muito mais grossa e menos amigável do que ouvi segundos antes.

          — Me desculpe!

          O tal Hiruzen, o que havia me derrubado, se aproximou e ofereceu uma das mãos para que eu pudesse me apoiar para levantar. E a aceitei, a segurando com mais força que o necessário — estava um pouco nervoso pela queda. Ao me levantar, notei que o garoto tinha quase a minha altura.

          — Quantas vezes eu ainda vou ter que repetir para não correr dentro de casa, Hiruzen?

          A senhora Sarutobi estava tão nervosa, que por um momento, creio que tenha se esquecido de mim. Tive a impressão de que ela ia brigar mais um pouco com o garoto, mas logo a atenção de todos foi para outro, que havia acabado de chegar. Ele estava ofegante, e quando nos viu, escondeu algo que segurava em uma das mãos.

          — Você também, Kazuo! O que está fazendo?

          — Estávamos brincando, mãe. Nada demais! — Respondeu o garoto chamado Kazuo.

          Mesmo estando mais longe, notei que ele é maior que Hiruzen e eu. Um palmo, talvez. Me pareceu parecido com Hiruzen quando o vi, porém, depois da tarde de hoje, posso dizer que são parecidos apenas na aparência.

          — Depois conversamos — a senhora Sarutobi disse baixinho, mas pude ouvir claramente. — Nós temos visita.

          Ela apontou para mim enquanto falava, e ganhei a atenção de todos na sala.

          — Me chamo Izuna Uchiha — disse, enquanto estendia a mão para o garoto mais baixo. — É um prazer conhecê-los.

          Todos ficaram em silêncio e Hiruzen olhou para a minha mão por alguns segundos. Olhei para os lados, procurando em seus rostos algum sinal de que eu tinha feito algo de errado, mas logo senti a mão do garoto mais novo sobre a minha, o que me roubou a atenção novamente.

          — Ok... — respondeu Hiruzen, um pouco hesitante.

          Levantei uma de minhas sobrancelhas e soltei a mão do garoto. Fiquei indignado com tamanha falta de educação. Que tipo de pessoa responde “ok” a alguém que havia acabado de se apresentar?

          Ouvi uma risada abafada e me virei para ver a senhora Sarutobi dar um tapa no alto da cabeça de Kazuo, que reclamou baixo enquanto massageava o local. Ele jogou algo que estava segurando para o lado com tanta rapidez que não identifiquei o que era, e a senhora Sarutobi nem ao menos notou o movimento. O garoto mais velho se aproximou e estendeu a mão para mim. Por um momento pensei que este fosse mais educado, porém, vi que estava errado quando Kazuo abriu um sorriso debochado.

          — Eu sou Kazuo, e este é meu irmão mais novo, Hiruzen — ele disse ainda sorrindo, o que me incomodou um pouco. — Precisamos dizer o nosso sobrenome também?

          Ele riu em tom baixo, e recebeu um olhar cortante de sua mãe. Kazuo desfez o sorriso imediatamente — provavelmente por medo de levar outro tapa — e colocou ambas as mãos nos bolsos da calça que estava usando.

          — Você quer brincar conosco? — Perguntou Kazuo normalmente, como se não tivesse debochado do meu cumprimento há segundos atrás. — Estávamos pensando em sair para explorar.

          — Eu não sei se posso — falei hesitante. Sabia que minha mãe concordaria, desde que voltássemos algumas horas antes de escurecer, porém não tinha certeza de que eu mesmo queria sair com eles.

          Hiruzen insistiu para que eu fosse junto, e por um motivo que não entendo até agora, acabei aceitando.

          Fomos até a minha casa, para pedir a permissão da minha mãe, que como eu desconfiava, aceitou alegremente, provavelmente achando que já éramos amigos.

          Andamos um pouco pela vila, e os irmãos pareciam animados em observar as lojas, que segundo eles, não existiam no Norte de Eileen, de onde eles vieram — no fim, o meu tio estava certo sobre o jeito dos nortenhos falarem.

          Nós conversamos um pouco, e descobri que Hiruzen tem nove anos, um ano mais novo que eu, e Kazuo, onze. Com o passar do tempo, me senti mais à vontade perto deles. Eles aparentavam ser mais normais do que imaginei, porém, não a todo momento.

          Kazuo sugeriu que fôssemos até a floresta, o que soava bastante perigoso, e quando hesitei em concordar, prometeu que não iriamos muito longe, pois ele mesmo temia se perder. Confiei em sua palavra e nos afastamos um pouco da vila, andando pelo campo gramado que nunca me atrevi a pisar antes de hoje.

          — Do que estavam brincando, quando cheguei em sua casa?

          — Não era exatamente uma brincadeira — respondeu Hiruzen em um tom nervoso, enquanto encarava as costas do irmão, que andava na nossa frente.

          — Não seja uma mulherzinha, Hiruzen — ele ria enquanto falava. — Foi divertido.

          — Eu não diria que ser perseguido por alguém que queria jogar uma lagartixa em mim, seja divertido.

          Hiruzen juntou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir a alta risada de Kazuo, que avistou algo depois de algumas árvores e saiu correndo, nos deixando a sós.

          — Não me parece uma brincadeira agradável — comentei, vendo-o suavizar a expressão.

          — Porque não é! — Exclamou ele, rindo em seguida, e sem saber o motivo, ri junto. — Peço desculpas por mim e por meu irmão, Izuna, pelo o que houve lá em casa — ele coçou a nuca enquanto falava. — Não estamos acostumados a falar tão polidamente. Fiquei surpreso em ver alguém apenas um ano mais velho se apresentar daquele jeito e acabei sendo mal-educado.

          — Desculpas aceitas, Hiruzen — sorri para ele, que riu sem jeito. Ao notar o motivo, relaxei meus ombros e suspirei derrotado. — Não sei falar de outro modo, sinto muito, mas a tal “polidez” faz parte de quem sou, não posso mudá-la.

          — Eu entendo — disse ele —, mas, repetindo suas palavras, não podemos mudar quem somos também, então peço que entenda o nosso jeito selvagem.

          Hiruzen riu do modo que falou, mas não consegui o acompanhar. Não consigo entender como alguém podia rir após ofender a si próprio daquela maneira. Mas como ele disse, esse é o jeito deles.

          — Eu não usaria essa palavra, mas compreendo.

          Ele riu alto da minha resposta e correu até onde Kazuo estava e, infelizmente, eu o segui. Quando me aproximei, pude ver o que Kazuo tanto admirava ali. Estávamos na beira de um penhasco consideravelmente alto, e uma ponte de cordas e madeiras de aparência frágil começava dali até um outro penhasco a poucos metros do outro lado. Kazuo olhou para Hiruzen com um sorriso animado e recebeu uma negativa em resposta.

          — Nem pensar! — Exclamou Hiruzen. — É muito perigoso, Kazuo!

          — Será como uma aventura! — Rebateu Kazuo, que olhou para mim em seguida. — O que me diz, Izuna?

          — Eu não sei... — comecei a falar enquanto olhava para os lados, a procura de uma desculpa, que não fosse o medo, para não prosseguirmos. E foi o que achei. Ao lado da ponte havia uma placa. — Esta ponte é muito frágil para nos aguentar. Veja, está escrito ali.

          Eu apontei para as palavras escritas na pequena placa e os dois irmãos me olharam confusos.

          — Você sabe ler? — Perguntou Hiruzen, bastante espantado.

          — Mas é claro — respondi o óbvio.

          Os irmãos olharam um para o outro e Hiruzen deu de ombros enquanto Kazuo murmurou algo como “Isso explica muita coisa. ”

          Ainda não consigo entender o motivo de tais reações. Eles, por acaso, não sabem como ler e escrever? Seria possível que não há professores particulares como o meu no Norte? Eu quis perguntar, porém, me pareceu ser uma pergunta rude, então me calei, mas Kazuo não.

          — Você é novo por aqui, Izuna? — Ele me perguntou casualmente, enquanto testava a ponte, foçando as primeiras madeiras com o pé. — O que um garoto rico como você faz nessa parte da vila? É porque é a mais próxima do castelo? — Ele continuou a não me olhar enquanto falava. — Ouvi que poucos ricos moram aqui, e só por causa do trabalho.

          — Não. Eu vivo na mesma casa desde o dia em que nasci — expliquei. Só agora percebo o quão inocente fui em respondê-lo. — E não sou rico, sou comum, como vocês.

          Kazuo riu com a palavra “comum”, mas o que me irritou de verdade foi que Hiruzen o acompanhou com um riso abafado. Minhas sobrancelhas se juntaram e fechei minhas mãos em punhos; estava perdendo a paciência, então me virei para voltar para a vila. Se ter amigos é para que eles fiquem tirando sarro de você, então acho que estou muito bem sozinho, foi o que pensei na hora em que me afastei. Mas Hiruzen correu até mim e me segurou pelo braço.

          — Nos desculpe, Izuna — ele disse apressado. — É que a sua casa é tão grande e bonita, que acabamos pensando nessas coisas. Se te irrita, não falaremos mais sobre isso.

          — Não seja uma mulherzinha,  _Garoto Rico_ , deixe de frescura — Kazuo riu enquanto falava.

          Eu me virei para ele e com passos firmes, voltei para encará-lo. Aquele jeito grosseiro estava me tirando do sério desde o momento que o conheci.

          — Por que você fala assim? Como se ser uma mulher fosse algo ruim. Minha mãe é uma mulher, e ela é uma das melhores pessoas desse mundo! — Gritei para ele, naquele ponto já não conseguindo me segurar. — E ser um homem para você é ser mal-educado e extremamente irritante? Se sim, então meus parabéns, você é um homem completo, Kazuo Sarutobi.

          Kazuo ficou em silêncio e me olhou seriamente, enquanto Hiruzen se aproximou e tentou tocar o meu ombro, mas eu desviei.

          — Não! — Gritei para ele. — Vocês é que são novos aqui. Não sabem de nada de nossos costumes e modo de viver. Pelos céus, vocês ficaram felizes por olhar simples lojas! E eu ri disso? É claro que não — me virei e encarei Kazuo de perto, que cruzou os braços e me olhou com raiva. — Oh! E por que será? Deve ser porque sou uma  _mulherzinha_. Não é isso o que você diria? Já que essa é a única palavra que você parece ter em seu vocabulário — eu ri debochado enquanto me afastava. — Aposto a minha vida que não sabe nem o que “vocabulário” significa.

          Quando terminei de falar, olhei para ambos os irmãos, e Hiruzen deu um passo para trás, um pouco assustado comigo, e Kazuo abriu um largo sorriso.

          — Se é tão experiente como diz,  _Garoto Rico_ , por que não atravessa a ponte?

          — E se é tão “homem” por que não atravessa primeiro? — Rebati com raiva.

          Kazuo olhou para mim e em seguida para o irmão mais novo e sorriu de canto.

          — Ok,  _Garoto Rico_ , vamos ver quem ganha hoje — disse Kazuo, enquanto se virava para a ponte.

          — Kazuo, não! — Hiruzen tentou impedi-lo, mas já era tarde. Kazuo já andava sobre as madeiras estreitas.

          Em poucos minutos ele estava do outro lado, são e salvo. Estava um pouco longe, mas pude ver seu sorriso vitorioso enquanto levantava os braços para cima.

          — Vamos lá,  _Garoto Rico_ , não me decepcione! — Ele gritou do outro lado, e senti meu rosto queimar, tamanha era a raiva que sentia em ouvir aquele apelido ridículo.

          Andei com confiança até a ponte. Confiança essa que se dissipou assim que avistei as árvores abaixo, e notei o quão longe elas estavam. Minhas mãos tremeram, e segurei com firmeza as cordas que eu usaria como apoio.

          — Não faça isso, Izuna, é perigoso – alertou-me Hiruzen com uma expressão preocupada, mas o ignorei.

          Com cautela, pisei no primeiro pedaço de madeira, e depois em outro e logo no próximo. Enquanto pisava, podia ouvir o ranger da madeira velha, o que fez com que minhas pernas tremessem levemente a cada passo que eu dava. Não sei se fui mais lento que Kazuo, mas a travessia me pareceu demorar uma eternidade, e quando cheguei do outro lado, respirei fundo e aliviado.

          — Até que você não é tão ruim — comentou Kazuo, com desgosto, mas logo ele riu. — Parece que o pequeno Hiruzen também quer mostrar coragem.

          Ao ouvir a última frase, me virei para olhar Hiruzen, que já estava na metade do caminho. Ele escorregou duas vezes, nos deixando preocupados, mas logo se juntou ao meu lado com um sorriso trêmulo.

          — Viram só? Conseguimos sem problemas. Madeira frágil coisa nenhuma — disse Kazuo, com o queixo levantado. — Acho que você deve reaprender a ler,  _Garoto Rico_.

          Cerrei os punhos e estava pronto para confrontá-lo mais uma vez, e pedir para que não me chamasse daquela maneira, mas um estranho barulho entre as árvores atrás de Kazuo impediu que qualquer um de nós falasse mais alguma coisa. Olhamos uns para os outros e ficamos em silêncio, até ouvirmos o barulho mais uma vez.

          — Javali! — Gritou Hiruzen. E sem esperar por mais nada, Kazuo correu para a ponte.

          Como um tolo, ainda esperei para ver o que vinha em nossa direção. E Hiruzen tinha razão, era mesmo um javali, o maior que eu já tinha visto, e ele corria em nossa direção. Assustados, Hiruzen e eu corremos atrás de Kazuo o mais rápido que pudemos. Gritamos tanto que não conseguíamos mais ouvir o barulho que o javali fazia. Sem olhar para trás, não sabíamos se ainda estávamos sendo perseguidos, apenas corríamos sem parar.

          Em certo momento, senti a ponte balançar ainda mais, e quando estava prestes a sair dela, e finalmente pisar na grama do outro lado, as cordas começaram a se romper. Ouvi Hiruzen gritar o meu nome, e o vi estender a mão, que agarrei imediatamente. Ele me puxou com força e caímos desajeitados sobre o gramado, porém, a ponte teve um destino pior; ela se rompeu por completo e foi de encontro as árvores.

          Com o corpo inteiro tremendo, me levantei e lentamente limpei a terra que sujou minhas roupas. Estava entorpecido, quase não acreditando que tinha conseguido atravessar.

          Outra vez ouvi a risada irritante de Kazuo e levantei o olhar.

          — Foi divertido — disse ele, com um sorriso.

          — Divertido? — Gritou Hiruzen, que se levantou em um pulo e, com fúria, foi na direção do irmão. — Nós quase morremos, e por sua causa, idiota!

          Hiruzen deu um soco no braço esquerdo de Kazuo, que gritou de dor, e avançou no irmão mais novo. Eu nada fiz para separá-los. Dei as costas e voltei para a vila, e logo, para casa.

          Mesmo já tendo passado horas, ainda sinto meu corpo tremer. Aquilo foi assustador. Eu realmente não nasci para brincar com os outros garotos. Para mim, livros e jogos simples com bolas ou tabuleiros são o suficiente, e nenhum deles parece se contentar com isso. O perigo sempre os atrai, enquanto eu o evito o máximo. E por isso me pego perguntando por que diabos aceitei atravessar a maldita ponte? Orgulho, talvez? Eu não sei, mas tenho certeza de que não deixarei que Kazuo me faça perder o controle mais uma vez. Se isso o faz tão feliz, então que me chame de  _garoto rico_  ou  _mulherzinh_ a. Não irei dirigir nenhuma palavra a ele daqui para a frente.

          E quanto a Hiruzen, mesmo sendo levado pelo irmão em algumas brincadeiras, ele me parece ser mais parecido comigo do que gosto de admitir.

          Horas depois de ter chegado em casa e mentir para minha mãe, dizendo que havíamos apenas brincado pela vila, abri a grande porta da sala que dá para os fundos. Dali posso ver o mar que envolve boa parte da vila, e também os fundos da casa dos Sarutobi. Arrisquei olhar para o terreno por alguns segundos e vi Hiruzen sentado no topo do pequeno muro que cerca a sua casa. Ele sentiu minha presença imediatamente e se virou para mim. Ainda estava bravo pelo o que havia acontecido, então virei o rosto para o mar e tentei ignorá-lo.

          — Você está bem? — Ele me perguntou, e não consegui ignorá-lo como queria, fiz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e pude ouvi-lo suspirar. — Eu sinto muito por hoje.

          Suspirei e me virei para olhá-lo. Ele parecia aborrecido e o rosto estava machucado.

          — Você pede muitas desculpas, Hiruzen — eu disse, não querendo que saísse em tom de brincadeira, mas acredito que foi o que transmiti, pois ele riu.

          — Isso acontece muito quando se é amigo dos amigos do meu irmão — ele sorriu cansado enquanto falava. — Você pode me chamar de Saru. Todos os meus amigos do Norte me chamam assim.

          — Não acredito que eu possa ser amigo de seu irmão, Hiruzen – disse seriamente e ele afirmou com a cabeça.

          — Eu entendo, de verdade. Mas... — ele sorriu tristemente — estou cansado, sabe. Não sou de aventuras como o meu irmão. Talvez você possa me mostrar a vila de um jeito mais tranquilo, se puder... — ele sorriu e se levantou, ficando sobre o muro. — Soube que seu pai trabalha em um  _Suq_. Sei que para você parece bobo, mas nós não tínhamos um de onde viemos. Me parece ser um lugar interessante!

          Ele ficou tão animado com o assunto que não pude evitar em sorrir um pouco. Depois de tudo, Hiruzen me pareceu um garoto normal e mais gentil que seu irmão mais velho.

          Um chamado de dentro da casa dos Sarutobi interrompeu Hiruzen, e logo notei que estava prestes a escurecer. Estava na hora de entrarmos em casa, e sair apenas de manhã.

          — Boa noite, Izuna — ele desejou um pouco hesitante.

          — Boa noite, Saru — sorri um pouco mais e ele também, parecendo mais animado.


	3. 01/01/1105 - 21:00h

**C** erta vez, ouvi que não é sábio se aprofundar no passado. O motivo nunca me foi contado, mas agora, por experiência própria, posso dizer que muitas vezes pode ser tanto saudoso quanto vergonhoso. Mas em meu caso, mais vergonhoso do que saudoso.

         Pela manhã me peguei lendo o primeiro pergaminho que escrevi sobre meus dias como uma criança de dez anos. Este pergaminho me fez lembrar do motivo de ter escrito todos os outros, fechando-os quando terminados e nunca mais tê-los aberto. Poder ler e lembrar da inocência que me envolvia naquela época e imaginar o quanto ainda não sei, me enfurece e ao mesmo tempo me amedronta.

         Estou cansado, o dia foi bastante agitado, mas, mesmo assim, reli o pergaminho minutos atrás. Eu não sei o motivo, mas algo naquelas palavras tão bobas e inocentes me faz querer voltar esses cinco anos que se passaram, e ao mesmo tempo, de modo confuso, me domina a ansiedade de avançar os anos ainda mais.

         Não pude evitar em rir, lendo sobre a felicidade que senti ao sair sozinho pela primeira vez. Aquela bala de caramelo que havia ganho, realmente não a comi, e verdade seja dita, eu nem me lembrava dela até o dia de hoje. Ri ainda mais da ideia estúpida de atravessar aquela ponte, e de olhar para o agora e ver que Kazuo ainda é tão estúpido quanto antigamente. Diria que até um pouco mais. Posso dizer com certeza, que uma das coisas que permaneceram em mim desde aqueles tempos, é minha antipatia por ele e a minha amizade com Saru.

         Escrevi muito sobre os irmãos Sarutobi durante esses cinco anos, porém, não importa quem tenha a oportunidade de ler futuramente o que escrevo agora, essa pessoa nunca poderá saber o que vêm antes disto, além do meu velho pergaminho de cinco anos atrás. Ele é uma das poucas coisas materiais que me sobraram do passado.

         Não escrevo há exatos seis meses. Me acostumei a escrever tudo o que se passa em minha vida, e me senti estranho em deixar esse costume de lado por tanto tempo, mesmo não tendo deixado a escrita porque quis — apenas não encontrei tempo e lugar para tal. Mas é com um pouco de receio que afirmo que tudo voltou ao normal.

         Ainda é cedo, mas meus pais já estão dormindo. O dia foi cheio para todos nós. Hoje, nós finalmente voltamos para casa.

         Não tenho a intenção de reescrever detalhadamente o que foi perdido, mas sinto que devo escrever o que houve seis meses atrás, quando perdi meus pergaminhos, juntamente com a casa da nossa família em um incêndio.

         Eu ainda me lembro como se tivesse acontecido há poucos dias; o momento em que meus pais receberam uma das cartas mensais de meu irmão mais velho. Com o passar do tempo, eu também passei a ler as cartas que recebíamos, e como o costume dos últimos anos, me juntei a eles para lê-la. Mas daquela vez não tive a oportunidade de tomar conhecimento de seu conteúdo. Naquele mês, pela primeira vez, Madara havia enviado duas cartas para o nosso endereço. Uma, como sempre, era para a família, e a outra, continha o meu nome.

         Fiquei tão feliz com aquilo que agarrei a carta e deixei meus pais na sala, enquanto corria para o meu quarto no segundo andar. Fechei a porta, e com os dedos trêmulos, abri o envelope. Naquele momento não parei para pensar no motivo de Madara resolver se comunicar diretamente depois de tanto tempo, tudo o que eu pensava era na alegria que sentia enquanto lia as primeiras palavras de meu irmão para mim.

         Meus olhos arderam com sua escrita e letra impecáveis. Na carta, ele perguntava sobre mim e como eu estava, o que me deixou ainda mais feliz por saber que estava interessado em como é a minha vida. Ele se desculpou por não voltar para casa e mandar cartas no lugar; contou-me sobre o castelo e como é difícil para encontrar tempo para sair e nos visitar. Neste ponto, interrompi a leitura por um momento. Deixei-a de lado e suspirei fundo.

         Em todas as cartas que havia mandado ele se desculpou, sendo que nós é que deveríamos nos desculpar com ele. Quando eu era pequeno me perguntava o motivo de Madara não voltar para casa, de minha mãe chorar e meu pai ficar em silêncio. Aos doze anos, após enfim serem vencidos por minha insistência, eu recebi a resposta para as minhas perguntas. O motivo de Madara trabalhar tanto a ponto de não ter tempo para nós, era para nos mandar dinheiro. Meu pai não ganhava o suficiente para sustentar a família, e Madara o ajudava com isso.

         Certa vez ouvi a senhora Sarutobi dizer que os soldados eram um dos que mais ganhavam dinheiro, e ela tinha toda a razão. Madara realmente ganha uma boa quantia, mas ele nos manda quase tudo, todos os meses, juntamente com suas cartas. Confesso que antigamente não entendia o motivo de meus pais se envergonharem por isso, mas agora não só entendo como sinto o mesmo que eles.

         Ainda com a vergonha me cutucando por dentro, voltei a ler a carta de Madara. Após terminar suas desculpas, veio a parte em que agora entendo que era o motivo de ele resolver me escrever depois de tanto tempo.

         Ele me pediu para ficar atento e cuidar de nossos pais, para não sair de perto deles. Não entendi o motivo da preocupação repentina, mas depois de terminar a carta com o coração cheio de dúvidas, senti que deveria obedecê-lo.

         Eu escrevi uma carta em resposta para ele naquele mesmo dia. Como ele, contei sobre mim, mas logo me rendi a curiosidade e questionei sobre o que ele havia me pedido.

         Uma semana depois, fiquei sabendo que Madara havia mandado outra carta, porém, seu conteúdo é um mistério para mim até o dia de hoje, pois foi exatamente naquele dia, em que fui ajudar meu pai no  _Suq_  e levei minha mãe junto, que me deparei com nossa casa em chamas, assim que retornei ao final da tarde.

         Ainda não sabemos o que causou o incêndio. Minha mãe diz que pode ter esquecido uma vela acesa na sala, e gosto de pensar que ela está certa, mesmo com as palavras de Madara ainda me deixando desconfiado.

         Passamos todos esses meses na casa da mãe do meu pai, no lado Leste da vila. Ela nos recebeu com alegria, e depois de se recuperar do susto do que havia acontecido, minha mãe passou a ajudá-la nos afazeres da casa, e eu, continuei a ajudar meu pai no  _Suq_  durante o dia, e de tarde, ajudava na reconstrução da nossa casa.

         Depois daquele dia, Madara parou de escrever como antes. Ele ainda nos manda cartas, mas apenas com dinheiro e um cumprimento rápido. Eu acho que ele está trabalhando ainda mais nos últimos meses, visto que teve que nos mandar uma quantia maior para reconstruirmos nossa casa. Me envergonho em escrever sobre isso, mas é com orgulho que digo que antes do final deste ano, eu irei dividir esta carga com ele, e assim Madara poderá descansar um pouco.

         Mesmo ainda com dúvidas sobre o que aconteceu, e se de algum modo o incêndio está ligado ao aviso do meu irmão, arrisco a dizer mais uma vez, que nossa vida voltou a ser o que era.

         Terminamos de trazer os móveis novos hoje e meus pais, apesar de cansados, parecem mais motivados. Espero que a preocupação de Madara seja apenas uma coincidência. Realmente espero, pois não sei o que pensar quando tiver que deixar esta casa e nossos pais sozinhos. O que acredito que será em breve.

 

**02/01/1105 - 22:10h**

**A** manhã logo cedo, começo o meu treinamento oficial para poder me tornar um soldado. Acredito que me sairei um pouco melhor que os outros. Os meus treinos particulares nos últimos dois anos me prepararam para esse dia, e imagino que a maioria não pôde ter tal privilégio — é quase uma certeza.

         Madara pagou pelas aulas, assim como as armas e roupas para a minha inicialização. Mesmo hesitando no começo, aceitei que ele me ajudasse mais uma vez, porque eu o recompensarei o mais breve possível. Saru diz que não devo ser tão orgulhoso, porém, não acho que seja questão de orgulho, mas sim do que fazer o que é certo. Madara é bom para nós, e pretendo ser o mesmo para ele. Minha decisão de me tornar um soldado fora tomada para que eu pudesse retribuí-lo, e trabalhando no  _Suq_  com meu pai, não conseguiria nem se me fosse permitido trabalhar também durante a noite.

         Devo admitir que a violência ainda não me agrada, mas estranhamente sou bom em lutar com espadas, e ainda melhor com o arco e flechas. Talvez tenha herdado isso do meu irmão, eu não sei, mas sei que é uma coisa da qual não consigo sentir orgulho.

         Estou confiante por minhas habilidades, porém, fico um pouco apreensivo por me juntar a outras pessoas no treinamento. Kazuo está em seu treinamento oficial há um ano, então acredito que raramente nos veremos por lá, mas seria muito inocente de minha parte se pensasse que os outros que também começam amanhã não são como ele.

         Me preocupo porque sempre sou alvo desse tipo de pessoa, e admito que mesmo não gostando desse meu lado, consigo ser explosivo ás vezes. E a partir de amanhã, não posso me deixar levar por provocações, pois certamente o descontrole não é uma coisa que irá me ajudar a passar no treinamento, do qual pretendo terminar em menos tempo que os outros. Estou sério sobre isso, e preciso me empenhar mais que todos para conseguir o que quero. Assim que o treinamento tiver seu fim, iniciarei minha vida como um soldado, e em um ou dois anos, quem sabe, eu talvez consiga atingir o meu objetivo final: A guarda do castelo.

 

**03/01/1105 - 22:50h**

**M** e acordei muito mais cedo que o planejado. Ainda estava escuro lá fora, e com um pouco impaciente, me levantei da cama. Não havia notado o quão ansioso eu estava até hoje cedo. Sem sono, comecei a arrumar minhas armas para o treinamento, e assim que o céu se tornou azul claro, já estava pronto para sair.

         Fui um dos primeiros a chegar no campo de treinamento, o que eu já esperava, porém, foi com surpresa que cumprimentei um rapaz que estava sentado em um largo tronco ao lado do campo. Ele se levantou e sorriu para mim.

         — Ansioso? — Ele perguntou enquanto estendia a mão para me cumprimentar.

         Respondi com um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça e apertei sua mão. Ele riu em tom baixo enquanto passava a mão pelos fios loiros e curtos de seu cabelo.

         — Eu também. Não consegui dormir direito. Estou aqui há meia hora — ele riu mais uma vez. — Me chamo Piers.

         — Izuna — me apresentei em tom baixo, finalmente largando a mão do rapaz de sorriso largo chamado Piers.

         Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, enquanto eu organizava minhas coisas.

         Meus cabelos caíram sobre meu rosto quando me abaixei para abrir minha bolsa, me irritando como sempre. Estava tão distraído quando saí esta manhã, que acabei esquecendo de prendê-los. Os fios cresceram demais nos últimos anos, e ainda não me dei o trabalho de cortá-los. Atualmente eles terminam próximo a minha cintura. Apesar de gostar do comprimento, eles atrapalham em certas horas, o que me faz pensar se devo cortá-los em breve. Sempre os prendo com uma fita que encosta em meu pescoço, porém, em dias de treino, sou obrigado a amarrá-los para cima, assim não me atrapalham tanto.

         Sabia que tinha uma das fitas em minha bolsa, e enquanto a procurava, achei um pequeno bilhete, e logo reconheci a letra da minha mãe, me desejando boa sorte. Sorri de canto e o guardei novamente, finalmente achando a fita em seguida. Olhei para o lado enquanto arrumava meus cabelos, percebendo que Piers me observava. Pude ver que suas bochechas se tornaram rosadas. Ele abaixou o olhar, e sem saber o motivo, fiz o mesmo. Piers pigarreou e se sentou sobre o tronco novamente. Peguei um livro de minha bolsa, e me sentei ao lado.

         — Você parece ser um desses estudiosos — ele disse, apontando para o meu livro. Ainda parecia um pouco sem jeito. — Irá tentar entrar para a Guarda Real?

         — É o que pretendo — respondi seriamente. — E você, também tentará?

         A minha pergunta saiu gaguejada e baixa. Definitivamente não sou o melhor em levar uma conversa adiante, mas aos poucos comecei a me sentir à vontade ao lado de Piers.

         Ele riu enquanto abaixava o olhar outra vez.

         — Eu não poderia — Piers pareceu envergonhado. — Nem ler ao menos sei. E como uma das provas para entrarmos na Guarda Real é por escrita, eu nunca terei uma chance.

         — Nunca é tarde para aprender. Você deveria tentar.

         Eu tentei encorajá-lo, não sei o por quê. Não é de meu feitio me intrometer na vida de pessoas estranhas, porém, Piers me fez sentir como se o conhecesse há muito tempo.

         — Não tenho dinheiro para isso.

         — Terá, quando for um soldado.

         Sorri minimamente e ele riu outra vez.

         — Primeiro preciso saber se passarei nesse treinamento — disse ele, enquanto deixava os ombros relaxarem. — E eu preciso muito.

         — Já vi ovelhas prontas para o abate com mais confiança do que você — eu disse em tom zombeteiro, mas logo voltando a mim. — Um pouco de esperança não faz mal a ninguém, senhor.

         — Uma pessoa que aparenta ser tão séria, falando sobre esperanças... me soa engraçado — ele ria enquanto falava e eu me virei para olhá-lo. — E,  _senhor?_  Nem mesmo meu pai era tradado dessa maneira — Piers deu de ombros e mesmo que em seu jeito de agir demonstrava tranquilidade, notei que a última frase havia alterado seu estado de alguma maneira.

         Meus pais me ensinaram a tratar qualquer pessoa daquela maneira. Não importa a idade, é um jeito respeitoso e também, um costume. E de alguma maneira, um costume que para a minha família era comum, pareceu ser doloroso para a pessoa à minha frente. Fiquei curioso sobre isso, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

         Nós havíamos acabado de nos conhecer, e de jeito algum me intrometeria na vida de alguém de tal maneira, então recuei e fingi não notar, mas como o tolo que sou, continuei a me preocupar com quem era praticamente um estranho.

         — Talvez não devesse julgar as pessoas por suas aparências — eu disse enquanto sorria de canto, esperando vê-lo voltar ao normal.

         Ele sorriu largamente, e ao mesmo tempo que aliviado, me senti estranho por notar pela primeira vez que Piers tem um rosto tão belo.

         Muitas pessoas chegaram no horário marcado, e um pouco atrasado, o responsável por nosso treino se apresentou com uma expressão carrancuda.

         — Eu sou Luca Agnelli, o responsável por vocês neste treinamento — gritou ele, coçando seu longo bigode em seguida. — E se preparem para enfrentar os piores dias de suas curtas e medíocres vidas! Vocês têm apenas uma opção aqui, que é sair dos campos como soldados. Se não forem capazes disso na prova final, voltarão ao início e tentarão novamente. A palavra “desistir” nunca deverá ser aplicada aqui. Entendido? Não pensem que pegarei leve com vocês ou com os repetentes. Se não forem bons o suficiente, irei destruí-los e reconstruí-los quantas vezes for necessário — ele sorriu com satisfação. — Bem-vindos ao inferno, novatos!

         O modo de ele falar intimidou algumas pessoas, e arrancou risos de outras — estas últimas acabaram levando punições, como ficar uma hora a mais no treino pelo resto da semana.

         Apesar da ameaça, o treinamento não foi tão pesado. Luca quis ver o que já sabíamos, e na maior parte do dia, mostramos do que somos capazes. Ele gritou bastante, o dia todo, a cada erro que via em alguém.

         Quando estávamos mostrando nossas habilidades com o arco e flechas, havia uma garota ao meu lado, e ela chamou a minha atenção quando acertou todos os alvos com perfeição, assim como eu. Luca nos ignorou completamente nessa fase, e ela pareceu desanimada com isso.

         — Acho que ele não gritar conosco já é uma grande vitória — eu disse em tom baixo, enquanto acertava um alvo distante.

         — Você tem toda razão.

         Ela riu quando acertou um alvo ainda mais longe que o meu, e no mesmo momento ouvi Luca berrar mais uma vez e rapidamente olhei para o lado. Um pouco distante, estavam ele e Piers, que tentava não fazer caretas com a voz estridente de Luca, que soava tão próxima ao seu ouvido. Eu ri da situação e quando Luca deu as costas, Piers fez o mesmo quando me viu e deu de ombros, voltando a pegar seu arco e se aproximando de mim e da garota.

         Fiquei feliz por ter conseguido me aproximar de alguém logo no primeiro dia, e minha surpresa voltou quando notei no final do treinamento que, além de ver que muitos ali estavam em um nível tão avançado quanto o meu, que me dei bem com muito mais pessoas do que pude imaginar. A garota do arco e flecha, a quem descobri mais tarde que se chama Mira, foi uma delas. Ela é uma pessoa séria, mas ás vezes consegue ser engraçada. Piers disse que nos parecemos um pouco, o que discordo, eu nunca conseguiria ser engraçado. Por último, Jan e Yaromir se juntaram a nós. Eles são amigos desde pequenos, como Saru e eu, e são tão agitados e animados quanto Piers. Talvez até um pouco mais. Na verdade, muito mais.

         Caminhamos um pouco entre histórias de Yaromir e Jan, e risadas de Piers. Logo tivemos que nos separar, cada um em seu caminho para casa. Quando sozinho, cobri minha cabeça com o capuz de minha manta preta, e segui o meu próprio caminho. Me vi sorrindo sozinho pelo dia ter sido muito melhor que o esperado, enquanto pisava no chão arenoso daquela área da vila, onde admito que fiquei levemente tenso ao notar que já estava naquela parte de meu trajeto.

_Rajul Hurr_ é como o corredor de sujeira em que eu andava é conhecido. Não é um lugar que passo tão tranquilamente com frequência, porém, do campo até minha casa, é a minha melhor opção. Aquela rua é um lugar proibido por meus pais, e acredito que pelos pais de todo o mundo.

_Rajul Hurr_  significa “homem livre”, descobri um dia desses, e não há nome melhor para descrever aquele lugar cheio de tavernas e cortesãs. É impossível passar por ali e não ver alguém vomitando em um canto, ouvir barulhos extremamente constrangedores vindo de dentro das casas, ou homens trocando socos e xingamentos absurdos no meio da rua. Eu já sabia como era o ambiente, porém, passar por ali e ficar são coisas diferentes, foi o que concluí na hora, e segui meu caminho com um pouco mais de pressa, ignorando os bêbados e as mulheres de decote exagerado que tentavam chamar a minha atenção.

         Ri comigo mesmo ao imaginar como Saru reagiria, se estivesse ali comigo. Ele provavelmente morreria de vergonha e medo ou sairia correndo.

         Distraído com a ideia maldosa de levar Saru comigo na próxima vez que passasse por ali, parei de prestar atenção ao meu redor — um erro terrível para quem estava em  _Rajul Hurr_. Pensando agora, eu poderia ter sido assaltado ou pior, mas o que me aconteceu foi apenas um belo susto seguido de raiva.

         A porta da taverna em que eu estava prestes a passar em frente se abriu repentinamente, e por ela uma pessoa foi arremessada com violência e caiu à minha frente como um saco de lixo. Levei um susto tremendo e dei um passo para trás, olhando entre o rapaz jogado no chão, e um homem tão alto que precisou se abaixar para poder encará-lo de dentro da taverna. O homem tinha cara pouco amistosa e cuspiu no chão enquanto arrumava o avental em volta de sua cintura. O homem da taverna me olhou repentinamente e senti os pelos de meus braços eriçarem com aquele olhar cortante, porém, ele nada disse ou fez; deu as costas e fechou a porta com um barulho alto, que me despertou do transe.

         O rapaz no chão gemeu em tom baixo, chamando a minha atenção, e devagar, se sentou sobre a sujeira daquela rua. Ele estava de costas para mim, e por um momento tudo o que eu pude ver foi seus cabelos extremamente claros. Porém, logo ele se virou e me encarou com apenas um dos olhos, enquanto ele inutilmente tentava tirar alguma sujeira que havia entrado no outro. Senti um estranho arrepio ao encará-lo, e notar a leve e atípica nuance avermelhada que brilhava em sua íris. Seu rosto estava sujo, obviamente pela queda, mas pude reparar que sua pele era a mais branca que já vi — e os Sarutobi ainda riem por eu ter a pele tão clara. Imagino a cara deles, se vissem aquele rapaz.

         Ele abaixou a mão e abriu o olho ainda mais avermelhado por causa da fricção, sorriu de canto e fez um gesto como se estivesse retirando um chapéu invisível da cabeça e o colocando de volta. E mais uma vez senti o leve arrepio ao notar o quão estranhamente belo era o homem à minha frente.

         — Boa tarde, bela dama — disse ele com dificuldade, pois estava visivelmente bêbado. — Pode emprestar alguns  _flins_  para este pobre rapaz que carece que uma boa garrafa de vinho?

         Ele riu das próprias palavras, enquanto seu corpo balançava levemente de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse prestes a cair. Imediatamente o meu deslumbre se foi. Eu franzi o cenho e o olhei com fúria, enquanto aquele sorriso torto parecia não querer se desfazer. Me desviei de seu corpo e pisei fundo no chão. Tentei deixá-lo para trás, mas ele me segurou pela manta que me cobria, o que me deixou ainda mais furioso.

         — Não seja maldosa — ele disse entre um soluço.

         Eu me virei rapidamente e chutei sua mão com pouca força, mas foi o suficiente para que ele me soltasse. Olhei para baixo, e sobre a manta pude ver parte do meu cabelo descendo por meu peito. Revirei os olhos ao notar o motivo da confusão.

         O rapaz de cabelos claros resmungou pela dor em sua mão e eu me aproximei. Ele levantou a cabeça para me olhar, e eu o encarei de cima, retirando o capuz em seguida.

         — Não sou uma dama,  _senhor_ , e não lhe daria dinheiro, mesmo se tivesse.

         Eu forcei a minha voz para parecer mais grave do que ela realmente é, e fiz questão de chamá-lo de tal maneira com o tom mais irônico que pude. Dei as costas para ele e sorri satisfeito pela cara de espanto que havia feito ao se dar conta do que acontecia. Andei confiante até seguir em outra rua, e suspirei cansado, me perguntando que tipo de coisa ainda me faltava acontecer.

         Por sorte, mais nada me aconteceu e retornei para casa sem mais interrupções, pronto para contar para Saru sobre os meus possíveis novos amigos e também, o estúpido bêbado de  _Rajul Hurr._


	4. 08/01/1105 - 23:00h

**L** uca não estava brincando quando disse que não pegaria leve no treinamento. Hoje, como nos dias anteriores, continuou a mostrar que falou sério. Me envergonho só de lembrar que perdi o fôlego por mais de duas vezes, tamanha a intensidade e ritmo interrupto do treino. Mas, felizmente, consegui concluir o que foi pedido.

          Uma coisa estranha aconteceu enquanto eu aproveitava a única pausa de dois minutos dessa manhã. Enquanto eu bebia um pouco de água, vi Kazuo ao longe. Fiquei confuso por ele estar ali, já que deveria estar em um campo mais avançado.

          Kazuo estava lutando contra um homem duas vezes maior que ele, e indo muito bem até que, por descuido, foi pego de surpresa por uma rasteira do outro, que encerrou a luta com um sorriso de vitória. Kazuo pareceu frustrado e se levantou, avançando enquanto o outro estava distraído — revirei os olhos ao ver aquela atitude tão típica dele. Apesar da surpresa, o homem alto reagiu com rapidez e mais uma vez Kazuo foi jogado no chão. Ele se levantou novamente, mas diferente de antes, deu as costas para o outro e saiu andando com passos pesados.

          Kazuo veio em minha direção — tenho certeza de que não havia me notado até chegar a uns dois metros de distância. Ele arregalou os olhos ao finalmente me ver e endureceu a expressão. Esperei pela zombaria de sempre e ouvi-lo me chamar de “garoto rico” como gosta de fazer, porém, ele abaixou o olhar. Me pareceu constrangido, o que foi bastante estranho.

          Kazuo virou o rosto e andou em uma direção oposta da minha, mas não foi muito longe. Luca apareceu sem que eu pudesse notar sua presença com antecedência e segurou Kazuo pela parte de trás de sua armadura. Ele parecia furioso, e mostrou que realmente estava quando começou a gritar mais alto que o seu normal. Repentinamente ele se virou em minha direção e inflou as narinas.

          — O que está olhando com essa cara de idiota, Uchiha? — Gritou ele, enquanto ainda segurava Kazuo com firmeza. — Volte para o seu treinamento, se não quiser trocar de lugar com este lixo inútil!

          Ao ouvir a ameaça, dei as costas imediatamente e segui para a minha própria luta.

          Ainda não sei o que ele fez ou disse para Kazuo, mas acredito que não tenha sido muito agradável.

          Passei o resto da manhã me perguntado sobre a atitude de Kazuo. Alguma coisa está errada, comecei a pensar enquanto arrumava minhas coisas para ir embora.

          Enquanto caminhava na volta, decidi que iria diretamente para a casa de Saru e contar sobre a estranha reação de Kazuo, e claro, perguntar o motivo.

          Arrisquei voltar a passar por  _Rajul Hurr_  para encurtar a distância. Andei mais rápido do que normalmente andaria, principalmente quando passei em frente a taverna do começo da semana. Encarar aquele homem alto que aparentemente trabalhava ali era a última coisa que eu queria naquele momento. E o rapaz de cabelos claros, pelo pouco que vi, duvido muito que seja aceito naquela taverna novamente, então acredito que ele não será um problema, mas ainda assim, evitei a pequena possibilidade de vê-lo mais uma vez.

          Quando cheguei na casa de Saru — que havia acabado de chegar de seu novo trabalho com as ovelhas — fui recebido com um sorriso cansado, e retribuí igualmente.

          — Você se lembra quando éramos mais novos e queríamos desesperadamente crescer? — Perguntou ele, enquanto entrávamos em seu quarto. — Se eu soubesse que seria tão cansativo, teria aproveitado mais a minha idade.

          Eu ri de seu comentário e me sentei sobre a cadeira ao lado da pequena mesa.

          — Você fala como o seu pai, Saru — disse em tom de brincadeira. — E olha que ainda não é velho. Me preocupo com o que ouvirei quanto tivermos mais de cinquenta anos.

          Ele riu e se jogou sobre a cama ao lado.

          Na maior parte da tarde, conversamos sobre o nosso dia, e quando foi a minha vez de falar, o assunto sobre Kazuo finalmente veio, e a curiosidade e estranheza voltaram a me tomar.

          — Eu vi o seu irmão hoje.

          — Mesmo? — Saru perguntou sem interesse.

          — É. Ele parecia estranho.

          — Estranho como? — Dessa vez consegui sua atenção. Saru se sentou sobre a cama e me olhou preocupado.

          — Eu não sei... Ele ficou calado quando me viu, e você sabe que Kazuo nunca perde a oportunidade de me irritar. Ele simplesmente se virou e fingiu que não me conhece. E para completar, me pareceu constrangido por me ver.

          Saru desviou o olhar e coçou a nuca.

          — Bem, em primeiro lugar, não se perguntou o motivo de ele estar no mesmo campo que você?

          — Certamente que sim — disse, enquanto me encostava na mesa e apoiava meu queixo em uma das mãos. — Perguntei a um dos veteranos e eles disseram que ás vezes pessoas de outros campos podem ir até lá, para nos ajudar. Até mesmo os que já são soldados, em alguns casos. Mas por que diz isso?

          — Vou te dizer, mas você tem que me prometer que dirá nada para Kazuo.

          Ele me olhou seriamente e levantei uma das sobrancelhas.

          — E você já me viu ter algum tipo de conversa com seu irmão? É claro, além de gritos e xingamentos?

          Saru riu em resposta e relaxou os ombros.

          — Ele não é de um campo mais avançado do que esse em que você está — confessou com hesitação. — Apesar de ele dizer o contrário para os outros, Kazuo já repetiu o treinamento inicial, e se for reprovado mais essa vez, será a terceira tentativa frustrada — Saru suspirou cansado e deu de ombros. — Ele é bom, mas tem grandes problemas com regras, disso nos dois já sabíamos há anos.

          — Tenho que dizer que não estou surpreso com o motivo — confessei enquanto fechava os olhos, me sentindo ainda mais cansado. — Mas, confesso que o treinamento também não é fácil. Estou no segundo dia apenas e já me sinto exausto.

          — Você não era o melhor? — Saru riu enquanto falava. — Pensei que tinha dito isso quando se inscreveu.

          — Bem — me levantei preguiçosamente e sorri para Saru —, eu  _achava_  que era. Mas te digo que ainda posso ser.

          Nós rimos juntos e ele também se levantou, entendendo que eu pretendia voltar para casa naquele momento.

          Ao chegar em casa, enfim notei que já era tão tarde. Faltando menos de uma hora para escurecer, entrei pela porta, sendo logo recebido por minha mãe.

          — Onde estava? — Perguntou ela, com clara preocupação.

          — Estava com Saru. Aqui ao lado — ri enquanto falava. Passei por ela, deixei minhas armas em um canto da sala e fui até a cozinha, para me servir um pouco de água. — Pode dizer para o pai que estou vivo.

          — Seu pai ainda não chegou.

          Minha mãe estava aflita com o que tinha dito e passou a andar de um lado para o outro. Deixei minha água de lado e a olhei com seriedade. Esta foi a primeira semana em que eu não o ajudava mais no  _Suq_ ; ele poderia estar mais atarefado, mas nunca se atrasaria tanto assim. Ainda mais com tão pouco tempo para escurecer.

          — Eu vou procurá-lo — disse rapidamente, enquanto já me afastava da cozinha, porém, fui impedido por minha mãe.

          — Está quase na hora de escurecer. Não podemos sair. É perigoso e contra a lei, Izuna!

          — É exatamente por isso que temos que achá-lo! — Exclamei o óbvio. Ela pareceu amedrontada, mas assentiu rapidamente. — Você fica aqui. Colocarei roupas mais discretas e logo sairei.

          Corri para o meu quarto, e imediatamente procurei por minha manta com capuz. Não demorei mais que três minutos, e ouvi minha mãe gritar o meu nome na sala. Vesti a manta e fui a seu encontro com rapidez, e surpreso me deparei com meu pai deitado sobre um dos sofás e minha mãe ao seu lado.

          — Um rapaz o trouxe — explicou aflita, enquanto segurava a mão de meu pai. — Disse que ele desmaiou próximo ao  _Suq_.

          Olhei para os lados a procura da pessoa, mas minha mãe logo explicou que ele já havia ido embora, com pressa em chegar em casa antes de escurecer.

          Preocupado, me ajoelhei ao lado de meu pai, perguntando como ele se sentia.

          — Foi só um mal-estar — disse ele, tão cansado que sua voz estava fraca. — Só preciso descansar. Não se preocupem.

          Mentiria se dissesse que me tranquilizei com o que ele disse, e tenho certeza de que minha mãe também não se convenceu, mas sem opções, o levamos para o quarto no segundo andar, e o colocamos sobre a cama, onde adormeceu rapidamente. Ele realmente estava exausto.

          O que houve com ele serviu para reforçar a minha decisão sobre a Guarda Real. Assim que eu conseguir, meu pai poderá parar de trabalhar de uma vez, para finalmente ter seu merecido descanso.

          Após o jantar, minha mãe foi fazer companhia para o meu pai, e eu segui para o meu quarto — eu não me lembro se já mencionei antes, mas agora fico no primeiro andar. Parei em frente a grande janela e suspirei cansado enquanto observava o mar se agitar do lado de fora. Me perguntei o que eu teria feito se tivesse escurecido e meu pai ainda estivesse sozinho por aí. Provavelmente teria desobedecido a lei e estaria pelas ruas durante a noite, deixando minha mãe extremamente preocupada.

          Sei que não é somente por quebrar as regras que ela tanto se preocupa, mas sim com o que dizem que anda lá fora durante a noite.

          Acho muito difícil de acreditar em algo que nunca vi, porém, não tenho certeza se gostaria de confirmar se o que dizem é realmente verdade.

          Me lembro quando li sobre  _Shaytan Alzalam_  pela primeira vez. Fiquei tão assustado que não olhei pelas janelas durante a noite por muitos meses.

          A história diz que  _Shaytan_ , muitos anos atrás, fora um homem comum em sua aparência; se chamava Azarel, e vivia de modo contrário a todos. Ele dormia durante o dia e quando escurecia, era a sua hora de despertar. Ele morava afastado das vilas e todas as noites fazia sua viagem para as nossas florestas. Lá ele se preparava para seus rituais, que exigiam sangue humano.

          Azarel sequestrava uma pessoa da vila por noite, e as sacrificava de modo lento e doloroso, esperando que assim seu desejo se realizasse. Vendo a crueldade de Azarel aumentar a cada dia, os deuses resolveram finalmente dar o que ele almejava: A imortalidade. Mas o que Azarel não esperava era que os deuses não estavam simplesmente dando o que ele queria. Quando despertou em uma noite, Azarel viu que, o que havia sido dado era uma maldição; um castigo por todas as vidas que ele havia tirado. Algumas pessoas dizem que os deuses o transformaram em uma criatura tão horrenda que não havia como descrevê-la; outros, que Azarel é um animal gigantesco, com garras e dentes afiados. Mas, nunca ninguém conseguiu provar como é a sua aparência, quanto mais sua existência.

          A verdade é que essa história permaneceu esquecida por décadas, e retornou pelos lábios de nosso antigo rei, pai do Grande rei Butsuma: O rei Darama Senju.

          A esposa do rei Darama costumava visitar a vila com frequência. E um certo dia, saiu para um de seus passeios, e misteriosamente os soldados a perderam de vista. Naquele dia ela não retornou para o castelo. O rei Darama, preocupado com sua esposa, mandou que a procurassem imediatamente. Aflito pela falta de notícias, resolveu procurá-la pessoalmente, mesmo já sendo tão tarde da noite. Ele e seus soldados procuraram pela floresta próxima ao castelo, e lá, o rei Darama a encontrou. Ao lado de seu corpo inerte, deitado sobre uma poça de sangue, ele se ajoelhou, e quando tocou seu rosto pálido, ouviu um estranho barulho vir detrás das árvores. Algo se aproximou deles e os soldados disseram que o rei Darama caiu para trás, e com os olhos arregalados gritou em nossa língua antiga:  _Shaytan_!  _Shaytan Alzalam_!

          “Um demônio. O demônio da escuridão. ”

          Depois daquele dia, na noite seguinte, outro corpo já sem vida foi encontrado na vila, e o rei Darama disse novamente: “ _Shaytan Alzalam!_  ”

          As pessoas na nossa vila e logo também as vizinhas começaram a se agitar em desespero, e para protegê-las, o rei Darama proibiu que qualquer um andasse pelas ruas durante a noite. Ele ordenou que todos permanecessem em suas casas ao anoitecer. Algumas pessoas protestaram e tentaram enfrentar o _Shaytan_  sozinhas, mas não voltaram com vida, o que amedrontou ainda mais as vilas e o próprio rei, que se trancou no castelo também durante o dia, até o último dia de sua vida.

          Eu não sei se devo questionar ou acreditar nessa história, mas a verdade é que as pessoas realmente morreram. Se foi por  _Shaytan_ , não sei dizer, mas se pode realmente existir algo lá fora que não nos tolera em seu território, isso talvez eu possa afirmar que sim.

 

**09/01/1105 - 22:30h**

**H** oje, meu pai acordou muito bem-humorado. Ele disse que está melhor, mas ainda espero que aceite que eu o acompanhe até um médico, apenas para ter certeza de que realmente está tudo bem. Ele me fez companhia na metade do caminho para o campo de treinamento, e enquanto andava, me contou sobre o quão agradecido estava por ter sido ajudado, e que esperava poder ver o tal rapaz novamente para poder recompensá-lo, o que concordei. Mesmo não tendo como pagá-lo com meu próprio dinheiro, espero poder ajudá-lo de alguma outra forma, se tiver a oportunidade de conhecê-lo um dia.

          Quando cheguei no campo, pude ver que todos estavam agitados, até mesmo o próprio Luca. Me juntei a Mira, que estava logo à frente e a cumprimentei com um aceno.

          — O que está havendo? — Perguntei a ela e recebi um dar de ombros.

          — Parece que Luca recebeu ordens diretas do rei — me virei para olhar o dono da voz, e vi o rosto empolgado de Yaromir. — Todos estão dizendo que é algo relacionado ao nosso campo.

          — Espero que seja algo bom — Piers se aproximou quando comentou logo atrás de mim.

          — Atenção! — Luca gritou repentinamente. — Quero todos em ordem na minha frente agora mesmo!

          Não precisou de muito tempo para todos se juntarem, já que estávamos tão curiosos, que sem perceber, seguíamos os passos de Luca mesmo antes de sermos chamados. Jan chegou por último e conseguiu um lugar afastado de nós, assim que Luca voltou a falar:

          — Parece que vocês são uns desgraçados de sorte — ele gritava para todos ouvirem. — O rei  _me_  enviou uma nota hoje cedo — Luca arrumou as vestes de modo pomposo, parecia orgulhoso por ter tido contato com o rei. — Não é novidade para todos que, desde a grande tragédia, o rei Bustsuma está precisando de novos guardas para o nosso príncipe. Por algum motivo, ele optou por esperar para escolhê-los, e poucos do último campo estão em sua lista. Mas, isso não é da conta de vocês, não é mesmo?

          Ele riu das próprias palavras; passou a andar à nossa volta enquanto falava, e nos encarava com sua expressão carrancuda.

          — Tudo o que precisam saber é que o rei Butsuma pretende aguardar por novos candidatos no fim deste ano, e que espera que alguns de vocês sejam capazes de passar no exame para a guarda real. Ele precisa de soldados novos e sem a sujeira destas vilas aqui em baixo. Precisa de soldados competentes e extremamente habilidosos, e é isso que darei a ele! — Luca parou à frente novamente e acariciou seu bigode enquanto sorria. — A partir de hoje, vocês irão treinar com muito mais intensidade, e quando chegarem ao fim do treinamento do dia, quero vê-los de pé, firmes e prontos para continuar! Não me decepcionem, novatos!

          Após o anuncio, Luca nos dividiu para um novo treinamento. Realmente foi intenso, mas diferente de antes, não senti a fadiga ou o tempo mais lento. Eu estava mais determinado com a notícia, e a cada vez que minha espada se chocava com outra, me sentia sorrir.

          Pela primeira vez, me sinto orgulhoso por minhas habilidades, pois minha oportunidade chegou, e muito antes do que o esperado.

          Após fim do treinamento, todos pareciam exaustos. Piers tomava água enquanto esperava que eu arrumasse minhas coisas para irmos embora. Ele estava pensativo, e quando Yaromir, Jan e Mira se juntaram a nós, vi que todos estavam de modo parecido. Olhei em volta no campo, vendo que a maioria não parecia tão motivada quanto eu, e naquele momento voltei a mim, notando que muitos deles não teriam a chance de nem mesmo tentar ser um guarda real.

          — Deveríamos beber algo — disse Yaromir, enquanto andávamos pelas ruas. — Conheço uma taverna em que não seríamos barrados pela nossa idade. O dono é um amigo do meu pai.

          Jan sorriu e passou o braço em volta do pescoço de Yaromir.

          — Gosto da ideia — ele dizia enquanto andava grudado em seu amigo. — Já faz algum tempo que não andamos por  _Rajul Hurr_.

          O nome do lugar fez com que os meus pés travassem, me impedindo de prosseguir. Por sorte, todos pararam ao mesmo tempo e Yaromir nos olhou, esperando por uma resposta.

          — Por que não? — Disse Mira, dando de ombros. — O dia não está sendo um dos melhores mesmo, um pouco de álcool pode ajudar.

          — Eu não sei... — Piers gaguejou enquanto passava a mão sobre os cabelos. — Eu nunca bebi.

          Jan riu alto, fazendo com que as bochechas de Piers se tornassem avermelhadas.

          — Mais um motivo para irmos! — Exclamou Yaromir. — Hoje, nós vamos te ensinar a beber, meu caro Piers.

          — Não sei se é uma boa ideia — me pronunciei finalmente. Estava incomodado com a mínima possibilidade de encontrar o rapaz de cabelos claros novamente. Se todos ali soubessem sobre a curta conversa que tivemos, não me deixariam em paz com piadas, assim como Saru, quando soube.

          — Não me diga que também nunca bebeu, Izuna? — Perguntou Yaromir, com falso espanto. — Ou é fraco para bebidas?

          — Isso seria a sua cara, na verdade — Jan brincou entre baixos risos.

          — Não é isso! — Acabei me exaltando.

          E realmente não era. Eu já havia bebido algumas vezes, junto com Saru, e escondido de nossos pais, é claro. “Eu não sou fraco para beber”, foi o que pensei há alguns meses, quando em meio mais uma discussão com Kazuo, ele me desafiou a beber com ele. Foi uma das coisas mais tolas que já fizemos. Na tentativa de beber mais que o outro, acabamos exagerando e ganhamos enjoos e uma boa dor de cabeça no dia seguinte. Apesar de tudo, definitivamente não era esse o motivo da hesitação.

          — Piers pode passar mal, e ainda temos treino amanhã — minha desculpa pareceu convincente, mas, por meros segundos, pois o próprio Piers deu de ombros, sem se importar com o treino. Ele realmente estava desanimado. — E Mira! — Disse apressadamente, ficando ao lado dela. Achando ter finalmente encontrado a desculpa perfeita. —  _Rajul Hurr_  não é um bom lugar para mulheres. Você odiará.

          — O que te faz pensar que sou tão frágil? — Ela perguntou, enquanto cruzava os braços e me encarava com o cenho franzido.

          Bati em minha testa, frustrado com a teimosia de todos, sem notar que naquele momento era eu que teimava com eles.

          — Mira também será um soldado, Izuna — disse Jan. — Se não aguentasse uma tarde em  _Rajul Hurr_ , não teria nem conseguido entrar para o campo.

          Todos assentiram e Mira virou o rosto, claramente irritada comigo.

          — Então, está decidido. Desistir não é uma opção aqui, novatos! — Yaromir imitou Luca enquanto acariciava seu bigode invisível, e não resistimos em rir. Até mesmo Mira suavizou a expressão e nos acompanhou.

          Ainda hesitei antes de começar a andar com eles, mas respirei fundo e segui o caminho quando Piers passou por mim, dando leves tapas no meu ombro.

          No momento em que pisamos em  _Rajul Hurr_ , fomos recebidos por poeira, que subia com a agitação logo à frente. Dois homens brigavam intensamente, trocando socos e chutes desajeitados por estarem caídos entre a sujeira. Um sobre o outro, rolavam pelo chão enquanto várias pessoas gritavam palavras de encorajamento em volta. Continuamos a seguir Yaromir, porém, distraídos com a briga, não vimos que outro homem se aproximava.

          Estava bêbado.

          O homem tropeçou, e com um grunhido estranho colocou tudo o que havia ingerido para fora, e próximo aos pés de Mira, que imediatamente deu um pulo para trás, evitando que se sujasse. Ela olhou para a sujeira no chão com nojo, e quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, dei de ombros. Queria dizer “Eu te avisei” mas acho que ela já havia lido essas palavras em minha expressão, pois suspirou fundo, e orgulhosa demais, virou o rosto novamente.

          Não sei como pôr em palavras o modo que me senti quando finalmente chegamos na entrada da tal taverna. A visão da mesma porta de madeira escura de antes me fez travar os pés no chão novamente, e lento demais para o meu normal, observei cada detalhe da pintura que aparentava ser velha. Meus olhos subiram para o topo da porta, onde notei pela primeira vez uma placa com o desenho de um lobo entalhado na madeira mais clara.

          — Sejam bem-vindos ao Lobo Rastejante, amigos — Yaromir disse animado e abriu a porta sem cerimônias. E foi quando finalmente consegui me mexer e dei um passo para trás. Mas, a minha hesitação se mostrou inútil naquele momento, pois senti as mãos se Jan empurrarem as minhas costas, obrigando-me a entrar.

          Quando a porta se fechou atrás de nós, levantei as sobrancelhas com surpresa. O lugar era limpo e bem organizado, se fosse comparar com o lado de fora. Estava cheio, e apenas olhando por poucos minutos, notava-se que maioria já estava bêbada. Eles conversavam alto, riam e pediam mais bebidas o tempo todo. Yaromir sorriu e fez sinal para uma mesa vazia em um canto da taverna, onde nos sentamos.

          — Não tenho muito dinheiro, então só beberei uma cerveja — avisou Mira, claramente desanimada.

          — E algum de nós tem? — Brinquei, mais na tentativa de aliviar a minha tensão do que animar a todos, mas, ainda assim, todos riram.

          — Não se preocupem — disse Yaromir. — Por dentro é parecido com as tavernas perto do  _Suq_ , mas é só na aparência. O Lobo Rastejante é bem barato, na verdade.

          Jan fez algum comentário, porém não consegui ouvi-lo. Naquele momento eu estava ocupado, olhando em volta e suspirando aliviado quando não vi o homem alto ou o de cabelos claros.

          Por um momento, fiquei mais à vontade. Pedimos nossas cervejas, que realmente eram baratas, e conversamos enquanto esperávamos. Foi quando o assunto que havia me agitado mais cedo voltou aos nossos lábios.

          — Acho que Luca não continuará tão animado, quando souber que a maioria, talvez até todos no campo, não são capazes de entrar na Guarda Real — disse Jan, enquanto recebia sua cerveja com euforia.

          — Eu achei que ele estava ciente de que nenhum de nós sabe ler ou escrever — comentou Mira em tom desanimado.

          — Luca veio de outro reino, por isso não deve saber muito sobre nós — foi a vez de Piers se pronunciar, enquanto observava atentamente o líquido amarelo em sua caneca.

          — Mas, todo mundo sabe que todo o baixo da vila Senju é pobre — disse Yaromir. — E em  _todas_  as vilas, quem é pobre não sabe ler, é quase como uma lei — ele brincou, mas não riu, apenas revirou os olhos.

          — Ouvi que Tethy sabe ler e escrever.

          — Mas ele é um dos piores do campo!

          — É por isso que digo que a maioria ali não tem como fazer o exame!

          Enquanto todos discutiam o assunto, me mantive calado. Dei um gole na cerveja e senti a temperatura de meu corpo abaixar e levantar, ultrapassando seu limite do comum. Senti um olhar sobre mim e antes de levantar o rosto, já sabia que Piers me olhava sem jeito. Dei de ombros, já sabendo o que ele queria dizer. De nada adiantava esconder deles, já que ainda passaríamos muito tempo juntos.

          — Eu não diria isso — disse Piers, pigarreando em seguida. — Pode haver alguém que seja bom no campo e na escrita que vocês não saibam.

          Todos olharam curiosos para Piers, que voltou a me encarar em seguida, jogando toda a atenção para cima de mim. Me encolhi na cadeira e deixei minha caneca de lado. Ia dizer algo, mas fui interrompido por Jan, que se levantou com agitação.

          — Você sabe ler? — Ele gritou, porém, todos em volta estavam tão bêbados e ocupados com os próprios berros que não deram importância.

          Assenti lentamente, um pouco sem jeito pela atenção, e piorou quando nenhum deles escondeu a expressão surpresa.

          — Por que não nos contou? — Mira parecia ofendida enquanto perguntava.

          — Eu não sei — respondi em tom baixo. — Não pareceu ter importância antes.

          — Como algo assim não tem importância? — Jan apertou a caneca de cerveja entre as mãos enquanto falava. — Você é um dos melhores no campo e saber  _ler_. Pelos deuses, Izuna, como isso não pode ser importante?

          Yaromir riu alto e bateu uma das mãos sobre a madeira da mesa enquanto se levantava. Me assustei levemente com a movimentação. Naquele momento, senti que todos me deixariam sozinho naquela mesa e me dariam as costas.

          — Seu bastardo! Como pôde fazer isso conosco? — Disse Yaromir, enquanto sorria, o que me deixou confuso. — Nos deixou ficar aqui lamentando, enquanto deveríamos estar comemorando por você — ele se virou e levantou sua caneca em direção ao balcão nos fundos. — Pete, mais uma!

          Pisquei lentamente enquanto olhava para os outros que sorriam e assentiam com a cabeça. Por um momento eu nada disse; fiquei tentando entender o motivo daquela reação, mas nada me vinha à mente. Só conseguia sentir minhas bochechas se esquentarem, e ouvi-los rindo mais uma vez.

          — Por que está assim? — Perguntou Mira. — Achou que não ficaríamos felizes por você?

          — É claro que ficaríamos. Você é nosso amigo! — Jan disse, fazendo uma careta, como se o que ele dizia fosse óbvio.

          — Não é isso — eu disse rapidamente, não querendo que interpretassem mal a minha reação. — É que eu nem passei no treinamento ainda, e vocês dizem como se eu já estivesse a caminho do castelo, ou como se vocês mesmos estivessem indo.

          — Nós sabemos que irá passar, Izuna — disse Piers enquanto sorria largamente. — A nossa fé em você diz que irá. Estamos felizes por você.

          Sorri em resposta. Fiquei feliz em ouvi-los tão animados, agitados por algo que beneficiaria a mim e não a eles. Naquele momento, vi que, mesmo que em tão pouco tempo, havia ganho bons amigos. E foi quando percebi que eu podia fazer algo para incluí-los naquela comemoração que diziam ser por mim.

          Animado, levantei meu rosto e olhei em suas faces felizes, e vi que eu realmente podia fazer algo, e iria.

          — Irei pagar uma bebida para você — avisou Yaromir de maneira escandalosa. Ele se levantou para chamar novamente o tal Pete, que ainda não havia o atendido, porém, o impedi de se afastar.

          — Espere, Yaromir.

          — Izuna, se você for tentar ser modesto mais uma vez, eu te mato. Juro pela minha mãe.

          Yaromir quis parecer sério, porém logo sorriu.

          — Não farei isso, prometo — eu ri enquanto tomava o último gole da minha cerveja. — Eu tive uma ideia, e espero que fiquem tão animados quanto me sinto agora.

          Consegui a atenção total deles ao dizer tal coisa. Yaromir se sentou novamente e eles se inclinaram sobre a mesa, como se fossem ouvir um segredo.

          — Nós deveríamos fazer a prova juntos — enfim disse, sorrindo com confiança, porém, recebi olhares duvidosos e emburrados.

          — Izuna, se quiser, podemos rir agora — começou Mira —, mas, por favor, faça piadas menos ofensivas futuramente.

          Revirei os olhos e me levantei. Impaciente com a interrupção e os olhares sobre mim.

          — Deixem-me terminar, por favor! A prova é no final do ano, certo? — Perguntei e todos assentiram lentamente, ainda receosos. — Eu sei ler e escrever, certo?

          — Certo, agora você tenta nos humilhar — comentou Jan e o ignorei.

          — Eu posso ensiná-los!

          Sorri largamente e esperei que absorvessem a minha ideia. E Yaromir foi o primeiro a se agitar.

          — Você poderia fazer isso? — Ele perguntou com um brilho esperançoso no olhar, o que me deixou ainda mais animado.

          — Mas é claro! Eu ensinei os meus pais, e meu amigo Saru a ler e escrever quando éramos mais novos — eu explicava com euforia. — Levou alguns meses, porque eles são esforçados, então, vocês também teriam que estudar bastante. Mas, eu posso e vou, se vocês quiserem, é claro.

          — Mas é claro que eu quero! — Mira exclamou animadamente, e todos eles começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, tornado tudo muito difícil de entender.

          — Eu não acredito que poderemos mesmo fazer isso! — Jan disse animadamente, enquanto sorria para Yaromir. — Nós vamos ser ricos. Todos nós!

          Eles riam alto, tão felizes que não se importavam com a atenção que poderiam chamar, o que me fez sorrir com sinceridade.

          Sei que ajudá-los tomará algum tempo, mas que também valerá muito a pena no final.

          Olhei para Piers ao meu lado, e ele colocou uma das mãos sobre meu ombro, enquanto dava um de seus sorrisos calorosos.

          — Obrigado — ele sussurrou e me olhou com gentileza, e eu só consegui assentir devagar, levemente envergonhado por causa da sua aparência deslumbrante.

          — Nós precisamos brindar! — Gritou Jan, e tão empolgado quanto ele, me levantei.

          — Vou pedir as bebidas no balcão — avisei. — O tal de Pete deve estar atarefado, já que o lugar está tão cheio.

          Todos concordaram, e Yaromir pediu que o avisasse quando estivessem prontas, para que me ajudasse a trazê-las.

          Ao chegar no balcão, chamei por um homem que estava abaixado, pegando algo em baixo do balcão. “Provavelmente é Pete”, pensei no momento, mas logo o nome do homem se tornou irrelevante, quando ele se levantou e perguntou o que eu queria. Eu o conhecia, era o homem alto que jogara o rapaz de cabelos claros para fora no outro dia. Pigarreei nervoso e levemente trêmulo pedi quatro cervejas, já que Piers ainda não havia terminado nem a metade da primeira caneca. Ele disse que iria demorar um pouco, visto que ali estava tão cheio, mas que traria o mais rápido possível. E eu ri de mim mesmo quando o suposto Pete deu as costas. Apesar da expressão séria e a altura descomunal, ele não parecia tão ameaçador quanto naquele dia.

          — Ei, Pete, me traga duas daquela de sempre.

          Ouvi uma voz séria ao meu lado. Uma voz familiar. Senti-me tentado a olhá-lo, mas me contive. Algo naquela voz era conhecido, mas resolvi ignorar meus sentidos, já que, se o dono da voz fosse quem eu pensava ser, não iria querer encará-lo de maneira alguma.

          Pete olhou de canto, enquanto servia um outro homem.

          — Duas? — Disse Pete. — Não é melhor começar com calma? Ainda é cedo, rapaz.

          — Eu tenho dinheiro desta vez.

          — Então, não é da minha conta — Pete riu. — Só espere um momento.

          Minha curiosidade foi maior que a vergonha naquele momento, e arrisquei olhar de canto, vendo que a pessoa ao meu lado estava com a cabeça coberta com um capuz azul escuro. Não pude ver seu rosto de imediato e ele parecia concentrado em algo ou alguém do outro lado da taverna, então relaxei. Mesmo se fosse a mesma pessoa, estava distraído demais para me notar, e minutos depois conclui que mesmo se fosse notado, ele talvez não se lembrasse de mim, já que estava tão bêbado no outro dia.

          Suspirei e coloquei as mãos sobre o balcão. Pete estava demorando demais e comecei a ficar impaciente.

          — Vamos logo, Pete — murmurei para mim mesmo, já que Pete estava levando alguns copos para uma mesa distante.

          Eu não sei se fui ouvido, mas a pessoa ao meu lado se mexeu assim que deixei minha voz escapar. Fiquei tenso por um momento, e não me mexi até ele sentar em um banco alto ao lado. Abaixei a cabeça e comecei a brincar com meus dedos. Senti o olhar dele sobre mim e quando passei a mão sobre minha nuca, vi que tinha começado a suar. Não sei o motivo de ter ficado tão nervoso ou de meu coração ter acelerado quando ouvi o baixo “oh” que veio do lado. Definitivamente tinha algo de errado comigo, pois apesar de todo o nervosismo, ainda arrisquei mais uma vez e olhei para o lado, dessa vez fingindo que estava olhando as garrafas de bebidas no fundo.

          Pude ver de canto que ele sorriu debaixo do capuz e senti-me incomodado. Ele retirou o pano da cabeça, e pude finalmente confirmar que aquele era realmente o rapaz de pele e cabelos claros. Fingi não o notar, e arrumei a fita em meu cabelo para disfarçar minha agitação.

          — Você é a  _bela dama_ — ouvi ele dizer em tom risonho e fechei os olhos, tentando controlar a minha raiva ao ouvir aquilo novamente.

          Me virei para ele com a expressão séria e ele alargou o sorriso provocador. Revirei os olhos e o ignorei. Queria ter dito novamente que não era uma dama, mas consegui dizer nada — parecia que a minha voz havia se perdido por alguns segundos.

          — Você sempre responde as pessoas com longos silêncios? — Ele riu mais uma vez enquanto falava. — Está com raiva, por tê-lo confundido com uma mulher? — Suspirei pesado quando vi que ele continuaria a insistir. — Realmente não foi a minha intenção. Você tem esses cabelos longos e estava quase todo coberto. Me confundiu.

          — Por que está falando comigo? — Me virei para ele e cuspi as palavras de modo seco. — Está com dinheiro hoje, não está? Não tem o que me pedir, então volte a fazer seja lá o que estava fazendo e esqueça que estou aqui.

          — Você realmente está bravo — ele disse, ainda sorrindo. Parecia que não se afetava tão fácil, diferente de mim. — Como se chama? Deixe-me pagar uma bebida para você, pelo outro dia.

          Não o respondi novamente e ele suspirou fundo.

          — Guardar ressentimentos não faz bem para a pele,  _bela dama._  Me responda, ao menos.

          — Eu não sou uma dama — respondi entredentes. Minha paciência já havia se esgotado naquele ponto. — E não quero uma bebida, só quero que você cale essa boca e me deixe em paz!

          Pensei que com aquela resposta, finalmente veria que eu não estava a fim de aceitar provocações, bebidas ou seja lá o que ele queria, porém, aquele sorriso não se desfez em momento algum, e pareceu que tudo o que eu falava o animava ainda mais.

          — Certo — disse ele, enquanto se curvava sobre o balcão e se aproximava um pouco mais de mim. — Você não é uma dama, entendi — ele levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e mais uma vez revirei os olhos.

          O rapaz de cabelos claros se aproximou um pouco mais, ficando com o rosto próximo ao meu, me deixando levemente incomodado, mas não recuei, querendo mostrar que não me intimidaria. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios e sorriu de canto.

          — Mas ainda assim, é belo.

          Me lembrando agora do que ele sussurrou para mim, começo a rir, o que era para eu ter feito na hora, mas tudo o que fiz foi corar vergonhosamente, ficar com os lábios levemente abertos e completamente sem palavras. E quem riu foi ele, e tão alto que me constrangeu ainda mais. No mesmo momento, me afastei do balcão, pronto para dar as costas, porém fui surpreendido por Yaromir, que colocou a mão sobre o meu ombro.

          — O que houve, Izuna? Está demorando demais.

          Ainda constrangido, fiquei parado e olhando para Yaromir como um idiota. Fiquei sem palavras porque um estranho fez um elogio tão bobo — realmente tinha algo de errado comigo naquele momento.

          — Pete parece estar bastante ocupado hoje — o rapaz irritante se intrometeu entre nós e respondeu a pergunta em meu lugar.

          Yaromir ficou confuso com a intromissão e o outro pareceu perceber isso, pois logo voltou a sorrir e atrevidamente colocou a mão sobre meu ombro.

          — Eu me chamo Damai. Você é amigo do  _Izuna_?

          Ele disse o meu nome em um tom mais alto e me olhou de modo debochado. Fechei os olhos rapidamente e respirei fundo. Ele queria comprar uma briga, era a única explicação.

          — Eu sou Yaromir. Já te vi por aqui muitas vezes, Damai. Não sabia que você e Izuna eram amigos.

          — Ah, sim. Também me lembro de ter visto você por aqui — ele parecia simpático e sua expressão era completamente normal. Muito diferente do modo como ele se dirigiu a mim.

          — Nos conhecemos há alguns dias. Não somos amigos — expliquei rapidamente, antes que o tal Damai dissesse algo que não devia, o que acredito que ele seria capaz.

          — Sim. Ele me ajudou um dia desses.

          Olhei para Damai de modo interrogativo, e ele sorriu daquela maneira debochada novamente, enquanto tirava a mão de meu ombro.

          — Bem, eu estava oferecendo uma bebida em agradecimento, mas seu amigo é bem orgulhoso, não é mesmo?

          — Pode apostar que sim — Yaromir riu e Damai o acompanhou. Conversavam como se eu não estivesse ali, o que me deixou nervoso. — Eu não recusaria uma bebida de graça. Isso é coisa do Izuna mesmo.

          — Então aceite no lugar dele! — Ofereceu Damai e Yaromir aceitou na mesma hora, é claro.

          Nossas bebidas chegaram logo depois, e com isso, senti que estava livre daquele jeito nada conveniente de Damai, mas é claro que eu estava errado. Em um momento de distração, Yaromir o convidou para se sentar conosco, e gemi sofrido enquanto levava parte das bebidas para a mesa.

          Confesso que esperava que Damai continuasse com suas provocações, mas felizmente, ele pareceu se aquietar. Me senti mais leve enquanto bebia a segunda caneca de cerveja, e agradeci por não ter que ficar lidando com olhares e sorrisos estranhos. Porém, aquela mudança começou a me incomodar com o tempo. Damai ainda sorria, mas amigavelmente, e conversava com meus amigos como se fossem os dele.

          Yaromir e ele se deram muito bem, e conversaram entre si a maior parte do tempo. Damai não parava de fazer perguntas e Yaromir parecia feliz em respondê-las. Depois que nos sentamos, não recebi um olhar sequer e nem ao menos se dirigiu a mim. Aquilo me deixou com raiva. Senti que os amigos que havia acabado de ganhar estavam sendo roubados por um estranho duas caras que parecia ter algo contra mim.

          Quando terminamos de beber e pagamos a conta, todos se despediram na entrada da taverna. Meus amigos moram em direções opostas à minha, e Damai, quem não sei nem se tem uma casa, ficou ao meu lado enquanto acenava para Yaromir.

          Quando todos sumiram de nossas vistas, ele se virou em minha direção.

          — Ainda está bravo?

          Não vi a expressão que ele fez enquanto perguntava, pois dei as costas, já indo embora.

          — Por que não pergunta ao Yaromir?

          Eu não sei se foi por conta da bebida, mas naquele momento o que estava em minha mente escapou por meus lábios. Me arrependi no mesmo instante.

          — Uau! — Ele exclamou, e logo me segurou pelo braço. Forçou-me a olhá-lo nos olhos e novamente vi aquela expressão de perto. — Está com ciúme?

          Ele sorriu largamente. E, cansado de toda a provocação, e mais uma vez surpreso com a beleza única dele, eu nada disse. Me soltei de sua mão e voltei a caminhar.

          — Adeus — disse cantarolando. Com certeza a bebida não me ajudou no dia de hoje.

          — Até mais, Izuna! — Ouvi sua voz risonha atrás de mim.

          Eu realmente não sei o houve comigo hoje. Tudo o que senti e falei eu me atrevo a colocar a culpa na bebida, mas agora, horas depois, quando me lembro de tudo, ainda consigo sentir as mesmas sensações.


	5. 01/02/1105 - 22:10h

**M** e sinto exausto. O treinamento ficou mais intenso a cada dia que se passou até o final do mês passado, o que me impediu de escrever por alguns dias. Hoje, Luca adicionou uma hora no nosso tempo no campo, nos deixando ainda mais cansados. Após o treino, a maioria vai direto para casa, ansiosos para descansar, porém, Yaromir, Jan, Mira, Piers e eu seguimos para  _Rajul Hurr_  todas as tardes.

          Depois de muita insistência, Pete concordou em nos ceder uma mesa por poucas horas, mesmo sem consumirmos as bebidas. O Lobo Rastejante se transformou em nosso lugar para estudo. Eu os ensino a ler e escrever, enquanto faço as minhas próprias pesquisas sobre o exame real. O lugar é barulhento e cheio de distrações, mas é o único que temos para ir. Minha casa é longe para eles voltarem a tempo para suas próprias residências, e todos concordaram em contar para seus pais sobre a Guarda Real apenas quando já soubessem ler e escrever, o que eliminou cada lugar, sobrando o único que conhecíamos: a taverna de Pete.

          Mesmo tão cansado, ainda vou até Saru no final da tarde. Ele conheceu uma garota há alguns dias e a maioria das coisas que fala é sobre ela, mas não me incomodo em ouvi-lo, já que Saru fica tão feliz em falar das horas que passa com a garota. Eu acho que ele está apaixonado, mesmo negando sempre que o questiono sobre isso. Estou feliz por ele. Ter com o que se preocupar além de trabalho e dinheiro deve ser uma coisa boa.

          Dizer que não me preocupo com outras coisas seria mentira, mas meus motivos são muito diferentes dos de meu amigo. Não é amor o que me ronda, mas sim, Damai. Confesso que Saru também escuta muito sobre ele.

          Damai frequenta a taverna por pelo menos três vezes na semana. Não o vi bêbado como em nosso primeiro encontro durante todos esses dias. Ele parece evitar beber muito quando está conosco. Como no dia em que ele conheceu os meus amigos, Damai se senta ao lado de Yaromir após nossas aulas e conversa com todos nós. Eu não sei o motivo, mas algo em seu jeito de falar com eles me incomoda, principalmente quando a conversa é com Yaromir.

          Damai zombou de mim uma vez, dizendo que eu estava com ciúme, mas, mesmo sabendo que em alguns momentos me sinto inseguro em perder a atenção de meus amigos, o que mais tenho é desconfiança. Ele parece esconder alguma coisa, e temo que possa nos envolver em algo que está fora de nosso controle. É apenas um pressentimento, eu sei, mas essa desconfiança cresce a cada dia.

          Ele é gentil e atencioso quando estamos reunidos, porém, quando raramente estamos apenas os dois, ele fica em silêncio, nada parecido como da segunda vez em que nos vimos. Eu ainda recebo algumas provocações e sorrisos que me tiram do sério, mas Damai fica mais quieto em minha presença a cada dia que passa. Tal ação me faz lembrar de quando eu era mais novo e os garotos da vila vinham conversar comigo animadamente, mas quando me conheciam de verdade, se afastavam aos poucos. É claro que eu não fazia muito para convencê-los a ficar, já que eles também não me agradavam, mas dessa vez é diferente. Damai me irrita e planta desconfiança em minha mente, porém, de algum modo, aqueles olhares e sorrisos me atraem, e quando não os recebo, fico tão desapontado a ponto de a falta de um simples gesto mudar meu humor pelo resto do dia.

          Hoje foi um desses dias em que Damai fora responsável por meu humor. Desta vez, ele apareceu enquanto ainda estudávamos. Sentou-se ao lado de Yaromir como costume e apenas nos observou até terminarmos. Quando terminei a última explicação, ele sorriu de canto e desviou o olhar para os papéis em cima da mesa, enquanto tomava alguma bebida diferente. Senti minhas bochechas se esquentarem e também desviei o olhar para os papeis, logo ajudando os outros a guardá-los. Esse sorriso de Damai, diferente dos outros, me deixa constrangido. Me irrito comigo mesmo por causa disso, mas nunca consigo mudar essa reação que sempre aparece quando o vejo.

          — Ah, hoje foi complicado, mas consegui entender tudo! — Exclamou Jan entre um bocejo.

          — Isso porque Izuna é um excelente professor — disse Piers, enquanto piscava para mim, e mesmo envergonhado, sorri para ele em resposta.

          Damai cruzou os braços e olhou de modo sério para Piers, que sorriu de canto. Ás vezes eles agiam assim um com outro, conversavam normalmente, mas hora ou outra se mostravam irritados.

          — Talvez Izuna devesse ser um professor, em vez de um soldado — disse Damai de modo provocativo.

          — Se um dia puder me ver usando uma espada, dirá algo diferente — rebati suas palavras, um pouco confiante demais enquanto terminava de guardar os papéis.

          Ao me ouvir, Damai sorriu largamente e descruzou os braços.

          Não é meu costume me gabar sobre minhas habilidades, mas quando se trata de Damai, sempre acabo descontrolando minha língua e tento mostrar o quão bom sou, não importa em quê. E quando recebo aquele tipo de reação, meu corpo se agita de uma maneira estranha por dentro.

          — Ou com o arco e flechas — disse Jan enquanto imitava os movimentos que se fazia com um arco. — Ele é o melhor naquela coisa!

          — Não melhor que a mim! — Exclamou Mira imediatamente e de um jeito pomposo.

          — Isso é uma competição? — Perguntei como uma brincadeira, porém, recebi um olhar brilhando desafio vindo dela.

          — Isso soa interessante — incentivou Piers.

          — Vocês deveriam fazer isso. Nós seríamos os juízes! — Yaromir se animava exageradamente enquanto falava, o que já passou a ser um costume para mim. — Devemos organizar algo no campo. E você também deve ir, Damai!

          O convite de Yaromir me deixou ansioso. Queria mostrar para Damai o quão bom sou, não apenas dizer, como sempre faço, porém, a reação dele não foi o que esperávamos. Ele não pareceu tão ansioso ou inclinado a aceitar.

          — Eu acho que não devo — disse ele seriamente. — Pelo o que dizem, o treinador de vocês não é dos mais amistosos, então arrisco dizer que não permitiria que eu fosse.

          — Às vezes ele permite que alguns parentes e amigos assistam — explicou Mira. — Desde que continuemos a treinar normalmente. Ele até encoraja. Diz que assim nos dedicamos mais.

          — Mesmo? — Perguntou Damai com clara surpresa. — Há alguns anos ouvi sobre ele, e diziam que era bastante rígido com essas coisas.

          — Há alguns anos, ele era o responsável pelo treinamento dos príncipes — comentou Jan. — Ouvi dizer que os treinamentos deles eram muito mais intensos do que os nossos.

          — Se o treinamento deles era pior que o nosso, e eles passaram como dizem — dizia Yaromir —, então os príncipes devem ser invencíveis.

          — Deveriam, você quis dizer — corrigiu Piers com melancolia em sua voz.

          — Parece que o treinamento não foi o suficiente para o príncipe Hashirama, não é?

          Todos assentiram para o comentário de Mira, e foi quando Damai se levantou subitamente, nos dando um breve susto.

          — Vou pegar mais uma bebida — disse ele, já dando as costas. — Alguém quer alguma coisa?

          Yaromir e Jan obviamente também pediram algo para beber e Damai foi até o balcão com pouca pressa.

          — Acho que Damai não gosta muito desse assunto — disse Yaromir.

          — E quem gosta? — Disse Piers, levantando as sobrancelhas. — Não foi um acontecimento agradável.

          — O que houve exatamente? — Perguntei com curiosidade e todos me olharam surpresos. — Não sei detalhes sobre o assunto.

          — Onde você esteve nos últimos seis meses, Izuna? — Piers riu enquanto falava. — O mundo inteiro sabe o que aconteceu.

          — Estava no Leste, preocupado em reconstruir minha casa aqui, que misteriosamente pegou fogo, eu já não disse?

Fiquei um pouco irritado com a reação deles. Eu realmente fiquei alheio ao que aconteceu em Eileen há meses, mas tive um motivo muito bom para isso.

          — É verdade — Piers disse sem jeito. — Me desculpe.

          — Tudo bem — sorri para ele, a fim de tranquilizá-lo. O que havia acontecido não era culpa de Piers.

          — Bem, a história é que os príncipes saíram do castelo por algum motivo — Jan começou a falar. — Talvez, depois de muitos anos, iriam mostrar os rostos para as vilas novamente, eu não sei. Mas o que importa é que estavam a caminho do Norte quando foram abordados por ladrões. Segundo os guardas que estavam lá e sobreviveram, eles estavam em grande número, quase o dobro que os soldados reais. Em meio à confusão do saque, os príncipes fugiram para a floresta. Foram para lados opostos, e o príncipe Hashirama teve a falta de sorte de ser alcançado. O capitão da guarda dos príncipes foi até o príncipe Hashirama, mas quando chegou lá, já era tarde, ele estava morto — Jan suspirou e se apoiou as costas na cadeira. — Não se sabe muitos detalhes, mas foi essa história que foi contada ao rei e para todos nós.

          — Bem, não é muito mais do que já sei — comentei com sinceridade. — Só não sabia que os dois estavam lá. Me disseram que o príncipe mais velho estava sozinho e com poucos guardas.

          — A verdade é que nunca saberemos o que realmente aconteceu — disse Yaromir. — Foi bastante triste, porque todos que o conheciam diziam que o príncipe Hashirama seria um ótimo rei, melhor que seu pai, mas se foi por causa de um simples roubo ou por algum motivo maior — ele deu de ombros. — O que importa é que tivemos uma grande perda.

Eu assenti e me apoiei sobre a mesa, imaginando que, se todos se sentem tão mal pelo o que aconteceu com o príncipe Hashirama, o rei Butsuma e o príncipe Tobirama devem se sentir de modo muito pior. No lugar deles, eu realmente não saberia o que fazer. Mesmo não tendo tanto contato com Madara, perdê-lo seria uma coisa da qual não gosto de pensar.

          Damai voltou com as bebidas muito tempo depois, alegando que Pete estava ocupado, mesmo a taverna não estando cheia como sempre. Nosso assunto sobre o príncipe já havia encerrado há algum tempo, e Mira novamente voltou a me desafiar, o que fez voltar os sorrisos e brincadeiras de todos.

          No fim, vimos que nos excedemos no horário, e saímos da taverna rapidamente. Damai permaneceu ao meu lado até que todos sumissem de nossas vistas; ele estava quieto novamente, porém, senti que o motivo era diferente. Normalmente ele aparentava estar relaxado demais para falar, mas hoje ele me pareceu tenso.

          — Ei — o chamei antes de nos despedirmos. Ele se virou para mim e forçou um sorriso fraco. — Você está bem?

          — Estou. Por quê?

          — Está quieto demais.

          — Eu sempre sou quieto — ele disse, fazendo uma careta.

          Eu ri em tom baixo, querendo dizer que sempre era quieto apenas  _comigo,_  mas deixei passar o comentário.

          — Sabe, eu sempre quis lhe perguntar isso, mas nunca tive a oportunidade — comecei uma conversa no intuito de distraí-lo de seja lá o que o afligia, mas confesso que também estava curioso para saber mais sobre ele. — Como aprendeu a ler e escrever? Quando nos disse que sabia, apenas disse que aprendeu quando era muito jovem.

          Damai sorriu com mais sinceridade e colocou as mãos no bolso, enquanto observava o céu daquela tarde.

          — Meu irmão me ensinou — disse ele, ainda sorrindo. — Eu tinha sete anos, e o perturbava tanto para aprender, que ele não teve escolha.

          Ele riu enquanto se lembrava do passado, e não pude evitar em sorrir ao vê-lo agir de forma tão suave e sincera.

          — Você tem um irmão?

          — Tinha — respondeu em tom baixo, trocando o sorriso largo para um triste. — Ele morreu há algum tempo.

          — Eu sinto muito — disse, me senti um pouco sem jeito. Percebi naquele momento que talvez fosse por esse motivo que Damai não gostava de ouvir sobre os príncipes. Mesmo sem saber como o irmão dele havia morrido, vi em seus olhos vermelhos escuros que ele estava em uma situação parecida com a do príncipe mais novo.

          — Está tudo bem. Já faz algum tempo — garantiu, ainda em tom baixo, mas logo endireitou a postura e sorriu levemente. — Você também tem um irmão, não é? Yaromir disse um dia desses.

Notei que ele tentava mudar o foco do assunto para mim e deixei que assim fizesse.

          — Sim. Um irmão mais velho.

          — Ele também te ensinou a ler?

          Ele realmente parecia interessado em saber, e ao notar isso, senti meu rosto se aquecer levemente.

          — Não — ri sem saber o motivo. — Na verdade, não o vejo desde os meus cinco anos. Mas ele pagou para que eu fosse ensinado.

          — É mesmo? — Damai levantou as sobrancelhas ao me ouvir. Uma atitude da qual já me acostumei de tão frequente em todas as pessoas.

          — Ele é um soldado — expliquei sem jeito. Já imaginando a surpresa ao ouvir o que vinha a seguir. — Ele trabalha no castelo. É da Guarda Real.

          — Oh!

          Damai abaixou o olhar a juntou as sobrancelhas. Foi uma atitude da qual eu não esperava.

          — Algo errado? — Perguntei com curiosidade.

          — Nada de errado — ele levantou o olhar novamente e sorriu. — É só que agora acho que entendo o seu desejo de entrar para a Guarda Real.

          — Só quero que meus pais vivam da melhor maneira possível.

          Eu fui sincero, omitindo a parte das dívidas com Madara que devo pagar. Damai alargou o sorriso ao me ouvir e assentiu. Logo encerramos o assunto e nos despedimos. Ele esperou que eu fosse primeiro e segui meu caminho, deixando-o para trás com um de seus sorrisos suaves dos quais eu admito, com muita vergonha, que me agradam.

          Não sei o motivo, mas aquilo me deixou feliz. Ele não parecia mais tão tenso e aparentou aprovar meus motivos. Nunca busquei por aprovação de ninguém, mas estranhamente, a de Damai me faz sentir satisfeito.

 

**07/02/1105 - 21:00h**

**M** ais uma vez deixei a escrita de lado por alguns dias. Não por exaustão como antes, esta eu já considero como uma companheira que sei que dificilmente me deixará durante esse ano. Fiquei cheio de sentimentos e pensamentos dos quais deveria ter escrito, porém, não achei animo para isso. Durante todos esses dias, só soube chegar em casa, me jogar na cama e ali permanecer, enquanto não parava de me perguntar o que havia acontecido com Damai.

          Após a nossa curta conversa na saída da taverna, ele se foi e não voltou no dia seguinte, nem no outro e muito menos no próximo. Ficamos sem notícias por dias. Não sabemos onde ele mora, ou nem pelo menos em qual região, o que nos limitou a  _Rajul Hurr_. Perguntamos primeiramente a Pete, que sabia menos que a gente. As pessoas de fora da taverna também não tinham visto ninguém com a descrição que demos, o que terminou conosco frustrados e extremamente preocupados.

          Continuamos com as aulas durante a tarde, e cada vez que a porta da taverna era aberta, meu coração se agitava com a esperança de ser ele a entrar, porém, nunca era.

          Outro dia, alguns homens começaram uma briga ao nosso lado, e antes que a discussão se transformasse em chutes e socos, Pete os segurou pelo colarinho e jogou-os para fora da taverna. Suspirei pesadamente enquanto observava o último homem ser jogado e me lembrava do dia em que vi Damai pela primeira vez.

          — Ei — Mira chamou a minha atenção. — Não aja como se fosse a primeira vez que vê isso por aqui.

          Eu sorri desanimado. Realmente, não era a primeira vez, mas diferente do que ela estava pensando, não era os incontáveis homens que já vimos Pete jogar por ali que dominavam a minha mente.

          — Se acalme, Pete — Yaromir pediu de modo risonho, quando Pete passou por nossa mesa com a cara fechada.

          — Bastardos estúpidos — resmungou ele. — Não sei quantas vezes ainda terei que jogá-los para fora, para entenderem que não admito tal coisa em minha taverna.

          Pete deu as costas enquanto murmurava maldições para aqueles que causavam confusão em seu estabelecimento. Meus amigos riram da cena, mas não consegui expressar mais que um sorriso fraco para os acompanhar. A falta de notícias sobre Damai sugava mais de meu espírito a cada dia. O tempo todo me perguntava o que havia acontecido; se ele estava bem ou se não voltara por causa de algo que havíamos dito naquele dia, ou se o motivo fosse  _eu_. Esse último pensamento me deixava magoado, mas era melhor do que se algo maior tivesse realmente acontecido com ele.

          Fiquei aflito e inconsolável por dias, até o começo dessa semana. Piers e Mira nos avisaram que tinham seus próprios compromissos, por isso tivemos que cancelar algumas aulas após os treinos. O que não impediu Yaromir e Jan a continuarem a ir até O Lobo Rastejante, visto que faziam isso muito antes de eu conhecê-los.

          Um dia desses Jan disse que Damai finalmente havia aparecido, que ele havia dito que se manteve ocupado por alguns dias e não pôde ir até a taverna. Fiquei aliviado com a notícia, mas ao mesmo tempo me senti irritado. Mesmo estando ocupado, ele poderia ao menos ter conseguido alguns minutos para nos dizer que estava vivo e bem.

          No dia seguinte, acompanhei Jan e Yaromir até  _Rajul Hurr_. Estava ansioso para vê-lo, e tinha certeza de que Damai estaria lá, mas me enganei. Ele não apareceu naquele dia e Yaromir disse que o avisou que não estudaríamos ali até a próxima semana, e que talvez esse fosse o motivo de ele não fazer questão de ir. Eu assenti para ele, mas não compreendi. Alguma coisa ainda me dizia que havia algum problema.

          Desisti de ir para O Lobo Rastejante nos outros dias, e nas manhãs seguintes, soube que Damai havia aparecido quando eu não estava, o que me deixou ainda mais nervoso.

          Hoje pela manhã, Mira disse que estaria livre e Piers precisava resolver um assunto rápido, então resolvemos nos encontrar em  _Rajul Hurr_  apenas para conversarmos, já que não fazíamos isso há algum tempo. No campo não tínhamos tempo para nada além do treinamento.

          Quando nosso tempo no campo se encerrou, Piers saiu apressado, dizendo que nos encontraria em uma hora, e Mira precisou ficar meia hora a mais, por ter chegado atrasada no começo da semana. Então Jan, Yaromir e eu seguimos para  _Rajul Hurr_  para esperá-los no mesmo lugar de sempre.

          Ao entrar na taverna, imediatamente meus olhos correram pelas pessoas ali — principalmente as que estavam em volta do balcão — e suspirei pesado ao notar que mais uma vez  _ele_  não estava. Nos sentamos nas mesmas cadeiras de sempre e pedimos as costumeiras cervejas. Quando finalmente fomos servidos, ouvi a porta de madeira escura ser aberta. Virei meu rosto, esperando ver Mira, mas meu coração acelerou quando os olhos surpresos de Damai se encontraram com os meus. Ele permaneceu parado por poucos segundos, mas logo se agitou e seus pés se moveram. Damai coçou a bochecha com o dedo indicador e pude ver um leve nervosismo em seus movimentos enquanto se aproximava.

          Quando se aproximou, nos cumprimentou normalmente, porém com pressa. Após o cumprimento, Damai foi até o balcão e se sentou em uma das cadeiras altas. Juntei as sobrancelhas ao notar que ele não pretendia se sentar conosco. Até mesmo Yaromir e Jan ficaram surpresos.

          — Vou falar com ele — eu disse apressadamente, larguei minha caneca com cerveja ali, e sem hesitar fui até o balcão.

          Ao me aproximar, senti minhas mãos suarem e o mesmo nervosismo de quando nos vimos naquele balcão pela primeira vez tomou conta de mim. Apoiei os braços sobre a madeira, e me mantive em pé ao lado de Damai, virei o rosto em sua direção e ele fez o mesmo, apoiando o queixo sobre o ombro.

          — Não vão estudar hoje? — Perguntou ele em tom baixo enquanto abaixava o olhar. Por algum motivo não conseguiu manter os olhos em mim por mais de dois segundos.

          — Não — respondi o que ele já deveria saber. — Então pode se sentar conosco, se quiser.

          — Não estou em um bom dia — disse ele seriamente enquanto encarava as garrafas de bebidas na parede atrás do balcão. — Prefiro ficar sozinho hoje.

          Suspirei nervosamente com aquela resposta e endureci o maxilar.

          — Não está em um bom dia, ou é porque estou aqui?

          Ele me olhou de canto por alguns segundos e bebeu o líquido que estava no copo em sua frente de uma vez.

          — Nem tudo é por você, Izuna, entenda isso — ele respondeu com seriedade, ainda sem olhar para mim.

          O que ele disse deveria ter me deixado com raiva, mas, talvez por ter certa razão, me senti mais magoado do que irritado. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas as mantive quietas. Suspirei fundo duas vezes e me desencostei do balcão, pronto para sair dali, mas por impulso talvez, voltei no mesmo instante. Novamente me pus ao lado de Damai, desta vez fiquei mais próximo e meu peitoral se encostou levemente sobre seu braço. Ele virou o rosto para me encarar. Parecia irritado quando o fez, mas quando me olhou nos olhos, pareceu surpreso e logo suavizou a expressão.

          — Eu estava preocupado — disse com a voz embargada. Deixei que meus sentimentos ganhassem do meu bom senso. — Você sumiu por dias, e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era se estava bem e quando o veria de novo.

          — Estou bem e você está me vendo agora.

          Damai parecia se segurar para manter-se parado. Vi seus lábios tremerem levemente e seu braço se encostou um pouco mais sobre mim. Seus olhos não deixaram os meus enquanto falava, e ainda não sei como tive coragem de me manter em pé para respondê-lo novamente.

          — É, estou — disse em tom debochado, porém não consegui esconder a minha mágoa. — Mas, agora penso que seria melhor não ter visto.

          Não esperei para ver a reação de Damai. Logo em seguida eu me afastei e fui até a mesa onde Jan e Yaromir conversavam. Enquanto andava até eles, planejei ficar por poucos minutos e dar alguma desculpa para ir embora, mas quando me sentei, antes mesmo de ser questionado sobre o que havia acontecido, vi Damai sentar-se ao meu lado. O olhei com as sobrancelhas juntas e tive sua atenção por breves segundos. Ele se voltou para os dois à nossa frente e os três iniciaram uma conversa da qual não ouvi nem uma única palavra.

          Confuso e nervoso demais para dizer qualquer coisa, eu me ajeitei na cadeira e peguei minha caneca de cerveja, que àquela altura já havia esquentado e estava com um gosto horrível. Fiz uma careta pelo gosto da bebida e abaixei a caneca. Olhei para meus amigos e vi que já estavam pedindo outras bebidas e ainda conversavam animadamente. Vi ali a minha deixa para ir embora, porém, novamente fui impedido pelas ações inesperadas de Damai, mas desta vez, ele não me pareceu tão calmo ou provocador como sempre.

          Enquanto Yaromir e Jan estavam distraídos fazendo os pedidos para Pete, Damai cobriu minha mão com a sua. Senti meu corpo se esquentar de imediato e minha pele formigou onde ele tocou. Senti apertar levemente meus dedos e ele se aproximou um pouco. Àquela altura meu coração batia tão forte que temi que ele fosse ouvido por todos naquela mesa.

          — Não vá — sussurrou Damai, enquanto ainda me olhava de modo estranho. De alguma maneira pareceu que ele podia ler meus pensamentos, o que me assustou.

          Nunca havia visto aquele tipo de expressão em seu rosto. Ele me pareceu desesperado e levemente agoniado. Eu desviei o olhar e ele voltou a se sentar normalmente, mas não soltou minha mão, mesmo quando Yaromir e Jan voltaram a prestar atenção em nós.

          Nossas mãos estavam em baixo da mesa e ambos não podiam ver, mas, mesmo assim, me senti constrangido, ainda mais por ser a mão de Damai sobre a minha. Em certo momento, ele a moveu, e achei que fosse soltá-la, mas foi apenas por segundos e desta vez minha mão foi virada e Damai passou a acariciar a palma com a sua. Senti-me arrepiar com o contato e quando o olhei no rosto, não vi sinal de que sentia algo parecido com o que se passava comigo ali. Ele manteve o olhar sobre Yaromir enquanto este contava alguma história e em certo momento riu alto.

          Fiquei o tempo todo em silêncio, entorpecido demais com aquele toque para pensar ou falar em outra coisa. Me sinto patético por admitir, mas foi uma sensação boa, e eu não queria que ele me largasse. Toda a minha mágoa e irritação pareceram se dissipar com um único toque. Eu queria que ele também se sentisse daquela maneira, então, sem pensar no que fazia, entrelacei nossos dedos. Damai me olhou rapidamente quando sentiu que eu acariciava sua mão com o polegar e sorriu de canto, o que fez meu peito se aquecer ainda mais.

          Mira apareceu depois de pouco tempo, reclamando do quão cansada estava, mas logo ficou animada por Damai estar conosco novamente. Quando Piers chegou, Damai ainda segurava minha mão, e a apertou com um pouco de força quando o encarou. Piers pareceu incomodado por ver Damai sentado no lugar que normalmente era ocupado por ele, mas logo suavizou a expressão e nos cumprimentou.

          Sinceramente, eu não prestei a atenção em nada do que foi dito durante essa tarde. Não conseguia nem ao menos me perguntar o motivo de Damai me segurar daquela maneira, tudo o que eu queria é que o tempo passasse um pouco mais devagar e nada mais.

          Só agora paro para pensar no quão trivial e bobo aquele toque seria se fosse a mão de qualquer outra pessoa ali. Eu realmente não sei como me sentir agora, mas sei que toda a minha agitação durante os dias passados não fora apenas por preocupação. Eu definitivamente senti a falta de Damai, e poder vê-lo e aparentemente tão preocupado por ter me magoado, acendeu novamente a chama em meu peito, que antes só permanecia acesa quando estava na presença dele, mas que agora se mantém em todos os momentos que relembro do calor de seu toque.


	6. 08/02/1105 - 18:30h

**A** os finais de semana, eu normalmente acordo um pouco mais tarde, já que não tenho treino aos sábados ou domingos, mas hoje não consegui ficar na cama por muito tempo. Tinha tantas coisas para contar para Saru, e sem hesitar me levantei, troquei minhas roupas rapidamente e corri até a casa ao lado.

          Fui recebido pela senhora Sarutobi, que já acostumada com minhas visitas, apenas me cumprimentou rapidamente e logo voltou a seus afazeres.

          Era um pouco cedo, então obviamente Saru ainda estava dormindo. Andei até seu quarto sem me preocupar com o barulho que meus pés faziam sobre o chão de madeira clara, parei em frente a cama, e chacoalhei o amontoado de cobertores sobre ela. Acordei Saru sem cerimônias e fui recebido com xingamentos abafados pelo travesseiro. Não escondi o meu riso ao me sentar no espaço que sobrava na beirada da cama, enquanto Saru ainda se mantinha deitado, mas já obrigatoriamente acordado.

          — Eu preciso te contar uma coisa — disse, sorrindo ao lembrar do que havia acontecido no dia anterior.

          Afastei as pernas de Saru, para poder me acomodar melhor, e me arrastei pelo colchão e encostei as costas na parede ao lado da cama.

          — O que Damai fez dessa vez? — Perguntou ele, ainda com o rosto afundado no travesseiro, o que fez com que sua voz saísse abafada.

          — Quem disse que é sobre ele? — Gaguejei enquanto falava. A esperteza de Saru ás vezes me incomoda.

          — É  _sempre_  sobre ele — Saru riu, enquanto enfim se sentava sobre a cama. — E você ainda diz que só falo sobre a Lina o tempo todo. Olhe só para você e Damai.

          — Cale a boca — gaguejei mais uma vez. — Eu não deveria ter vindo falar com você. Eu sabia. Vou embora.

          Fingi indignação, e o único movimento que fiz ao dizer que iria embora foi cruzar os braços, o que fez Saru sorrir debochado.

          — Até parece que vai — ele riu enquanto se sentava ao meu lado e também se encostava na parede. — Diga, o que ele fez?

          Hesitei por um momento, ainda sendo segurado por meu orgulho, mas logo desisti e narrei detalhadamente os acontecimentos para Saru; desde a chegada de Damai, até a nossa saída da taverna. Ele ouviu a tudo em silêncio.

          — Em vez de ficar e esperar que todos se fossem como sempre faz, ele foi junto deles dessa vez — terminei de contar os fatos um pouco chateado. Inflei minhas bochechas de modo infantil e Saru as cutucou com o dedo indicador enquanto ria baixinho.

          — É óbvio que ele ficou sem graça — ele disse, ainda rindo. — Você é um idiota, Izuna!

          — Ele me deixa sem explicação e eu sou o idiota?

          — É sim. Na verdade, os dois são.

          Juntei as sobrancelhas e deixei que minha cabeça pendesse para o lado. Eu havia entendido absolutamente nada do que Saru queria dizer nos insultando daquele jeito.

          — Se quer um conselho, acho que vocês precisam de um tempo sozinhos.

          Saru sorriu de canto no final da frase, e ao notar as segundas intenções em sua sugestão, meu rosto ficou absurdamente quente. Saru obviamente riu alto e exagerado de minha reação.

          — Eu não quis dizer desse jeito pervertido que você provavelmente pensou, mas só de ter pensado isso, digo que vocês precisam conversar urgentemente.

          — Nós não precisamos conversar. Não sobre essas coisas! — Eu disse, completamente atrapalhado enquanto cobria o meu rosto.

          Estava com muita vergonha, mas no fundo sabia que Saru tinha razão. As coisas que venho sentindo por Damai não são comuns. Não é um sentimento de amizade, disso eu tive certeza na tarde de ontem, mas, mesmo assim, é difícil de pensar ou falar abertamente sobre isso. Somos dois homens; isso é completamente errado, mas o maior motivo disso me amedrontar era não saber se Damai sentia o mesmo ao meu lado.

          — Mesmo que tivéssemos que conversar, é muito difícil ficarmos sozinhos para isso — expliquei para Saru após me recuperar um pouco da vergonha. — Sempre temos companhia.

          Saru colocou a mão sobre o queixo enquanto pensava, e logo ele se virou para mim.

          — Seus amigos costumam ir para a taverna aos sábados?

          — Provavelmente não.

          — E Damai?

          — Talvez, eu não sei — respondi com sinceridade. A verdade é que eu não sabia o que Damai fazia aos finais de semana, nem mesmo o que ele fazia fora de O Lobo Rastejante.

          — Então, o que ainda está fazendo aqui? — Perguntou-me como se a resposta fosse óbvia. — Vá até lá e descubra! Se Damai realmente estiver lá, e sozinho, será a sua chance de perguntar ou dizer o que você quiser.

          Me levantei em um pulo e fiquei de frente para Saru, que permaneceu sentado sobre a cama e me encarando com os olhos ainda sonolentos, mas com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

          Por um momento me senti motivado com a ideia, mas logo me detive. Fiquei apavorado ao me imaginar a sós com Damai por mais tempo que os poucos minutos que passávamos juntos na saída da taverna.

          — Eu não sei se consigo, Saru — choraminguei, recebendo um rolar de olhos de meu amigo. — E se ele se sentir ofendido? Ou enojado? Eu não saberia o que fazer!

          — Eu não o conheço, mas pelo o que me sempre me conta, duvido muito que ele vá reagir assim.

          Suspirei fundo e fiquei a pensar no que Saru disse. Havia chances de ele não reagir de forma negativa, mas em minha mente só conseguia pensar não só em uma rejeição, mas também nas palavras cortantes e sem emoção que poderiam sair pelos lábios de Damai. Isso me apavorava muito.

          Mesmo com as mãos suando e com o coração batendo de forma rápida e desconcertante, resolvi seguir o conselho de Saru. Levei mais tempo do que normalmente levaria para me arrumar e ir até  _Rajul Hurr_. Talvez por me sentir tão nervoso, acabei fazendo tudo mais devagar, ou simplesmente por ter me preocupado ainda mais com o que vestir desta vez. Mas, o certo era que muito tempo depois, me vi encarando o pequeno lobo entalhado na entrada da taverna de Pete.

          Fiquei alguns minutos parado, sem saber se conseguiria ter coragem de entrar, ou se deveria dar as costas e voltar para casa. A última opção me pareceu mais segura, e quando estava pronto para me virar e ir embora, a porta da taverna se abriu. Um homem de cabelos loiros apareceu por ela e apoiado em seus ombros, um outro de cabelos negros e tão bêbado que seus pés se arrastavam pelo chão quando tentava andar. Fui até eles e segurei a porta para que pudessem passar sem que o de cabelos negros se machucasse, e o outro que aparentemente estava sóbrio me agradeceu aliviado, em seguida arrastando o corpo sobre si pelas ruas.

          Distraído, ri para o nada ao olhá-los e me lembrar do quanto Jan reclamava por tantas vezes que teve que fazer o mesmo por Yaromir, e sem notar, meus pés se moveram sozinhos. Ainda com as histórias de Jan em minha mente, segui para dentro da taverna, puramente por costume, visto que passo por aquela porta em todos os dias da semana. Quando notei o que havia feito, me desesperei. Dei um passo para trás, mas antes mesmo de pensar em sair dali, avistei Damai sentado em frente ao balcão. Ele estava de costas, mas pude reconhecê-lo imediatamente.

          Pisquei algumas vezes, sem saber o que fazer. Eu queria sair dali, mas como sempre meu corpo almejava ficar ao lado dele. Dei um passo à frente, mas me detive novamente com o que vi.

          Um belo homem de cabelos castanhos e sorriso encantador se sentou ao lado de Damai, e ele começou a falar assim que se aproximou. Damai se virou para olhá-lo e largou a caneca que estava em sua mão. Ele o olhou sério e disse algo, e o outro sorriu e o respondeu. Senti um aperto em meu peito quando vi que o homem se aproximou um pouco mais e levantou a mão. Ele pretendia tocar o rosto de Damai. Minha respiração se tornou mais pesada e minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos. Ver aquilo me enfureceu e sem perceber, dei dois passos à frente. Antes mesmo de me aproximar, vi Damai se mover tão rápido quanto o vento. Parei onde estava e os observei com surpresa, mas com um leve sorriso no rosto.

          Damai segurou o pulso do que tentava tocá-lo, e claramente colocava mais força no aperto que o necessário. Ele disse algo mais que não pude ouvir por conta da distância, e foi quando Pete se aproximou. O dono do Lobo Rastejante moveu os lábios rapidamente, e seu ar ameaçador apareceu em um piscar. Damai então soltou o pulso do homem com relutância, e voltou a se apoiar na bancada, sem tornar a olhar para o homem, que com uma expressão dolorosa segurou o próprio pulso e saiu dali apressadamente.

          Eu ri baixinho, e de algum modo me senti mais tranquilo para me aproximar, sem pensar que poderia ser tratado do mesmo modo. Quando estou com Damai, ele me transmite um pouco de segurança, o que me faz agir sem pensar na maioria das vezes.

          Me sentei ao lado dele sem cerimônias e fui recebido por um Damai completamente surpreso e tentando disfarçar que havia se engasgado com a bebida quando me viu. Eu ri alto da reação inesperada e pedi uma cerveja a Pete, que milagrosamente me serviu rapidamente.

          — O que está fazendo aqui? — Perguntou ele, com o tom de voz estranho, pois ainda tentava controlar-se.

          Olhei para ele e ri em tom baixo quando vi seus olhos avermelhados por ter tentado controlar a engasgada.

          — Bebendo — disse de modo risonho, um pouco antes de tomar a cerveja. Naquele momento, eu havia me esquecido do que tinha me levado até ali. Cada reação nova de Damai me divertia cada vez mais. — Por que está tão surpreso? Você achou que fosse aquele seu amigo sedutor de agora a pouco?

          Eu sorri provocador e ele revirou os olhos, enquanto voltava a beber a própria bebida.

          — Se fosse — ele começou a falar de modo sério —, pode ter certeza que ele estaria jogado no chão e inconsciente antes mesmo de abrir aquela boca novamente.

          — Não sabia que era tão violento, Damai — provoquei e recebi uma risada baixa em resposta.

          Meu corpo estremeceu ao ouvir o timbre rouco daquela risada. Cada movimento ou som que vem dele me provoca reações das quais não consigo controlar, mesmo tentando com todas as minhas forças, mas naquele momento eu nem me esforçava em tentar contê-las.

          — Não espere que eu seja amigável com alguém que tenta tocar em alguém que não lhe pertence.

          Meus sentidos travaram ao ouvir a frase que saiu em tom de brincadeira, mas que me atingiram mais do que mostrei por fora. Aquilo me fez lembrar o motivo de estar ali e me ajeitei no banco com nervosismo. Ele havia me tocado, não? Mesmo que de modo mais inocente que aquele homem de cabelos castanhos demonstrava, ainda assim, o que eu deveria pensar disso? Minhas bochechas se esquentaram e desviei o olhar para a minha bebida.

          — E a quem ele tentou tocar — eu dizia em tom baixo, mas sei que ele me ouvia, pois virou o rosto em minha direção — já tem alguém a quem pertence?

          — Que tipo de pergunta é essa? — Perguntou Damai, enquanto virava o corpo para ficar de frente para mim. Ele apoiou o cotovelo sobre o balcão e descansou a bochecha direita sobre a mão, abrindo um largo sorriso em seguida.

          Senti-me corar com o olhar sobre mim e a realização do sentido que aquelas palavras pareceram ter. Gaguejei enquanto tentava explicar a minha pergunta, o que pareceu diverti-lo, pois ele riu ainda mais, tendo que morder o lábio inferior para tentar se conter.

          — Quero dizer — finalmente consegui falar com clareza, mas desviei o olhar, ainda com vergonha demais para olhá-lo nos olhos — eu só quero saber mais sobre a sua vida. Você não conta muita coisa.

          — Eu contei sobre o meu irmão — ele disse em tom baixo e finalmente me virei para olhá-lo. Damai abaixou o olhar por poucos segundos e logo voltou a me observar. Ele parecia calmo por fora, mas senti que algo em seu olhar queria dizer muito mais que sua expressão. — Não é um assunto que converso com qualquer um. Com ninguém, na verdade.

          — Mesmo? — Perguntei com surpresa, e ele assentiu enquanto girava a caneca de cerveja à nossa frente com uma das mãos.

          Sem pensar no que fazia, me inclinei e segurei sua mão sobre a caneca. Ele me olhou levemente surpreso. Me senti envergonhado por um momento, e como mágica o calor de sua pele me fez esquentar por inteiro, mas, ainda assim, não o soltei e mantive o olhar firme.

          — Sei que sobre o que me contou é importante, pude sentir isso no dia em que soube, mas — suspirei fundo e fitei nossas mãos — e se eu te dissesse que gostaria de saber mais.  _Muito mais_. Você me contaria?

          — E se eu dissesse que não posso? — Disse ele calmamente e eu voltei a olhá-lo nos olhos.

          — Por que não?

          — Izuna...

          Antes que ele continuasse a falar eu me afastei e me levantei. Sabia que ele tinha suas razões para não contar mais, porém, pensar que ele não confiaria em mim, me deixou decepcionado.

          — Espere — ele pediu quando viu que eu pretendia pagar pela bebida e ir embora.

          Vendo que eu não pretendia escutá-lo, Damai também se levantou e segurou a minha mão, entrelaçando os dedos em seguida.

          Mais uma vez fiquei daquele jeito entorpecido e com o coração acelerado. As sensações pareceram ainda mais intensas por estarmos em frente a tantas pessoas, mesmo que nenhuma delas estivesse prestando a atenção em nós.

          Damai me puxou em direção a saída. Um pouco apavorado com a súbita agitação, perguntei o que ele estava fazendo e tentei me soltar, mas recebi apenas um aperto leve na mão como resposta.

          — Damai! — Pete, que estava servindo uma mesa ao lado da porta, o chamou. — Aonde pensa que vai sem pagar?

          — Eu vou voltar — ele explicou com rapidez. — Só vamos lá fora por um momento, não se preocupe.

          Sem esperar uma resposta de Pete, Damai abriu a porta e me puxou para fora.

          — O que pensa que está fazendo? — Perguntei com euforia. Ainda um pouco assustado por ter sido arrastado até ali.

          — Não consigo pensar direito lá dentro — confessou ele, enquanto passava a mão sobre a nuca e suspirava fundo.

          — Não precisa se esforçar tanto — disse um pouco mais alterado do que queria e me soltei de sua mão. — Não precisa me contar nada. Eu já estava de saída, de qualquer maneira.

          — Por que se importa tanto em saber?

          — Porque sou um idiota — ri enquanto repetia as palavras de Saru. Me virei para ele e balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro ao vê-lo tão confuso. Era hora de dizer o que estava enrolando desde o começo. — Porque eu me importo e me preocupo. É estúpido, mas não consigo ficar sem saber qualquer coisa sobre você.  _Qualquer coisa_. Seja onde você mora, o que come, ou até mesmo se tinha algum apelido estúpido quando era criança — ri mais uma vez e Damai se aproximou. — Quero saber como se sente sobre as coisas. Você gosta do inverno ou do verão? Ou nenhum dos dois? Já se apaixonou alguma vez? Tem alguém com quem você se importe? Se importa comigo tanto quanto eu me importo com você?

          Abaixei a cabeça enquanto falava. Sabia que meu rosto estava completamente corado e minha voz saía de modo descontrolado, o que deixava as palavras das quais guardei por algum tempo se tornarem ainda mais constrangedoras.

          Damai tocou o meu rosto, me obrigando a voltar a olhá-lo. Ele estava sério, mas parecia interessado em me ouvir até o final. Fechei meus olhos por poucos segundos, sentindo o polegar acariciar minha bochecha com delicadeza. A intensidade do toque sobre minha pele parecia dez vezes maior de quando ele havia tocado a minha mão.

          — Por que me importo tanto em saber sobre você? — Repeti a pergunta de Damai enquanto abria meus olhos e via o seu rosto levemente corado. Meu coração disparou com a visão de Damai com as bochechas avermelhadas e os olhos tão brilhantes e vidrados nos meus. — Porque eu gosto de você, muito mais do que como um amigo.

          Damai se manteve calado, o que me deixou em dúvida se eu deveria ter mesmo dito tudo aquilo. Ele não desviou o olhar durante o tempo de silêncio, e quando tentei dizer algo, fui surpreendido por seus braços ao redor de meu corpo. Senti Damai apertar-me entre seus braços e seu rosto se esconder em meu pescoço. Se antes eu disse que meu rosto estava quente, naquele momento posso dizer que meu corpo inteiro sentia uma explosão de sensações que me queimavam por dentro.

          Não demorei para levantar os meus braços e retribuir o apertado abraço com a mesma intensidade. Minhas mãos trêmulas apertaram o tecido em volta de sua cintura e o ouvi suspirar, o que me entorpeceu ainda mais.

          O calor do corpo de Damai me acalmou aos poucos e após longos minutos, ainda estávamos na mesma posição. Eu nada mais disse, apenas me concentrei em apertá-lo e sentir o cheiro suave que vinha de seus cabelos . Logo depois, ele levantou a cabeça, mas não me soltou. Damai encostou a cabeça na minha, ficando com os lábios próximos a minha orelha.

          — Eu também me importo com você — ele sussurrou, causando-me arrepios quando senti seu hálito em minha orelha. — Você não tem ideia do quanto eu me importo. Eu gosto de você, Izuna, mas não posso dar um passo maior do que este abraço. Me desculpe — tentei me afastar um pouco, para poder olhar seu rosto, porém, ele me segurou na mesma posição. — Meu irmão foi morto por alguém e por algum motivo que nunca me foi revelado — ele subitamente disse, intensificando ainda mais o tom triste em suas palavras.

          Minhas mãos se moveram sozinhas ao acariciar sua cintura, para tentar confortá-lo. Eu não imaginava parte do que ele me revelou, e ouvi-lo daquela maneira tão abalada, fazia meu coração apertar.

          — E uma pessoa nesta taverna sabe o que houve — Damai continuou. — É por este motivo que venho aqui, e por isso não posso dizer muito sobre a minha vida. Não quero envolver você ou os outros nisso.

          — Eu posso ajudá-lo — ofereci, assim que consegui que ele me deixasse olhá-lo nos olhos.

          Levantei a minha mão e acariciei sua bochecha.

          — Eu sei — ele sorriu fraco e fechou os olhos. — Mas, não vou permitir que se envolva nisso. É perigoso.

          — Damai.

          — Não, Izuna — ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e se afastou devagar. — Não importa o quanto irá insistir, eu não permitirei.

          Eu juntei minhas sobrancelhas, um pouco irritado com a teimosia e o jeito autoritário com que ele falava, mas logo suavizei a expressão ao vê-lo se aproximar mais uma vez. Queria abraçá-lo novamente. Os poucos segundos que ele se afastou, fizeram com que meu corpo sentisse um frio absurdo.

          — Você tem que me prometer que irá manter segredo dos outros — ele disse seriamente. — E que irá me deixar fazer o que devo. E  _sozinho._

          Hesitei por um momento e ele chamou por meu nome, me desarmando quando seu toque passou sobre meu ombro, desceu para meu braço e entrelaçou nossos dedos quando chegou na minha mão.

          Quis perguntar o motivo de ele dizer que não pode me oferecer mais que aquele abraço, ou o que era o que achava que deveria fazer quando descobrisse o que houve com seu irmão, mas me mantive calado. Já havia feito com que ele me contasse muito mais do que pretendia, e não queria pressioná-lo com minha curiosidade. Não naquele momento.

          — Só se você me prometer que, se em algum momento sentir que está em perigo, não importa quando ou onde estiver, vai me avisar e deixará que eu o ajude — eu disse com seriedade.

          Ele sorriu e assentiu enquanto dava um passo à frente, ficando com o corpo colado ao meu. Suspirei fundo enquanto observava o rosto com traços tão belos de Damai. Ele sorriu enquanto também me observava de perto e me peguei imaginando como seria sentir aqueles lábios sobre os meus, em minha pele. Provavelmente seria ainda mais quente que suas mãos e seus abraços. Desejei que ele percebesse que eu almejava aquilo, e o quanto o queria naquele momento, mas ele não se aproximou muito mais.

          — Não me olhe assim — ele pediu manhoso e mais uma vez encostou a cabeça ao lado da minha. Sua mão apertou levemente a minha, e com a outra ele acariciou minha bochecha. — Sabe de uma coisa? Eu acho que algumas coisas eu posso te contar. Mesmo que essas coisas possam parecer bobas — ele disse um pouco mais animado. — Você gostaria?

          Eu assenti rapidamente e coloquei minha mão livre sobre sua cintura e senti nossos corpos tremerem levemente quando ele riu baixinho.

          — Então acho melhor eu dizer apenas uma coisa por dia. Assim, você não enjoa de mim de uma vez.

          Nós rimos juntos e eu me movi um pouco, fazendo-o afastar a cabeça e me olhar novamente. Sorri fraco e encostei minha testa na dele.

          — Eu duvido muito — eu disse, ainda risonho. — Então, pode me contar a história do dia.

          — Mas eu já te contei — ele disse de modo exageradamente surpreso. — Muita coisa na verdade. E coisas importantes.

          — Eu não me importo — ri de sua careta. — Aquilo veio antes da sua ideia, o que conta é o agora.

          Ele sorriu enquanto acariciava meu rosto com o polegar. Aquele clima me agradou tanto, que me esqueci que estávamos na rua e muitas pessoas devem ter passado por ali e nos visto daquela maneira.

          — Certo — ele pareceu pensar por um momento. — Quando eu era pequeno, tinha muitos pesadelos e sempre ia correndo para o quarto de meu irmão, para dormir com ele — Damai sorriu enquanto se lembrava. — Então, certo dia ele me disse que tinha um segredo para poder afastar pesadelos e sentimentos ruins. Ele disse que eu deveria me deitar, e quando fechasse os olhos, para pensar em algo bonito, algo que eu achasse tão belo que acabasse ofuscando os maus pensamentos.

          — E funcionou? — Perguntei com curiosidade e ao mesmo tempo achando aquilo fofo demais.

          — Bem, eu não sabia exatamente no que pensar, então, naquela época não funcionou, e continuei a dormir no quarto dele — nós rimos. — Quando cresci, os pesadelos pararam, mas quando ele morreu, retornaram ainda piores — ele fez uma careta, mas logo sorriu. — Há algum tempo, eu me lembrei disso que ele havia me falado, e resolvi tentar novamente — Damai suspirou e fechou os olhos. — Então, todas as noites, quando fecho os olhos, eu me lembro do seu rosto — ele sorriu largamente e mais uma vez o meu coração bateu com força. — Não é como se eu tivesse muita escolha também. Querendo ou não, você sempre está lá — ele riu e abriu os olhos. — Então, eu resolvi me aproveitar disso.

          — E funciona? — Perguntei novamente, mas desta vez estava tão envergonhado que minha voz saiu em um tom fraco.

          — Sim — ele sussurrou enquanto abaixava o olhar.

          Eu me aproximei um pouco mais, e quando ele fez menção em me imitar, fomos surpreendidos por um barulho alto ao nosso lado. Damai deu um pulo para trás e me puxou junto, e logo depois vi que toda aquela agitação vinha da taverna.

          Pete havia jogado mais um pela porta de madeira.

          — Você quase nos matou de susto, Pete! — Exclamou Damai logo após se afastar de mim.

          Pete riu.

          — Quem sabe assim vocês aprendem a não saírem da minha taverna antes de pagar!

          Dito isso, ele fechou a porta com força e nos deixou do lado de fora, juntamente com o homem que lutava com todas as suas poucas forças para tentar levantar por si só.

          Eu ri da reação indignada de Damai e me aproximei dele.

          — Deixe para lá — eu ainda ria enquanto falava. — Ele nunca irá parar de jogar pessoas pela porta. Arrisco dizer que Pete até gosta disso.

          Damai riu contido e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

          — Você deve ir agora — ele disse subitamente, assim que se virou para mim. — Seus treinos durante a semana são cansativos, use os finais de semana para descansar.

          — Está com medo de ficar mais tempo ao meu lado? — O provoquei enquanto me aproximava ainda mais, e ele deu um passo para trás.

          — Apenas em seus sonhos eu o temo — ele riu e se afastou um pouco mais, colocando a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta da taverna. — Mas, devo admitir que és perigoso,  _senhor._

          Eu ri alto de suas palavras e do jeito um pouco distorcido com que me imitou no fim da frase. Ele parecia querer me provocar como quando nos conhecemos, mas tudo o que conseguiu de mim naquele momento foi uma grande vontade de apertá-lo em meus braços. Porém, a interrupção de Pete me alertou sobre onde estávamos, e permaneci onde estava.

          Damai deixou a provocação de lado em um piscar e me olhou de um jeito que parecia ser carinhoso, me envergonhando um pouco. Ele logo desviou o olhar enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e mais uma vez pareceu hesitar.

          — Vá — insistiu em tom baixo. — E não se preocupe, eu pago a sua bebida.

          — Você não precisa fazer isso.

          — Não, mas quero.

          Ele abriu a porta da taverna, e antes que entrasse eu o chamei.

          — Nos vemos na segunda? — Perguntei um pouco acanhado, e fui respondido com um sorriso e um manear positivo com a cabeça.

          Damai piscou charmosamente com um dos olhos e fechou a porta, me deixando a sós com um sorriso bobo e o homem que ainda tentava se levantar, um pouco atrás de mim.

          Estava tão feliz e eufórico naquele momento, e quando vi o homem estender a mão para mim, a peguei e a balancei como em um cumprimento, e saí dali me segurando para não dar pulos pela rua.

          Agora dou risada ao imaginar o quanto aquele homem deve ter me xingado, por não o ajudar a se levantar, e ainda por cima, praticamente tirar sarro de sua situação.

          Damai realmente me tira a sanidade.


	7. 10/02/1105 - 22:30h

**S** aru me disse uma vez que, se eu não tentasse me controlar, minha insegurança e modo desconfiado sempre me trariam dores de cabeça desnecessárias. E ele tinha toda a razão. Nesta manhã, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em Damai, se realmente o veria no começo da tarde, e se ele não se arrependeria de ter dito tudo o que disse para mim. Estava nervoso e por mais que o ouvir tivesse me feito imensamente feliz, algumas coisas ainda me deixavam com dúvidas.

          Prometi que não me intrometeria no assunto de seu irmão, e realmente não o farei, a não ser que seja extremamente necessário, mas o que nós, _juntos_ , tínhamos a ver com tal história? Por que ele hesitou tanto em me beijar? Tantas perguntas se formavam em minha mente, me deixando completamente confuso e preso em meus próprios pensamentos, o que acabou atrapalhando o meu treino.

          Recebi os gritos de Luca por mais de três vezes, e ao final da manhã, fui obrigado a permanecer por mais alguns minutos, para recuperar o que eu havia perdido, enquanto deixava minha mente viajar em Damai.

          Todos concordaram em me encontrar um pouco mais tarde em  _Rajul Hurr_ , e foram na frente, me deixando com um Luca nada contente. Ficamos apenas os dois, o que me deixou tenso no começo, mas ele não gritou ou me xingou como normalmente faria. Estava extremamente sério, e quando finalmente terminamos com o treino extra, ele me pediu que o ajudasse a arrumar o campo, e assim o fiz.

          — Você é irmão de Madara Uchiha — disse ele de repente, enquanto terminava de guardar a última espada. Eu assenti, mesmo sem saber se aquilo era uma pergunta ou afirmação. Ele ficou ainda mais sério e se aproximou de mim. — Ele é um bom soldado. Entrou cedo para a Guarda Real e já está em um posto alto em tão pouco tempo — Luca colocou a mão sobre o meu ombro e olhou em meus olhos. — Desde a primeira vez que o vi, soube que Madara tinha um grande potencial para ser um líder. E vejo o mesmo em você, garoto. Ele também vê, mesmo sabendo de suas habilidades apenas por histórias — ele se afastou e se abaixou para pegar algumas flechas sobre o gramado. — Mas o que vi hoje, se continuar a se repetir, só me trará ainda mais decepção do que a que estou sentindo agora. E o que direi ao seu irmão, se continuarmos assim?

          Ele me olhou sério e engoli seco. Nunca tinha escutado sobre Luca conhecer Madara, ou que ele havia assumido algum posto alto no castelo. Não saber daquelas coisas me deixou um pouco incomodado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, fiquei agitado com a ideia de meu irmão se interessar por meu treinamento a ponto de conversar sobre isso com o meu treinador.

          — Você sempre conversa com ele? — Perguntei com curiosidade. Se eles conversavam sobre mim, por que não poderíamos conversar sobre ele?

          — Pergunta errada, garoto — Luca colocou os braços atrás das costas enquanto me encarava de modo sério. — Se é que deveria estar perguntando algo.

          — Me desculpe — abaixei a cabeça. — Prometo que a distração de hoje não irá se repetir.

          — Assim espero — ele pareceu satisfeito, mas permaneceu na mesma posição. — Seu irmão era assim como você, quando tinha a sua idade. Mas, era ainda mais focado. E mesmo assim, precisou de uma única vez. Ele se distraiu apenas uma vez e isso custou muito caro para aquele garoto — o olhei com confusão enquanto o ouvia falar, mas Luca não mudou a expressão em nenhum momento. — Eu poderia dizer para não fazer o mesmo, mas cabe apenas a você parar, olhar em volta, e decidir o que é mais importante. O que for de menor importância, apenas deixe lá, quieto. Não tente ter tudo, garoto, apenas agarre o que lhe é de direito e viva a sua vida tranquilamente.

          Assim que terminou de falar, tentei perguntar o que ele quis dizer com tudo aquilo, mas Luca logo deu as costas e me dispensou do campo, me deixando completamente confuso.

          No caminho para  _Rajul Hurr,_  minhas inseguranças sobre Damai foram deixadas de lado por um momento. Em minha mente as palavras de Luca se repetiram por várias vezes. Me perguntava o que havia acontecido com Madara, e o que foi a tal escolha que ele não quis ou teve que fazer.

          A falta de informações sobre o meu irmão me consome cada vez mais, todos os dias, e ouvir que Madara passou por algo difícil nos últimos tempos apenas serviu para me deixar ainda mais incomodado.

          Ao chegar em O Lobo Rastejante, o aperto em meu peito que se formava ao pensar em Madara se desfez de modo suave. Vi os meus amigos conversando amenamente enquanto Damai, que estava sentado ao lado deles, se virou para a entrada, assim que coloquei os meus pés ali dentro. Ele sorriu de modo discreto para mim e eu retribui o gesto enquanto me aproximava. Como sempre, ele estava ao lado de Yaromir, e meu lugar entre Piers e Mira estava me aguardando, o que me deixou decepcionado. Queria ficar ao lado dele.

          Deixando o meu descontentamento de lado, me sentei e começamos nossa aula. Diferente dos outros dias, Damai não foi se sentar perto do balcão para esperar que acabássemos. Ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar, mas se manteve em silêncio e me observando enquanto eu explicava as lições, o que me fez um pouco desconsertado.

          Enquanto os outros faziam suas anotações, a preocupação que me atingia voltou. Dessa vez Damai e Madara brigavam por espaço em minha mente, me deixando ainda mais distraído. Tentei me concentrar e fingir que nada me afligia, mas aparentemente não consegui, pois mais tarde, quando estávamos prontos para nos levantar e ir embora, Piers me olhou com preocupação.

          — Está tudo bem? — Ele perguntou, enquanto pousava sua mão sobre o meu ombro. De algum modo, aquele toque me incomodou um pouco.

          — Sim — respondi com a voz arrastada e me afastei discretamente. — Só estou cansado. Não se preocupe.

          Para o meu alívio, ele apenas assentiu e ficou em silêncio.

          Como na maioria dos dias, meus amigos foram embora e Damai ficou ao meu lado até que ficássemos sozinhos. Dessa vez não nos despedimos e ele andou um pouco à frente, fazendo sinal com a cabeça para que eu o seguisse.

          — Não quero que Pete jogue alguém em nós dois novamente.

          Ele riu e eu o acompanhei com um riso um pouco mais contido.

          Nós andamos por poucos minutos, até avistarmos um banco largo de madeira em uma pequena área coberta por grama. Eu me sentei e ele fez o mesmo. O banco comportava pelo menos três pessoas, tínhamos bastante espaço, mas ele se sentou bem próximo, encostando sua perna na minha. Novamente senti-me agitado com aquela aproximação, mas mesmo a querendo muito, não foi o suficiente para me fazer esquecer do que me preocupava.

          Olhei em frente, observando a rua vazia e a parte de trás das tavernas e casas de  _Rajul Hurr_. Imaginando o motivo de aquela rua tão mais limpa e bela permanecer deserta enquanto  _Rajul Hurr_ , que era completamente o oposto, sempre estar abarrotada de pessoas.

          — Você não está só cansado, não é? — Damai perguntou, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos. Ao olhar para ele, abaixei a minha cabeça, e encostei o queixo em seu ombro. — O que houve? — Ele sussurrou depois de apoiar a cabeça sobre a minha. — Os outros me disseram que teve que ficar por mais tempo no campo hoje porque estava distraído, como agora.

          — Estou preocupado com o meu irmão — fui sincero. Não queria esconder nada, mesmo que fosse coisas pequenas. Já tínhamos segredos demais.

          — Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

          — Eu não sei — suspirei. — E isso é o que me preocupa. Eu não sei muito sobre ele, Damai. Em todos esses anos só o vi uma vez, e a distância. Em catorze anos, ele me enviou apenas duas cartas, e uma delas eu nem ao menos consegui ler, porque a perdi no incêndio.

          — Incêndio? — Ele se agitou enquanto perguntava.

          Levantei a cabeça e a apoiei em minha mão enquanto o observava me olhar preocupado.

          — Ano passado, minha casa pegou fogo. Perdemos todas as nossas coisas.

          — Eu sinto muito — ele disse com seriedade. — Alguém se machucou?

          — Não. Só foi a casa e nossas coisas, e algumas lembranças..., mas está tudo bem — afirmei com um sorriso fraco no fim. — Conseguimos nos reerguer em pouco tempo, graças ao meu irmão.

          Ao notar que mencionei meu irmão com tristeza, ele passou o braço em volta de meus ombros e me trouxe para mais perto. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, enquanto ele me acariciava e eu deitava a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. Em um momento, o ouvi suspirar profundamente, e levantei o rosto para olhá-lo.

          — O que foi?

          — Nada — disse simplesmente e o olhei desconfiado. Ele logo relaxou os ombros. — É só que, por um momento, achei que você estava assim por minha causa. Pensei ter feito algo de errado.

          Desviei o olhar e ele apertou meu ombro com pouca força.

          — Talvez você também seja um pouco culpado — confessei baixinho.

          Ele segurou o meu queixo, obrigando-me a olhá-lo novamente.

          — O que eu fiz? — Ele perguntou seriamente e ao mesmo tempo um pouco apreensivo.

          Eu nada disse. Devagar, aproximei meu rosto e olhei para os seus lábios, deixando claro o que eu queria. Percebi que os lábios de Damai tremeram levemente enquanto eu me aproximava, e quando estava próximo o suficiente para senti-lo, ele desviou o rosto de modo hesitante.

          — É _isto_  — eu disse, sem me preocupar em esconder que estava chateado. — É este o problema! Mesmo relutante, passei a achar que estivéssemos na mesma página aqui, mas me parece que estive certo desde o começo — minha voz saiu em tom choroso e ele retirou o braço sobre os meus ombros, mas ainda continuou próximo. — Você realmente não me quer do mesmo modo que eu te quero. É porque sou um homem?

          — Não é isso — ele disse imediatamente, ficando ainda mais sério. — Você sabe que quero, mas não se lembra de nada do que te disse ontem?

          — É claro — respondi de modo debochado, o que claramente o irritou. — Você quer, mas não pode. Seria uma bela desculpa, se depois dela, você me explicasse o motivo.

          Damai se ajeitou na cadeira e fixou o olhar em algo à frente. Ele parecia tentar controlar-se de algum modo. Ele suspirou novamente, apoiou os cotovelos sobre as pernas e cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos.

          — Se você soubesse o quanto eu preciso me esforçar para me controlar quando estou ao seu lado, não faria isso comigo — disse com a voz abafada pelas mãos.

          Senti meu corpo se arrepiar e minhas bochechas se esquentarem naquele momento.

          — Você não precisa se controlar — eu disse em tom baixo, enquanto me aproximava dele novamente. Damai endireitou a postura e me olhou de um jeito suplicante, o que me desarmou. — Eu não quero brigar. O problema é que não consigo ser tão controlado como você.

          Ele suavizou a expressão quando terminei de falar e estendeu os braços em minha direção. Eu aceitei o abraço de imediato, apertando a cintura dele com meus braços em seguida.

          — Me desculpe — sussurrei, enquanto o apertava ainda mais e escondia o meu rosto em seu peito.

          — Não é sua culpa — ele afirmou e acariciou meus cabelos com carinho. — Quando chegar o momento, eu prometo que você irá saber o motivo. E se ainda quiser, nós não precisaremos mais nos controlar.

          — Como se eu fosse te deixar escapar assim tão fácil — disse como brincadeira, na tentativa de disfarçar o quão mexido havia ficado com o que acabara de ouvir.

          Damai riu alto e, em seguida, mais uma vez ficamos em silêncio, aproveitando a calmaria daquele momento. Mentiria se dissesse que tinha afastado as dúvidas, mas naquele instante, eu queria apenas ficar ali, sentindo a respiração de Damai tão próximo a mim.

          — Deveríamos ir. Já está tarde — ele avisou depois de algum tempo, mas não se moveu.

          — Mas, ainda não me contou alguma coisa nova sobre você — disse, um pouco manhoso, admito.

          Ele riu em tom baixo, e voltou a acariciar os meus cabelos.

          — O que quer saber?

          — Fale sobre algo que você goste. Um livro, talvez. Você gosta de ler, não é? — Perguntei animado, realmente curioso sobre o assunto, e também não querendo pressioná-lo com perguntas como as que fiz antes.

          — Eu gosto — Damai afirmou enquanto eu me afastava um pouco, para poder olhá-lo novamente e ver que ele sorria fraco. Para o meu alívio, parecia relaxado. — Tem um livro que eu gosto. Foi um presente da minha mãe, quando fiz onze anos. Ela não é daqui, sabe — ele dizia e eu não desviava a atenção de suas feições.

          Fiquei surpreso por ele falar de sua mãe, já que era uma coisa mais íntima do que um livro preferido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, me senti sorrir em saber ainda mais sobre Damai.

          — Ela veio de longe, onde falam uma língua diferente da nossa — ele continuou. — Ela me deu esse livro e disse que ele era de onde ela tinha vindo. Eu já sabia falar a língua da terra natal dela, fui ensinado desde cedo, então, não foi um problema para lê-lo. Eu o adorei logo nas primeiras páginas — ele alargou o sorriso enquanto falava. — A história se chama “A Neve Azul”, em nossa língua. É sobre um garoto que vivia em uma casa feita de neve. Ele não era uma boa pessoa no começo, mas algumas coisas acontecem, e ele precisa sair da casa de neve e tentar salvar sua família. O final é muito bom. Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes já o li por inteiro.

          — Parece interessante — comentei, sorrindo ao vê-lo tão animado com algo. — Principalmente por ser algo de sua mãe.

          — É sim.

          — É uma pena que eu não consiga ler algo em outra língua que não seja a nossa — disse um pouco sem jeito, e por algum motivo, ele sorriu largamente.

          — Mas existe algumas copias desse livro em nossa língua, mesmo eles sendo muito raros — ele informou enquanto ria, o que me deixou curioso.

          — E qual é a graça nisso? — Perguntei, ainda sorrindo, e dessa vez sem saber o motivo.

          — Me lembro que, quando eu o ganhei, não sabia disso. Eu havia gostado tanto da história e queria muito que meu irmão também a lesse, então eu mesmo o traduzi. Reescrevi palavra por palavra, e o presenteei alguns meses depois — ele riu mais uma vez. — E acredite, depois de todo aquele tempo, eu ainda achava a história incrível. Na verdade, ainda acho. Por sorte, meu irmão compartilhou da minha opinião, então o esforço valeu a pena.

          Eu ri juntamente com ele e acariciei sua bochecha. Vê-lo sorrir daquela maneira faz-me tão bem que não sei como vivi tanto tempo sem poder admirá-lo.

          — Você e seu irmão eram muito próximos, não eram?

          — Ele era o meu melhor amigo — ele confessou com um sorriso fraco.

          Ao vê-lo daquela maneira, sem pensar no que fazia, me inclinei e beijei sua bochecha levemente. Ele me olhou de modo repreendedor, mas logo sorriu e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

          — Desculpe — eu disse baixinho, mas sem esconder o sorriso em meus lábios, o que o fez rir e segurar uma de minhas mãos com a sua.

          — Obrigado por me ouvir — ele entrelaçou os nossos dedos enquanto falava de um jeito tranquilo.

          — Está agradecido, mesmo comigo o obrigando a falar? — Eu brinquei e ele riu mais uma vez enquanto balançava a cabeça.

          — Não faz ideia no quão bem me sinto em conversar com você — ele olhou para as nossas mãos e me soltou devagar. — Mas, agora nós precisamos ir.

          Fiz uma careta em resposta e ele se levantou enquanto ria.

          — Vamos, Izuna — ele me chamou, e me levantei contra a minha vontade. Damai acariciou a minha bochecha uma última vez e deu um passo para trás. — Até amanhã, pequeno.

          — Pequeno? — Levantei uma de minhas sobrancelhas ao ouvir o apelido inesperado.

          — Eu sou mais velho e... — Ele não terminou a frase, colocando a mão aproximadamente a dez centímetros acima de sua cabeça, e deu de ombros enquanto ria novamente e dava mais passos para trás.

          — Apenas  _dois_  anos! — Eu gritei com indignação, mas não pude evitar em rir em tom baixo. — E não é tão alto assim. Cinco centímetros, no máximo!

          Ele riu alto e piscou para mim antes de dar as costas e seguir o seu caminho.

 

**11/02/1105 - 21:30h**

**E** sta manhã pareceu passar um pouco mais devagar do que o costume. Os minutos pareceram horas, porém, mesmo assim, não acredito que eu tenha muito o que escrever, além de um o pouco sobre a tarde de hoje.

          Damai chegou em O Lobo Rastejante um pouco depois de terminarmos a aula; pegou a cadeira ao lado de Yaromir e a colocou entre Mira e eu. Todos o olharam curiosos pela atitude, mas ele nada disse ou pareceu se importar. Mas, eu me importei, e  _muito_. Foi bastante difícil disfarçar meu sorriso ao vê-lo do meu lado.

          Depois de algum tempo, nenhum deles pareceu mais se importar com a atitude de Damai, e como sempre, conversaram animados. E entre vários assuntos, Mira trouxe o destaque da tarde:

          — Então — ela começou, me olhando de um jeito suspeito, e depois para os outros —, sexta-feira nós temos algo para comemorar. O aniversário do nosso querido professor aqui — ela gesticulou para mim e todos pareceram lembrar da data apenas naquele momento.

          Damai, que ainda não sabia da data, me olhou de modo surpreso e sorriu fraco em seguida.

          — Nós temos que cancelar a aula de sexta e beber até cair! — Sugeriu Jan, todo animado como sempre, e se virou para mim. — Por favor, Izuna!

          — Eu não sei quanto a beber até cair, mas — eu ri entre a frase — podemos tomar alguma coisa.

          — Por que não? — Yaromir pareceu indignado. — Beber até cair é muito bom!

          Jan fez uma careta ao se virar para o seu lado — provavelmente por se lembrar das vezes em que teve que o carregar para fora da taverna —, e Yaromir nem se importou ao dar de ombros.

          — Piers pode morrer, em vez de só cair — brinquei, e Piers se mostrou ofendido quando ouviu as risadas de todos.

          — Porque vocês sempre falam essas coisas? — Ele perguntou com afobação. — Eu consigo beber sem problemas!

          — E porque nós nunca te vimos terminar uma caneca inteira de cerveja? — Mira o provocou com um sorriso debochado.

          — Eu... Só não quero gastar tanto com bebidas! — Ele gaguejou enquanto falava, arrancando mais risadas de todos nós.

          — Você deveria chamar o seu amigo Saru — sugeriu Yaromir, mudando o assunto, para o alívio de Piers.

          Damai, que até aquele momento se manteve quieto, pareceu se interessar muito mais pelo assunto.

          — Não só deveria. Você  _precisa_! — Ele disse, com um sorriso suspeito.

          Estreitei o olhar em sua direção.

          — Sim — concordou Jan —, eu quero muito conhecê-lo.

          Todos assentiram e eu os olhei com curiosidade, me perguntando o que tanto eles queriam com o meu amigo.

          — Por que todo esse interesse em Saru? — Perguntei de modo sério. Não estava com um bom pressentimento.

          — Ele é o seu melhor amigo — Damai começou a explicar, estranhamente animado. — Seu amigo desde que eram crianças! Fico imaginando as boas histórias que ele deve ter de você quando pequeno e todo bonitinho.

          Damai cantarolou a última frase enquanto encarava o nada, fingindo imaginar as tais histórias. Eu balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro e nada disse, pois, Mira seguiu o pensamento de Damai.

          — Imagino que Izuna era bem fofinho e pequeno — ela colocou as mãos sobre as próprias bochechas e sorriu —, com as bochechinhas bem gordinhas e coradas. Tímido, sério e...

          — Chega — a interrompi e cobri meu rosto com uma das mãos. No que diabos esses dois andavam pensando? — Eu com certeza chamarei Saru, mas ele não irá contar história nenhuma — olhei para Damai e Mira de modo sério e eles sorriram mesmo assim. — Porque existe  _nada_  para contar além bobagens de crianças.

          — A sua reação diz o contrário — provocou Piers, que se afastou um pouco quando recebeu um olhar cortante vindo de mim.

          — Oh, não vejo a hora de conhecê-lo! — Exclamou Yaromir e revirei os olhos. Mesmo comigo protestando, eles voltaram com o assunto, imaginando uma versão minha de anos atrás, e nenhum deles acertando em nada.

          Mesmo animado com o assunto entre eles, Damai se levantou, alegando que precisava ir embora mais cedo. Eu o olhei curioso e ele disse que antes de ir, precisava conversar comigo no lado de fora.

          Antes de sair, ele e Mira ainda trocaram mais algumas ideias absurdas, e me vi na obrigação de empurrá-lo para a saída, antes que aquilo se tornasse vergonhoso mais uma vez.

          — Por favor, não fique bravo — pediu Damai, logo rindo enquanto eu fechava a porta da taverna atrás de mim e me juntava a ele do lado de fora.

          — Eu não sei de onde vocês tiram essas ideias — respondi em tom risonho. Não estava bravo, mas vê-los falando sobre mim daquela maneira me envergonhou.

          — Só estamos empolgados com o seu aniversário — confessou, e logo se aproximou de mim e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos. — Por que não me disse que seu aniversário é nessa semana?

          — Eu não sei — dei de ombros. — Não sou muito animado em comemorar os meus aniversários, para dizer a verdade.

          A verdade era que eu nunca tive com quem comemorar, além de meus pais e Saru, mas foi uma coisa que preferi guardar para mim naquele momento.

          — Para mim, a sua existência deveria ser comemorada todos os dias.

          Damai sorriu largamente, provavelmente por ver que eu havia corado com o que ele disse. E tentando esquecer o meu embaraço, eu levantei a minha mão e acariciei um de seus braços.

          — Por que você precisa ir tão cedo? — Perguntei de um jeito manhoso e, pelos deuses, que vergonhoso!

          Logo ele pareceu se lembrar de que estava indo embora.

          — Certo. Eu preciso ir. Agora mesmo — ele riu e se afastou. — Eu preciso me encontrar com meu pai, e foi por isso que quis conversar aqui fora.

          Fiquei atento quando ouvi sobre o pai de Damai, e ele riu baixinho ao perceber a minha euforia em saber um pouco mais.

          — Não vou poder aparecer por aqui durante alguns dias. Receberemos visitas de longe — explicou calmamente, mas era claro que estava com pressa.

          Fiquei um pouco triste com a notícia, e acho que não consegui esconder isso.

          Damai sorriu, se aproximou, e me deu um beijo rápido na minha bochecha. Imediatamente eu cobri o local com uma das mãos, sentindo minha pele se esquentar aos poucos, e então o ouvi rir mais uma vez.

          — Venho para o seu aniversário, Pequeno. Eu prometo.

          Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, ele se afastou e acenou com pressa, novamente me deixando para trás com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

          O resto da tarde foi calma e sem muitas novidades. Me despedi de meus amigos e fui diretamente para casa. As horas não foram cheias de acontecimentos, mas aquele único e simples beijo — que ainda consigo sentir em minha bochecha — foi o suficiente para me preencher pelo resto do dia.


	8. 14/02/1105 - 23:50h

**P** or muitas vezes, eu vi a minha mãe chorar por ter saudades do meu irmão; meu pai suspirar e olhar saudoso para cada carta que recebia, e Saru dizer que sentia falta do Norte. E eu apenas os observava, imaginando como era sentir-se daquela maneira. Nunca fiquei por tanto tempo em algum lugar para sentir falta quando tivesse que deixá-lo. E o meu irmão, nem ao menos me lembro de meus tempos com ele, então, como poderia sentir falta de algo que para mim, não existiu?

          Não me lembro de sentir falta de nada, pois alguém tão próximo que teve que ir embora, ou um lugar tão querido que precisei deixar, eu nunca tive. Fiquei afastado de minha casa por pouco tempo enquanto a reconstruía, e meus pais e Saru... nunca me afastei deles.

          Tenho os meus amigos do campo. Os vejo por quase todos os dias, mas aos finais de semana sempre me pego lembrando de algo que um deles disse, fez, ou o que me diriam em algum momento daqueles dias que não nos vemos. Posso chamar isso de saudade? Acredito que sim, mas não é aquele sentimento intenso como vejo em meus pais e em Saru. Aquele sentimento que, de tão forte, chega a doer, te faz tremer em desespero e ansiedade. Esse tipo de sensação eu passei a conhecer há pouco tempo, e ela é reservada para apenas uma pessoa.

          Por muito tempo eu achei que não compreenderia esse sentimento de pura saudade, mas hoje posso dizer que os entendo completamente.

          Já cheguei a ficar sem vê-lo por muito mais tempo que agora, e senti sua falta de modo incômodo, porém, sabia que podia suportar. Mas, após nos aproximarmos tanto, sinto que meu coração pode parar por ficar longe de Damai por tão poucos dias. Não o vi por meros três dias e senti como se tivesse passado muito mais.

          Hoje é meu aniversário. Finalmente com quinze anos, mas isso não me animou tanto quando abri os olhos pela manhã. O que me fez levantar com um sorriso no rosto foi a certeza de que o veria e sentiria o toque de sua pele sobre a minha novamente.

          Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, mas apenas um sorriso ou um simples toque de Damai é capaz de fazer meu corpo inteiro estremecer. Irritado, calmo, triste ou feliz, não importa como, Damai sempre me faz sentir preenchido quando estamos juntos. Eu sei que não deveria me sentir assim, mas ele mexe comigo de um jeito que ninguém nunca conseguiu. Sua beleza me atrai como nenhuma outra jamais me atraiu. Ouvir o som de sua respiração já é o suficiente para fazer meu peito se aquecer... como neste exato momento.

          Me sinto tão agitado e com o corpo em chamas; ouço as batidas de meu coração soarem altas. Não consigo fechar os olhos para dormir, pois em meio a calmaria da noite, posso ouvir a respiração dele, dormindo aqui ao lado.

          Tento me distrair escrevendo com a iluminação fraca de apenas uma vela, mas, a verdade é que me lembrar do que houve no dia de hoje me deixa ainda mais agitado, e não consigo evitar em repassar tudo em minha cabeça pela incontável vez.

          Tive um bom dia no Campo. Todos os meus movimentos foram feitos de maneira limpa e precisa, me deixando satisfeito. Luca obviamente não me elogiou, nem mesmo criticou — a falta deste último me faz pensar que realmente fui bem.

          Mesmo ansioso com a tarde que viria, procurei me concentrar até o último minuto, e ao sair do campo, me encontrei com os sorrisos de meus amigos. Ainda não os tinha visto, então fui recebido com abraços e também parabenizado com animação.

          — Até parece que você cresceu alguns centímetros de ontem para hoje — brincou Jan, fazendo todos rirem.

          — Vamos? — Perguntou Yaromir, gesticulando para o caminho em direção a taverna de Pete, mas os impedi rapidamente.

          — Podem esperar por alguns minutos? — Perguntei. — Pedi a Saru para que se encontrasse conosco aqui. Não quero que ele vá até _Rajul Hurr_ sozinho.

          — Oh — exclamou Mira, colocando uma das mãos sobre a bochecha. — Que bonitinho você cuidando do Saru!

          Revirei os meus olhos em resposta, e as risadas dos outros me fizeram suspirar pesadamente.

          — O engraçado é que, antes, era eu quem cuidava dele — ouvi a voz conhecida atrás de mim e fechei os olhos, não acreditando no que eu ouvia. — Ele cresceu tanto nos últimos dias, que orgulho!

          Me virei para olhar com nervosismo para Saru, e ele se aproximou com um sorriso debochado. O recebi com um leve soco no braço, e ele acariciou o local com uma expressão exagerada de dor. O olhei feio por chegar fazendo o que eu implorei para que não fizesse, mas como sempre, Saru nem sequer se importou com a minha irritação.

          Meus amigos se aproximaram em seguida, se apresentando com animação, e imediatamente fazendo perguntas sobre ele e claro, sobre mim. Sari parecia se divertir em respondê-los, e mais ainda por ver minha cara de indignação com os relatos que sempre acabavam de um jeito vergonhoso para mim e engraçado para ele.

          Andamos juntos até _Rajul Hurr_ , e em nenhum momento eles deixaram que Saru se calasse. Fiquei incomodado com as conversas, mas confesso que, ao mesmo tempo, me senti feliz em ouvi-los tão animados com assuntos tão bobos quanto as minhas brincadeiras e de Saru quando éramos mais novos.

          Mais uma vez eles estavam felizes por algo que não os envolvia, e diferente da primeira vez que aconteceu algo parecido, não fiquei tão surpreso. Eles são meus amigos, e com o passar dos dias, me vi agindo igualmente. Qualquer pequena história vinda deles me faz feliz ou triste, como se fosse a minha própria. E isso é tão estranho. Se eu olhar para trás, ou ler aquele meu primeiro pergaminho, vejo que em nenhum momento esperei me aproximar tanto assim de alguém, muito menos achava que teria um amigo algum dia. Saru veio primeiro, ocupando seu lugar de melhor amigo e, devo dizer, quase um irmão. Depois Piers, Mira, Yaromir e Jan. Fico surpreso por me ver cercado de boas pessoas e que se importam comigo em tão pouco tempo, mas igualmente feliz.

          Por um momento pensei que teria apenas eles em minha vida, e para mim era muito mais do que o esperado, e era ótimo, não precisava de mais. Até conhecê-lo, e ver que uma parte de meu coração ainda precisava ser preenchida, e sem saber que ela estava reservada apenas para ele. Mas, é diferente dos outros. A atenção dele não me deixa simplesmente feliz; faz com que todos os sentimentos possíveis — e me atrevo a dizer que também os impossíveis — que se pode ter por outra pessoa se choquem de uma vez. É como se eu fosse explodir em emoções sempre que o vejo, e nesta tarde não foi diferente do que descrevi.

          Quando chegamos ao Lobo Rastejante, ele já estava lá, sentado em frente ao balcão, me esperando com aquele sorriso que me faz arrepiar e minhas bochechas se esquentarem.

          Nós nos aproximamos de uma mesa, e ele se levantou, já vindo em nossa direção. Damai veio até mim ainda sem desfazer o sorriso e sem se importar com outros, abraçou a minha cintura com tanta força, que pude sentir seu coração batendo contra meu peito. Me segurei nele com igual força, apertando levemente os músculos de suas costas, e aproveitando para sentir seu cheiro na curva de seu pescoço. Meus pés se levantaram do chão por poucos centímetros e o ouvi rir enquanto me colocava sobre o chão mais uma vez. Meu rosto esquentou levemente ao soltá-lo, um pouco hesitante. Eu havia sentido falta daquele tipo de contato.

          — Você não vai acreditar — disse ele, sorrindo animado quando me soltou. — Pete disse que jogará quem você quiser pela porta da taverna, como presente de aniversário!

          Damai riu alto da própria brincadeira e fiz o mesmo enquanto observava as pequenas marcas que se formavam no canto de seus lábios quando ele sorria abertamente. Mas, logo o momento de admiração se foi e apertei os olhos e me virei para apontar em direção a Saru, que estava ao meu lado com uma expressão suspeita.

          — Isso é incrível — eu disse em tom de deboche. — Talvez ele possa jogar o Saru para mim.

          Saru fez uma expressão assustada e depois olhou suplicante para Damai, que sorriu menos afobado ao vê-lo, e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

          — Eu sou Damai. Então você é o famoso Saru. Posso chamá-lo assim?

          — Claro. É um prazer conhecê-lo — Saru sorriu enquanto apertava a mão de Damai e me olhou de um jeito travesso. Revirei os olhos em resposta e ele riu enquanto voltava a tenção para Damai. — Não sei se sou famoso, mas isso ajudaria na hora de suplicar para que não peça que me joguem por porta alguma?

          — Não se preocupe — Damai respondeu enquanto ria. — Nunca faria isso com ninguém.  Eu, melhor que todos eles, sei o quanto isso é doloroso.

          — Foi o que ouvi. Entre outras coisas... — Saru falava com animação, mas logo se interrompeu e me olhou um pouco assustado, por ter soltado aquelas palavras. Eu o olhei feio e ele desviou o olhar para os lados, fingindo ignorância, e se afastou um pouco, indo até os meus outros amigos.

          Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Sabia que Saru não conseguiria manter a boca fechada, mas hoje a língua dele parecia ainda mais descontrolada.

          — Você fala sobre mim para ele?

          Abri meus olhos devagar, para ver um Damai sorridente e completamente satisfeito mesmo antes de ser respondido. Gaguejei algumas vezes, na tentativa de me explicar e por sorte, fui salvo por Pete que passava por nós, atarefado em servir as mesas que mais uma vez estavam cheias.

          — Feliz aniversário, garoto! — Exclamou ele, sem parar seus afazeres ou esperar por meu agradecimento.

          Aproveitei a distração para me afastar e chamar Damai para finalmente sentar, como se não houvesse mais nada a ser dito, e para o meu contentamento, ele não insistiu em uma resposta.

          Conversamos a tarde toda. Foi bastante agradável — eliminando as partes em que Damai insistia para que Saru contasse um pouco mais sobre os meus surtos com Kazuo. De algum modo, parecia diverti-lo me imaginar tão descontrolado, e Saru parecia sentir o mesmo ao contar tudo com detalhes. Ele, aliás, se deu muito bem com todos — em especial, Jan — o que eu já previa. Se eu, tão introvertido como sou, consegui chamar a atenção deles, alguém como Saru, alegre e engraçado, com certeza os conquistaria na hora, e foi o que aconteceu.

          Em determinado momento, eles me olharam com sorrisos nervosos, o que me deixou apreensivo no começo, mas logo ri ao ver que eles tinham presentes e hesitavam em mencionar, pois, não sabiam se eu gostaria deles.

          Saru me presenteou com um novo pergaminho e uma bela pena, muito melhor do que eu já tinha. Me pergunto como ele conseguiu comprar algo que não me parece ser tão barato, visto que o pergaminho também é de uma qualidade superior.

          — Talvez você devesse escrever algo especial neste pergaminho — sugeriu ele com um sorriso alegre, que não houve como deixar de retribuir.

          O presente de Saru, é claro, despertou curiosidade em todos. Nenhum deles sabia que costumo escrever, e a descoberta os deixou ainda mais agitados, curiosos para saber se eu já havia escrito sobre eles, e o quê. Damai em especial pareceu amar a ideia de poder ler os meus pergaminhos um dia, o que eu nunca permitirei, é claro. As coisas que escrevo sobre ele são vergonhosas demais.

          Os próximos a me presentear foram Mira, Yaromir, Jan e Piers. Juntos eles haviam comprado um presente, o que fez com que se desculpassem sem necessidade, pois quando Mira o passou para as minhas mãos, eu me senti encantado. Não é de meu feitio me importar com a beleza de minhas armas. Elas têm que ser boas e apenas isso, é o que penso, mas a espada que Mira entregou para mim fez com que meus olhos brilhassem. Era linda, e quando me levantei para segurá-la, senti seu peso e tamanho perfeitos para mim. Não medi palavras para agradecê-los. Foi um belo presente.

          O último foi Damai. Ele sorriu timidamente quando me entregou o embrulho, o que me surpreendeu — Damai nunca é tímido. Abri o pacote com curiosidade e sorri com sinceridade ao passar a mão pela capa de couro escuro que continha o título “A Neve Azul” escrito em dourado. Todos os presentes tiveram um significado diferente, e me agradaram grandemente, mas o livro teve um sentimento maior para mim. É uma coisa que Damai ama tanto que compartilha com quem ele se importa. Ele escolheu dá-lo a mim, e não tive maneiras de esconder o quão feliz fiquei.

          Eu estava tão alegre com tudo o que eles me transmitiam, e naquele momento não queria saber de mais nada além daquela mesa do Lobo Rastejante. Porém, até ali, eu não sabia que nem tudo seria calmo e cheio de sorrisos.

          Enquanto conversávamos, um homem alto e corpulento entrou pela porta da taverna, e imediatamente chamou a atenção de Yaromir.

          — Pai! — Ele exclamou animadamente. O pai de Yaromir estava viajando há alguns meses e aparentemente, aquela era a primeira vez que ele o via em um bom tempo.

          O homem olhou em nossa direção com uma expressão carrancuda, mas logo sorriu de canto ao ver o seu filho. O pai de Yaromir se aproximou, bagunçando seus cabelos como cumprimento. Logo ele deu atenção a Jan e inevitavelmente também para o resto de nós.

          Se eu fechar os olhos agora, ainda consigo me lembrar perfeitamente da expressão assustada que ele fez ao ver Damai. Primeiramente, ele se mostrou confuso, e quando Damai se levantou de súbito, o pai de Yaromir arregalou os olhos em espanto. A cor de sua pele clareou alguns tons e ele se apoiou no encosto de uma das cadeiras ali, como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar. Todos nós olhamos curiosos para ele e Damai, que o encarava de modo surpreso, mas também irritado.

          O homem agiu antes mesmo de termos qualquer outra reação. Ele segurou Yaromir pelo braço de forma brusca, obrigando-o a se levantar. Nos assustamos com o ato e sem notar, estávamos todos em pé, prontos para fazer qualquer coisa, mesmo sem saber o que ou porquê.

          Apressadamente o pai de Yaromir se preparou para sair dali juntamente com o filho, — que estava tão espantado quanto nós — porém, Damai se moveu mais rápido e se pôs à frente deles.

          Sem saber o motivo de toda aquela agitação, nós fizemos nada além de observar com curiosidade.

          — Saia de perto de mim! — Gritou o homem. Ele não estava muito longe, então pude ouvi-lo, mesmo quando de repente sua voz ficou baixa. — Não tem como provar nada. Me deixe passar, e será poupado.

          — Poupado? — Damai perguntou com seriedade. Era clara a maneira com que tentava controlar-se para não avançar no homem à frente. — Senhor, você vem comigo. Não pretendo fazer isso à força, mas se precisarmos chegar a isso e acabar tocando em mim, sabe que não precisarei provar nada para que seja condenado à forca.

          Juntei as sobrancelhas, confuso ao ouvir Damai falar daquele jeito tão autoritário e ameaçador, mesmo que as palavras estivessem sendo ditas com certa calma.

          — Por favor, não machuquem a minha família! — O homem que não queria ceder deu um passo à frente. A situação já estava estranha o suficiente, e ver aquele homem tão alto e forte suplicar a um garoto muito menor que ele, fez a minha mente girar pela confusão.

          — Eu também tenho uma, senhor, mas parte dela foi tirada de mim — Damai disse baixo e com rancor transbordando em sua voz. — Mas, você sabe muito bem disso. E vai me dizer porque _ele_ morreu.

          Uma luz clareou minha mente naquele momento e, um pouco tarde, percebi que tudo aquilo era por causa do irmão de Damai.

          O homem fez uma careta ao ouvi-lo, e de algum modo conseguiu passar por Damai e correr em direção a saída. Yaromir tentou protestar, mas seu pai não deu atenção a ele. Parecia que tudo o que conseguia enxergar era a saída.

          Damai correu até ele em uma velocidade absurda e o segurou pelo braço. O pai e Yaromir grunhiu de raiva e retribuiu o gesto com um golpe, usando o joelho no estomago de Damai, que cambaleou para trás enquanto tossia sem parar. Imediatamente corri até ele e o segurei quando um de seus joelhos foi de encontro ao chão.

          — Não o deixe escapar — ele me disse com dificuldade, enquanto eu tentava levantá-lo.

          Antes que eu pudesse reagir ao pedido, o homem saiu ainda mais apressado pela porta, arrastando Yaromir consigo. Jan passou por nós e correu para o lado de fora, e o que restou lá dentro foi Saru, Piers e Mira, assustados demais para se mexerem; Damai, com dificuldades para respirar, e eu, tentando ajudá-lo desesperadamente.

          Sem termos tempo para pensar direito no que havia acontecido, Pete foi até nós. Ele parecia furioso e pronto para jogar Damai para fora dali.

          — Por favor, Pete — pedi, enquanto ficava entre ele e Damai. — Nós vamos embora. Não precisa disso, ele já está machucado.

          Pete me olhou com repreensão, mas logo assentiu levemente e deu as costas. Aproveitando o momento sem ameaças, coloquei um dos braços de Damai sobre os meus ombros e fiz sinal para que os outros me seguissem até a saída.

          — Mas o que foi isso? — Piers foi o primeiro a se pronunciar quando alcançamos o lado de fora. — O que você fez para o pai do Yaromir ficar tão bravo? Viu como ele o levou daqui? E se ele o machucar?

          Piers se aproximou de Damai, que tirou o braço dos meus ombros e o encarou com seriedade. Ele ainda tinha um pouco de dificuldade para respirar, então tomei sua frente e olhei para Piers com repreensão.

          — Cuide de seus assuntos, Piers! — Exclamei com seriedade e recebi um olhar de clara decepção, o que me fez relaxar os ombros e abaixar o meu tom. — Não é um assunto que devemos nos intrometer. É pessoal.

          — Está tudo bem, Izuna — a voz grave e baixa de Damai soou ao meu lado e todos se viraram para olhá-lo. — Não quero envolvê-los nisso, por isso, vão para as suas casas — dizia com dificuldade enquanto andava em direção a parede da taverna. Ele se encostou ali e olhou para mim, suspirando devagar. — Vou esperar aqui por um momento, e irei atrás deles.

          — Você não pode fazer isso — disse, enquanto ficava de frente para ele. — É perigoso. Olhe o tamanho daquele homem. Ele quase acabou com você com um único golpe!

          Damai estreitou o olhar, demonstrando o quanto não havia gostado de ser diminuído daquela maneira, mas não me importei. Protegê-lo era a minha prioridade naquele momento.

          — Ele vai tentar fugir — afirmou Damai, se desencostando da parede e endireitando a postura. — Eu vou atrás dele agora mesmo. Não se preocupe, ele só me pegou desprevenido, não vai acontecer novamente. Eu posso lidar com ele.

          — Eu não me importo! — Exclamei e quando ele tentou passar por mim, pousei minha mão em seu ombro, o impedindo de continuar.

          Em seus olhos vi fúria, e isso me entristeceu. O chamei enquanto apertava levemente seu ombro. Eu estava desesperado e não queria que ele se machucasse. Em pensar nele ainda mais machucado do que naquele instante fez com que um nó se formasse em minha garganta, deixando a minha voz trêmula. — _Ele_ se foi, e não vou deixar que você também parta dessa maneira.

          Vi os olhos de Damai brilharem ao me ouvir, e seu rosto torceu em uma careta de dor por alguns segundos. Ele desviou o olhar, mas logo voltou para mim e se aproximou um pouco mais.

          — Você me prometeu que não iria se intrometer nisso — lembrou em tom baixo, me fazendo lembrar de que nossos amigos ainda estavam atrás de nós e nos observavam aflitos.

          — Apenas se sua vida não estivesse em perigo — retruquei no mesmo tom de voz que o dele.

          Damai suspirou e abaixou o olhar e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

          — Certo, não irei. Não hoje — ele avisou, me olhando seriamente. — Mas, preciso ir para casa agora.

          — Você acha que sou idiota? — Perguntei indignado, enquanto impedia que ele se afastasse ao segurar seu ombro com mais força. — Se eu o deixar, vai atrás dele assim que eu virar as costas. E não ouse dizer que estou errado — disse quando vi que ele iria dizer algo. — Você ainda não consegue respirar direito, e minha casa é perto, então irá até lá comigo.

          — Eu não posso — respondeu rapidamente, parecendo surpreso com a minha sugestão.

          — Então, irei com você até a sua casa.

          Não desprendi o olhar do dele, que também continuou preso a mim. Parecia não gostar do modo autoritário com que eu falava, e não o culpo; se estivéssemos em posições trocadas, também não gostaria que ele mandasse em meus passos. Mas, o meu medo me deixou irredutível e mantivemos os nossos olhares sérios por tanto tempo que não sei dizer exatamente quanto.

          — Então, o que vai escolher? — Perguntei, impaciente com a demora. Já não aguentava mais aquela guerra silenciosa de olhares.

          — Você não vai desistir, não é? — Ele perguntou e suspirou derrotado quando balancei minha cabeça negativamente. — Minha casa é longe, então irei com você até a sua.

          Fiquei aliviado, e enfim o soltei após massagear levemente onde eu havia apertado. Logo me virei em direção aos nossos amigos e obviamente pedi que encerrássemos o resto da nossa tarde.

          Mira pareceu preocupada, mas assentiu e pediu para que fosse avisada, se tivéssemos notícias de Yaromir. Piers nada disse, apenas deu as costas e a seguiu. Olhei para Saru e ele assentiu como se entendesse o que estava acontecendo, mas a verdade é que ele estava tão perdido quanto os outros. De todas as coisas, sobre o irmão de Damai foi a única que não contei para ele.

          Andamos os três em silêncio pelo caminho de casa. Damai estava pensativo e claramente irritado. Saru me olhou preocupado e dei de ombros, sinalizando para que o deixasse como estava, e ele pareceu entender.

          Demoramos um pouco mais que o costume para chegar à casa de Saru. Damai andou normalmente até o meio do caminho, mas seus passos perderam a velocidade em determinado tempo, e vez ou outra via-o encostar na barriga com uma das mãos. O golpe havia sido forte demais, e não foi difícil ver que ainda era um pouco difícil para ele se movimentar ou respirar livremente.

          Ao chegar na frente da casa de Saru, ele me entregou os presentes dos quais eu havia me esquecido completamente, e se despediu em silêncio, dando leves tapas nas costas de Damai e em meu ombro.

          Quando chegamos na minha casa, Damai se deteve antes que eu abrisse a porta de entrada.

          — Eu acho que isso não é uma boa ideia — disse ele, dando um passo para trás. — O que vai dizer aos seus pais?

          — Que você é meu amigo e está machucado — eu disse simplesmente, mas logo me senti envergonhado. — Realmente acha que eles nunca ouviram sobre você?

          Damai piscou algumas vezes e sorriu fraco enquanto abaixava a cabeça e a balançava de modo positivo, dando sinal para que eu prosseguisse.

          — Mãe, estou em casa — anunciei quando entrei pela porta.

          Como não houve resposta, pedi a Damai para esperar na sala e fui até a cozinha. Lá, encontrei a minha mãe, cozinhando enquanto cantarolava uma música antiga. Sorri ao ouvi-la tão animada e a chamei novamente, desta vez conseguindo sua atenção. Ela se assustou com a minha presença e soltou a colher de madeira que estava em sua mão. Eu ri da reação e me abaixei para pegá-la.

          — Você quase me matou de susto! — Exclamou ela, com as mãos sobre o peito.

          — Como se isso fosse possível — retruquei enquanto ria e entregava a colher a ela. Me aproximei para olhar o que estava sendo feito nas panelas, mas ela se pôs à frente, bloqueando a minha visão. — O que está cozinhando?

          — É uma surpresa — ela sorriu enquanto falava, e dei de ombros, fingindo não me importar, mas logo tentei espiar novamente. Porém, ela foi mais rápida; me pegou pelos ombros e me afastou dali enquanto ríamos.

          — Preciso te dizer algo — abaixei o tom quando ela me soltou. — Eu trouxe Damai até aqui. Ele se machucou um pouco. Aconteceram algumas coisas e ele só precisa ficar por algum tempo, até ter condições de ir embora.

          Ela sorriu largamente e me olhou com malícia. Revirei os olhos em resposta, o que arrancou uma risada alta da minha mãe. Ela já sabia sobre Damai. Não com detalhes como Saru, mas ela me conhece bem e, não tive como esconder o que sinto.

          — Esse seu sorriso quando fala o nome dele fica cada dia mais suspeito, meu querido — ela brincou enquanto eu nem havia percebido que sorria.

          — Mãe, por favor, não fale essas coisas — supliquei um pouco envergonhado. — Principalmente hoje e _agora_.

          — Certo, certo — ela riu e fez seu caminho até a saída da cozinha. Antes de sair ela se virou para mim. — Seu pai já está em casa, então, prometo que me calarei.

          Eu assenti com alívio e ela piscou em resposta. Meu pai sabia que eu tinha um amigo chamado Damai e era só isso. E eu esperava que ficasse assim por um longo tempo. Não sei como ele reagiria ao saber que seu filho gosta de outro homem, e confesso que prefiro ficar sem saber.

          Eu segui a minha mãe até a sala, e foi com surpresa que reagi ao ver o meu pai ao lado de Damai e conversando animadamente. Levantei minhas sobrancelhas ao me aproximar e ver meu pai bater levemente sobre o ombro de Damai, que sorriu com simpatia.

          — Querida, olhe só quem está aqui! — Meu pai exclamou para a minha mãe, que cobriu os lábios com uma das mãos.

          — Oh! — Exclamou ela enquanto se aproximava. — Nós te procuramos por toda a vila!

          — Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? — Eu também me aproximei, e olhei para Damai, que parecia surpreso, mas também sorria.

          — Ele é o rapaz que ajudou o seu pai no outro dia — minha mãe explicou. — E você também é o Damai! Mas que bela coincidência.

          — Palavras não são o suficiente para agradecê-lo, garoto — meu pai se virou para ele. — Pode me pedir o que desejar e lhe darei com prazer.

          Damai sorriu abertamente e nossos olhos cruzaram por meros segundos, fazendo-me corar levemente. Por sorte eles estavam mais interessados nele naquele momento, então minha reação não foi notada, a não ser por Damai, que riu em tom baixo.

          — Não há necessidade, senhor — ele disse polidamente. — Te ver bem como agora já é o suficiente. E além do mais — Damai me olhou novamente, mas desta vez, também trouxe a atenção de meus pais para mim —, Izuna me prestou um grande favor me trazendo até aqui. Acredito que ninguém deve se preocupar com dívidas.

          Meus pais me olharam com orgulho e aprovação. Passei a mão sobre a minha nuca, um pouco sem jeito com aquilo, mas, para o meu alívio, logo a minha mãe mudou o foco do assunto.

          — Izuna disse que você se machucou, Damai — minha mãe disse de um jeito suave e preocupado. — Como se sente? Precisa de curativos?

          — Eu estou bem — ele respondeu de forma branda. Foi um pouco estranho vê-lo tão cordial. — Só preciso me acalmar um pouco. Não se preocupe. Mas, obrigado pela hospitalidade.

          Minha mãe cobriu as bochechas com as mãos e sorriu sem jeito para ele. Pelo jeito, o jeito de Damai agir acabou encantando também a ela. Isso seria uma coisa de família? Talvez sim, pois, mesmo que de um jeito diferente, meu pai parecia satisfeito com sua presença ali.

          — Bem — minha mãe andou até mim e me empurrou para o lado de Damai —, Izuna irá cuidar de você de todo modo — ela olhou para mim e sorriu maliciosamente. — E eu irei terminar o jantar. Você ficará conosco essa noite, não é?

          Eu a olhei com repreensão, e fui completamente ignorado, mas confesso que foi divertido ver Damai gaguejar algumas vezes antes de finalmente conseguir dizer algo com clareza.

          — Eu não sei se posso — ele respondeu um pouco nervoso.

          — Mas é claro que pode! — Minha mãe exclamou animadamente. — Hoje é o aniversário de nosso Izuna, então seria ótimo tê-lo por perto.

          Eu balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro diante de tal atitude e olhei para meu pai, que deu de ombros enquanto se acomodava no sofá. Dei atenção para Damai após ver a minha mãe ir para a cozinha, sem esperar por uma resposta, e sorri ao vê-lo tão sem jeito. Era um momento raro, então aproveitei aquilo e esperei algum tempo até chamá-lo para irmos até o meu quarto.

          Ao entrarmos e fechar a porta atrás mim, o ouvi suspirar aliviado.

          — Desculpe por isso — disse, enquanto me encostava no guarda-roupas ao lado da porta. — Ela consegue ser animada demais ás vezes.

          Damai riu em tom baixo e se virou para mim.

          — Ela é ótima — ele se aproximou, ficando à minha frente — Seu pai também. Fico feliz por ele estar bem.

          — Isso é tão estranho — eu comentei enquanto cruzava os meus braços. — Naquele dia, eu estava aqui em meu quarto, prestes a sair para procurá-lo, e ao mesmo tempo você estava com ele, no cômodo ao lado. Se você tivesse permanecido por um segundo a mais, teríamos nos visto — abri um fraco sorriso. — Me pergunto se algo teria sido diferente entre nós, se tivéssemos nos encontrado naquele dia.

          — Eu duvido muito — ele disse seriamente e se aproximou um pouco mais. Damai subiu uma das mãos até o meu pescoço, deslizou a mão para a minha nuca e sorriu. — Bem, talvez a diferença seria que começaríamos a agir como dois bobos um pouco antes.

          Nós rimos juntos, mas logo senti minha voz sumir e meu corpo amolecer com a carícia em minha nuca. Suspirei enquanto fechava os olhos, e quando ouvi a voz de Damai mais uma vez, os abri devagar.

          — Estive pensando — ele ainda sorria enquanto falava, e inevitavelmente fiz o mesmo. — Eu deveria ir até a sala agora mesmo e dizer que volto atrás com a minha palavra, e preciso que seu pai me dê _você_ como agradecimento.

          Eu ri alto da ideia e ele me acompanhou enquanto me envolvia em um abraço, que retribui no mesmo momento.

          — Não é uma boa ideia? — Ele perguntou, ainda risonho.

          — É excelente — o respondi com a voz abafada por seu ombro. — Você deveria ir agora mesmo. Não irei impedi-lo.

          Ele apertou o abraço enquanto continuava a rir. Eu fechei os olhos outra vez e após um tempo passei a acariciar suas costas com cuidado, e foi quando o senti se agitar em meus braços.

          — Ainda dói? — Perguntei em tom baixo, e ele respondeu com um balançar de cabeça.

          — Só está um pouco dolorido.

          — Você deveria se sentar um pouco.

          Ele assentiu e me soltou devagar. Damai andou até o parapeito da janela e se sentou sobre algumas almofadas que estavam ali.

          — É uma bela vista — ele comentou ao olhar através do vidro. — Onde moro também posso ver o mar, mas não tão perto assim.

          — Eu também gosto da vista — comentei e me sentei ao seu lado. — É ainda melhor quando posso ir até lá e sentir a água em meus pés.

          Ele sorriu tristemente e voltou a olhar para dentro do quarto.

          — Meu irmão gostaria disso — comentou ele, enquanto olhava meus livros na parede ao lado. — Sempre quisemos ir até o mar, mas o meu pai nunca permitiu.

          Eu suspirei tristemente. Ouvi-lo daquele modo me deixava desanimado, mas juntei coragem e chamei por seu nome com seriedade. Ele me olhou e mais uma vez suspirei, dessa vez, um pouco nervoso.

          — Eu sei que vai dizer não, mas vou insistir até que resolva pensar melhor nisso — avisei e, enquanto falava, ele me olhou desconfiado. — Deixe-me ajudá-lo, Damai — ele tentou falar algo, mas o cortei rapidamente. — Isso não é uma coisa que você possa resolver sozinho. Se não quer soldados envolvidos nisso, então deixe-me ajudá-lo. Aquele homem disse que você não tem provas, então temos que procurá-las antes de enfrentá-lo.

          — Não preciso de provas — Damai disse com seriedade. — Eu _sei_ que ele estava lá, Izuna. Se eu envolver soldados, você pode ter certeza de que ele será preso, mas eu não quero isso. Não agora — o olhei confuso e ele desviou o olhar para os livros novamente. — Eu preciso perguntar algo a ele. É muito importante, e não vou conseguir isso se ele for preso antes.

          — Você quer saber o motivo? — Perguntei cautelosamente.

          — Sim. Preciso saber o porquê e quem o mandou fazer isso — ele respondeu em tom baixo. — Eu conheço uma pessoa. Alguém muito próximo a mim, e que era ainda mais próximo do meu irmão — Damai explicava, com os olhos vidrados nos livros. — E eu desconfio que ele está envolvido nisso. É por isso que preciso saber.

          Eu assenti devagar, um pouco assustado ao saber que aquela história era muito mais complicada do que imaginei.

          — Se vai apenas perguntar a ele, então deveria deixar que eu o ajude – insisti e ele virou o corpo em minha direção. — Você não estaria me colocando em perigo.

          — Se não é perigoso, você deve deixar que eu cuide disso sozinho — ele sorriu de canto. — Não era esse o trato? — Eu abaixei a minha cabeça e ele segurou meu queixo, para me olhar nos olhos — Não se preocupe. Farei nada de estúpido.

          — Como hoje? — Retruquei magoado e ele suspirou fundo.

          Seja lá o que for que Damai pretendia responder, ele não conseguiu. Minha mãe bateu na porta duas vezes e nos afastamos rapidamente. Eu me levantei e ela entrou por poucos segundos, avisando que iriamos jantar, e insistiu mais uma vez para que Damai ficasse.

          Ficamos sozinhos por alguns minutos e Damai também se levantou e se aproximou de mim.

          — Está tarde — comentou ele, um pouco hesitante.

          — Não vai ficar?

          — Meus pais ficariam preocupados.

          — Eu entendo — disse tristemente. Realmente entendia, mas me entristecia ter que deixá-lo ir depois da conversa que tivemos.

          Damai se aproximou mais um pouco e segurou meu rosto com ambas as mãos. Ele me olhou nos olhos e senti um leve arrepio com o jeito que era observado. Com um suspiro ele aproximou os lábios da minha testa e a beijou rapidamente.

          — Vamos jantar — ele disse em tom baixo, e eu me afastei alguns centímetros para poder olhar em seu rosto.

          — O quê? — Perguntei confuso, mas sentia-me sorrir com a realização daquelas palavras.

          — Hoje é o seu aniversário, então farei tudo por você — respondeu, claramente acanhado enquanto desviava o olhar.

          Não pude evitar em sorrir largamente ao ouvi-lo e vê-lo daquela maneira, mas logo fiquei preocupado.

          — Mas, e os seus pais?

          — Eu irei embora logo cedo amanhã — ele explicou com a seriedade que acabei me acostumando a ver em seu rosto. — Eles irão se preocupar um pouco, mas não tem problema.

          Vi suas bochechas se tornarem levemente coradas e ele se afastou, provavelmente para esconder seu embaraço. Damai se dirigiu até a porta e a abriu, me chamando em seguida. Eu o segui estonteante, ainda sem acreditar no que havia escutado ou que Damai passaria a noite em minha casa.

          O jantar foi agradável, e diferente do que pensei, minha mãe não nos deu mais aqueles olhares maliciosos, o que eu agradeço grandemente. Damai se mostrou um pouco sem jeito por sentar à mesa com eles, mas logo se distraiu com as histórias de meus pais.

          Quando já estava satisfeito, fui surpreendido pelo o que a minha mãe tanto escondeu quando eu havia chegado em casa. Ela havia feito um bolo de cenouras, do qual sabe que adoro. Mesmo cheio depois do jantar, eu comi uma fatia, e estava delicioso, como sempre.

          Após nos retirarmos da mesa e tomarmos banho, Damai e eu voltamos ao meu quarto, onde minha mãe já havia colocado um colchão ao lado da minha cama. Já estava um pouco tarde e acendi poucas velas. Damai subiu sobre o colchão e sentou, se encostando na parede ao lado.

          Enquanto me distraía em pegar algumas cobertas no guarda-roupas, ouvi-o suspirar e voltei meu olhar para ele, que parecia estar com a mente em outro lugar. Me aproximei e sentei ao seu lado na cama e encostei minha mão sobre seu rosto. Ele me olhou cansado e sorriu fraco.

          — O que foi? — Perguntei com um sussurro enquanto o acariciava.

          Damai segurou a minha mão sobre o seu rosto e fechou os olhos. Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, até ele voltar a me olhar.

          — Hoje era para ser um dia perfeito para você — ele dizia em tom baixo e triste —, mas, eu acabei estragando tudo.

          — Meu dia foi incrível — afirmei, alargando um pouco mais o sorriso. — E terminá-lo com você ao meu lado, o torna perfeito.

          Ele olhou em meus olhos, finalmente voltou a sorrir, e virou o rosto, para dar um demorado beijo em minha mão que o acariciava, me fazendo suspirar. Senti um pequeno formigamento na palma da mão quando ele a beijou mais uma vez e repetiu o gesto até chegar nas pontas de meus dedos. Damai me olhou novamente, e me senti arrepiar com o calor daqueles olhos que estavam mais escuros naquele momento, sendo quase impossível de notar o atípico tom avermelhado que tinham. Ele sorriu suavemente, abaixou minha mão e a soltou devagar.

          Eu queria tanto que ele me tocasse mais e não pensei muito antes de me aproximar, ficando com os joelhos contra o meu peito e o rosto próximo ao dele. Encostei nossas testas e ele alargou o sorriso ao ver a minha expressão surpresa quando senti sua mão sobre meus joelhos, e logo desceu para a minha coxa. Ele a segurou com cuidado e acomodou minhas pernas sobre as suas. Senti meu rosto aquecer ao nos ver naquela posição. Estávamos tão próximos, de uma maneira que nunca estivemos e, mesmo querendo muito mais que aquilo, sentia-me um pouco envergonhado.

          Damai deitou a testa em meu pescoço e subiu as mãos para a minha cintura, onde ele passou a acariciar com um pouco mais de intensidade do que já havia usado antes. Eu, mesmo envergonhado, o abracei de volta, apertando suas costas e ombro. Ele suspirou quando o toquei e desceu uma das mãos até o meu quadril, onde ele parou.

          — Obrigado por ter me impedido hoje — ele sussurrou, fazendo-me arrepiar ao sentir seu hálito contra o meu pescoço. — Se você não estivesse lá, teria feito besteira.

          — Eu prometi que ajudaria se fosse preciso, não foi? — Eu disse, enquanto subia a carícia de seu ombro para o pescoço, e dessa vez foi ele quem estremeceu em meus braços.

          Damai assentiu levemente e desceu a mão que estava em meu quadril para a minha coxa. Ele a acariciou levemente, mas, mesmo assim, consegui senti-lo tão próximo que era como se estivesse me tocando por baixo do tecido.

          Ficamos em silêncio novamente, e após algum tempo, fui surpreendido pelos lábios de Damai, roçando sobre a pele do meu pescoço. Me arrepiei com intensidade e soltei um baixo suspiro quando ele deu um demorado beijo no mesmo lugar. Por um momento, eu tive a impressão de que ele encerraria as caricias e se afastaria, como já havia feito antes, mas Damai logo continuou com mais um beijo, e dessa vez senti minha pele ser sugada levemente. Meu corpo esquentou subitamente com aquilo e a mão sobre a minha coxa que passou a apertá-la levemente. Damai sugou meu pescoço mais uma vez, usando um pouco mais de força, e tive que morder o lábio inferior para omitir um suspiro mais alto. Ele continuou com os beijos, até subir ao meu maxilar, onde senti sua língua quente e úmida provar a minha pele. Desta vez, não consegui me controlar e soltei um baixo suspiro juntamente com o nome dele e, de repente, ele parou o que fazia e se afastou com rapidez.

          — Eu não deveria ter feito isso. Eu... — ele olhou para mim e hesitou por um momento. Parecia pensar se deveria se afastar ainda mais ou continuar o que fazia, o que parecia que ele queria, mas, infelizmente, acabou escolhendo a primeira opção.

          — Damai, não — eu o chamei um pouco desesperado, admito, e ainda assim, ele se levantou da cama e ficou de costas para mim.

          Damai ficou parado por longos minutos. Podia ouvir a respiração descontrolada dele ao mesmo tempo que eu tentava suavizar a minha. Depois de um longo tempo, ele se virou para mim e suspirou derrotado.

          — Você é mesmo perigoso, pequeno — ele sussurrou enquanto sorria de canto.

          Eu ri em tom baixo e bati de leve sobre o colchão.

          — Volte aqui — tentei fazer uma expressão sedutora, mas acredito que falhei, pois ele riu brevemente, antes de se aproximar devagar.

          — Nós vamos dormir agora. Está tarde — ele avisou enquanto se sentava na beirada da cama. Eu o olhei suplicante. Ele riu e deu leves tapas sobre o meu travesseiro — Por favor, Izuna.

          Eu me deitei e inflei as bochechas, e ele riu novamente. Damai levou a mão até os meus cabelos e com cuidado retirou a fita que os prendia.

          — Você deveria ao menos dormir na cama comigo — sugeri ainda manhoso, e ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

          — O que diria aos seus pais, se nos vissem dormindo na mesma cama?

          — Que teve medo de dormir em uma casa que não é a sua, e tive que te ajudar com isso — eu disse em tom de brincadeira, fazendo-o rir enquanto se abaixava para beijar a minha bochecha.

          Eu me virei com a barriga para cima e o olhei nos olhos. Ele se manteve próximo e abaixou mais uma vez, desta vez beijando a minha testa demoradamente.

          — Feliz aniversário, pequeno — ele sussurrou antes de se afastar devagar.

          Damai logo se deitou sobre o colchão ao lado e eu apaguei algumas velas, deixando apenas uma para nos iluminar. Ainda sentia o meu corpo em chamas pelas caricias de mais cedo e não conseguia me acalmar, e de repente, todos os acontecimentos de hoje se juntaram em minha mente.

          Me virei para o lado e o chamei com um sussurro.

          — Eu sei que é um pouco atrasado — sussurrei novamente, quando percebi que tinha sua atenção —, mas, obrigado por ter ajudado o meu pai.

          — Não foi nada — ele também sussurrou e eu apoiei a cabeça em minha mão, para poder olhá-lo no chão.

          — Para mim, foi tudo — confessei, e mesmo com a luz fraca, pude ver seu sorriso.

          — Vem aqui — ele levantou a manta que o cobria ao sussurrar.

          Sem pensar duas vezes, eu deixei a minha cama e me aconcheguei ao seu lado. Ele me abraçou pelas costas e segurei uma de suas mãos com a minha.

          — O que vamos dizer aos meus pais, hein? — Perguntei com divertimento.

          — Que tive problemas para dormir, ora — nós rimos juntos enquanto ele me apertava em seus braços. — É só por um momento, depois você volta para a sua cama.

          Eu gemi desanimado com a última frase e ele riu mais uma vez, e beijou o meu ombro.

          Após algum tempo conversando, o assunto diminuiu até que Damai se calasse. Senti os seus braços afrouxarem o aperto e sua respiração mais pesada, e conclui que ele já havia dormido. Eu me virei com cuidado para não o acordar e me apoiei em meu braço para olhá-lo direito. Levei a mão até o seu rosto adormecido e o acariciei levemente. E sem pensar, abaixei o meu rosto e beijei levemente seus lábios. Ele suspirou entre o sono e arregalei os olhos, um pouco assustado. Senti o meu corpo reagir a isso e logo me levantei, preocupado em ser percebido daquela maneira vergonhosa.

          Voltei para a minha cama, e antes de deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, o olhei novamente, já sabendo que não conseguiria dormir tão cedo. Foi neste momento em que peguei o meu pergaminho, a fim de me distrair, mas como sempre, Damai é o centro dos meus sentimentos, e a maioria das coisas que escrevo é sobre ele.

          Eu devo tentar me acostumar com isso o mais rápido possível, pois, sei que permanecerei deste jeito por um longo tempo, e arrisco dizer que talvez seja assim para sempre.


	9. 15.02.1105 - 20:50h

**Q** uando acordei pela manhã, me peguei em dúvidas se os acontecimentos da noite passada foram apenas um sonho, mas, ao me virar na cama e ver o colchão ao lado, vi que tudo havia sido real.

          Eu suspirei e sorri como bobo ao me lembrar das carícias de Damai e do jeito que ele se agarrou a mim até cair no sono, mas logo juntei as sobrancelhas quando finalmente saí do estado de sonolência e me dei conta de que o colchão estava vazio.

          Me levantei em um pulo e saí do quarto ainda vestido com o meu pijama. Estava aflito com o pensamento de que havia dormido demais e Damai teve que ir logo cedo sem se despedir.

          Agora penso que teria sido melhor se tal coisa tivesse acontecido.

          Passei pela sala vazia e fui diretamente à cozinha, de onde ouvi a voz da minha mãe, e entrei no cômodo um pouco mais agitado do que estaria em uma hora como aquela. Sorri aliviado ao ver Damai ali e o observei terminar de tomar algo em uma xícara enquanto conversava com a minha mãe. Ele estava sério como sempre ficava quando não estávamos sozinhos. Eu me aproximei e finalmente fui notado. Esperei por um sorriso ou gracejo, mas Damai não mudou a expressão e, ficando ainda mais estranho, ele desviou o olhar e se levantou, anunciando que estava na hora de ir.

          Eu o acompanhei até a saída da cozinha — um pouco desconfiado — e quando ficamos sozinhos, ele logo me parou e se virou para mim.

          — Não precisa me acompanhar — avisou ele de uma maneira polida e distante, o que me fez desconfiar ainda mais de seu jeito de agir.

          Ele alcançou a porta e a abriu, saindo por ela rapidamente. Fiquei confuso com aquela atitude, mas agi rápido e o segui até o lado de fora.

          — Damai, espere — o chamei preocupado e ele se virou para mim. — O que houve?

          Damai suspirou fundo e voltou alguns passos. Ele parecia um pouco alterado, mas era claro que se esforçava para esconder o que sentia.

          — Só estou com pressa — respondeu sem me olhar. — Meus pais devem estar muito preocupados.

          — Mentira — eu disse com confiança e ele levantou o olhar surpreso. — Tem algo mais e que não quer me contar.

          Ele suspirou mais uma vez, e vi seu olhar brilhar ao se encontrar com o meu.

          — Não posso continuar com isso — Damai disse seriamente. — Não consigo — a confissão saiu com um sussurro, que me confundiu ainda mais. — Eu não voltarei aqui ou a  _Rajul Hurr_  — ele declarou, desviando o olhar em seguida. — Me desculpe, mas, esta é a última vez vamos nos ver.

          Meu corpo tremeu ao ouvi-lo e imediatamente senti algo em meu peito se esfriar. Levou algum tempo até que eu pudesse reagir àquilo, e quando o vi dar um passo para trás, foi como se a realidade tivesse me dado um tapa na face.

          — Por quê? — Eu finalmente perguntei e em tom baixo, enquanto tentava segurar as lágrimas que se acumulavam em meus olhos. — É por causa do seu irmão? — Perguntei a primeira coisa que me veio à mente e virei o rosto para limpar uma lágrima que escorreu por ele. — Ontem, você não parecia pensar nessas coisas.

          Ele balançou a cabeça em resposta, e simplesmente deu as costas. Estava pronto para ir embora, mas não permiti. Sem me importar por ainda estar vestido com o pijama, fui até ele e o segurei pelo braço. Damai se virou para mim novamente, e me olhou de uma maneira que não pude identificar.

          — Não me toque, por favor — ele sussurrou o pedido.

          Damai tentou se afastar novamente, mas eu o segurei com mais força.

          — Você não pode entrar na minha vida desse jeito — eu dizia sem esconder a minha mágoa e confusão — e depois tentar ir embora sem me dar pelo menos um motivo.

          Damai abaixou o olhar para a minha mão e ficou em silêncio. Ele realmente pretendia não se explicar e simplesmente ir embora, o que me deixou furioso. Apertei um pouco mais seu braço e ele voltou a me olhar, dessa vez com as sobrancelhas juntas e os lábios crispados.

          — Eu deveria ter perguntado ontem, mas aconteceram tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, e acabei deixando isso passar — o olhei nos olhos enquanto falava, ansioso para que a resposta da pergunta que eu faria, não fosse respondida positivamente. — Você sabia que o homem que estava procurando era o pai de Yaromir?

          Ele segurou a minha mão, me obrigou a soltá-lo e nada disse; apenas continuou a me olhar de um jeito indecifrável, e quando desviou o olhar foi que enfim recebi a confirmação para a minha pergunta.

          — É por isso que se aproximou de nós na taverna — afirmei com rancor. Ele tentou falar algo, mas não permiti. — É por isso que se aproximou de  _mim_. E agora que não tenho mais serventia, está me dando as costas.

          — Izuna — ele tentou se aproximar, mas dei um passo para trás e balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

          — Não — me afastei novamente, enquanto limpava mais lágrimas, que dessa vez caíam descontroladamente e por sentimentos além da mágoa. — Você queria ir embora sem dizer nada, então vá! Encontre o pai de Yaromir, descubra o que tem que descobrir ou continue assim. Eu não me importo mais — menti em meio aos soluços.

          Damai tentou tocar o meu rosto, mas o impedi com um tapa em sua mão. Ele pareceu surpreso e ao mesmo tempo magoado, mas não me importei. Ele também havia me magoado. Me usou e contou mentiras, enquanto eu achava que se importava comigo.

          — Eu consigo imaginar a necessidade que você tem de fazer isso — disse quando minha voz já estava se recuperando. — Ele era o seu irmão, e deve doer muito não o ter mais ao seu lado, mas posso te afirmar que isso está fazendo com que perca mais do que ganha.

          — Izuna, por favor.

          Mais uma vez ele tentou se aproximar e eu me afastei. Já estava próximo da porta da minha casa e pousei a mão sobre a maçaneta. Eu o olhei nos olhos e vi desespero. Não sei como fui forte naquele momento, mas nada fiz para tentar acalmá-lo.

          — Vá de uma vez, Damai — dei as costas e girei a maçaneta, mas antes de abrir a porta, virei o rosto para trás, para olhá-lo pela última vez. — Eu só espero que você saiba que, não importa o que faça, o seu irmão não irá retornar.

          Fechei a porta atrás de mim sem olhar para trás novamente. Quando me vi sozinho, deixei que mais lágrimas se libertassem e corri para meu quarto, pois o que eu menos precisava era da minha mãe me interrogando naquele momento.

          Tranquei a porta do quarto com as mãos trêmulas e me joguei no colchão sobre o chão. O cheiro de Damai ainda estava no travesseiro e lençóis, o que me fez chorar ainda mais, sabendo que hoje foi a última vez que o vi, e aquele cheiro sobre o tecido logo iria embora juntamente com ele.

          Ele mentiu para mim, fingiu interesse quando o que queria era uma coisa completamente diferente, mas, ainda assim, sofro ao pensar que não o terei mais ao meu lado, que Damai se foi e a última coisa que ouviu de mim foram palavras duras e que sei que o magoaram. Não sei porque ainda me importo com essas coisas, mas a verdade é que me lembrar de sua expressão de dor ao me ouvir faz meu coração se apertar em meu peito e me deixa sem forças para fazer qualquer coisa.

 

**17/02/1105 - 21:50h**

**H** oje, quando cheguei no campo, fui recebido por Mira e suas incontáveis perguntas. Eram tantas que acabei me perdendo no meio delas. Minha mente ainda não estava funcionando tão bem. Ainda me custava a acreditar que Damai se aproximou de nós apenas para investigar o pai de Yaromir. Isso me fez perder o sono por essas duas noites que passaram.

          Não consegui e ainda não consigo parar de me perguntar se há mais alguma coisa que ele já me contou que seja mentira. As histórias sobre o seu irmão eu duvido que sejam, já que tudo o que ele fez ou faz, gira em torno dele. Mas, e o que dizia sentir por mim? Se ele quis se afastar tão facilmente assim, acredito que não deve ter sido tão sincero, e é o que mais me machuca. Eu o conheço por tão pouco tempo, mas me apeguei de uma maneira da qual não consigo explicar, é como se o conhecesse por anos. Sinto que ele sempre esteve aqui ao meu lado. Mas agora Damai se foi repentinamente, me deixando aflito com o que ele pode estar fazendo estando sozinho e atrás de alguém como o pai de Yaromir.

          Por mais que a minha mágoa sobre Damai seja grande, eu ainda não consigo falar dele com rancor como deveria, então, decidi não contar aos outros o que descobri. Mas, eu não sabia se o pai de Yaromir diria algo para ele, e isso era uma coisa da qual eu não podia controlar. Por alguns minutos fiquei ansioso para descobrir o que ele sabia, mas, infelizmente, hoje não pude tirar a minha dúvida. Yaromir não apareceu no campo, e Jan chegou extremamente atrasado. Ele estava um pouco distante, todos estavam, principalmente Piers. Ele não falou muita coisa durante o começo da manhã, e mesmo tão desanimado, me vi na obrigação de conversar. Quando estávamos praticando com o arco e flechas, me posicionei ao lado dele e o olhei de canto enquanto atirava nos alvos à frente.

          — Eu sinto muito pelo jeito que agi na sexta — disse com sinceridade. Eu realmente sentia muito. Ele foi quem se aproximou de mim no campo, a me incentivar a entrar na Guarda Real, o meu primeiro amigo fora Saru, e o tratei de modo rude por causa de Damai.

          — Não se preocupe — disse ele, finalmente sorrindo como sempre, o que me deixou aliviado. — Só sinto muito pelo bolo.

          — Bolo? — Perguntei surpreso enquanto abaixava o meu arco.

          — Nós compramos um, mas não tivemos a chance nem de mostrá-lo — ele também abaixou o arco e sorriu sem jeito. — Desculpe.

          Eu ri em tom baixo e balancei a cabeça.

          — Obrigado. De verdade. Tudo o que fizeram por mim, foi mais do que o suficiente. Fiquei muito feliz.

          Piers sorriu largamente e assentiu. Aquele sorriso me fez relaxar por um momento, mas logo o sentimento brando passou, quando pudemos nos reunir ao final do treino, e Jan revelou que Yaromir havia se mudado, e não iria mais ao campo ou para as aulas na taverna. Eu perguntei se ele sabia aonde haviam ido, mas Jan negou saber.

          — O pai dele parecia apavorado — contou ele, estava pensativo e mesmo tentando disfarçar, dava para ver que estava triste. — Eu não sei o que Damai fez, mas ele o fez correr e não olhar para trás.

          — Damai não fez nada — disse seriamente e decidido, mas logo me repreendi internamente, por ainda tentar defendê-lo. — Mas, isso não é da nossa conta. Só precisamos saber aonde Yaromir foi e se está bem.

          — Para você poder contar para Damai? — Jan disse um pouco alterado, e eu entendi completamente o motivo, o que me obrigou a falar sobre o que eu evitei a manhã toda.

          — É claro que não — disse com irritação. — Damai não vai mais falar conosco ou nos ver. Somos apenas os quatro agora. E espero podermos voltar a ser cinco em breve.

          Jan e Mira me olharam com surpresa e Piers com preocupação, mas o senti levemente animado quando perguntou se havíamos brigado. Eu assenti enquanto me distraía em guardar as minhas coisas e ouvi Mira suspirar atrás de mim.

          — Mas, vocês são tão próximos — ela parecia decepcionada. — Foi por causa de Yaromir?

          — Sim — disse simplesmente, e Jan fez sinal positivo com a cabeça. Ele pareceu satisfeito com a minha resposta.

          Decidimos continuar as atividades após o campo mesmo sem Yaromir. Acreditamos que um dia ele voltará e poderemos ajudá-lo juntos.

          Eu poderia dizer que a tarde passou como qualquer outra, mas estaria mentindo. Sem Yaromir, vez ou outra, ficava um estranho silêncio na mesa. E ficou pior ainda quando terminamos e Damai não surgiu para nos acompanhar. Foi como se uma parte importante de todos tivesse sido tirada a força e não conseguíamos substituí-la por mais nada.

 

**18/02/1105 - 22:20h**

**L** uca me chamou para conversar no final do treino. Ele esperou que todos se retirassem e me assustou quando me olhou mais sério do que já era.

          — Alguns dias atrás, o príncipe Tobirama sumiu por uma noite inteira — ele começou a contar de repente. Eu o olhei confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo temeroso. — O rei ficou furioso, quando descobriu que ele apenas tinha fugido do castelo e voltou na manhã seguinte — Luca coçou o bigode quando fez uma pausa e eu suspirei aliviado.

          Por um momento, passou por minha mente que o outro príncipe também havia morrido. Felizmente eu estava errado, mas ainda não entendia o motivo daquilo ser contado para mim.

          — Isso é confidencial, é claro, e conto com a sua discrição — eu assenti e ele pareceu satisfeito. — Bom, o motivo de eu querer conversar é que, depois disso, o rei está precisando mais do que nunca de novos guardas. Eu sei que é competente, garoto, e pensei em recomendá-lo, mas — ele sorriu derrotado e deu de ombros — seu irmão fez isso antes de mim.

          Eu arregalei os olhos pela surpresa e senti o meu coração bater mais rápido. Madara havia recomendado os meus serviços para o rei, mesmo sem me conhecer direito. Eu fiquei extremamente feliz com isso e não consegui evitar em sorrir discretamente.

          — Mas não pense que isso é alguma regalia — Luca ficou sério novamente e me olhou com dureza. — A recomendação é apenas para fazer o exame. Se você não passar, a palavra de seu irmão não valerá de nada.

          — Eu prometo não o desapontar, senhor — disse com firmeza e Luca assentiu com ainda mais seriedade.

          — Bem, acho que não preciso perguntar se aceita fazer o exame alguns meses antes do esperado, não é?

          — De maneira alguma, senhor — respondi animado.

          Sei que sou capaz, e preencher a minha mente com outras coisas e me afastar de tudo é o que mais preciso agora. A recomendação de Madara veio em um momento perfeito.

          — Certo — Luca colocou os braços para trás e se pôs à minha frente. — O exame é daqui a quatro meses, e você não conseguiria passar em todos os campos em tão pouco tempo com os horários comuns. Alguns outros deste campo também foram recomendados, então, vocês receberão um treino especial não só pela manhã, mas também irá tomar a sua tarde. Isso vai deixá-lo exausto — ele anunciou com um sorriso animado demais para quem falava em exaustão, o que me fez tremer levemente. — Não quero saber de desculpas, e o quero disponível o dia todo ou não fará o exame, entendido?

          — Sim, senhor! — Eu exclamei com certeza naquele momento, mas logo me lembrei das aulas de meus amigos durante a tarde.

          Luca me deixou sozinho e imediatamente corri ao encontro de Jan, Mira e Piers, que me esperavam na saída do campo. Contei a notícia de modo animado e recebi a mesma reação de volta, mas logo tive que contar que as nossas aulas durante a semana teriam que ser canceladas. Eles ficaram tristes, eu pude ver, mas fizeram o possível para me animar e esconder como se sentiam de verdade.

          Um pouco antes de nos despedirmos, eu sugeri que continuássemos a estudar, mas aos finais de semana. Eles hesitaram por um momento, com medo de atrapalhar o meu descanso, mas insisti tanto que acabaram aceitando. Tentaram esconder um pouco a animação também, mas eu conseguia ver o brilho nos olhares de todos, o que me deixou aliviado. Eu preciso de um tempo para esquecer de tudo, mas não quero abandoná-los.

          Quando dei a notícia aos meus pais, eles ficaram felizes, mas a minha mãe me abraçou forte e pude ver uma lágrima escorrer antes dela dar as costas por um breve momento.

          — É só daqui algum tempo — expliquei com calma — e quando eu entrar, vou visitá-los todos os meses.

          — Você tem que me prometer que vai — minha mãe disse aflita, e eu suspirei antes de abraçá-la.

          — É claro que prometo. Eu virei — afirmei novamente, e ela sorriu quando a soltei. — E quem sabe eu não consigo trazer Madara junto?

          Meus pais riram alegres e assentiram.

          — Isso seria incrível, filho — meu pai bagunçou os meus cabelos. — Ter a família reunida novamente é um de nossos maiores sonhos.

          Eu assenti para ele, e em seguida, conversamos sobre o campo por mais algum tempo. Enquanto os olhava à minha frente, fiquei a imaginar o quanto sentiria a falta de vê-los todos os dias, e se Madara sente algo parecido quando se lembra de nossos pais ou os amigos que ele teve que deixar para trás. Eu sei que sentirei falta de todos, e farei o possível para vê-los quando puder. Saru provavelmente vai chorar quando eu for. Espero que ele possa continuar a ver os meus amigos do campo ou, quando o visitar um dia, finalmente ele nos apresente Lina, a garota de quem ele tanto fala.

          No fim, não consigo evitar em pensar também em Damai. Ele sentirá a minha falta? Algum dia ele me procurará e quando souber que não estou mais aqui, se arrependerá? Sinceramente, eu gostaria que sim. Pois, sei que sentirei a falta dele mesmo antes de partir para o castelo. Na verdade, já sinto.


	10. 7.05.1105 - 23:00h

**À** s vezes, estamos tão focados em nossos afazeres diários, em bobagens como o que comer no jantar ou qual roupa vestir pela manhã, que acabamos esquecendo que, o que merece tanta atenção assim são as pessoas a nossa volta. Nos sentimos invencíveis, como se fôssemos viver para sempre e que as pessoas que você ama ficarão ao seu lado no mesmo tempo. Mas, posso dizer com certeza que isso não acontece. Há um mês, senti o medo da morte pela primeira vez, e vi que nem eu ou as pessoas à minha volta podem ficar neste mundo para sempre.

          Há algum tempo, conheci uma pessoa chamada Damai. Logo percebi que ele era atormentado pela morte de seu irmão. Eu nunca soube exatamente o motivo, além de ele querer a verdade sobre o que houve, e que obviamente sentia muito a falta dele. Muitas vezes eu disse que o entendia, mas, agora peço internamente que ele me perdoe. Eu nunca o entendi de verdade, não até o momento. Perder alguém assim é tão doloroso, que mal posso colocar em palavras. Quando aconteceu comigo, não havia nada que pudesse me consolar, doía demais — ainda dói.

          Após alguns dias de tanto sofrimento, senti-me entorpecido. Era como se estivesse em um sonho. Eu ia para o meu treino todos os dias, completava as minhas tarefas corretamente, mas não conseguia sentir mais nada dentro de mim. Fiquei assim por vários dias, e  _ele_  ficou ao meu lado, me resgatando mais uma vez.

          Para deixar mais claro, preciso contar o que houve há um mês. Mesmo que isso ainda me entristeça, finalmente me sinto pronto para voltar a escrever, e relatar tais fatos talvez me ajude a seguir em frente — foi o que a minha mãe sugeriu.

          Me lembro que naquele dia, Luca encerrou o nosso treino um pouco mais cedo, e me vi a caminho de casa no meio da tarde. Depois que Damai se foi e não deu mais notícias, evitei  _Rajul Hurr_ durante a semana por muitos dias. Obrigatoriamente frequentava O Lobo Rastejante aos finais de semana, mas, em outras ocasiões, não passava por aquela rua sem ser extremamente necessário. Porém, logo passei a conseguir passar por ali sem sentir medo de encontrá-lo ou de mergulhar em lembranças. Eu não temia mais esse tipo de coisa.

          Eu havia seguido em frente e o esquecido? Não mesmo. Acredito que isso nunca acontecerá. Eu voltei a andar por  _Rajul Hurr_  sozinho porque queria e precisava desesperadamente ter tudo aquilo que eu temi e evitei por um tempo. Queria todas as lembranças, e vê-lo novamente era o que eu mais desejava. Damai nunca saiu da minha mente e admito que, quando tentei apagá-lo, foi com o mínimo esforço.

          Aquele dia não estava sendo diferente dos outros. Eu andava por  _Rajul Hurr_  juntamente com Damai em meus pensamentos. Mas, foi quando cheguei ao final da rua, que tudo mudou.

          Eu avistei Kazuo em um beco ao lado. Estava cercado por quatro homens altos e ele não parecia estar gostando da conversa que estavam tendo. Pretendia ignorá-los, mas meus pés se prenderam no chão quando vi que Saru e sua mãe estavam junto a eles. Eu os observei com curiosidade e em determinado momento ouvi a senhora Sarutobi gritar:

          — Não! Por favor, tenha piedade! Ele os pagará!

          Ao ouvir o final da frase, entendi parcialmente o que estava acontecendo. Nos últimos anos, o pai de Saru havia viciado em jogos, e recentemente passou a dever uma grande quantia a alguém. Aquilo só podia ser coisa da tal pessoa, então fui até eles. Não permitiria que machucassem a senhora Sarutobi. Kazuo se defenderia e Saru, apesar de menos experiente que nós, sabia se virar. Foi o pensamento inocente que tive naquela tarde.

          Quando me aproximei, um dos homens havia acabado de segurar a senhora Sarutobi pelos braços; ela gritou por ajuda e dois deles impediram que Kazuo fosse até ela. Quando um deles tentou atacar Saru, que foi socorrer a mãe, eu o impedi, atacando sua mão com o cabo da minha espada. O homem se afastou e me olhou surpreso, assim como Saru, que logo se mostrou aliviado.

          A senhora Sarutobi ainda gritava, e em um momento de distração, o homem segurou Saru por trás. Um deles fez o mesmo com Kazuo, o imobilizando, e o outro veio até mim. Eu agi rápido e o rendi, colocando-o de joelhos no chão e encostei minha espada em seu pescoço.

          — Largue-os e eu o pouparei! — Gritei com fúria e a respiração pesada me atrapalhando um pouco.

          Nunca havia estado em uma situação como aquela. Segurar uma espada e ameaçar a vida de alguém era completamente diferente dos treinos no campo. O homem arfava à minha frente e podia sentir o medo dele. Eu nunca o machucaria, mas o desespero de ver Saru e sua família daquele jeito me fez reagir de uma maneira que nunca pensei que seria capaz.

          Os homens ao meu redor pareceram ponderar por um momento, mas eles riram alto quando olharam uns para os outros, me deixando completamente confuso.

          — Garoto, não importa o que faça, nós vamos fazer o nosso trabalho. Que é dar uma pequena demonstração ao Sarutobi sobre o que acontece quando você tenta enganar o nosso chefe.

          O homem sorriu, mostrando seus dentes amarelos ao terminar de falar e fez sinal positivo para o que estava ao lado dele, o que segurava Saru. Ele o apertou ainda mais, o fazendo gemer em tom baixo. Kazuo gritou para que parassem e me olhou com desespero. Eu, sem saber o que fazer, permaneci onde estava. Minhas mãos suavam e sentia a espada escorregar. O homem levantou uma faca pequena próximo ao rosto de Saru, e a senhora Sarutobi gritou enquanto chorava.

          Eu os ameacei mais uma vez, mas fui ignorado. Saru olhou em meus olhos e vi uma lágrima descer por seu rosto.

          — Está tudo bem — ele me disse com a voz trêmula. Saru fechou os olhos e em seguida gritou: — Não é sua culpa, Kazuo! Não se culpe!

          Ainda consigo ouvir a voz de Saru em minha mente, seguido pelo grunhido de dor que saiu por seus lábios quando o homem cravou a faca na curva de seu pescoço. Os gritos de Kazuo e sua mãe ainda me atormentam todas as noites, mas não mais que os meus próprios.

          Agora mesmo, enquanto escrevo, consigo sentir os meus dedos encharcados com o sangue do homem que estava ajoelhado à minha frente. A minha fúria foi tão grande, que cortei a garganta daquele homem com minha espada. Eu corri até Saru, que havia sido jogado ao chão, e perfurei o coração do homem que o havia atacado.

          Eu matei dois homens naquele dia, e me vi ajoelhado e abraçado ao corpo sem vida de uma das poucas pessoas da qual eu tinha certeza de que nunca sairia do meu lado.

          Saru se foi naquela tarde, e uma parte do meu coração morreu com ele.

          O homem que antes segurava a senhora Sarutobi veio até mim e tentou me apunhalar pelas costas enquanto eu tinha Saru em meus braços, e por um momento achei que também morreria, e não fiz nada para impedi-lo. Eu provavelmente estaria morto, se Kazuo não tivesse o atacado, me salvando.

          Há um mês, perdi o meu melhor amigo; meu irmão Saru. E isso é uma coisa que eu nunca esquecerei. Tanto a dor quanto a sensação de impotência. Ainda me pergunto se poderia tê-lo salvo, se não estivesse tão nervoso, ou se ele estaria vivo se eu tivesse ignorado os homens em volta de Kazuo e voltado para casa. Eu nunca saberei o que teria acontecido, mas, o que sei com certeza é que mudei depois daquele dia. Eu não consigo mais sorrir ou me animar com poucas coisas como antes, e quando bons sentimentos surgem, me sinto imediatamente culpado. Tudo o que eu quero é que essa dor passe completamente. Porém, ela ainda está aqui; menos intensa do que naquele dia, mas agarrada ao meu coração.

          Ainda naquela tarde, eu segui o meu caminho para casa com passos lentos. Eles levaram Saru dali, e os soldados me liberaram rápido, por saberem quem eram os homens mortos no chão. E não vi outra opção além de voltar para a minha família e continuar a chorar pelo resto da minha vida. Mas, antes que eu deixasse  _Rajul Hurr_ , eu o vi.

          O tempo parecia lento e a imagem à frente era levemente embaçada, mas conseguia vê-lo com clareza. Como em meus sonhos, ele havia retornado, e por um momento fechei os olhos e desejei que aquele dia realmente fosse fruto de minha imaginação, e que quando os abrisse novamente, pudesse estar em minha cama e que Saru estivesse fazendo o mesmo na casa ao lado; dormindo e a salvo. Mas, quando retornei a enxergar, ainda estava no mesmo lugar e um grunhido estranho saiu por meus lábios.

          A figura à minha frente se moveu e correu em minha direção quando me olhou de cima abaixo e notou as minhas roupas encharcadas com sangue. Quando a expressão preocupada ficou próxima, vi que seu rosto estava tão belo quanto me lembrava, mas eu não consegui sentir nada além de um desespero ainda maior ao vê-lo.

          Me lembro de ouvi-lo chamar o meu nome com desespero e perguntar se eu estava muito ferido e o que havia acontecido, mas não consegui respondê-lo. Quando abri os meus lábios, foi para dar mais intensidade ao meu choro. Eu estava desesperado. A imagem de Saru morto em meus braços era a única coisa que eu via.

          Ele ficou claramente aflito e me recebeu em seus braços, mesmo sabendo que eu o sujaria. Ele não pareceu se importar com aquilo, pois me apertou forte em um abraço e ficou ali até que eu não tivesse mais forças para chorar.

          Não me lembro muito bem o que houve em seguida, mas sei que fui levado para casa. Não sei quem me limpou ou me colocou na cama, mas lembro do toque da mão de Damai sobre meus cabelos, antes de eu pegar no sono.

          No dia seguinte, Piers, Mira e Jan vieram até a minha casa. Eles souberam de Saru e estavam vestidos para o funeral que seria naquela manhã. Piers me ajudou a escolher as roupas para vestir. Eu não conseguia nem me mexer direito, tamanho era meu choque.

          “Saru morreu e matei dois homens”, era o que se repetia em minha mente sem parar.

          O funeral de Saru é uma das coisas das quais eu prefiro não me lembrar com detalhes. Kazuo não compareceu, e todos ali estavam inconsoláveis, inclusive a mim. Não consegui desviar os meus olhos do caixão em momento algum, e só notei que era hora de ir, quando senti a mão da minha mãe em minhas costas.

          Eu passei o resto da manhã sentado sobre o largo parapeito da janela do meu quarto. Aquela vista era uma das coisas que Saru também adorava. Ele dizia que era olhando para o mar que ele conseguia se sentir em paz, mas eu não conseguia tal sentimento, mesmo estando ali há horas.

          Pulei o almoço naquele dia. O cheiro do sangue ainda estava impregnado em minhas narinas, e qualquer coisa que não fosse água fazia o meu estômago dar voltas.

          Quando ouvi dois toques na porta, eu desviei a minha atenção da janela para ela. Já pronto para recusar qualquer tentativa de minha mãe para me fazer comer, eu abri os meus lábios, mas as palavras ficaram presas em minha garganta, quando vi Damai entrar.

          Ele estava vestido com roupas pretas, que faziam sua pele extremamente clara parecer ainda mais branca. Subi o meu olhar até o seu rosto que parecia triste. Damai se aproximou, ficando em pé ao meu lado e não consegui segurar mais lágrimas.

          Eu havia sentido a falta dele. Era o que eu queria dizer, mas só conseguia pensar em quão sujo de sangue eu parecia estar, mesmo tendo me banhado muitas vezes durante a manhã.

          — Saru está morto — minha voz saiu baixa e rouca enquanto eu chorava.

          Damai suspirou de modo triste, se sentou ao meu lado, e passou o braço por meus ombros, me trazendo para mais perto.

          — Eu sei — ele sussurrou e me apertou um pouco mais. Eu o abracei pela cintura e apoiei a minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto chorava ainda mais. — Eu estava no funeral, mas resolvi não me aproximar muito.

          Ele explicou com sussurros, e eu nada disse em resposta. Não conseguia falar e só queria que ele me apertasse mais forte em seus braços e continuasse a dizer qualquer coisa próximo ao meu ouvido. E foi o que ele fez. Nós ficamos naquela posição por boa parte do dia. Ele ás vezes falava em algo trivial, a fim de me distrair, e depois de algum tempo, começou a funcionar.

          — Está tudo bem ficar por tanto tempo fora de casa? — Perguntei para que ele continuasse a falar. Havia sentido falta do timbre grave de sua voz.

          — Sim — ele respondeu enquanto acariciava minhas costas. — Eu avisei que só voltaria no fim da tarde.

          — Mesmo? — Perguntei, enquanto me afastava um pouco e apoiava a cabeça na parede. — Você tem outras coisas para fazer? — Minha pergunta saiu em tom um pouco desconfiado.

          Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e virou o corpo para ficar de frente para mim. Damai subiu a mão até meu braço e o acariciou levemente.

          — Eu só queria ficar com você — confessou em tom baixo. — Se não se importar.

          Eu fiz um sinal negativo e ele soltou um suspiro. Ficamos nos olhando por alguns minutos sem nada dizer, e aos poucos senti-me menos recluso, mas com aquele peso em meu peito ainda presente.

          Ele continuou a acariciar o meu braço e meu corpo reagiu ao seu toque mais uma vez, lembrando-me de cada caricia que eu já havia recebido antes.

          Eu queria ouvi-lo mais uma vez, então resolvi perguntar o que martelava em minha mente há tempos:

          — Você encontrou Yaromir?

          — Eu não os procurei, depois do último dia em que nos vimos — ele confessou no mesmo tom que eu usava — e ainda não pretendo procurar.

          — Então, o que estava fazendo em  _Rajul Hurr_  ontem? — Perguntei com curiosidade. Se ele não tinha mais assuntos por ali, então para que voltar?

          — Estava procurando por você — Damai abaixou ainda mais seu tom, enquanto se movia, ficando com o rosto próximo ao meu. — Ainda não desisti da verdade, mas você estava certo. Meu irmão não vai voltar, e não quero perder mais do que já perdi. Você é importante demais para mim, e mesmo se me rejeitar agora, continuarei cuidando de você — ele suspirou de modo sofrido e percebi seus olhos brilharem com lágrimas. — Como me senti nessas semanas longe de você... eu não quero me sentir assim nunca mais.

          Senti o meu peito e rosto se esquentarem ao ouvi-lo e vê-lo tão próximo. Eu estava frágil e sentia-me entorpecido pelo que havia acontecido no dia anterior, mas Damai me fez sentir vivo naquele momento, mesmo que por poucos minutos.

          — Eu senti a sua falta — confessei em tom choroso.

          Damai sorriu minimamente e se aproximou ainda mais ao tocar a minha bochecha, cobrindo meus lábios com os seus em seguida. Foi um rápido selar de lábios e ele logo os afastou e voltou a me abraçar. Eu o segurei em meus braços com força e fechei os olhos, sentindo meus lábios formigarem levemente e meu coração voltar a bater forte depois de um bom tempo.

          Ficamos na mesma posição, até o fim da tarde chegar, avisando Damai que era hora de ir. Ele se afastou sem vontade, deu um beijo na minha testa e se foi.

          Depois daquele dia, ele voltou em todos os outros. Ele vinha muito cedo, quando eu estava saindo para ir ao campo, e me acompanhava até uma parte do caminho. Era a única hora do dia em que nos víamos.

          Após o delicado beijo que havia me dado naquela tarde, ele não voltou a me tocar. Nem mesmo um abraço ele cedeu, o que me deixou um pouco mais desanimado. E o motivo para isso eu soube na manhã de hoje, quando mais uma vez ele me acompanhou até certa parte do caminho. A cada dia ele se despedia em um lugar diferente, e desta vez ele parou muito antes do que costumava me deixar seguir sozinho.

          Quando ele estava pronto para se despedir, eu o impedi.

          — Daqui alguns dias você só vai me ver na porta de casa e ir embora sozinho.

          Ele riu baixo do meu tom debochado e se aproximou, ficando na minha frente.

          — Tem dias que não posso ficar por tanto tempo — ele confessou um pouco sem jeito.

          — Não precisa vir todos os dias, se for te atrapalhar — disse sério, mesmo querendo que ele continuasse a vir todos os dias.

          — Mesmo? — Ele perguntou em tom de brincadeira e senti as minhas bochechas se esquentarem.

          — Apenas se for te atrapalhar. Se não, você pode vir — eu gaguejei enquanto falava, o que fez ele rir.

          Eu me aproximei um pouco mais e pousei minha mão sobre seu peito enquanto olhava sua feição. Não o via rir daquela maneira há tanto tempo que fiquei hipnotizado com a beleza daquele rosto.

          Uma senhora passou ao lado, e me afastei com vergonha enquanto abaixava o olhar. E Damai esperou que ficássemos sozinhos novamente para perguntar:

          — O que foi?

          Eu balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro, negando ter algo errado, mas com o desejo que ele me tocasse gritando em minha mente. Estávamos naquilo há um mês, agindo como amigos normais, e eu queria mais.  _Muito mais_. Mas, não sabia se era sábio dizer isso, visto que Damai talvez tivesse voltado apenas para isso; para ser o meu amigo. Tal pensamento fez o meu peito se apertar, mas eu resolvi ignorar isso. Tê-lo ao meu lado já era o suficiente, foi o que pensei, mas a minha mente e coração me traíram no momento em que ele tocou o meu rosto e o levantou para encará-lo. Sentir o calor de seu toque depois de tanto tempo foi mais do que eu pude suportar. Fechei os olhos rapidamente, e soltei um tolo suspiro.

          — Isso. Eu quero  _isso_ , Damai — abri os meus olhos e vi os dele me observando com intensidade. — Eu quero que você me toque. Como na última vez em meu quarto — me aproximei mais uma vez e pude sentir seu peito contra o meu. — Eu ainda sinto a sua falta.

          Damai suspirou fundo e sorriu de canto.

          — Eu também sinto a sua falta, pequeno — ele sussurrou enquanto segurava o meu rosto com as duas mãos. — Eu só... achei que você precisava de um tempo. Não só por causa de Saru, mas pelo jeito que agimos antes.

          — Eu acho que já tive bastante tempo — brinquei, mas não sorri. Ainda é difícil fazer tal coisa sabendo que Saru não está mais comigo.

          Damai riu em tom baixo e em seguida beijou os meus lábios como da outra vez, mas os sugando levemente antes de se afastar. Senti meu corpo ficar amolecido e se aquecer imediatamente com o contado. Ele sorriu largamente enquanto me observava, e me beijou mais uma vez, só que muito mais rápido, me deixando um pouco decepcionado. Mesmo aquilo ainda sendo uma novidade entre nós, e que me fez sentir absurdamente bem, eu precisava de muito mais.

          — Agora não temos muito tempo, mas — ele dizia sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios — quer conversar sobre nós na próxima vez?

          Eu balancei a cabeça positivamente. Ele se afastou em seguida, pronto para se despedir, mas eu o chamei mais uma vez.

          — Você deveria aparecer no Lobo Rastejante um dia desses — ao me ouvir, ele me olhou um pouco hesitante, e o entendi. — Eles também sentem a sua falta.

          — Eu não acho que Piers e Jan sintam a minha falta — ele disse um pouco cabisbaixo.

          — Eles são idiotas, mas quando querem são bem amáveis — eu brinquei e ele riu outra vez. — Eles sempre falam de você. Qualquer coisa é motivo para lembrarmos de você e Yaromir.

          Ele relaxou os ombros ao me ouvir e se aproximou mais uma vez.

          — Vocês ainda estudam na taverna aos finais de semana?

          — Sim.

          — Então, tentarei ir no sábado, mas não posso prometer que conseguirei — Damai disse seriamente, e com tal visão, consegui sorrir fracamente.

          Ele pareceu se animar ao me ver sorrindo, e se aproximou, roubando mais um rápido beijo. Damai logo voltou a se afastar e piscou com um dos olhos antes de enfim tomar o seu próprio caminho.

          Após perder Saru, eu achei que nunca conseguiria me curar da tristeza, e confesso que ás vezes ainda penso isso, mas, sempre que estou com Damai, consigo amenizar a dor em meu peito, e sinto que algum dia ainda poderei sorrir com sinceridade novamente.


	11. 9.05.1105 - 23:00h

**D** amai não apareceu pelo resto da semana. Acho que ele realmente não podia vir todos os dias, mas, mesmo assim, havia continuado a me acompanhar sem falta. Mesmo sentindo a falta de sua presença, fico um feliz em saber que ele se esforçou assim por mim nos dias anteriores, e também aliviado por não incomodá-lo.

          Admito que, ás vezes, temo que ele resolva sumir mais uma vez, mas algo no seu olhar me passa a confiança de que nunca mais nos afastaremos daquela maneira. Mesmo se não estivermos em bons termos ou precisarmos nos afastar fisicamente, eu sei que ele sempre estará aqui comigo.

          Ainda assim, eu ainda temo um pouco a distância que inevitavelmente se colocará entre nós. Algum dia, não poderei mais tê-lo ao meu lado, por causa do meu trabalho, e isso é do que mais tenho medo; me aproximar tanto e acabar tendo que deixá-lo.

          Hoje foi um dia em que senti esse temor vir à tona mais uma vez. Luca anunciou após o treinamento que a data do exame mudou mais uma vez. Teremos que passar por ele ainda mais cedo do que proposto há algum tempo.

          As poucas pessoas no campo pareceram preocupadas com a preparação ter que ser de forma apressada, e discutiam se era possível passarmos com tão pouco tempo em mãos. Eu também fiquei preocupado, mas diferentes de todos, me preocupei com a possibilidade de passar e ter que ir embora de imediato, deixando todos para trás sem ter tempo de ter um segundo pensamento sobre o assunto.

          Muito mudou desde a primeira vez que pisei naquele campo. Eu ganhei e perdi coisas das quais eu nunca imaginei; me tornei uma pessoa diferente daquela do começo deste ano, e isso foi o que pesou em meu peito naquele momento, e ainda me sinto assim.

          Eu ainda quero ser um membro da Guarda Real. Preciso disso para ajudar a minha família, mas, e as outras coisas, além do dinheiro? Quando perdi Saru, me peguei pensando mais sobre o assunto. Foi doloroso presenciar tudo o que houve, mas não teria sido pior se ele tivesse ido, e eu não estivesse ali para abraçá-lo uma última vez?

          O que houve com Saru pode muito bem acontecer com meus pais, meus outros amigos e Damai. Não sei se eu suportaria estar longe deles, sem saber todos os dias que estavam bem e seguros.

          Não sei o que fazer. Luca e Madara têm grandes expectativas em mim, e decepcioná-los está fora de cogitação. Mas, eu ainda sinto essa hesitação. Meu cérebro me diz para ir e deixar todos orgulhosos, e meu coração teima em se agarrar a minha vida na vila.

          Fico pensando em como Damai reagirá ao saber que terei que ir tão cedo. Ele ficará triste? Ou orgulhoso e feliz por mim? Eu não sei. Tudo piora ao pensar que gostaria que todas essas reações juntas fossem possíveis, o que sei que não são.

          Conseguir entrar na Guarda Real é um grande feito, do tipo que causa orgulho e, ás vezes, inveja em algumas pessoas. Eu deveria estar ansioso por isso, e estaria, se a Guarda Real não significasse me afastar de Damai.

 

**12/05/1105 - 22:10h**

**Q** uando Damai entrou pela porta do Lobo Rastejante pela tarde, causou diferentes reações nos que estavam em volta. Mira se levantou e o abraçou animadamente, o que me deixou levemente incomodado, mas também aliviado por recebê-lo tão bem. Jan hesitou para cumprimentá-lo no começo e o olhou com desconfiança, mas logo apertou a mão de Damai, que permaneceu sério. Ele pareceu um pouco desconfortável quando cumprimentou Piers, que o olhou um pouco descontente.

          Eu consigo entender que eles ainda estavam balançados pelo o que houve com Yaromir, e no fundo ainda culpam Damai pelo afastamento de nosso amigo, mas sei que posso aproximá-los novamente. Irei embora em breve, e deixá-los sem se entender é uma das coisas que não permitirei que aconteça.

          Após Damai se sentar ao meu lado, me cumprimentou com um sorriso fraco e afagou minhas costas discretamente. Foi segundos depois que ali vi a oportunidade para contar a eles sobre o exame que foi adiantado, e terá que ser feito no final da próxima semana.

          — Tão cedo? — Mira perguntou tristemente e assenti do mesmo modo.

          Todos ficaram em silêncio por um momento e eu não consegui achar palavras para quebrá-lo. Foi muito diferente de quando ouviram sobre o exame pela primeira vez. Eles ficaram pensativos por longos minutos.

          — Nós estamos felizes por você — Piers foi o primeiro a falar. Ele estava com um sorriso fraco enquanto me olhava. — Mas, é triste porque não nos veremos todos os dias como agora.

          Jan e Mira assentiram.

          Eu também me sentia daquela maneira, mas não queria que eles soubessem, ou a situação ficaria ainda pior.

          Damai se remexeu na cadeira ao ouvir Piers falar, mais uma vez ele parecia incomodado. O assunto não pareceu agradá-lo e resolvi dar um tempo até que todos voltassem ao normal.

          Nós estudamos até o meio da tarde, e dessa vez Damai até mesmo os ajudou com algumas lições. Aos poucos eles foram voltando a ficar mais à vontade, e ao fim daquele encontro, na saída da taverna, eles se despediram de Damai um pouco mais descontraídos.

          Me senti aliviado ao vê-los daquela maneira. Ainda levaria algum tempo até que tudo voltasse ao normal entre eles, mas aquele primeiro passo foi satisfatório.

          — Quer ir até aquele banco da rua de trás? — Ao ficarmos sozinhos, Damai perguntou, e entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus.

          Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente e apertei levemente sua mão.

          — Tenho um lugar para te mostrar — avisei, enquanto o puxava na mesma direção que sigo para ir até a minha casa.

          Ele nada disse em resposta ou me impediu de guiá-lo. E como imaginei, quando chegamos no local, o vi sorrir largamente. Fiquei feliz em vê-lo daquela maneira, mas, ao mesmo tempo, senti o meu peito se apertar. Imaginar que em alguns dias eu não verei mais aquele sorriso me fez dar um passo para trás e mergulhar em mais dúvidas.

          — É lindo — ele comentou enquanto olhava à frente. — Nunca estive assim tão perto.

          — É muito melhor do que observar pela janela do quarto, não é?

          Ele assentiu enquanto ainda observava o mar. Aquele lugar é um de meus preferidos. Poucas pessoas passam por ali, porque mesmo tão perto do mar, algumas pedras bloqueiam a passagem até ele, o que faz com que o outro lado, um pouco mais distante e com areia branca no lugar das pedras, seja o lugar preferidos dos outros. Sentir a água fria em meus pés é uma ótima sensação, mas ali, mesmo apenas olhando, consigo me sentir de uma maneira inexplicavelmente calma. Saru tinha mesmo razão.

          Como a minha casa, outras ficavam em volta do mar, e Damai deu alguns passos para trás, para poder se encostar em uma das paredes delas. Ele estendeu a mão, me chamando para perto, e fui até ele. Segurei sua mão e também me encostei a parede. Ele novamente entrelaçou os nossos dedos e por alguns minutos não fizemos ou falamos nada. Observar as ondas do mar foi a nossa prioridade naquele momento.

          Enquanto olhava as águas, fiquei imaginando como Damai se sentiu quando ouviu esta manhã que, se eu passasse no exame, no próximo fim de semana, não estaríamos juntos como na tarde deste sábado. Ele não demonstrou muita emoção quando eu disse, mas a falta de reação externa não queria dizer que por dentro ele estava do mesmo modo. Eu mesmo estava pronto para explodir com tantas dúvidas e outros sentimentos, mas por fora eu me mantinha tranquilo enquanto olhava à frente.

          — Está preocupado? — Ouvi a voz de Damai e virei a minha cabeça em sua direção. — Você irá passar no exame, tenho certeza.

          Ele apertou levemente a minha mão enquanto falava, e eu abaixei o olhar.

          — Não é isso — disse em tom baixo e logo levantei o olhar novamente. — Eu só... não sei mais se o exame é uma boa ideia.

          Damai pareceu um pouco incomodado ao me ouvir, mas não se afastou e deu sua opinião de imediato, ele apenas acariciou a minha mão com o polegar e perguntou o motivo. Eu o olhei acanhado e dei de ombros. Damai reagiu com um olhar surpreso e passou a mão que estava livre pelo pescoço.

          — Você não pode fazer isso — disse ele com seriedade. — Não pode desistir da sua vida por mim.

          Ele estava certo, eu queria desistir de tudo para estar ao lado dele, mas ouvir isso em voz alta soou tão vergonhoso que não tive como encará-lo naquele momento. Não nos conhecíamos há tanto tempo, e considerar sacrificar uma coisa dessa por nós, por algo que poderia terminar em poucos meses, era absurdo, mas eu estava disposto a fazer. Já ele, aparentemente não estava.

          — Não é só você — disse quando finalmente tive coragem de encará-lo. — São todos.  _Tudo_. Meu treinador tem grandes expectativas em mim, e meu irmão deixou bem claro com essa recomendação que me quer no castelo. Estou feliz com isso, mas — respirei fundo — ao mesmo tempo eu não sei se posso deixá-los. E se acontecer o mesmo que houve com Saru com os meus pais, meus amigos ou  _você_? Eu não posso estar longe se algo acontecer.

          Entrei em desespero enquanto desabafava, mas ele não permitiu que eu me descontrolasse ainda mais. Damai puxou a minha mão com delicadeza e me fez afastar da parede, me deixando de frente para ele.

          — É completamente normal se sentir desse jeito, Izuna — Damai disse suavemente e tocou a minha cintura. — Quando algo assim acontece, é assustador e comum pensar que pode acontecer novamente. Mas, aprendi que não importa o quanto eu tema ou imagine o que pode acontecer, nunca terei o controle disso. Não há como adivinhar, e se eu ficar apenas olhando para um futuro que pode muito bem ser diferente do que imaginei, perderei as coisas boas que estão acontecendo no presente — ele suspirou fundo e acariciou a minha cintura. — Quando o meu irmão morreu, fiquei com medo de perder todos. Eu estava apavorado. Mas, passaram-se meses e mais ninguém da minha família se foi até agora. E quando relaxei por um tempo, parei e olhei para o presente, eu vi  _você_. Quando eu imaginava o futuro, apenas via morte e tristeza... nunca imaginei encontrar alguém como você, mas encontrei. E foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido. Entende o que quero dizer?

          Eu assenti e acariciei uma das mãos em minha cintura. Entendi o que ele quis dizer, e estava completamente certo, mas ainda tinha algo que me incomodava.

          — Você está certo, mas — hesitei por um momento, mas o olhei nos olhos — algumas coisas no futuro já são pré-definidas pelas nossas ações no presente — Damai me ouvia atentamente e assentiu com seriedade. — E não consigo parar de pensar no que será de nós, se eu for para o castelo.

          Damai não desviou o olhar, mas ele pareceu pensar sobre o que ouviu por um tempo. Por um momento abriu os lábios e achei que ia falar algo, mas ele se deteve. Depois de alguns segundos, suspirou fundo e puxou a minha cintura, me trazendo para mais perto. Eu apoiei as mãos sobre seu peito e imediatamente senti meu rosto esquentar.

          — Nós... — ele disse em tom baixo enquanto encostava a testa sobre a minha. — Não importa que você terá que ir, ou se algum dia eu também precise ir para algum lugar, ainda seremos  _nós_. Daremos um jeito de nos ver, mas, mesmo separados, ainda continuaremos juntos.

          Eu assenti levemente e fechei os olhos. Ouvi-lo daquela maneira fez o meu coração se acalmar, e toda a agitação que sentia por dentro se foi como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

          — Era sobre isso que queria conversar, não era? Sobre você e eu — ele perguntou e voltei a abrir os olhos enquanto assentia. — Eu não acho que, depois de hoje, isso possa continuar a existir, Izuna — o olhei confuso e ele continuou com a expressão séria. — Para mim, agora existe apenas  _nós_. Não concorda?

          — Sim — sussurrei enquanto balançava a cabeça positivamente. Naquele momento, não me faltou vontade de sorrir abertamente, como não fazia há um bom tempo.

          — Uau! Isso é mesmo o que eu estou pensando? É um sorriso? — Ele disse com um tom alto e divertido, o que me fez rir baixinho. — Agora você também ri? — Damai ria enquanto falava de forma exagerada, e passou a beijar a minha bochecha repetidas vezes, me fazendo aumentar um pouco mais a minha voz.

          Eu ri abertamente daquele jeito bobo com que ele agia, e então Damai parou com os beijos, voltando a me olhar, sem apagar o sorriso alegre. Ficamos nos olhando por algum tempo, e ele mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto encarava os meus. Damai acariciou a minha cintura com um pouco mais de intensidade e me aproximei, encostando ainda mais o meu corpo no dele. Abracei seu pescoço com os braços e ele sorriu de canto enquanto ainda me observava. Senti um leve arrepio quando ele me apertou contra seu corpo um pouco mais e aproximou os lábios, me beijando como na última vez.

          — Vamos apenas pensar no agora, ok? — Ele estava tão próximo que seus lábios se esbarravam nos meus enquanto sussurrava.

          Eu assenti levemente e ele sorriu outra vez, voltando a cobrir os meus lábios com os seus em seguida. Dessa vez, ele abriu um pouco a boca e senti a ponta de sua língua deslizar por meus lábios. Não pude evitar um suspiro ao senti-lo daquela maneira, e inevitavelmente separei os meus lábios. Soltei um gemido abafado quando nossas línguas se tocaram, e o que senti enquanto ele me acariciava, não tenho como explicar. Eu realmente não consigo encontrar palavras para descrever o quão bom foi; tudo o que posso dizer é que foi tão intenso, que ainda consigo senti-lo, mesmo não estando com Damai há horas.

          Ficamos na mesma posição e sem separar os nossos lábios por longos minutos. O beijo era lento e gostoso, mas em um momento fiquei sem ar, porém, não deixei que ele se afastasse. Meu maior medo naquele momento era que Damai se arrependesse daquele passo que havíamos dado e se afastasse, como já havia feito. Mas, quando fomos obrigados a parar o beijo, ele não demonstrou nada além do mesmo desejo que eu também sentia.

          Damai sorriu sedutor e subiu uma das mãos para as minhas costas, logo em seguida voltou a me beijar e ainda mais necessitado. Demorei um pouco para conseguir acompanhá-lo, mas depois me vi tentando devorar sua boca com a mesma intensidade.

          Nossos corpos estavam colados um no outro e em certo momento senti algo roçar em mim. Quando vi que era Damai, fiquei um pouco surpreso, mas não durou muito, pois em seguida notei que estava em uma situação muito parecida.

          O beijo mal havia acabado e continuamos com outro. Eu nunca havia sentido tanto desejo por alguém como naquele momento e nem ao menos me importei quando Damai segurou meus quadris com força e o esfregou sobre ele. Pelo contrário, eu acabei aprovando e gemi de modo contido entre o beijo. Ele soltou os meus lábios e passou a sugar meu pescoço, o que me arrancou outro gemido, que tentei abafar mordendo a blusa que ele usava.

          Enquanto se ocupava em meu pescoço, Damai desceu uma das mãos para a minha coxa, a apertou levemente e a puxou para cima. A nova posição fez com que nossas ereções pudessem se encostar com um pouco mais de liberdade, mesmo que estivessem cobertas pelos tecidos de nossas calças. Ele soltou o meu pescoço quando eu me mexi sobre seu corpo e um baixo gemido saiu por seus lábios. Meu coração bateu ainda mais rápido ao ouvi-lo daquela maneira e meu corpo que já estava quente, pareceu pegar fogo.

          Meus lábios foram pegos novamente e Damai inverteu nossas posições, me deixando com as costas apoiadas na parede de madeira. Ele se encostou ainda mais em mim, e segurou a minha coxa com mais força, mas isso não me incomodou, só me deixou ainda mais excitado. Em seguida, os nossos gemidos soaram um pouco mais altos, e ainda assim, ouvimos um barulho além dos nossos ao lado. Isso nos fez despertar, e nossos movimentos param rapidamente. Ficamos petrificados por um momento. Podíamos ouvir as vozes de pessoas ao longe, o que fez com que ele soltasse minha coxa devagar e rir baixo em seguida.

          — Eles estão longe — eu disse, ofegante e ansioso. Não queria que ele parasse.

          — Eu sei — respondeu ele, com a respiração descontrolada como a minha, e se afastou aos poucos. — Mas, ainda assim, estamos na rua.

          Eu senti o meu rosto esquentar ao me dar conta do que fazíamos e onde estávamos. Perder a cabeça daquele jeito não deveria acontecer. E se tivessem nos visto ali? Eu abaixei o olhar, e ao ver minha situação, fiquei ainda mais constrangido e cobri meu rosto com as mãos.

          — Você está bem? — Ouvi a voz de Damai, um pouco longe, e afastei as minhas mãos para olhá-lo. Seu rosto ficou levemente corado, mas a expressão séria também estava ali.

          — Sim — disse em tom baixo, me surpreendendo por minha voz estar tão rouca.

          — Eu me excedi... — ele ia começar a se explicar, mas eu o cortei, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

          — Está tudo bem — afirmei, ainda envergonhado. — Eu quis, e gostei...

          Damai sorriu largamente e passou a mão sobre o pescoço, enquanto mordia o lábio. Meu coração ainda batia rápido e o corpo não havia voltado completamente ao normal, mas, mesmo assim, arrisquei chamar por seu nome.

          — Não precisa ficar tão longe. Venha até aqui.

          — Eu não acho que posso chegar perto de você agora, pequeno — avisou ele, enquanto desviava o olhar. — Se eu o tocar agora, mesmo que de maneira inocente, não vou conseguir me deter.

          Eu sorri ao vê-lo tão envergonhado, e meus lábios se abriram ainda mais quando ele voltou a me olhar.

          — Eu acho que agora vai ficar ainda mais difícil de me controlar.

          — Você não precisa — afirmei, ainda sorrindo largo, e ele retribuiu de maneira suave. — Bem, pelo menos na rua nós vamos ter que aprender a nos controlar.

          Nós rimos alto e nos encaramos por um momento, até Damai suspirar e virar o rosto.

          — Até te olhar eu não consigo mais — ele comentou enquanto ria envergonhado e eu balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Andei até ele e parei à frente, vendo-o levantar o olhar para mim. — É melhor eu ir.

          — Não — acabei soltando um tom desesperado, e pousei minhas mãos em seu peito. Aquilo fez o meu corpo se arrepiar, mesmo sendo um simples toque. — Você não precisa ir. Nós podemos ser comportados.

          — Mesmo? — Perguntou em tom de deboche, enquanto segurava a minha cintura com as mãos.

          Eu assenti, mesmo sentindo o meu corpo esquentar novamente com o toque e com o rosto dele se aproximando. Inevitavelmente nos beijamos novamente, mas dessa vez, nós o encerramos pela metade.

          — É melhor você ir — eu mesmo disse, e completamente encabulado ao sentir certas partes de meu corpo se animarem novamente.

          Damai riu baixinho e afastou o corpo, mas logo subiu a mão para acariciar a minha bochecha.

          — Até semana que vem. Faça o exame e me deixe orgulhoso, pequeno.

          Ele me beijou rapidamente e se afastou com pressa, o que de certo modo me aliviou, pois, eu já começara a ficar animado com o rápido toque.

          Damai piscou com um dos olhos e se afastou, indo embora ainda mais apressado.

          Sem me preocupar com o lugar que estava, eu me sentei sobre o chão quando ele se foi, e escondi o rosto com as mãos. Fiquei boa parte do fim de tarde ali, relembrando o que havia sido dito e feito entre nós e posso dizer que finalmente sorri com sinceridade.

 

**16/05/1105 - 22:10h**

**O** s últimos dias foram difíceis. Com tão pouco tempo para se preparar, Luca aumentou os nossos horários. O sol nascia, e uma hora depois já estávamos no campo, e só terminávamos o treino quando faltava pouco para ele se pôr.

          Não consegui conversar direito com os meus amigos, que se ocupavam com treinamentos diferentes, e meus pais, só os vi durante o jantar, e logo ia dormir. Foi realmente exaustivo. Ainda sinto o cansaço de todos os dias que passaram, mesmo que hoje tenhamos apenas nos focado no estudo da prova escrita.

          Também não tive a oportunidade de ver Damai durante esses dias, e apenas em mencionar o nome dele, vergonhosamente sinto o meu corpo reagir. É completamente diferente do jeito que me sentia antes. Agora, a necessidade de vê-lo e tocá-lo cresce a cada dia, e na manhã de hoje, eu podia sentir a saudade apertar-me o peito. Mas, felizmente o sentimento não durou tanto.

          Eu estava a caminho de casa e completamente exausto, mas andava com pressa para poder chegar ao meu destino antes que a noite chegasse. Passei por  _Rajul Hurr_  com ainda mais pressa. Aquele lugar já não é um dos melhores para transitar durante o dia, e piora ainda mais ao fim de tarde.

          Quando segui para a próxima rua, senti alguém me puxar pelo braço. Meus instintos fizeram com que eu reagisse imediatamente e tentei acertar o rosto da pessoa com o cotovelo, mas ela foi mais rápida e segurou o meu braço com destreza. Me afastei rapidamente e saquei a minha espada, a apontando para a pessoa no beco para qual eu havia sido puxado. Arregalei os olhos, surpreso por poucos segundos, mas logo relaxei os ombros ao ter certeza de quem era.

          — Agora posso ver o motivo de você ser um dos primeiros na lista de recomendação — disse ele, enquanto ria.

          Soltei um suspiro aliviado ao guardar a espada.

          — Eu quase o matei, Damai! — Disse seriamente, e ele deu de ombros enquanto se aproximava de mim. — Nunca mais faça isso.

          — Como se eu fosse assim tão fácil de derrotar — ele debochou enquanto me segurava pelo rosto com ambas as mãos, e em seguida, me deu um rápido beijo nos lábios.

          Eu o abracei pela cintura e me aproximei um pouco mais. Ele sorriu suavemente enquanto acariciava as minhas bochechas com os polegares.

          — Eu reparei. Como sabia o jeito que eu ia me mover? — Perguntei, curioso por ver aquela agilidade de minutos atrás. Eu não sabia que Damai podia se proteger daquela forma.

          — Eu só tenho bons reflexos — ele deu de ombros — e sei como me defender.

          O olhei com desconfiança e ele riu em tom baixo antes de se aproximar e beijar meus lábios novamente, mas desta vez, de um modo mais profundo e demorado.

          Quando o beijo foi encerrado, eu permaneci com os olhos fechados e suspirei enquanto encostava a minha testa na dele.

          — Está quase escurecendo — comentei ao abrir os olhos. — O que faz aqui a essa hora?

          — Eu só quis te ver por alguns minutos, para ter certeza de que está bem — ele confessou enquanto roçava o nariz sobre o meu, o que me arrancou uma risada baixa. — Ainda está nervoso?

          — Um pouco — sussurrei e acariciei sua cintura. — Acho que só me sentirei bem se você me beijar mais uma vez.

          Ele sorriu largamente em resposta, deslizou uma das mãos para a minha nuca e a outra para as minhas costas, onde ele começou a subir e descer uma caricia de modo lento e aconchegante. Damai me trouxe para mais perto e me beijou mais uma vez. A caricia foi lenta novamente e fez com que meu corpo relaxasse. Naquele momento, todo o cansaço que vinha sentindo se foi completamente.

          Damai encerrou o beijo depois de algum tempo, mas depositou outros mais rápidos em meus lábios.

          — Eu preciso correr para casa agora — ele dizia cada palavra nos intervalos dos beijos que faziam um som estalado. — E você também.

          Assenti antes de roubar-lhe um beijo mais profundo e finalmente me soltar de seu abraço.

          — O exame termina pela tarde de amanhã, não é? — Ele perguntou e afirmei que sim, um pouco tenso por lembrar do exame. Damai se aproximou outra vez, mas não me tocou. Ele sorriu de canto e me ofereceu um olhar encorajador. — Amanhã, irei até a sua casa, para saber como foi, se não se importar.

          — É claro que não — disse. — Irei esperá-lo.

          Ele segurou a minha mão e beijou delicadamente os meus dedos, e antes que se afastasse, apertei a sua com a minha. Havia uma coisa que me deixou confuso, então resolvi perguntar:

          — Damai, como sabe que sou um dos primeiros na lista de recomendações?

          Damai demorou um pouco para responder, e quando finalmente conseguiu falar, ele pigarreou e soltou a minha mão com cuidado, mas não antes de beijá-la novamente.

          — Você me disse um dia desses — explicou, como se fosse óbvio, mas fiquei a pensar quando eu havia dito tal coisa. — Não se lembra? — Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro e ele riu em tom baixo. — Bem, isso não faz muita diferença agora. Até amanhã e boa sorte, pequeno.

          Ele piscou como costume e se foi.

          Não fiquei ali por muito tempo, visto que faltava poucos minutos para o toque de recolher.

          Ver Damai me acalmou enquanto estava com ele, mas, agora me sinto ainda mais agitado com o amanhã. Ainda há muitas perguntas que gostaria de ter as respostas, porém, parece que, a cada passo que dou em direção ao castelo, penetro ainda mais no escuro.


	12. 17/05/1105 - 23:30h

**D** epois de hoje, acho muito difícil que eu consiga dormir esta noite. Já deveria estar na cama, mas me sinto ansioso e ao mesmo tempo angustiado.

          O exame da Guarda Real foi pela manhã, e o resultado saiu uma hora depois, quando estávamos nos preparando para ir embora. Foi uma surpresa ter o resultado tão rápido, mas vi que muitos ali estavam aliviados — e outros nem tanto.

          Esperei ganhar as ruas para abrir o meu envelope, mas, antes de sair, olhei rapidamente pela sala e em alguns cômodos do lugar onde havia feito a prova escrita.

          Estava procurando Madara.

          Quando cheguei para fazer a prova, ainda era cedo e a sala tinha poucas pessoas. E ao entrar pela porta, vi que ele estava lá, conversando com um soldado. Parecia estar dando instruções. As vestes de ambos eram parecidas; a armadura prata e com desenhos de rosas extremamente bem detalhados eram iguais, mas Madara se destacava pela capa vermelha pendurada em suas costas.

          Eu congelei onde estava por alguns minutos, sem saber como agir. Nunca havia estado tão perto dele, e fiquei preso na indecisão de ir até o seu encontro, ou se me sentava na primeira cadeira que eu visse. Olhei para os lados e vi algumas pessoas sentadas e outras em pé, mas todas pareciam tensas e levemente envergonhadas enquanto olhavam para Madara.

          Após longos minutos, finalmente resolvi me mexer, mas não dei mais que um passo, pois logo fui notado pelos dois soldados. Congelei mais uma vez, quando o meu olhar cruzou com o de Madara, e ele me observou curioso por poucos segundos, dos quais eu tentava acalmar a agitação dentro de mim. Fiquei com receio de que meu irmão não me reconhecesse ou ignorasse a minha presença, mas ele logo disse algo para o soldado, pegou o seu capacete ao lado e se afastou do outro enquanto vinha em minha direção.

          Madara sorriu fraco enquanto vinha ao meu encontro, e antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, ele segurou com firmeza o capacete entre um dos braços, estendeu o outro em minha direção e me abraçou. Meu corpo se chocou com a armadura, fazendo um barulho oco, mas não me senti incomodado. Eu não esperava aquele tipo de recepção, mas ser tratado daquela maneira me agradou. Naquele momento, me senti bobo por toda a hesitação de minutos atrás. Mesmo que não nos víamos há dez anos, ainda somos irmãos.

          Pousei q minha mão em suas costas. Estava um pouco sem jeito, mas queria que ele entendesse que fiquei feliz em vê-lo. Nos separamos em seguida, e ele apoiou a mão em meu ombro e me olhou de cima a baixo.

          — Você cresceu bem, Izuna — disse ele. Foi a primeira vez que ouvi a voz do meu irmão e fiquei estupidamente emocionado por isso. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas eu as segurei e sorri para ele.

          — Você também — disse em tom baixo e ele riu de modo contido.

          Madara mudou desde a última pintura que eu havia visto, mas ainda carrega alguns traços de quando era mais jovem. Enquanto ria, pude reparar direito no quanto ele havia amadurecido visualmente, o deixando com um ar imponente e respeitoso, mesmo ainda sendo jovem. Madara ainda tem as dobras embaixo dos olhos da qual minha mãe sempre falava que eram fofas, mas que ele odiava. Seus cabelos pretos são tão compridos, maiores que os meus, mas, diferente de mim, ele os deixa soltos, se misturando com a capa vermelha em suas costas.

          — Como estão a mãe e o pai? — Ele me tirou dos meus devaneios com a pergunta, mas antes que pudesse respondê-lo, um soldado se pôs atrás de mim.

          — Capitão — ele o chamou de modo respeitoso e fez uma rápida e curta reverencia.

          Madara me apertou levemente e sorriu de canto mais uma vez.

          — Eu preciso me retirar — avisou ele enquanto batia duas vezes em meu ombro, e em seguida afastou a mão. — Boa sorte, Izuna. Espero poder revê-lo em breve.

          Assenti em silêncio e, mesmo sem saber se era necessário, fiz menção em me curvar como o soldado, mas Madara dispensou o gesto, balançando uma das mãos de forma negativa, e se foi em seguida.

          Eu olhei para trás e pude ver suas costas um pouco antes de desaparecer pela porta. Soltei um suspiro e endireitei a minha postura. Aquela curta troca de palavras me animou e pela primeira vez na manhã de hoje, me senti orgulhoso por estar ali. Sorri um pouco, feliz em ter tido a oportunidade de falar com Madara daquela maneira.

          Quando me virei para procurar um lugar para sentar, reparei que a atenção que antes era dada a meu irmão, agora estava em mim. Alguns com olhares curiosos e outros desgostosos insistiam em se prender na minha direção, e na mesma hora percebi que eles haviam me interpretado mal. Com certeza pensaram que eu estava ali por ser conhecido do capitão, não porque sou capaz.

          O teste no campo foi feito de modo separado, e nenhum de nós sabia o quão bom qualquer um ali poderia ser, o que justificava os olhares duvidosos. Mas, não me importei com isso. Que duvidassem de mim, eu não ligava. Sou agradecido ao meu irmão, mas sei que sou capaz, e mesmo sem Madara, eu ainda teria chegado ali; foi o que pensei naquele momento, mas, meia hora depois, o exame começou.

          Eu acredito que acertei todas as perguntas. Estava fácil, na verdade. Mas, em algumas questões, fiquei ainda mais agradecido a Madara, pois se eu não tivesse tido aquelas aulas algum tempo antes de entrar para o campo, não saberia como respondê-las. Então, eu estava ali não apenas por meu próprio esforço, mas também pelo do meu irmão.

          Algumas horas mais tarde, eu saía dali um pouco decepcionado por não ter encontrado Madara, mas um pouco do sentimento agradável que senti quando ele falou comigo ainda estava comigo.

          Resolvi seguir diretamente para casa, ansioso para ver Damai. Eu havia atrasado um pouco porque fui à procura do meu irmão, então imaginava que Damai já estava à minha espera. No meio do caminho, não tive como deixar certos pensamentos afastados, e me lembrei do envelope na minha bolsa. Parei de andar no mesmo momento, e com as mãos trêmulas o peguei em minhas mãos mais uma vez. Olhei para o papel pardo e suspirei fundo. Não sabia se devia abrir naquele momento ou se deixar para abrir em casa seria uma boa ideia. Mas, curioso demais para saber como fui, eu abri o envelope, mas fechei os olhos antes que pudesse ler o que estava no papel.

          Naquele momento, a minha mente voltou no local do exame, e a voz de um soldado ecoou em meus pensamentos de maneira dolorosa. Ele nos avisou que, as pessoas que tivessem passado, teriam que se preparar para ir ao castelo no dia seguinte. O rei realmente estava precisando de novos soldados, e mandaria que buscasse os que haviam sido aprovados.

          Eu queria passar, deixar Madara orgulhoso e vê-lo me olhar daquela maneira satisfeita novamente. Eu realmente desejava, mas... também não queria ficar longe de Damai — ainda não quero. Alguns dias que ficamos separados e eu me senti inquieto e ao mesmo tempo melancólico, então não havia como evitar pensar o que seria de mim se pudesse vê-lo apenas uma vez ao mês.

          Suspirei fundo mais uma vez e finalmente abri os olhos. De nada adiantaria ficar pensando no que iria acontecer. Tentei me agarrar ao que Damai havia dito sobre olhar apenas para o presente e dei atenção para o papel; li apenas a parte que importava e o guardei de volta no envelope e depois, na minha bolsa. Respirei pesadamente e olhei em frente, achando muito difícil não imaginar como seria a minha vida a partir dali.

          Perdido em pensamentos, eu não percebi que alguém se aproximava, mas por sorte, notei a presença quando ainda havia tempo de reagir.

          Um garoto um pouco mais alto que a mim se aproximou por trás e tentou me atacar com uma pedra. Me virei e segurei seu pulso antes de ele ter a oportunidade de me tocar. Eu o apertei com força e ele deixou a pedra cair, e foi quando senti mais uma presença ao lado. Um outro veio às pressas e avançou com seu punho em minha direção. Eu não entendi o que estava acontecendo, mas reagi tão rápido quanto havia feito com o outro garoto. Desviei do ataque, me abaixando, e chutei suas pernas com força, fazendo-o ir ao chão.

          Antes que eu pudesse pensar no que estava acontecendo, o primeiro a me atacar tentou me ferir novamente. Me esquivei, mas um terceiro apareceu por trás e teve mais sucesso que os outros, acertando o meu ombro com uma grande pedra. Eu grunhi de dor, mas me mantive em pé. Me virei para ele e mais dois apareceram sem que eu notasse novamente. Fiquei cercado por cinco deles, e sem nem ao menos saber o porquê daquilo.

          Um deles avançou e eu o derrubei. Fiz o mesmo com mais dois, que caíram inconscientes no chão. Faltavam apenas dois; estava confiante que os derrubaria, porém um deles conseguiu me desestabilizar e caí de costas no chão, e foi quando recebi a resposta do que eu não parava de me perguntar o tempo todo: por que estavam fazendo aquilo?

          — Ele é meu! — Ouvi a voz raivosa vir de cima, e quando o olhei, fiquei surpreso, mas ao mesmo tempo, raiva começou a crescer em mim.

          — O que pensa que está fazendo, Kazuo? — Perguntei, enquanto me virava para levantar, mas fui impedido por um chute em meu estômago.

          Senti tanta dor naquele momento que perdi a fala. Engasguei enquanto me curvava sobre o chão, mas, mesmo em meio de tanta dor que bloqueava a minha concentração, podia ouvir a respiração pesada de Kazuo ao lado e sentia os outros à minha volta.

          Antes que eu pudesse me recuperar, recebi mais um chute, dessa vez no rosto. Senti a pele pulsar enquanto cuspia um pouco de sangue do corte que havia sido aberto por dentro de minha bochecha. Kazuo se abaixou e me segurou pelos cabelos e olhou para mim com fúria.

          — A culpa é sua — acusou em tom baixo. O olhei com dificuldade e sem entender o que ele dizia. — Você estava lá, poderia tê-lo salvo, mas não moveu um único dedo, até _ele_ morrer.

          Ele limpou rapidamente uma lágrima que escorreu por seus olhos e adicionou ainda mais força no modo em que me segurava.

          Eu arregalei os olhos ao entender o que ele dizia. Desde a morte de Saru, eu nunca mais havia falado ou visto Kazuo. Achei que se culpava esse tempo todo, por isso havia sumido, mas, a verdade era que Kazuo pensava diferente e eu não tinha palavras para confrontá-lo, pois, no fundo, achava o mesmo que ele. Eu tentei afastar esse tipo de sentimento, não conversei sobre como me sentia com ninguém, nem mesmo com Damai, mas naquele momento tive que aceitá-lo.

          — Você está certo — disse com a voz embargada, e em seguida vi os olhos de Kazuo arregalados. — A culpa é toda minha. _Eu sinto muito_.

          A situação em que eu estava era bastante humilhante e piorou ainda mais quando não consegui controlar as minhas lágrimas. Lembrar-me de Saru ainda é doloroso, e ver Kazuo me culpar daquela maneira foi demais para mim.

          Kazuo também chorava, mas ele ainda mantinha a expressão de ódio para mim. Em certo momento, ele puxou meus cabelos para trás e encostou uma faca em meu pescoço. Estava tão próximo que senti a lâmina cortar levemente a minha pele. Até ali eu já não chorava mais, e encarei Kazuo com as sobrancelhas juntas, desacreditando que ele realmente tinha intenção de me matar. No passado, tivemos muitas desavenças, mas chegar àquilo... eu nunca pensei que chegaríamos.

          — Suas desculpas não vão trazer Hiruzen de volta — Kazuo disse seriamente e posicionou melhor a faca, pronto para usá-la.

          Sem ter muito tempo para pensar em como reagir, ignorei qualquer dor que pulsava em meu corpo naquele momento e me retorci no chão. Consegui afastar as mãos de Kazuo por meros segundos, e quando ele tentou avançar em mim novamente, me levantei e o recebi com um soco no nariz. Ele cambaleou para trás e aproveitei para cuidar dos outros dois que ainda estavam ali. Mas, não precisei fazer mais nada. Em um momento eu estava cercado, mas no outro vi um deles cair diante de mim e a figura de Damai aparecer por detrás do corpo que ia ao chão. Depois o vi correr até o outro com rapidez e derrubá-lo com uma habilidade que eu nunca havia visto antes.

          Por um segundo me foquei em Damai e me esqueci de Kazuo, mas quando me lembrei e virei na direção dele, vi que já estava desacordado no chão e ao lado dele estava Jan. Meu amigo me olhou preocupado e se aproximou rapidamente.

          — Pelos deuses, você está péssimo!

          Antes de Jan se aproximar mais, senti a mão de Damai em meu ombro. Eu me virei para ele, que me olhava preocupado. Ele segurou o meu rosto com uma das mãos e me abraçou rapidamente com a outra.

          — Está muito machucado? — Perguntou seriamente e com rastros de raiva. Eu neguei com a cabeça quando ele olhou em volta. — Quem são? O que queriam?

          — Kazuo — respondi, enquanto olhava para o corpo desacordado no chão.

          — Por quê? — Jan perguntou confuso e olhou de Damai para mim.

          — Ele me culpa pelo o que houve — disse em tom baixo e cobri o meu rosto com a mão. De repente, senti uma dor de cabeça muito forte. — Me culpa por tudo.

          — Mas isso é um absurdo! — Jan exclamou com indignação e Damai nada disse. Ele parecia mais preocupado em analisar o corte em meu pescoço.

          — Ele era o irmão de Saru. Posso entender o quanto está ferido — tentei explicar sem revelar que achava que Kazuo estava certo, mas antes que eu continuasse, Jan cortou as minhas palavras.

          — A dor dele não justifica _isso_ — ele apontou para os machucados em meu rosto e bateu o pé no chão. — Você tentou ajudá-lo. Não foi sua culpa, Izuna!

          — Jan... — Tentei acalmá-lo, mas Damai me segurou pelos braços, obrigando-me a olhá-lo.

          Ele ainda parecia bravo e suspirou fundo antes de falar:

          — Jan está certo. Não é sua culpa. Não se atreva a pensar o contrário.

          Desviei o olhar e assenti, ouvindo ambos suspirar em seguida. Não queria preocupá-los com sentimentos que sei que não mudarão só com palavras de incentivo. Isso é uma coisa que preciso superar sozinho, então resolvi responder o que eles queriam.

          — Eu estou bem. Sei que Kazuo não está certo. Eu só... entendo porque ele está tão triste.

          Damai se aproximou mais uma vez, passou a mão por minha nuca e afundou os dedos em meus cabelos desarrumados. Ele me abraçou de modo protetor e acariciou o meu couro cabeludo com carinho. Eu retribuí o gesto com as mãos levemente trêmulas, mas logo o abracei com mais força. Aquilo me acalmou de certo modo, e só nos afastamos quando ouvimos Jan pigarrear sem jeito. Senti o meu rosto esquentar levemente enquanto me afastava e Damai desviou o olhar.

          — É melhor sairmos daqui — anunciou Damai, enquanto me pegava pela mão, sem se importar com os olhares de Jan, que logo se ocupou em recolher a minha bolsa no chão. — Eu o acompanharei até em casa.

          Jan assentiu para Damai e me entregou a bolsa.

          Quando nos afastamos dali, Jan disse que havia encontrado Damai ao acaso e que estava indo para outro lugar e precisava retomar seu caminho. Ainda preocupado, ele me desejou melhoras antes de se afastar, e então se foi. Eu respirei fundo ao olhar suas costas um pouco ao longe, e antes que Jan andasse ainda mais, pedi que Damai me esperasse onde estava e andei o mais rápido que pude até ele.

          — Jan, espere! — Gritei, um pouco ofegante enquanto sentia o meu corpo inteiro doer. Jan se virou para mim e com a expressão curiosa esperou que eu o alcançasse. — Eu só queria dizer... obrigado.

          Jan riu e deu de ombros.

          — Não precisa me agradecer — ele pareceu sincero ao dizer. — Bem, talvez você devesse pagar uma bebida para mim. Eu não reclamaria.

          Eu ri do que ele disse, mas logo o olhei tristemente. De repente, a história com Kazuo se afastou da minha mente, e meu problema de antes retornou.

          — O que foi? — Jan perguntou curioso, mas pude notar que também estava preocupado.

          — Jan, eu estarei indo amanhã.

          Ele arregalou os olhos com clara surpresa, mas suavizou a expressão logo depois. Jan entendeu o que eu quis dizer e pousou a mão em meu ombro.

          — A que horas você vai?

          — No começo da tarde. Partirei da região do _Suq_ — respondi, e só naquele momento senti que era real, que eu realmente iria para o castelo como um dia almejei e que naquele momento me trazia tantas incertezas.

          Jan assentiu e afastou a mão. Ele suspirou profundamente, e sorriu fraco em seguida.

          — Vou sentir a sua falta — revelou ele. Parecia triste. — Mas, estou orgulhoso. Espero que tudo dê certo em sua vida.

          Eu não pude evitar em sorrir ao ouvi-lo dizer aquelas coisas. Me aproximei um pouco mais e o abracei. Ele retribuiu o gesto com cuidado — provavelmente por meus machucados — e riu em tom baixo.

          — Você é tão sentimental, Izuna — murmurou em tom choroso quando nos soltamos, o que me fez rir como ele.

          Jan então me segurou pelos ombros por alguns segundos e olhou em meus olhos.

          — Amanhã estarei lá para me despedir de você. Estou indo encontrar Piers e Mira, então também os avisarei.

          Eu assenti um pouco mais animado, mas o meu peito se apertou ao me imaginar me despedindo deles.

          Jan deu as costas mais uma vez e finalmente se foi. Eu voltei para Damai, que me olhou um pouco descontente, e quando viu que estávamos sozinhos na rua, voltou a segurar a minha mão.

          — O que foi aquilo? — Ele finalmente disse algo, e em sua voz ainda não se mostrava muito contente.

          — Eu só estava agradecendo — ri em tom baixo ao vê-lo com ciúme justo de Jan.

          — E precisava abraçá-lo para isso? — Perguntou emburrado, mas logo suavizou a expressão e se virou para mim. — Me desculpe, eu não deveria estar falando assim.

          Damai afagou o meu rosto com uma das mãos enquanto andávamos e mais uma vez olhou para o meu pescoço.

          — Está sentindo muita dor?

          — Só um pouco — menti. Na realidade, o meu corpo latejava e eu ansiava por um banho quente e remédios, mas o que disse a seguir, foi a mais pura verdade. — No momento, o que dói mais é o meu orgulho.

          — E não deveria — afirmou Damai. — Você derrubou três deles sozinho, e estava pronto para acabar com o resto — ele suspirou fundo e passou a fitar o caminho à frente. — Fiquei preocupado quando o vi daquela maneira, mas também me senti orgulhoso.

          Ele coçou uma das bochechas com o dedo indicador e virou o rosto para disfarçar seu embaraço. Eu ri baixinho de sua reação, mas por dentro senti-me levemente envergonhado com o elogio.

          Em certo momento, nós precisamos soltar as mãos, pois as ruas se tornaram cheias de pessoas, mostrando que logo chegaríamos em casa. Quando chegamos, fui recebido com desespero por minha mãe. Ela me observou e arregalou os olhos, me perguntando o que havia acontecido em seguida. Eu expliquei sem muitos detalhes e ela balançou a cabeça em reprovação.

          Nunca vi minha mãe tão nervosa como hoje. Após eu ter tomado um longo banho, ela cuidou dos meus machucados e não se segurava em xingar e amaldiçoar Kazuo. Começou a lembrar das brigas que tivemos no passado, e contava cada detalhe para Damai, que estava tão nervoso quanto ela. Os dois conversavam sem parar, indignados com o que havia acontecido, e eu me mantive calado enquanto os observava e pensava no quanto sentiria a falta deles.

          Quando os curativos foram feitos e minha mãe e Damai já não tinham mais do que se queixar, fui até o meu quarto e o arrastei comigo, antes que eles tivessem alguma ideia absurda.

          Eu fechei a porta atrás de mim e Damai me abraçou no mesmo instante. O abracei de volta e senti o meu corpo relaxar aos poucos, mas ele, por outro lado, ainda parecia tenso. O chamei com um sussurro e ele acariciou as minhas costas com cuidado.

          — Eu quero matá-lo — disse ele, antes de esconder o rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

          — Não fale isso — o repreendi, mas mantive o meu tom calmo. Me afastei um pouco, apenas para poder olhar seu rosto e o vi chateado. — Vamos esquecê-lo, certo? Eu não quero mais ouvir sobre isso.

          Eu me afastei dele e fui me sentar no parapeito da janela. Aquela era a última tarde que eu passaria em casa e a sós com Damai, e o que menos queria era desperdiçar aquele momento falando sobre Kazuo. Já estava chateado demais por ter que ir embora, e realmente não me importava mais o que havia acontecido há algumas horas; o que eu queria era ficar com ele e me esquecer de tudo por pelo menos alguns minutos.

          — Certo, não falarei mais sobre isso. Não agora, mas — ele se aproximava enquanto falava e eu o segui com o olhar — não pense que sou idiota. Sei que mentiu, quando disse que não se culpa.

          Suspirei fundo e olhei nos olhos vermelhos quando parou à minha frente.

          — Você quer a verdade? Certo. Eu ainda me culpo _, todos os dias,_ porque eu poderia ter feito algo para impedir. Poderia, mas me acovardei — soltei um suspiro nervoso. — Mas, não acho que as ações de Kazuo foram certas. Então, não pense que eu aceitaria ser punido daquela maneira.

          — É claro que não — respondeu ele imediatamente e em tom baixo, e levou uma das mãos ao meu rosto. — Eu só me preocupo com você pensando nessas coisas. Tudo o que aconteceu não foi por sua causa, e você deveria saber isso.

          — Damai...

          Tentei interrompê-lo, mas ele afastou a mão e não parou de falar.

          — Eu não estou tentando me intrometer, mas detesto vê-lo desta maneira.

          — Não estou assim por isso — sussurrei e desviei o olhar.

          Damai se sentou ao meu lado e me olhou atentamente

          — Se não é por isso, então, por quê? — Damai tocou os meus cabelos. — Ainda está sentindo dor?

          — Não é isso — o olhei tristemente e me aproximei, encostando-me ao seu lado. — Eu passei; vou para o castelo amanhã.

Damai desviou o olhar por um momento, mas logo voltou a me fitar. Ele parecia um pouco nervoso, o que fez com que meu peito se apertasse ainda mais.

          — Tem algo que preciso te dizer, Izuna — avisou de modo sério.

          — Não pode me dizer depois? — Pedi um pouco assustado, com medo que ele resolvesse terminar o que tínhamos por causa da distância.

          Ele havia dito que não se importava com isso, mas agora que realmente íamos nos separar, talvez tivesse pensando melhor no assunto, foi o que pensei.

          — Eu só quero ficar um tempo sem falar sobre isso, por favor.

          Ele hesitou diante das minhas palavras, e antes que pudesse dizer algo mais, eu me aproximei e o beijei com euforia. Damai pareceu surpreso no começo, mas logo pousou uma das mãos em meu rosto e continuou a carícia em meus cabelos com a outra. Tudo o que eu precisava naquele momento era ele, e felizmente Damai pareceu disposto a ficar ao meu lado sem dizer mais nada.

          Quando encerrei o beijo, esperamos alguns segundos para recuperarmos o fôlego e dessa vez ele quem avançou em meus lábios. O jeito que me beijava me trouxe leves arrepios e senti o meu corpo se esquentar aos poucos. Pude sentir novamente o quanto ele desejava aquilo, e eu retribuía o sentimento e o gesto com fervor.

          Quando ele desceu o toque em meu rosto para o ombro e braço, senti mais um arrepio. Sem pensar em minhas ações, eu me levantei enquanto estávamos com os lábios colados e coloquei as minhas pernas dos lados do corpo dele. Eu ainda sentia um pouco de dor em meu corpo, mas ela ficou em segundo plano quando sentei sobre ele. Damai soltou os meus lábios por um momento e ofegou ao sentir o meu pênis já desperto sobre o dele, que não estava em uma situação diferente. Ele me olhou com os olhos semicerrados e beijou-me mais uma vez. Gemi entre o beijo e mexi o meu quadril quando ele passou a mão por debaixo da minha blusa e segurou minha cintura com força.

          Damai subiu a outra mão por minhas costas, ainda por cima do tecido, e soltou a fita que prendia os meus cabelos. Ele sorriu quando afastou o rosto por poucos centímetros e me observou com desejo. Eu corei ao ser visto daquela maneira, mas meu suspiro de aprovação, quando ambas as mãos dele apertaram a pele da minha cintura, espantou qualquer vergonha que tentou se apoderar de mim.

          Em seguida, ele me segurou pelas coxas e se levantou, me levando junto. Me assustei com a movimentação repentina e enlacei seu pescoço com os braços e fechei minhas pernas em volta da cintura dele. Damai sorriu fraco antes de voltar a me beijar e nos levou até a cama. Ele me deitou com cuidado sobre o colchão e parou para me olhar por alguns segundos.

          — Você está mesmo bem? — Sussurrou ele, claramente preocupado com os meus ferimentos.

          Eu assenti rapidamente.

          — Não pare — pedi em tom baixo e ele se aproximou, ficando com os lábios bastante próximos dos meus.

          — Não vou.

          Após a resposta, ele me beijou com vontade, e suas mãos se ocuparam em apertar a minha coxa e cintura. Eu gemi de modo contido quando nossas ereções se esbarraram mais uma vez. Damai afastou as minhas pernas com cuidado e subiu a mão que estava em minha coxa para a virilha. Suspirei e fechei os olhos com força quando ele acariciou o local, ansioso para que me tocasse um pouco mais para o lado, porém, Damai teve que parar imediatamente quando ouvimos dois toques na porta.

          Nós arregalamos os olhos ao mesmo tempo, assustados com a ideia de sermos pegos daquela maneira e Damai se afastou rapidamente, voltando a sentar no parapeito da janela e colocando uma almofada em seu colo.

          — Izuna — minha mãe chamou do outro lado.

          Eu me sentei sobre a cama e imitei Damai, usando o meu travesseiro para me cobrir.

          — Sim? — Gaguejei enquanto tentava procurar a fita para prender os meus cabelos.

          Damai riu abafado e me jogou a que estava ao lado dele.

          — Você tem visitas — minha mãe anunciou enquanto eu tentava amarrar meu cabelo nervosamente. — Posso deixá-los entrar?

          — Pode — gaguejei mais uma vez, e ouvi Damai rir baixinho. Eu o olhei feio, mas logo suavizei a expressão e não consegui esconder o meu sorriso ao vê-lo levemente corado.

          A porta se abriu rapidamente, e foi com surpresa que recebi Piers e Mira. Eles chegaram agitados e cheios de perguntas sobre como eu estava, e em meio ao falatório, disseram que Jan havia contado o que aconteceu.

          Fiquei um pouco sem jeito enquanto conversava com eles e ao mesmo tempo pensava no que Damai e eu quase fizemos ali, naquela cama onde estavam sentados. Meu rosto esquentou ao olhar para ele, que manteve seu sorriso fraco em boa parte do tempo.

          Infelizmente, a tarde que eu queria com Damai acabou não acontecendo. Quando Piers e Mira ficaram convencidos de que eu estava bem, já era tarde e faltava pouco tempo para escurecer. Eu os acompanhei até a porta quando decidiram ir, e acenei com tristeza para Damai, que obrigatoriamente os acompanhou.

          Antes que fossem, combinamos de nos encontrarmos para nos despedirmos, assim como Jan havia dito. Damai disse que iria, o que deveria ter me animado, mas na verdade me deixou ainda mais angustiado. A cada minuto que passava, sentia-me afogar com a decisão de ir para o castelo, e estranhamente, ele não parecia tão preocupado com isso, mas sim com o que tentou falar quando estávamos em meu quarto. Damai tentou dizer o que queria antes de ir embora, mas novamente não conseguiu, pois, Piers e Mira estavam próximos, e percebi que isso o deixou um pouco nervoso.

          Me pergunto o que ele queria dizer. Depois do que quase fizemos no quarto, duvido que seja sobre nos afastarmos, mas quando penso em sua expressão ao ir embora, sinto que não é uma coisa que me agradaria.

 

Amanhã a minha vida irá mudar completamente. Eu tento me convencer que será uma vida melhor, mas quando penso no castelo, não consigo ver nada além de dinheiro no meu caminho. Quando olhei para Damai na tarde de hoje e senti o meu coração disparar como em todas as vezes que estou com ele, me peguei pensando se o dinheiro seria mais importante que aquele momento. Meu coração diz que nada será melhor que Damai, mas o meu medo me impede de jogar tudo para o alto.

          Me pergunto o que meu irmão faria em meu lugar.


	13. 18/05/1105 - 16:00h

**E** le mentiu para mim.

          Mais uma vez estou em uma situação parecida com a de meses atrás. Na verdade, devo me corrigir, porque não foi nada parecido. A única semelhança foi que ele mentiu mais uma vez, e não foi como o motivo de se aproximar de mim, é ainda pior.

          Eu não sei mais quem ele é, se tudo o que me contou foram mais mentiras ou se em algum momento foi sincero, mesmo que um pouco. Só o que sei é que definitivamente Damai não é quem disse ser.

          Quando entrei em meu novo quarto e olhei meu reflexo no espelho, vi a pessoa mais idiota que existe. Haviam tantas coisas que apontavam a verdade para mim, mas eu as ignorei, cego pelos meus sentimentos. Mas, não me sinto triste. O que tenta sair de dentro de mim no momento é raiva, e me controlo para não pegar as minhas coisas e ir embora agora mesmo, antes que eu faça algo de que me arrependerei. Mas não posso fazer mais nada além de desabafar com a escrita. Meu irmão se decepcionaria comigo se eu fosse ou se demonstrasse o quanto me sinto traído, e no momento ele é a única pessoa neste lugar que sinto que é a quem devo me importar. Mas, ainda assim, não consigo pensar em outra pessoa a não ser o príncipe Tobirama.

          Desde o momento em que acordei na manhã de hoje, eu não imaginava que estaria me sentindo assim em uma hora como essa. Quando arrumei as minhas coisas e me despedi dos meus pais, eu não imaginava que o aperto em meu coração só aumentaria quando chegasse ao  _Suq_ , e apenas Piers, Jan e Mira estivessem lá para se despedir. Damai não estava lá.

          Eu não sabia muitas coisas enquanto subia na carruagem que me traria até o castelo. Principalmente que a tristeza pela ausência dele não me faria companhia por muito tempo. Que eu entenderia porque ele não foi e juntamente os motivos de muitas coisas das quais sempre me perguntei.

          Quando cheguei ao portão do castelo, assim como os outros três que dividiam a carruagem comigo, me senti um pouco nervoso. Os portões se abriram e a arquitetura majestosa do lugar me deixou boquiaberto.

          O castelo é um lugar que todos veem apenas à distância. É obviamente gigantesco, mas só estando tão perto que se pode ver o quanto este lugar parece ser absurdamente caro. Enquanto me aproximava, me peguei pensando no quão injusto o castelo é. Tão rico e bem guardado enquanto as outras vilas, principalmente da qual eu vim, são simples e com algumas pessoas que passam fome, ou que, para não passar por algo assim, trabalham até a exaustão.

          Eu desci da carruagem um pouco hesitante, mas mantive minha postura quando vi quatro soldados guardando a entrada. Apenas um deles estava usando a mesma armadura que vi em Madara, e seus capacetes impediam que eu visse seus rostos. Os quatro permaneceram parados, parecendo não notar nossa presença. Quando a carruagem se foi e outras deixaram mais oito pessoas, eles finalmente se mexeram e abriram caminho para dois soldados, que surgiram com as faces sérias e suas capas vermelhas balançando suavemente por conta do vento.

          — Parabéns pela admissão, soldados — o que tinha o rosto conhecido disse sem emoção alguma, e pareceu nos observar atentamente, um de cada vez. Quando seu olhar pousou e mim, ele não mostrou nenhuma reação e logo voltou para a frente. — Eu sou o capitão Madara Uchiha e este é o tenente Stán Donofir — ele fez um sinal para o homem que o acompanhava.

          O tenente levantou o queixo quando foi apresentado e nos olhou com superioridade. O jeito com que ele se moveu ao lado de Madara fez com que o vento movimentasse ainda mais sua capa vermelha, que por ser mais curta que a do capitão, acabou inclinando suavemente para o lado. Tal cena pareceria majestosa, se o tenente Donofir não estivesse claramente se esforçando tanto para se destacar, o que tornou o momento mais ridículo do que belo.

          — Nós somos os responsáveis por vocês — continuou Madara, dessa vez mostrando um pouco mais de seriedade no lugar da falta de expressão de antes. — Seu único objetivo aqui é proteger o príncipe Tobirama; quando, onde e a que horas  _eu_  achar necessário — meu irmão olhou com naturalidade para o tenente ao dizer a última frase, e com certo nervosismo, ele assentiu. — Qualquer ação fora de minhas ordens, que também serão ditadas pelo tenente Donofir, é extremamente proíbida. Se sentir vontade ou achar que deve fazer algo, não se incomodem em me pedir permissão, pois não a terão. Eu não quero saber de reclamações ou novas ideias, só peço que façam o seu trabalho — ele fez uma pausa e olhou diretamente para o homem ao meu lado. — E qual é o seu trabalho, soldado?

          — Proteger o nosso príncipe, senhor! — O homem respondeu em voz alta e foi com incômodo que ouvi a risada do tenente Donofir, enquanto incitava os quatro soldados que guardavam a grande porta a fazer o mesmo. Mas apenas o que tinha a armadura como a dele e de Madara o imitou, e de maneira claramente forçada.

          Madara não pareceu se incomodar com as risadas. Ele deu passos à frente, descendo os poucos degraus que levavam até a entrada do castelo e parou à centímetros do que o havia respondido.

          — Não, soldado — ainda mais sério ele o olhou nos olhos e depois se voltou para todos nós. — O trabalho de vocês é  _me_ obedecer. E eu digo que devem protegê-lo, então é o que farão!

          Nós respondemos positivamente, todos juntos, e Madara finalmente pareceu satisfeito. Ele subiu um degrau e endureceu ainda mais a expressão. Foi estranho vê-lo daquela maneira, quando na primeira vez que falou comigo, pareceu ser tão amável. Consegui entender que aquele é o cargo dele e que provavelmente não o conseguiu sendo amável, mas o que ele disse a seguir, me deixou um pouco incomodado.

          — Eu não me importo se em algum momento conversarem com o príncipe. Vocês irão vê-lo com frequência, então será inevitável, mas esse tipo de contato só será permitido se as primeiras palavras tiverem vindo dele. Vocês não devem olhá-lo nos olhos, se ele não permitir antes. E o mais importante: Se ele pedir algo que interrompa seus horários ou que envolva sair do castelo, vocês _não_  têm permissão para obedecê-lo. Vocês têm que protegê-lo, mas trabalham para mim.

          Ao terminar de falar, ele voltou a subir os degraus e ordenou que o seguíssemos. Naquele momento, senti pena do príncipe, que tem os passos tão limitados. Do que adianta ter um cargo tão alto, se não tem o direito de assumir o controle de sua própria vida? Foi o que me perguntei na hora, mas logo me distraí com o interior do castelo. É ainda mais lindo do que o lado de fora, e uma sala maior que minha casa inteira é o primeiro lugar que se vê ao entrar. Em um momento, me perguntei para que servia um lugar tão grande e com nenhum móvel, mas logo entendi, quando chegamos ao fim da sala, e vimos o trono do rei. Estávamos na sala do trono e aquele objeto me intimidou por um momento, mesmo estando vazio.

          — O rei irá conhecê-los em uma hora, juntamente com a rainha e o príncipe — anunciou Madara de modo sério. — Vou levá-los aos seus novos aposentos, para poder deixar suas coisas e se trocarem. As novas armaduras já estão à espera de todos. Vocês deverão usá-las para os encontros com o rei, e durante os horários que estarão de guarda.

          Enquanto nos explicava como funcionam as coisas no castelo, ele voltou a andar, e em silêncio nós o seguimos. Subimos uma grande escada e paramos no segundo andar. Observei os largos corredores e as várias portas em volta.

Madara apontou para a primeira porta e chamou pelo nome de um dos novos soldados, explicando que a partir de hoje, era ali que ele dormiria. Ele repetiu as mesmas palavras e gestos em todas as portas e voltava a andar quando o soldado entrava em seu quarto, pronto para se acomodar.

          Quando restou apenas ele e eu, andamos até o fim de um dos corredores, e diferente dos outros, Madara foi quem abriu a porta. Ele entrou e fez sinal com a cabeça, para que eu fizesse o mesmo.

          — Este é o seu — disse de um jeito mais relaxado quando fechou a porta atrás de si. — É ao lado do meu, então ficará mais fácil se precisar de mim.

          Por um momento, eu nada disse em resposta, ocupado demais observando o meu novo quarto. É maior que o meu na casa dos meus pais, o que me deixou surpreso. É simples, mas tudo aqui também parece caro. Fiquei um pouco sem jeito com isso, e também com receio que meu quarto fosse diferente dos outros.

          Quando coloquei as minhas coisas sobre o chão, massageei os ombros, aliviado por me livrar de todo aquele peso.

          — Irmão... — disse um pouco hesitante, mais pelo jeito como o chamei do que o que disse a seguir. — É um belo quarto.

          Madara sorriu discretamente e se encostou em uma das paredes.

          — De fato — disse ele, enquanto esperava que eu dissesse algo mais. Mas eu apenas o olhei sem jeito. — Todos os quartos são idênticos, incluindo o meu.

          Suspirei aliviado ao ser entendido e relaxei os ombros enquanto me sentava sobre a cama, que aliás, é muito mais macia que a minha antiga.

          — Fico feliz em ouvir isso — disse com sinceridade e Madara aumentou o sorriso, mesmo que pouco. Ele parece não ser acostumado a sorrir.

          — E eu em vê-lo reagir desta forma — ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e continuou com a expressão relaxada. — Não acho certo ter mais que os outros só pelo meu cargo, e fico aliviado em ver que você não espera por regalias.

          — É claro que não — disse imediatamente e de modo sério.

          Madara riu de minha reação, mas o som da risada foi rápido e extremamente baixo. E rapidamente ele voltou a ficar sério.

          — Ah, você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta de ontem.

          — É verdade — disse animado, mas ao mesmo tempo entristecido por se lembrar do que havia deixado para trás. — O pai está bem. Ainda é bem animado — eu ri. — Ainda trabalha no  _Suq_ , e é uma coisa da qual ainda teremos que conversar. Não o quero trabalhando por mais tempo.

          — Você pretende ajudá-lo – Madara afirmou e balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo enquanto olhava para o chão.

          — Sim. Digo... — gaguejei vergonhosamente, e ele levantou o olhar para mim — sou agradecido por tudo o que fez por nós, e ainda faz, mas acho que já está na hora de eu também ajudar.

          — Bem, eu diria que ainda é cedo para pensar nessas coisas, mas não sei se posso, já que fiz o mesmo quando tinha a sua idade, não é mesmo? — Ele sorriu de canto e eu assenti enquanto fazia o mesmo. — E a nossa mãe?

          — Ela está um pouco triste porque não vou mais morar com eles, mas bem.

          — Eu imagino — Madara riu baixo mais uma vez. — Ela fala muito de você nas cartas que recebo. Que é um bom garoto, e tem muitos amigos.... Ás vezes chego a pensar que você é o preferido!

          Eu ri da careta descontente dele, e em seguida ele fez o mesmo — ainda de modo contido. Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro, negando o que ele acabara de dizer, e logo o olhei curioso.

          — Então, você tem lido as cartas?

          — Sim — afirmou ele. Sua expressão dizia que aquilo era óbvio. — Porque não as leria?

          — Eu não sei — desviei o olhar. — Você não as responde faz alguns meses, então pensamos que talvez não tivesse tempo para lê-las.

          — Andei bastante ocupado.

          — Eu sei — gaguejei em tom baixo. — Desculpe.

          — Não, é minha culpa — ele disse enquanto se desencostava da parede. Madara coçou a nuca e me olhou sem jeito. — Ela deve ter ficado triste com isso, não é?

          — Um pouco — disse, ainda no mesmo tom, e ao ver sua expressão triste, me arrependi de ter respondido com sinceridade. Porém, ainda a usei para tentar acalmá-lo. — Mas ela entende, e sente muito orgulho de você — eu ri. — Às vezes sou _eu_  quem pensa que você é o preferido.

          Ele suavizou a expressão ao me ouvir, e voltamos a ficar mais relaxados. Eu logo tentei mudar o foco do assunto, pois lembrar de meus pais naquele momento fez com que a figura de Damai aparecesse em minha mente novamente.

          — Enfim, eu estou animado, mas também nervoso em pensar que conhecerei a família real. E daqui em diante irei vê-los todos os dias... é tão estranho.

          Madara riu baixo e se sentou ao meu lado.

          — Também fiquei nervoso na primeira vez, mas logo você se acostuma — disse ele enquanto de modo distraído olhava para a frente. — O rei é rígido com as regras, mas ele é bom para nós. E a rainha... é só não ficar no caminho dela. Mas você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Ela mal sai de seus aposentos.

          Ele pareceu um pouco tenso ao falar sobre eles, o que não me surpreendeu. Apesar de suas palavras, sei que não deve ser assim tão fácil viver ali.

          — E o príncipe? — Perguntei com curiosidade, já que o príncipe era com quem eu realmente deveria me preocupar.

          Madara me olhou novamente e sorriu fraco.

          — Ele é um bom garoto. É o melhor dos três, por incrível que pareça — afirmou ele, e eu deixei que minha cabeça pendesse um pouco para o lado, sem entender o tom irônico nas últimas palavras. — Ele tem grandes problemas com as regras do castelo, então, nos dá um pouco de trabalho. Por isso, fique atento — assenti rapidamente e ele se levantou. — Você precisa se preparar para a reunião com o rei, e eu, resolver algumas coisas.

          — Certo — respondi e também me levantei. — Acredito que também devo me preparar para começar a trabalhar, não é?

          Madara se virou para mim e assentiu.

          — Vocês começam hoje — disse ele —, mas os separei em turnos. Você ficará de guarda durante a noite, então, após a reunião, tente descansar o máximo possível.

          — Sim, senhor — disse seriamente e ele riu em tom baixo baixo.

          — Não precisa me tratar assim quando estivermos sozinhos. Você é meu irmão, é estranho.

          Eu assenti um pouco sem jeito e ele riu mais uma vez antes de sair do quarto.

          Quando, com muito custo, finalmente consegui ajeitar a minha armadura, saí do quarto, encontrando a maioria dos novos soldados no corredor. Eles conversavam entre si e quando me viram, me incluíram no grupo. Perguntaram a minha idade e posteriormente o meu nome, e quando os respondi, eles me olharam de modo estranho.

          — Você é parente do capitão? — Um deles perguntou espantado. E alguns me olharam com desdém.

          Revirei os olhos com aquilo e fiquei um tempo em silêncio. Já esperava aquele tipo de tratamento quando descobrissem sobre o meu parentesco com Madara, mas pensei que poderia adiar aquilo. Engano meu. Eles se aproximaram, curiosos para saber a resposta e quando decidi dizer a verdade, fomos interrompidos por um outro soldado. Ele saiu de dentro de um dos quartos e nos olhou seriamente. Não me lembrava de tê-lo visto sair das carruagens, então deduzi que ele já trabalhava no castelo há algum tempo.

          — Vocês não são pagos para ficar conversando no meio do corredor. Vão esperar o capitão sem fofocas e tumultos, ou terei que chamá-lo agora mesmo? — Perguntou ele ainda mais sério, o que afastou os soldados de cima de mim.

          Suspirei aliviado ao me ver livre deles, mas fiquei tenso quando o soldado veterano se aproximou.

          — Você é o irmão do capitão, não é? — Ele disse com a expressão limpa e eu assenti nervosamente. — Eu ouvi boatos que o irmão dele estaria vindo em breve — comentou, e depois sorriu suavemente. — Não se preocupe, não sou como esses idiotas. Não estou nem aí para quem seja o seu irmão. Se está aqui, é porque foi bom no exame.

          Suspirei aliviado e o olhei agradecido. “Parece que os veteranos não são tão ruins”, eu pensei naquele momento.

          — Obrigado. Mas estou acostumado com esses tipos de olhares — disse em tom baixo. — Eu sou Izuna, a propósito.

          — Me chamo Yurem — o soldado estendeu a mão para mim e eu a apertei. — Sei como se sente. Às vezes também recebo esses olhares por aqui.

          — Também é parente de alguém importante? — Perguntei animado e sem motivo, e ele riu enquanto passava as mãos nos cabelos castanhos e levemente ondulados. Aquele jeito me lembrou o de Piers por um momento.

          — Não — ele afirmou e sorriu minimamente —, mas sou amigo do príncipe, e isso parece deixá-los com raiva de vez em quando.

          Eu fiquei surpreso com aquilo, mas consegui esconder a minha reação. Não sabia que o príncipe tinha amigos, ainda mais que um soldado teria a sua amizade. Eu balancei a cabeça positivamente e olhei admirado para Yurem.

          — Isso com certeza é maior que ser irmão do capitão.

          Yurem riu de meu comentário, mas subitamente ficou neutro, vendo Madara se aproximar.

          — Indo para o seu posto, Yurem? — Ele perguntou de modo sério quando ficou ao nosso lado, e Yurem assentiu enquanto olhava para baixo. Madara apenas o encarou por alguns segundos. — Certo — seu tom soou seco.

          — Com licença — Yurem disse com seriedade e se curvou minimamente para Madara antes de ir embora.

          Madara o observou sair dali, até que sumisse de suas vistas e se voltou para mim. Ele nada disse diretamente a mim, mas pude ver que não estava muito contente.

          Quando descemos para a sala do trono, vi que o lugar estava mais movimentado do que quando cheguei. Alguns soldados com armaduras um pouco diferentes da minha estavam a postos, e mesmo não olhando diretamente, sabia que a família real já estava ali.

          Nós ficamos à frente do trono enquanto olhávamos para o chão, e nos ajoelhamos com apenas um dos joelhos. O rei, que até então estava calado, pediu para que nos levantássemos, e o olhássemos.

          Foi naquele momento em que tudo ruiu dentro de mim. Eu olhei para o rei, e meus olhos passaram rapidamente para a rainha e logo no príncipe. Naquela hora, eu respirei fundo e me esforcei para não expressar meu espanto e falta de interesse nos outros dois. O príncipe estava olhando para mim e parecia aflito. Como eu sabia disso? Eu sabia, porque ele já havia direcionado aquele olhar culpado para mim uma vez. Eu sabia, porque aquele sentado ao lado do rei, era o mesmo que frequentou a minha casa, dividiu amigos comigo e ousou tocar o meu coração. Eu sabia, porque o príncipe Tobirama ali na minha frente, era Damai.

          Eu não consegui tirar os olhos dele e ele continuou a me olhar daquele mesmo modo que me fitava quando queria se desculpar por algo. Não consegui ouvir o que o rei dizia, e se foi algo importante, Madara provavelmente ficará furioso por isso, mas no momento eu não me importei. Meu coração batia rápido e meus ouvidos estavam tampados, e tudo o que eu conseguia ver era o rosto pálido e pintado com finas linhas vermelhas que estava à minha frente, e só conseguia ouvir tudo o que aqueles lábios já haviam me dito, e a cada lembrança, algo dentro de mim gritava: Mentira!

          Quando fomos apresentados individualmente, de alguma maneira eu consegui despertar, mas os meus sentidos ainda estavam entorpecidos. Dei um passo à frente e me ajoelhei novamente quando o meu nome foi dito por alguém, e quando o rei assentiu e ao final se apresentou juntamente com sua família, eu vi que errei em pensamento quando entrei naquela sala. O príncipe Tobirama não é Damai. Damai é o príncipe Tobirama.

          Ele mentiu para mim, e não sei se um dia poderei perdoá-lo por isso. Ele esperou eu me apaixonar, sofrer por ter que deixá-lo para trás, e mesmo assim não me disse a verdade. Por quê? Teria escutado, se tivesse me dito antes, mas agora que eu mesmo descobri, não sei se gostaria de ouvi-lo, se é que ele pretende se explicar de alguma forma. No momento, eu não conseguiria nem o olhar nos olhos.

          O que ele fez me deixa furioso e minha mente ferve em pensamentos sobre os seus motivos, e nenhum deles me parece aceitável. Se ele tentasse falar comigo neste exato momento, eu simplesmente esqueceria que estou diante de um príncipe. Para o bem de nós dois, eu sinceramente espero que ele não tente se aproximar novamente. Ele me machucou. E mesmo não querendo, sei que no momento eu seria capaz de fazer o mesmo com ele. E não estou falando apenas de sentimentos.

          Retornei para o meu quarto para descansar como Madara havia dito, mas não consigo nem mesmo retirar a minha armadura, tamanha é minha fúria. Minha letra pode parecer estranha, e minha desculpa é que não consigo parar de tremer enquanto penso que fui traído. De tudo o que ele poderia ter feito para me afetar, ele escolheu a pior coisa de todas: a mentira. O perdoei da primeira vez, mas desta, é completamente diferente. Ele não é quem disse ser, o que me faz perguntar se aquela pessoa por quem me apaixonei realmente existe.

          Eu não sei seus motivos para ter feito tal coisa, mas posso dizer que ele não poderia ter sido mais cruel.


	14. 19/05/1105 - 13:00h

**O** ntem, quando assumi o meu posto de guarda durante a noite, eu já conseguia respirar com mais tranquilidade. Me sentia um pouco mais calmo, mas ainda não conseguia tirar Damai da minha cabeça. Continuava com raiva, mas inevitavelmente a tristeza veio me fazer companhia, e me senti um tolo por ainda sentir algo por ele.

           Em um momento, ao me lembrar dos dias em que passamos juntos, pude sentir claramente seu toque em minha pele, como se ele estivesse ali ao meu lado. Isso fez com que um leve arrepio passasse por meu corpo, me fazendo pensar ainda mais que sou realmente um tolo. Eu ainda o desejo e isso me confunde, porque ao mesmo tempo, passei a odiá-lo.

           Fiquei aliviado ao saber que ficaria encarregado pelo lado de fora, pois deste modo eu não corria o risco de vê-lo pelos corredores. Parado ali, sozinho e embaixo da sacada do quarto do príncipe, passei a observar os arredores. Estava vazio, e a escuridão à frente impedia que eu enxergasse os soldados que guardavam os muros, o que sobrava nada além do silêncio.

           O trabalho foi tranquilo durante aquele período, o que vez ou outra me obrigava a lutar contra o sono. A madrugada havia acabado de começar, e olhar a escuridão à frente me trazia leves arrepios. Por quinze anos, sempre que escurecia, eu passava aquele período inteiro trancado em minha casa. Nunca havia ficado ao ar livre daquela maneira. Na vila Senju, nem mesmo as janelas de casa podíamos abrir. Sabia que estava seguro ali, pois a muitos metros de distância, o castelo é cercado por altos muros. Mas mesmo eles não impediam que o mínimo barulho me apavorasse.

           Em um momento, o príncipe foi apagado da minha mente, e o que se repetia dentro dela era a história de  _Shaytan_. Eu me amaldiçoei internamente por ser tão covarde quando se tratava daquilo, mesmo nunca acreditando inteiramente na história. Como sempre digo: Não consigo acreditar em algo que nunca vi, mas se  _Shaytan_  realmente existe, eu espero nunca o ver.

           Enquanto tentava me acalmar, ouvi um barulho próximo à área em que eu estava. Fiquei atento no mesmo instante, e subitamente me esqueci de  _Shaytan._  Naquela hora, o meu treinamento para proteger o príncipe se pôs à frente, e não consegui imaginar mais nada além de uma possível ameaça para ele.

           Longos minutos se passaram e nada apareceu. Eu suspirei fundo e endireitei a postura. Olhei para cima por um momento, vendo parte da sacada do quarto dele bem distante. O lugar fica no terceiro andar. É alto demais para tentarem atacá-lo por ali, mas Madara é cauteloso demais, a ponto de colocar um guarda em cada buraco daquele castelo.

           Bocejei demoradamente enquanto voltava a olhar para a frente, e foi quando fui surpreendido por alguém que se aproximou pelos lados do castelo. Eu rapidamente peguei o meu arco e flecha e apontei para a pessoa. Arregalei os meus olhos em surpresa ao ver quem era e abaixei a arma rapidamente.

           Era  _ele_.

           Fiquei sem saber como agir por um momento. Ao olhá-lo, para mim, ainda era Damai.  _Meu Damai_. Mas aquele lugar, o soldado que o acompanhava logo atrás e as marcas vermelhas em seu rosto diziam o contrário.

           Agi com rapidez quando notei o que havia feito. Joguei o arco no chão e encostei um de meus joelhos sobre o chão, enquanto apoiava as mãos sobre o outro.

           Passei a observar o gramado com nervosismo e logo senti o meu rosto esquentar. Mas não era vergonha. Ele havia mentido para mim, brincado com os meus sentimentos, e ainda assim, eu tinha que me ajoelhar perante a ele. Foi humilhante e me deixou ainda mais enraivecido.

           — Deixe-nos a sós — ouvi a voz dele sair calma, mas autoritária ao falar com o soldado. — E o que viu aqui não deverá ser dito a ninguém.

           Eu ouvi passos se afastando e em seguida, quando ficamos a sós, minhas mãos começaram a suar e ansiedade a tomar conta de mim. Eu não queria vê-lo ou escutá-lo, mas o meu corpo reagia diferente da minha mente.

           — Levante-se, Izuna — ele ordenou ainda com calma. Eu obedeci, e me levantei devagar enquanto pegava o meu arco no chão e o apertava com força.

           Naquele momento, me esqueci de tudo o que Madara havia dito para não fazer, e o olhei nos olhos sem antes ter sua permissão para tal. Me senti estranho ao olhá-lo. À minha frente, via o mesmo rosto que eu conhecia tão bem; meu coração ainda batia forte ao vê-lo, mas algo foi diferente. Talvez seu verdadeiro nome tenha me intimidado naquele momento, ou a aura dele estava diferente da que tinha quando achava que era Damai. Eu não sei, mas sentir tudo aquilo me entristeceu ainda mais.

           — Nós precisamos conversar — disse, parecendo hesitante enquanto me observava.

           — Não precisamos — afirmei com raiva e apertei o arco ainda mais.

           — Você  _deve_  deixar que eu me explique — ele insistiu enquanto dava um passo à frente, me deixando tenso com aquela aproximação.

           Me endireitei em minha posição e voltei a olhar para a frente, como se não tivesse escutado. Mas, aquela mascara não durou muito tempo. Eu precisava respondê-lo, mesmo que com curtas palavras, queria que ele entendesse que não tinha a intenção de ouvi-lo.

           — Não precisa — disse seriamente. — Quem você realmente  _é_  já explica tudo. 

           — Não deixarei que faça isso novamente — a voz dele deixou de ser calma neste momento. Eu o observei com as sobrancelhas juntas e ele suspirou fundo. — Da última vez, você só supôs quais eram as minhas intenções; não deixou que eu me explicasse. Desta vez, terá que me ouvir.

           Me virei novamente para ele e o olhei com indignação. Eu realmente não estava bem naquele momento, e ouvi-lo falar daquela maneira só piorou o meu estado.

           — Você não tentou me explicar nada naquele dia — minha voz estava carregada de mágoa. — Simplesmente ia embora, sem dizer nada. Eu apenas juntei os meus pensamentos, e você nada disse para contradizê-los. E agora quer me dizer que eu não deveria ter considerado aquilo como uma confirmação?

           — Izuna, me escute — ele pediu, com desespero estampado em seu rosto. — Eu lhe contarei tudo.

           — Isso é uma ordem vinda do príncipe? — Perguntei seriamente e ele fez uma careta triste.

           — É claro que não — respondeu em voz baixa. — Isso é sobre  _nós_ , não o castelo ou o reino.

           — Então, não tenho a obrigação de ouvi-lo — desviei o olhar. — E “nós _”_... acredito que isso não exista.

           Eu agi com teimosia, e mais uma vez voltei para a minha posição inicial. Não queria mais ouvi-lo. Cada palavra que saía de seus lábios, fazia-me sentir humilhado por saber de tudo e, ainda assim, querer ele mais próximo. Estava com ódio. Não só dele, mas também de mim. Me sentia patético.

           Ouvi os passos dele. Senti que se aproximava de mim, e dei um curto passo para trás.

           — Não se atreva — avisei, já sabendo que ele pretendia tocar o meu rosto. — Se você se aproximar ainda mais, não hesitarei ou me ajoelharei.

           Ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer com aquilo, provavelmente porque viu que o arco em minha mão era apertado com cada vez mais força.

           — Você não faria uma coisa assim — afirmou em tom baixo e sério.

           — No momento, eu não me importo se posso ser condenado à forca. Nem que seja só por falar assim com você — vacilei com o tom da minha voz por um momento. Eu odiava tratá-lo daquela maneira, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia me segurar. — Não tenha tanta certeza de que pensarei duas vezes antes de fazer algo, então se afaste, por favor.

           — Eu não acredito em suas palavras — insistiu ele com firmeza, mesmo deixando seu tom magoado escapar em suas palavras. — E eu nunca o condenaria à forca, não importa o que faça — ele deu mais um passo à frente, fazendo com que sua voz soasse perto demais. — Você é tudo para mim, Izuna.

           Eu virei o rosto para a sua direção no mesmo momento em que terminou a frase, e não consegui impedir que uma lágrima escorresse de meu olho. Aquelas palavras eram tudo o que eu queria ouvir. Mas, o que fazer quando sentia sinceridade nelas, porém, ao meu lado tinha o meu rancor que impedia que eu as aceitasse?

           Ele tentou tocar o meu rosto, e mais uma vez dei um passo para trás.

           — Não me toque, por favor. E não fale mais essas coisas — pedi com um sussurro e o olhei com tristeza. — Eu nem sei quem você é de verdade, então não se aproxime de mim.

           — Izuna — ele me chamou com a voz embargada, o que fez com que um nó se formasse em minha garganta.

           Tive a impressão de que ele falaria mais alguma coisa, mas logo foi impedido.

           — Alteza!

           A voz de Madara se fez presente e eu limpei o meu rosto rapidamente, antes de ele se aproximar. Abaixei o meu olhar quando Madara ficou ao lado do príncipe e apenas os ouvi.

           — Alteza, o que está fazendo aqui fora a essa hora? — Ele parecia sério e autoritário.

           — Eu ouvi um barulho e resolvi verificar se estava tudo bem — o príncipe respondeu depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

           — Os soldados estão aqui para isso, Alteza. Não há com o que se preocupar.

           — Certo.

           Enquanto ouvia a conversa entre eles, notei certa hostilidade entre ambos, mas ignorei tal fato na hora. Eu só queria que eles me deixassem sozinho. Segurar as minhas emoções naquele momento estava ficando difícil, e a última coisa que eu queria, era que Madara soubesse sobre o que houve entre nós.

           — Pode levantar o olhar, Izuna — ouvi a voz de Madara mais relaxada e devagar levantei o rosto.

           Ele estava sozinho. Enquanto eu me perdia em pensamentos, o príncipe havia se retirado, e nem ao menos notei.

           — Está tudo bem?

           — Sim — forcei um sorriso fraco. — Só fiquei um pouco nervoso por ver o príncipe de perto.

Madara riu de modo contido.

           — Logo você se acostumará com a presença dele. Quando não fica por horas na biblioteca, ele sempre está em cima de nós, para saber o que planejamos ou o que estamos fazendo. Com o tempo isso passa a ser normal para você.

           — Isso me deixa mais tranquilo — menti e sorri novamente, mas Madara não pareceu perceber.

           — Estou indo dormir agora — avisou. — Ao amanhecer, alguém virá para te substituir e poderá fazer o mesmo.

           Eu assenti e ele retribuiu. Quando estava pronto para dar as costas, Madara voltou para o mesmo lugar, parecia ter se lembrado de algo.

           — O príncipe não tem permissão de vir aqui fora durante a noite, então, já adianto o que irei repassar para os soldados amanhã, para evitar que aconteça novamente o que houve agora a pouco.

           Mais uma vez assenti, mas naquele momento não me importei com o que ouvia. Só agora penso o quanto deve ser horrível ser tão limitado em seu próprio lar, e me pergunto como ele conseguiu sair daqui e ir para a vila por todos os meses que passaram. Ou a segurança aumentou apenas agora, com a adição de mais soldados? O que sei é que naquela hora não me perguntei nada disso. Quando Madara deu as costas e me vi finalmente sozinho, o nó em minha garganta se apertou ainda mais, e não segurei as lágrimas que desceram de meus olhos. Eu chorei em silêncio enquanto observava um borrão se misturando na escuridão à frente. Não consegui controlar as lágrimas por horas, mas quando estava prestes a amanhecer, elas já não existiam mais. Meu corpo tremeu levemente com a brisa do fim de madrugada, e pela solidão que me abraçou ao enfim notar que nunca mais teria mais os braços dele para me aquecer.

 

**23:10h**

**A** pós dormir por algumas horas e arrumar parte das minhas coisas no quarto, eu me preparei para o turno da tarde no interior do castelo. Ainda não sabia qual seria o meu posto, o que me deixou nervoso e me fez lembrar das palavras duras que usei com o príncipe durante a madrugada.

           Ainda acho difícil chamá-lo por seu nome, mesmo sozinho ou em pensamento. Quando fecho os meus olhos, eu vejo Damai, não Tobirama. Este nome soa estranho em meus lábios e mente.

           Ao terminar de ajustar a armadura e amarrar os cabelos no alto, me preparei para sair, mas um objeto em cima da pequena mesa em frente à minha cama me distraiu por poucos minutos. Me aproximei e peguei o livro de capa de couro, sentindo-o pesar em minhas mãos e também em meu coração. Eu o trouxe para poder me lembrar de Damai, mas acabei descobrindo que ele não existe, e naquele momento encarei o livro e me perguntei se aquela história sobre seu irmão era mesmo verdadeira. Se aquele livro era mesmo o que ele e o príncipe Hashirama tanto gostavam. De todas as histórias que ouvi, talvez pelo menos as sobre o príncipe Hashirama sejam verdades, mas nada afirma tal pensamento com certeza.

           Eu balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro e pousei o livro com cuidado sobre a mesa, dando as costas em seguida.

           Para o meu descontentamento, fiquei responsável não só pelo terceiro andar como também pelo largo corredor em que fica o quarto do príncipe. No começo, fiquei tenso ao me ver ali, e cada pequeno barulho que ouvia eu me assustava, achando ser ele saindo do cômodo. Mas ele não saiu. Por todas as horas que fiquei ali, ele não saiu pela porta. Fiquei imaginando se ele realmente estava lá dentro, mas o soldado a quem eu substitui afirmou que estava.

           Em certo momento, reparei nas outras três portas além daquela em que o príncipe estava, e me perguntei para que servia aqueles outros cômodos. O pensamento não durou muito e logo me distraí com alguns quadros à frente. Não consegui prestar a atenção em todos eles, pois a figura do príncipe em um dos quadros gritava por minha atenção. Ele parecia mais jovem na pintura, mas a expressão séria era a mesma de agora. Desviei o olhar imediatamente ao sentir-me reagir com uma simples imagem. Minha garganta voltou a se fechar e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas as segurei.

           Passei o restante da tarde encarando a porta do quarto dele. Sentia medo de vê-lo e me apavorava ainda mais ao imaginar como ele reagiria depois de nosso último encontro. Tratá-lo daquela maneira fez meu o coração pesar. Sua expressão triste e o modo de falar me passou a impressão de que iria chorar se o meu irmão não nos tivesse interrompido, e isso me deixa ainda pior. Mesmo decidido a não o perdoar ou me aproximar novamente, vê-lo machucado daquela maneira, diferente do que achei, foi mais do que pude suportar.

           Se eu pudesse, o evitaria pelo resto da minha vida. Não quero vê-lo, pois sei que por mais que odeie o que ele fez, nunca conseguirei odiá-lo de verdade. Se eu ver seu rosto agora mesmo, sei que irei fraquejar, e me sentirei ainda pior depois.

           Ele ainda está em meu coração, e sei que não conseguirei tirá-lo daqui. Agora que me sinto realmente mais calmo, só fecho os meus olhos e peço para que um dia eu possa controlar essa dor em meu peito. Porque sei que sem ele, ela nunca irá sumir completamente.


	15. 02/06/1105 - 23:00h

**H** oje fui escolhido para o turno da tarde, e novamente no corredor dos aposentos do príncipe.

          Eu o vi no meio da tarde. Como nos dias anteriores, ele saiu do quarto trajando suas roupas brancas com detalhes em vermelho e uma curta capa da mesma cor que cobre seu braço esquerdo. Seu rosto estava enfeitado com as mesmas finas linhas vermelhas próximas nas bochechas e queixo, como na primeira vez em que o vi como príncipe. Não consigo evitar em suspirar ao me lembrar do modo elegante e belo que ele me parece todas as vezes que está deste modo. Ele fica ainda mais lindo daquele jeito. É como se fosse uma ilusão da minha cabeça, projetando o homem perfeito.

          O príncipe se reúne com o rei e o conselho algumas vezes por semana. Alguns dias durante a manhã, e outros, à tarde, como hoje. Durante a refeição, um dos soldados veteranos disse que o rei usa essas reuniões para treinar o príncipe, que deve tomar o seu lugar um dia. Ele também contou que aquelas marcas no rosto são um costume de família. Todos os Senju pintam os rostos em eventos, cada um mostrando sua personalidade e posição social nas marcas de tinta. Os Senju do castelo mostram seu poder com as marcas próximas aos olhos ou nas bochechas.

          Quando o príncipe saiu de seu quarto nessa tarde, ele parou ainda próximo a porta e me olhou diretamente. Eu rapidamente desviei o olhar para o chão e como nas outras vezes, ele nada disse. Senti o meu coração bater com mais força, também como nos casos anteriores. Por um momento achei que o príncipe andaria até onde eu estava, mas ele logo se foi.

          Devo admitir que, diferente do que tentava mostrar, ficava decepcionado quando ele dava as costas e simplesmente ia embora. Sei que fui eu quem se afastou primeiro, disse que não queria vê-lo, ouvi-lo e muito menos ser tocado por ele, mas a verdade é que, por mais que ainda me sinta traído, sinto a falta dele.

          Não sei se o príncipe age, pensa ou fala como quando ele dizia se chamar Damai, e isso é o que me deixa curioso e ao mesmo tempo apreensivo. Se ele for completamente diferente, significará que a pessoa por quem me apaixonei realmente não existe, e isso é uma coisa da qual não sei se suportaria descobrir. Essa é uma das razões de me manter afastado o máximo que posso, mesmo o querendo por perto.

          Estou uma bagunça por dentro. Meus pensamentos, coração, corpo e alma querem coisas completamente diferentes, e não sei qual deles devo seguir. Tudo era tão mais fácil quando ele era apenas Damai e eu um garoto que treinava para se tornar um soldado. Todos os dias me pego imaginando como seria se eu tivesse seguido como um soldado comum. Ele teria contado a verdade com o tempo? Eu o teria perdoado? São perguntas das quais nunca terei a resposta, eu sei, mas só por imaginar como poderia ter sido, me sinto ainda mais perdido. Ele provavelmente não teria dito a verdade, e apenas supor isso, me faz dar um passo para trás, apoiar apenas a minha mente e continuar afastado.

          É difícil me manter calmo e impassível quando ele está tão perto. E hoje, quando faltava poucas horas para terminar o meu turno, ele tornou tudo ainda mais difícil.

          Um dos criados saiu pela porta do quarto dele e veio até mim. Ele abaixou o olhar e disse em tom calmo e contido que o príncipe solicitava a minha presença. Fiquei extremamente surpreso ao ouvir tal coisa, e o homem à minha frente me deu um sorriso encorajador, provavelmente por achar que o meu nervosismo era apenas por ser  _o_  príncipe a me convocar.

          Sem a opção de recusar a ordem, quando o homem se retirou, eu me dirigi até a porta do aposento. Bati levemente por duas vezes e ouvi uma voz do lado de dentro permitindo a minha entrada. Senti um leve arrepio em minha nuca ao ouvir sua voz depois de dias, e o meu nervosismo aumentou ainda mais com isso.

          Quando entrei no cômodo, não fiquei surpreso ao ver que é gigantesco, mas a falta de tal reação não impediu que eu observasse o lugar boquiaberto. É lindo. Logo após a porta, três degraus de mármore branco descem até o chão com o mesmo material. Tudo é claro e transmite calma, assim como ele — pelo menos quando era Damai. A grande sacada fica ao lado direito e em frente a ela, um pouco distante, dois degraus que cobrem aquela área fazem caminho até uma larga cama, que estava coberta com tantas almofadas que acabei me perguntando para que tudo aquilo. Mas, logo a minha atenção saiu das almofadas e foi para  _ele_ , que estava sentado aos pés da cama.

          Eu não o olhei diretamente, mas podia sentir sua presença e, para tentar me distrair, olhei à frente, onde uma banheira de prata estava sobre um grande tapete negro. Respirei fundo, tentando me concentrar no objeto até que ele falasse algo, mas por longos minutos, permaneceu em silêncio.

          Sem ter como adiar aquilo por mais tempo, eu desviei o meu olhar da banheira e me virei para a cama, ficando à frente dele. Me curvei respeitosamente e fiquei assim até ouvi-lo.

          — Você pode se levantar — a voz saiu calma, e logo o obedeci, mas não deixei de fitar o chão de mármore. — Olhe para mim — ordenou, e mais uma vez fiz o que ele queria.

          Olhei em seu rosto e senti-me levemente incomodado, pois meu coração voltou a bater descontroladamente. As marcas vermelhas de mais cedo haviam sido removidas e ele usava uma simples roupa de cor chumbo, o que inevitavelmente me fez lembrar de Damai.

          Desviei o olhar por um momento, enquanto tentava acalmar o meu coração, porém, mais uma vez, ele pediu que o olhasse, e assim o fiz. Ele se levantou e desceu os dois degraus sem pressa. Não se aproximou muito e me olhou de um modo que fez meu peito se aquecer.

          — Você está bem? — Perguntou ele ainda com calma, colocando os braços para trás do corpo.

          Precisei de um tempo para encontrar a minha voz e finalmente abrir os meus lábios para respondê-lo.

          — Estou, Alteza — disse em tom baixo. Ainda não conseguia me dirigir a ele normalmente.

          Ele se aproximou ainda mais e soltou os braços ao lado do corpo. Em seu rosto, vi que ele parecia descontente.

          — Não me chame assim — ele pediu tristemente e engoli seco, tentando disfarçar o quanto ficava mexido com qualquer expressão ou palavra que saía de seus lábios.

          — De que modo devo chamá-lo? — Tentei parecer natural e respeitoso, mas meu nervosismo me impedia de dizer tudo normalmente.

          — Você pode me chamar por meu nome — ele disse, enquanto se aproximava ainda mais.

          Quando parou à minha frente, pude sentir seu perfume. Era o mesmo. O mesmo que eu me lembrava de ter sentido de perto tantas vezes. O mesmo perfume de Damai, e isso me deixou hipnotizado por alguns segundos. Mas logo despertei quando o ouvi novamente.

          — Tobirama. Pode me chamar de Tobirama.

          Eu o olhei por um tempo, tentando absorver o que ouvi. Naquele momento, senti o meu sangue esquentar aos poucos, e novamente o meu cérebro ganhou a razão. E ele me dizia que eu precisava sair dali, mas sem causar a confusão que meu coração queria.

          — Como desejar — com muito custo, mantive a expressão limpa e ele claramente não gostou disso.

          — Não faça isso — pediu decepcionado e não pude evitar em juntar as sobrancelhas. — Eu o deixei se acalmar por todos esses dias, dei o espaço que parecia precisar, mas agora, primeiramente  _preciso_  te dizer: Não aja como se fosse como os outros soldados. Você  _não_  é.

          O príncipe se aproximou ainda mais enquanto falava e antes que eu pudesse me esquivar, ele segurou p meu rosto com ambas as mãos. Senti onde ele tocava se esquentar repentinamente, e dessa vez não foi por raiva. Eu o olhei de perto pela primeira vez depois de longos dias, e aquilo me tirou as forças para me afastar.

          — Não me chame de Alteza, — ele continuou a falar enquanto olhava em meus olhos, o que causou um leve tremor em meu corpo. — Não se curve, e muito menos se ajoelhe.  _Nunca mais_  se ajoelhe daquela maneira, entendeu? — Ele aproximou o rosto um pouco mais e deixei escapar um suspiro. — Você pode me olhar quando bem entender. Pode falar e entrar aqui se tiver vontade. E pode me tocar... — dessa vez foi ele quem suspirou e vi seus lábios tremerem levemente. — Não precisa da minha permissão para nada disso. Você nunca precisou, e não é agora que precisará. As coisas não mudaram entre nós.

          — Mesmo? — Perguntei em tom de deboche, finalmente demonstrando o que eu sentia.

          Tê-lo assim tão perto fez o meu corpo fraquejar por um momento, mas ouvi-lo dizer que nada havia mudado me tirou do sério novamente.

          — Mesmo — ele ignorou o meu tom de voz e respondeu com um sussurro.

          Após alguns segundos de silêncio, ele passou a acariciar as minhas bochechas com os polegares e o toque fez meu corpo amolecer aos poucos. Admito que ansiava por qualquer toque dele, que o meu corpo o desejava ardentemente, mas todo o meu desejo ainda conseguia ser coberto por minha mágoa.

          Quando não estou com ele, consigo me manter em pé e pensar calmamente na situação. Ás vezes até mesmo consigo compreender um pouco suas ações passadas, mas ali, estando tão perto, sentia tudo ruir novamente. E só conseguia ver a mentira à minha frente.

          Eu me afastei de seu toque sem pressa e dei um passo para trás.

          — Izuna — ele me chamou impaciente. — Eu não o tocarei, se é isso que quer, mas deixe-me terminar de falar.

          — Eu preciso voltar para o meu posto — disse seriamente e passei a andar em direção a saída.

          Sei muito bem que deveria ter escutado até o fim e acabado com todas as minhas dúvidas em uma única tarde, mas confesso que tive e ainda tenho medo de ouvir a verdade. Posso parecer corajoso e destemido do lado de fora, mas a verdade é que sou um grande covarde. Tenho medo de descobrir que a única pessoa da qual me fazia completo, realmente nunca existiu.

          Minhas lembranças com Damai são as únicas coisas que me seguram em pé atualmente. E não sei se estou pronto para fundi-lo com Tobirama ou, o que mais temo: ter que apagá-lo de vez.

          — Depois de tudo o que passamos, você vai me dar as costas sem deixar que eu me explique? — Ouvi sua voz atrás de mim sair com desespero.

          — Tudo o que passei foi com alguém chamado Damai — balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro e me virei, o olhando com decepção. — E você não é ele.

          Eu dei as costas mais uma vez, subi os degraus e alcancei a porta, mas antes que a abrisse, ouvi a voz dele novamente, mas desta vez em tom sério:

          — É apenas um nome, Izuna.

          — Para mim, não é — disse, e rapidamente me retirei do quarto.

 

**03/06/1105 - 16:00h**

**D** urante o turno de hoje, fiquei pela primeira vez com o posto no final da escada que segue para o terceiro andar. Passei a manhã ali e nada demais aconteceu. O príncipe não desceu para a reunião, ou o seu treinamento que deveria ter recomeçado; nem mesmo até a biblioteca ele foi. Eu deveria ficar aliviado por não o ter visto, porém, mais uma vez me sinto culpado pelo modo que o tratei.

          Queria ver se ele estava bem, se não se afetou tanto quanto aparentou na tarde de ontem. Não queria ouvi-lo e acabei dizendo coisas que não devia e agora me sinto péssimo por isso. Ele pode ter feito o que fez, mas ainda machuca vê-lo desesperado daquela maneira. Faz com que eu fique de modo parecido, mesmo acreditando estar com a razão.

 

**04/06/1105 - 23:30h**

Fiquei encarregado com a parte da tarde novamente, porém, mais uma vez, não pisei no corredor dos aposentos do príncipe. Voltei para o lado de fora.

          A tarde estava com um clima agradável, e diferente da primeira vez, pude ver mais soldados à frente — e até alguns deles passavam por perto vez ou outra. Aqueles que davam voltas no castelo estavam usando armaduras diferentes da que uso. As armaduras douradas e imponentes decoradas com desenhos de espinhos indica que são da guarda do rei.

          A rainha também tem seus próprios guardas, mas até hoje vi apenas um deles, um dos que guarda a entrada para a sala do trono. Ele também se veste com uma armadura prata, mas nunca cheguei perto o suficiente para ver se como as nossas há algum detalhe que a diferencie. Soube que a rainha tem a mesma quantidade de soldados que o rei, mas é tão estranho não ver mais do que um depois de todos esses dias. Talvez fiquem no último andar, que é onde ela fica o tempo todo.

          Me pergunto se a rainha e o príncipe têm uma boa relação. Quando ouvi sobre ela, mas pelos lábios de Damai, pareciam ser próximos. Isso é, se a história do livro for realmente verdadeira. Nos dias que passaram, os vi juntos apenas na primeira vez que pisei no castelo. O que me deixa curioso sobre a relação deles.

          O príncipe parece ter uma vida solitária. Seria por isso que ele ia até a vila daquela maneira? Ou tudo era realmente para descobrir o motivo da morte de seu irmão? Eu gostaria de perguntar tantas coisas, mas ao mesmo tempo, não sei se devo. Ainda sinto aquele medo de descobrir a verdade, mas no momento, o que me mais me impede é não saber se tenho o direito de perguntar. Depois de tudo o que disse e fiz para me afastar, não acredito que eu possa voltar atrás.

 

**02/07/1105 - 14:00h**

**A** pós passar a madrugada no corredor dos aposentos do príncipe, eu não fui dormir diretamente. Estava inquieto aproveitei minha falta de sono para ir até a cozinha.

          Eu deveria estar satisfeito por conseguir o que queria; não ver mais o príncipe. Mas, o meu peito se apertava em pensar na expressão que ele fez na última vez que o vi. Queria vê-lo, mesmo à distância, apenas para me certificar de que estava tudo bem. Mas ele não saiu daquele cômodo em todas as vezes em que eu fiquei de guarda próximo ao seu quarto. E não saber se ele não saía por eu estar ali, ou porque simplesmente não queria, me tirou o sono.

          Eu sinto a falta dele.

          Damai, Tobirama, eu não sei. Mas o meu peito se aperta em pensar no rosto e nos toques dele. Não o vejo há exatamente um mês, e hoje, durante a refeição, descobri o porquê de ele não sair do quarto nos últimos dias, mesmo quando eu não estava lá.

          — Vocês ouviram sobre isso? — Uma mulher que lavava os pratos conversava com outras, que se ocupavam em preparar massas para o pão. — O príncipe está doente.

          Eu levantei o rosto para ela, sem me preocupar se me achariam enxerido, só queria saber sobre o que ela estava falando. Ele estava doente? Como eu não soube disso?

          — Como sabe? — A mulher que enrolava a massa perguntou.

          — Ouvi Yurem conversar com o capitão dele — ela respondeu em tom baixo. — Parece que estão mantendo segredo.

          — Como da outra vez? — A outra perguntou preocupada e foi respondida com uma balançar negativo.

          — Eu acredito que não. O príncipe Tobirama é um garoto saudável, deve ser apenas um mal-estar.

          — Para que guardariam segredo então?

          — Talvez por ele ser o príncipe branco. A rainha não deve querer que saibam que ele é tão comum a ponto de ficar doente.

          Me senti extremamente confuso com as palavras da criada. Eu não faço ideia do que ser um príncipe branco significa, nem ao menos havia escutado pessoas o chamando de tal maneira em todo o tempo em que estou no castelo. Primeiramente, pensei ser apenas um apelido, por conta dos cabelos tão brancos que ele tem, mas o jeito com que elas falavam parecia que tinha algum significado a mais, como algo sagrado. Mas, uma delas não deu ouvidos a tudo o que falavam e revirou os olhos.

          — Não sejam bobas! Vocês sabem muito bem porque o príncipe ficar doente é algo para assustá-los.

          — O rei e suas paranoias.

          — Depois de tudo o que houve neste castelo, não o culpo.

          Não fiquei para ouvir o resto da conversa. Ainda confuso com tudo o que ouvi, andei com pressa até o segundo andar, e sem pensar no quanto a minha atitude poderia ser estranha, fui até o quarto do meu irmão.

          Quando entrei, o vi terminando de se arrumar.

          — Algo aconteceu? — Ele perguntou, enquanto se virava para o espelho e ajeitava a armadura.

          — O príncipe está doente? — Perguntei diretamente, mas tentei esconder a minha agitação.

          Madara me olhou com seriedade através do espelho.

          — Onde ouviu isso?

          — Aparentemente, você e Yurem não estão sendo muito discretos — disse simplesmente. Não queria trazer problemas para aquelas mulheres. — Por que não me disse?

          — O rei não quer que isso se espalhe e acabe saindo do castelo — Madara explicou enquanto se virava para mim. — Imagine o quanto falariam se soubessem que o único príncipe que restou está doente?

          Eu assenti, entendendo o que ele queria dizer, mas ainda me sentia inquieto demais. Precisava saber como ele estava, então perguntei:

          — Sabe se o que ele tem é grave? — Madara me olhou curioso e pigarreei. — Sabe, para o rei ficar com tanto medo assim, imaginei que seria algo grave.

          — Eu não sei ao certo o que ele tem, ninguém sabe — ele relaxou a expressão e disse de modo tranquilo. — Foi preocupante no começo, pois teve febre e não passava, mas agora ele está se recuperando como deve.

          Eu suspirei aliviado e enquanto encostava o meu ombro na parede ao lado, passei a mão sobre a minha nuca. O susto havia passado, ele estava se recuperando, mas fiquei a imaginar se algo pior tivesse acontecido. Eu não saberia, ele teria ido e as últimas palavras que ouviu de mim foram de desprezo.

          — Por que está assim? — Madara me perguntou desconfiado, enquanto encaixava a capa vermelha na armadura.

          Eu respirei fundo e tentei pensar rapidamente em uma desculpa. Estava sendo óbvio demais ali.

          — É estranho, sabe — comecei, um pouco nervoso. — Ele estava muito mal, poderia até ter morrido pela febre, e eu, mesmo do outro lado da porta, não sabia.

          — Não é seu trabalho protegê-lo de doenças — Madara disse de modo sério, mas havia algo de diferente em sua expressão. Se eu não o conhecesse, arriscaria dizer que ele estava preocupado com o príncipe. — Não pense demais nisso.

          — Você está certo — tentei parecer convincente.

          — A rainha está com ele hoje — Madara disse. Estava um pouco agitado enquanto enrolava um pergaminho que estava sobre uma pequena mesa. — Amanhã, você voltará para o corredor, então provavelmente a verá — ele me olhou e sorriu de canto. — Só estou avisando para não ficar tão nervoso.

          Eu assenti e o agradeci. Mesmo com o aviso, provavelmente ficaria nervoso. Nunca a vi de perto e as vezes que passou pelo castelo, ao longe, sua postura me dava a impressão de que não era uma pessoa muito simpática. Mas mesmo assim, me senti aliviado pelo príncipe. A mãe dele parecia se importar, afinal.

          Madara guardou o pergaminho em uma gaveta e a trancou, o que me fez juntar as sobrancelhas. Eu sabia que aquele pergaminho era como os meus. Madara ainda tem o mesmo costume que meu pai me contou anos atrás, e faz poucos dias que conversamos sobre o assunto. Ainda não lemos os pergaminhos um do outro, e nunca mais pretendo entrar em tal assunto, é claro. Os meus são vergonhosos demais, e Madara saberia no mesmo instante que o tal Damai que domina os textos é na verdade o príncipe Tobirama. E os dele, aparentemente são ainda mais secretos que os meus. Mas, naquele momento, deixei que a minha curiosidade me dominasse e sem pensar, perguntei:

          — Por que os tranca?

          — Você não faz o mesmo? — Madara perguntou com a mesma curiosidade que a minha. Eu neguei com a cabeça e ele ficou sério. — Pois deveria.

          — Por quê?

          — Se você descreve tudo o que acontece, como me disse, pode ser perigoso, se cair em mãos erradas — ele se pôs à minha frente e olhou minha expressão confusa. — Memórias são preciosas, Izuna, e é exatamente por isso que elas podem ser usadas contra você.

          Eu fiquei em silêncio por um momento, compreendendo o que ele disse, mas ao mesmo tempo ficando ainda mais confuso.

          — Então, para que escrevê-las — eu dizia confuso — se podem fazer o mal?

          Madara pousou uma das mãos sobre o meu ombro e sorriu de maneira fraca.

          — Porque, do mesmo jeito que suas memórias podem fazer o mal, há chances de fazer algo de bom com elas.

          Eu apenas sorri em resposta.

          Às vezes, Madara diz coisas em tom de conselho, mas também como se já tivessem realmente acontecido com ele. Talvez realmente tivessem, mas o que me deixa assustado é que, muitas vezes, ele também parece saber o que acontecerá futuramente.

 

**03/07/1105 – 22:50h**

**M** ais uma vez Yurem estava com ele. Quando assumi o meu posto, o vi sair do quarto do príncipe. Aparentemente, eles realmente são amigos e próximos, o que me fez sentir levemente enciumado outra vez, ainda mais por saber que ele e meu irmão guardam segredos juntos. Mas, não me apeguei a tal sentimento por muito tempo.

          Como Madara havia dito ontem, a rainha voltou para ver seu filho. Ela parou por um instante quando apareceu pelo corredor, e eu abaixei o olhar. Naqueles meros segundos me senti observado, mesmo agora pensando ser impossível. Não teria motivo para ela prestar atenção em mim.

          Quando ela ficou de costas, ao abrir a porta do quarto, levantei o meu olhar, a tempo de ver seu cabelo claro, parecido com o de Tobirama — ainda que não tão branco e extremamente comprido. Ela estava com um longo vestido azul, e isso foi tudo o que consegui ver.

          Por um momento, senti uma pontada de inveja da rainha, que podia entrar e sair daquele quarto quando bem entendia. Podia vê-lo e ter certeza de que estava bem. Diferente de mim, e semelhante a Yurem.

          O príncipe havia dito que eu podia ir até lá quando bem entendesse, mas isso já faz algum tempo, e antes de eu dar as costas para ele novamente. Me pergunto o que ele pensaria se eu fosse vê-lo, mesmo que por poucos minutos.

          Eu só quero ver se ele está realmente bem. Pensar nele frágil, deitado em uma cama, me faz ainda mais triste.

          Por um momento, pensei em seguir o meu coração, mas me acovardei como tantas outra vezes e terminei o meu turno ainda preocupado.


	16. 07/07/1105 – 6:30h

**E** u fraquejei. Ontem à noite, me rendi a preocupação e a saudade, e é com vergonha que admito que não me arrependo. Eu precisava ver se ele estava bem, e quando estava no meu turno da noite, finalmente resolvi seguir o meu coração.

          Fiquei indeciso sobre a minha decisão por algum tempo. Parado, de costas para a janela do corredor, eu mexia os dedos nervosamente sobre o cabo da espada que estava presa na minha cintura. Ainda não tinha certeza se era sábio sair dali, mas quando uma das criadas apareceu, segurando uma bandeja com um jarro em cima, eu me decidi. Andei até ela com passos firmes, e quando me viu, parou, demonstrando estar assustada. Levantei a minha mão, sinalizando que não precisava se preocupar e ela assentiu ainda um pouco temerosa.

          — Está tarde, senhora — disse seriamente. — O que a traz aqui?

          — Sua Alteza pediu por água — ela abaixou a cabeça enquanto falava, mas antes me olhou surpresa. Em seguida, pareceu ainda mais nervosa. — Já faz algum tempo, e só me avisaram agora. Ele ficará nervoso.

          — Tem medo que ele faça alguma coisa? — Perguntei ainda sério, conseguindo camuflar a minha curiosidade por saber se ele agia de modo diferente como príncipe.

          A mulher balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e me olhou hesitante por poucos segundos, logo abaixando o olhar novamente. Eu odiei aquilo. Uma pessoa subjugada daquela maneira era humilhante. Ao meu ver, ninguém deve passar por isso, mesmo que seu cargo seja pequeno.

          — O príncipe é um bom garoto, senhor — afirmou ela em tom baixo. — O que temo é que seu pai fique sabendo. Ele me colocaria na rua.

          Eu suspirei aliviado ao ouvir aquilo. No fundo, eu sabia que ele não trataria mal uma pessoa por uma coisa tão pequena, mas senti pena da mulher à minha frente.

          — Como se chama? — Perguntei um pouco mais relaxado.

          — Ada, senhor.

          — Você pode me olhar, Ada — disse calmamente e ela levantou o rosto, ainda um pouco hesitante. — Não sou da realeza. Sou apenas um soldado.

          Ela sorriu suavemente e assentiu com timidez.

          — A maioria deles não gosta que os criados os olhem assim, senhor.

          — A maioria deles deveria se pôr em seus lugares — disse seriamente. — Estou aqui para servir, assim como você. Não deveríamos ser tratados de modo diferente de vocês.

          — Você é diferente — ela sorriu com menos resguardo. — Assim como ele.

          — Quem? — Perguntei com curiosidade e a vi corar levemente.

          — Seu capitão — Ada disse em tom baixo. — Ele é um bom homem, assim como você parece ser.

          Eu não pude evitar em sorrir ao ouvir tal coisa, e ela desviou o olhar novamente, claramente envergonhada. A agradeci em tom baixo e estendi minhas mãos, fazendo-a me olhar de modo hesitante.

          — Você pode me dar o jarro, Ada — afirmei com um sorriso fraco. — Eu o levarei até ele. Está tarde, e você deve ir descansar.

          — Não posso fazer isso — disse assustada, enquanto olhava para os lados, como se alguém fosse aparecer ali a qualquer momento para pegá-la fazendo algo ilegal. — Mesmo que você seja diferente. Um soldado servindo água? Isso não pode acontecer.

          — O príncipe não irá se incomodar, eu garanto.

          Insisti por mais algum tempo e, ainda amedrontada, ela me deu a bandeja. Eu planejava apenas entrar e ver se ele estava mesmo bem. Não queria conversar ou permanecer mais que um minuto, e aquela desculpa da água me pareceu ótima, mas ao mesmo tempo queria ajudar Ada. Ela parecia estar cansada, e morrendo de medo por estar tão atrasada.

          Quando Ada deu as costas e se foi — não antes de olhar para trás pela quarta vez, ainda com medo de ter feito algo errado — eu suspirei fundo e fui até a porta. Meu punho tocou a madeira duas vezes, e as batidas de meu coração imediatamente se tornaram aceleradas, assim que ouvi a voz do outro lado permitindo a minha entrada.

          Há quatro dias fiquei sabendo que ele havia adoecido. Passei todo esse tempo aflito, imaginando como ele estava. Ontem, Madara disse que ele havia se recuperado completamente. Quando cheguei para substituir Yurem, ele comentou que o príncipe havia acabado de chegar de uma das reuniões com o conselho. Tudo indicava que ele realmente estava bem, mas, mesmo assim, a aflição não passou, me obrigando a ir até ali para vê-lo pessoalmente.

          No momento em que pisei no chão de mármore, eu soube que havia fraquejado. Tudo o que evitei por todos esses dias, eu estava procurando ali. Desci os degraus com cuidado, ciente de que ele estava logo à frente, de costas para mim, olhando pelas largas portas da sacada. O quarto estava com pouca iluminação, e apenas a cama era iluminada com velas, fazendo o clima ficar aconchegante. Mas, naquele momento não consegui sentir tal coisa. Meu coração batia tão forte que podia senti-lo por todo o meu corpo.

          Dei passos à frente, e fui até uma pequena mesa que estava ao lado de um grande espelho que ia do chão até o teto extremamente alto. Sem tirar os olhos das costas dele, parei diante do móvel.

          — Está extremamente atrasada, Ada — a voz dele saiu de repente e desanimada, e meus movimentos congelaram por um momento.  

          Fiquei parado por alguns segundos, observando as cortinas brancas se mexendo suavemente contra o vento, e quando finalmente consegui agir, me abaixei devagar e coloquei a bandeja sobre a mesa.

          — Ela sente muito — disse seriamente e coloquei os braços para trás.

          Eu estava completamente nervoso, e quando minha voz atingiu seus ouvidos, ele se virou no mesmo instante, me trazendo ainda mais inquietação. Mesmo com a pouca iluminação, eu pude ver seus olhos arregalados e extremamente surpresos. Ele se aproximou devagar e me olhou um pouco assustado.

          — O que está fazendo aqui? — Perguntou em tom baixo. — Onde está Ada?

          — Ela já se recolheu — disse, enquanto tentava parecer calmo. Naquele momento, me esqueci que não devia olhá-lo diretamente e mantive minha cabeça erguida. — E vim trazer-lhe água em seu lugar. Ela sente muito pelo atraso.

          Ele colocou as mãos para trás e ficou algum tempo em silêncio. Aproveitei aquele momento para observá-lo com cuidado, tentando redecorar cada detalhe de seu rosto, pois não sabia quando o veria novamente. As marcas vermelhas estavam lá, e me fizeram lembrar que ele havia saído do quarto finalmente. Que realmente estava bem.

          — Ada não deveria ter feito isso — o príncipe disse sério, e me assustou levemente pela fala repentina. — Ela ainda tinha que limpar o meu rosto.

          Eu levantei as minhas sobrancelhas diante do que ouvia e ele corou levemente enquanto desviava o olhar e andava em direção a cama.

          — Mas posso fazer isso sozinho — ele gaguejou em tom baixo, e então parou de andar.

          Antes que ele se virasse em minha direção outra vez, me permiti sorrir por um breve momento. Aquele modo de falar foi como o de Damai, mas as palavras... realmente foi como um príncipe.

          Me tornei sério novamente, quando notei seu olhar em mim. Eu deveria ter saído dali naquele momento, sabia que tinha que ir, mas não consegui mexer minhas pernas, e meus lábios me traíram.

          — Soube que adoeceu por alguns dias — outra vez tentei dizer seriamente, mas minha voz falhou por um breve momento. — Você está bem?

          — Sim — sussurrou. Mesmo estando distante, eu o ouvi com clareza e o vi cruzar os braços, enquanto seu peito subia e descia com sua respiração pesada. — Mas, você ainda se importa com isso? — Ele perguntou rancoroso, mas senti um toque de esperança em sua voz.

          Aquele era o momento de dar as costas e ir, mas novamente eu agi por impulso e o respondi em voz baixa:

          — Sim.

          — Por quê? — Ele perguntou com o tom trêmulo, e senti minha garganta se fechar.

          — Eu não sei — ao falar eu juntei as sobrancelhas e desviei o olhar.

          Eu sabia muito bem o porquê me importava, mas ainda não queria ceder. Queria ficar mais tempo o olhando e imaginando ter seus toques novamente, mas apenas pensar em ceder já era humilhante.

          Ele riu sem humor e abaixou o olhar enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

          — É claro que não — disse ele em tom de deboche, e foi naquele momento que finalmente juntei forças para mexer as minhas pernas.

          Eu me virei, pronto para sair dali, mas não dei mais que três passos antes de o ouvir novamente.

          — Até quando você vai fazer isso? — Sua pergunta saiu um pouco alterada. — Quando você vai ter coragem de me encarar, e deixar de se esconder, agindo como se nada do que passamos importasse?

          — Esconder? — Eu repeti a palavra com indignação enquanto me virava para ele. — Foi  _você_  quem se escondeu, quando me disse que era outra pessoa!

          Descontrolado, eu apontei o indicador em sua direção enquanto falava com o mesmo tom alterado que havia sido usado contra mim.

          Ele juntou as sobrancelhas e deu um passo à frente.

          — Eu só fiz isso porque não podia usar o meu nome verdadeiro, você sabe disso! — Notei sua respiração descontrolada enquanto falava. — Você sempre soube o que eu estava fazendo lá. Eu não menti quanto a isso. Não menti sobre mais nada. Foi  _só_  um nome!

          — Não! — Eu aumentei o tom de voz, dei um passo para trás e voltei a apontar para ele. — Você mentiu para mim. Me usou para chegar até Yaromir. Me deixou sofrer enquanto pensava que viria para esta droga de castelo e o deixaria para trás! Aposto que nunca retribuiu os meus sentimentos. Fui apenas uma consequência de seus atos e você levou essa história adiante porque lhe convinha — respirei fundo e abaixei a minha mão. — Não quero explicação nenhuma vinda de você.

          Ao terminar de falar, eu voltei a andar em direção a saída, porém mais uma vez fui impedido por sua voz.

          — Eu sei que está com raiva, mas não se atreva a dizer que não sinto nada. Você não está dentro de mim para saber. Não é eu para entender!

          — Você tem razão — falei, ainda de costas. — Não sou você. Eu sei exatamente quem sou. Mas, e você? Eu realmente não sei quem é.

          — Você sabe quem sou — afirmou, demonstrando certo desespero. — Você me conhece, como ninguém nunca conheceu — ele deu uma longa pausa em suas palavras e achei que não o ouviria outra vez, mas quando dei um passo à frente sua voz me impediu novamente. — Se eu pudesse, não estaria mais aqui. Estaria lá fora, com você, e não olharia para trás. Porque você é tudo o que quero, e o que  _preciso._

          Ao ouvi-lo, meu coração bateu ainda mais forte e fiquei tentado a olhar para trás, mas me mantive onde estava.

          — Eu só queria ser normal — continuou ele —, ficar ao lado de alguém que me faz bem, que se importa. E sei que você se importa, ou não estaria aqui agora. Mas infelizmente, a realidade não funciona desse jeito. Eu não sou normal. Sou um príncipe e não posso deixar meu título para trás, mas gosto de pensar que ainda posso ter você ao meu lado. É o único pensamento que me faz levantar da cama todos os dias. É  _você_.

          — Eu não quero isso — eu disse em tom baixo. Sentia as minhas mãos tremerem e o nó em minha garganta fazia com que minha voz saísse de modo estranho. — Não preciso disso ou de você. Eu só quero viver em paz pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

          Minhas mentiras saíram rapidamente por meus lábios, deixando-me com um gosto amargo na boca. Eu queria tudo o que ele havia dito. Eu o queria, precisava dele desesperadamente ou não estaria ali, mas era como ele mesmo disse: a realidade não funciona desse jeito.

          Mais uma vez disse coisas das quais eu não sentia, e com certeza o magoei. Me arrependi no mesmo momento em que as palavras escaparam e me senti patético por, depois de tudo o que havia dito, pensar se ele me perdoaria algum dia. Pensar que não seria perdoado fez com que eu permanecesse onde estava, perdido entre meus sentimentos, mas o sinal que eu precisava para despertar veio rapidamente.

          — Eu só acreditarei em suas palavras, se você se virar e repeti-las enquanto olha em meus olhos. Só assim eu o deixarei ir, e nunca mais insistirei — ele disse tudo em tom sério, mas claramente magoado.

          Meu peito se apertou ao ouvi-lo daquela maneira, e por minha causa, mas estava com o pensamento de que o que eu disse não tinha volta, e teria que acabar com aquilo de uma vez, então me virei, pronto para repetir as mesmas mentiras de antes. Mas, a minha garganta travou quando olhei seu rosto angustiado. Senti-me perder as forças ao vê-lo assim. Ele me olhava tão tristemente e o silêncio entre nós só piorou a situação. Eu não consegui falar. Não conseguiria magoá-lo novamente.

          Após longos minutos de silêncio e nos encarando, ele deu um curto passo para a frente. E de seus lábios, saíram palavras em tom sofrido e sussurrado:

          — Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, pequeno.

          Ao ouvi-lo me chamar daquela maneira, com a voz embargada e o olhar suplicante, me desarmei. Eu também sentia a falta dele. Tanto que até mesmo chegava a doer. Queria tocá-lo, senti-lo contra a minha pele novamente. Não aguentava mais tanta dor que aquela distância me causava. E pensando apenas em fazer aquilo parar, eu desci os degraus da entrada e fiz uma curta corrida até ele, que também veio até mim.

          Os nossos lábios se encontraram no mesmo instante em que nos aproximamos. Segurei seu rosto com ambas as mãos enquanto aprofundávamos o beijo e senti-o suspirar em minha boca. Ele me segurou pela cintura, mas, por conta da armadura, não pude sentir seu toque por completo, o que me decepcionou naquele momento, mas não o larguei de maneira alguma. Ele devorou os meus lábios com euforia, e com esse contato, pude sentir que suas palavras anteriores foram verdadeiras. Ele sentiu a minha falta, tanto quanto eu senti a dele.

          Logo nos afastamos um pouco, e quando nossos olhares semicerrados se encontraram, apoiamos nossas testas uma na outra. Ele soltou minha cintura por um momento e passou a soltar as amarras de minha armadura — mas não antes de receber um sinal positivo vindo de mim. Cada peça foi tirada com pressa, e antes de me ver livre de tudo, nossos lábios se encontraram novamente. Foi bagunçado por ele ainda estar retirando a minha armadura comigo o ajudando, mas foi ainda mais necessitado.

          Por sorte, estávamos sobre um tapete grosso em frente ao espelho, e o som alto que a armadura faria quando estava sendo jogada sobre o chão foi abafado. Isso evitou qualquer preocupação em sermos ouvidos, mesmo não nos importando com isso naquela hora. Só queríamos sentir um ao outro, e quando finalmente me vi livre de toda a proteção de prata, fui puxado pela cintura com urgência, e meu peito bateu sobre o dele. Eu subi minhas mãos até seus cabelos claros e afundei meus dedos ali, enquanto me perdia ainda mais no beijo e nos toques e apertos em minhas costas e cintura.

          Ficamos entre beijos e caricias por um longo tempo, e quando não foi mais o suficiente, enquanto ainda nos beijávamos, ele me guiou até os degraus que subiam até a cama. Senti-me temeroso por um momento, finalmente pensando com clareza e percebendo o que pretendíamos fazer. Eu estava em meu turno, deveria estar lá fora e pensei sobre isso por pouquíssimo tempo, pois o toque das mãos de Tobirama por debaixo de minha blusa me tirou qualquer pensamento além do que sentia naquele momento.

          Ele largou os meus lábios e retirou minha blusa com pressa. Senti o meu rosto esquentar quando ele parou por um momento e me observou por um tempo longo demais. Eu estava pronto para explodir de vergonha, mas por sorte ele logo desviou o olhar e voltou a tocar minha cintura com o braço. Dessa vez, seus lábios se ocuparam em sugar o meu pescoço com força, o que me fez ofegar em tom baixo. Suas mãos subiram por minhas costas, nuca, e uma delas soltou a fita que prendia os meus cabelos, enquanto não parava de dar atenção ao meu pescoço.

          Eu voltei minhas mãos para os seus cabelos e acariciei os fios enquanto não conseguia segurar os suspiros pelo toque em minha pele. Retirei minhas botas de modo desajeitado, e ele logo soltou o meu pescoço e finalmente me deitou sobre a cama.

          Tobirama me olhou nos olhos por um tempo, e naquele momento pude ver que inconscientemente eu havia borrado as marcas vermelhas em seu rosto, e que seus cabelos que no castelo sempre eram muito bem arrumados, estavam completamente bagunçados. Tal visão trouxe um ar selvagem, de um jeito que nunca o havia visto. Ele respirava pesadamente e sua pele branca estava levemente avermelhada. E aquele jeito descomposto me deixou ainda mais excitado.

          Tobirama se abaixou e me beijou rapidamente.

          — Não importa se este castelo for atacado agora mesmo. Se a minha porta for derrubada, ou se precisarem de nós, eu não irei parar desta vez, pequeno — sua voz rouca soou próxima do meu rosto, me arrepiando levemente. — De maneira nenhuma eu o soltarei novamente.

          Eu assenti enquanto levava uma das minhas mãos para o seu rosto. Desci o toque de sua bochecha até o queixo, terminando de borrar a última marca que ainda estava visível. Eu o olhei fixamente naquele momento, e a visão me fez estremecer novamente de início, mas a sensação se intensificou quando recebi um sorriso maravilhoso. Eu não via aquele sorriso há tanto tempo. Isso fez o meu peito se aquecer e subitamente me senti seguro novamente.

          Levantei a cabeça e beijei seus lábios com carinho. Ele se abaixou, deixando que eu voltasse a me encostar no travesseiro e aprofundou o beijo. Diferente dos outros, ele foi calmo, mas longo e com ainda mais luxúria.

          Ele deitou o corpo sobre o meu, e senti sua ereção esbarrar em mim, o que me fez soltar seus lábios para gemer de modo contido. Ele se afastou novamente, para retirar a minha calça com cuidado. Ao me ver exposto daquela maneira, instintivamente tentei fechar as pernas, mas ele segurou minhas coxas com cuidado e as afastou, ficando entre elas.

          Senti o meu rosto queimar de vergonha, e pensei em cobri-lo com um dos braços, mas os olhos dele pareciam me hipnotizar. Ele mordeu o lábio enquanto subia e descia as mãos sobre as minhas coxas, e em um momento sorriu de maneira fraca.

          — Você é tão lindo — sussurrou, enquanto subia uma das mãos até o meu pênis.

          Seu sorriso se abriu de maneira charmosa enquanto me acariciva devagar. Eu mordi meus lábios, na tentativa de segurar um gemido, mas sem sucesso. Minha voz soou um pouco mais alta, o que o fez alargar o sorriso.

          Enfim consegui cobrir o meu rosto com um dos braços, enquanto suspirava cada vez que ele subia e descias os dedos por meu membro de modo lento e — me envergonho por admitir — delicioso.

          Em certos momentos, deixei que baixos gemidos escapassem por meus lábios, e ele aumentou a velocidade aos poucos, fazendo-me perder os sentidos. Foi a primeira vez que alguém me tocou daquela maneira, e não passou nem perto do modo que eu imaginei que seria. Nem em meus melhores sonhos eu me senti tão bem como quando o senti me tocar.

          Eu sabia que não conseguiria durar muito tempo. Estava submerso pelo prazer, e não conseguia pensar em mais nada além dos toques que recebia. Quando os meus gemidos incontrolavelmente se tornaram um pouco mais altos e senti o meu corpo tremer com mais intensidade, ele parou o que fazia. Eu tirei o braço do meu rosto e o olhei preocupado, mas logo senti o meu corpo tremer mais uma vez, quando o vi retirar a camisa branca que estava usando. Sua pele branca e os músculos bem definidos me encheram os olhos e estendi os braços para ele, ansiando em tocá-lo. Ele veio até mim de uma maneira lenta demais, deitando sobre o meu corpo, mas sem deixar que o peso todo me apertasse. Meu pênis tocou sua calça e soltei mais um gemido baixo.

          O vi sorrir antes de aproximar os lábios outra vez. Apertei seus ombros e os músculos das costas com força enquanto era beijado, e sem pensar na ousadia que me tomou, mexi lentamente o meu quadril no dele. Eu afundei as unhas em suas costas quando soltei nossos lábios e gemi um pouco mais alto. Meu corpo inteiro tremia de excitação, não conseguia mais segurar a minha voz por completo como antes, e ainda assim, eu ansiava por um toque direto novamente. Ele pareceu entender e desceu os lábios por meu pescoço, dando leves beijos em meu peitoral em seguida. Quando chegou em um dos meus mamilos, o tocou com a ponta da língua e o sugou levemente, me arrancando um suspiro. Com um pouco de pressa, ele desceu os beijos por minha barriga, chegando próximo aos meus quadris. Ele foi um pouco mais para o lado e de um jeito lento e torturante lambeu minha virilha. Fechei os olhos com força e um suspiro trêmulo escapou por meus lábios. Quis pedir a ele por pressa, mas minha voz não saía do jeito que eu queria, e tudo o que consegui proferir foi outro gemido quando senti sua língua enfim tocar a minha ereção.

          Levei uma das mãos até seus cabelos, e sem cerimônias ele me recebeu em sua boca. Eu soltei um gemido engasgado e tampei minha boca com uma mão, enquanto puxava levemente seus cabelos com a outra. Ele sugava meu membro de modo lento, e mais uma vez senti-me perdido em outra sensação nova. Tentava omitir meus gemidos com a mão, mas eles ainda saíam abafados e desesperados.

          Por um momento temi ser escutado. Estávamos sozinhos no quarto e o corredor não estava sendo guardado como deveria, mas Zach e Luri estavam na escada, enquanto Zefir estava atento logo abaixo da sacada da qual as portas estavam completamente abertas. E também havia Isra em algum canto daquele castelo, eu não sabia exatamente onde ela estava, mas as chances de ser tão perto quanto os outros eram altas demais. Eu deveria ter pensado em tudo quando me deixei ser guiado para aquela cama. Mesmo que tarde, deveria ter pensado em todos naquele momento e tentado fazer com que Tobirama parasse, mas tudo o que pensei foi por um mero minuto, e no seguinte nem os nomes de meus colegas eu me recordava.

          Ele parou antes mesmo de aumentar o ritmo dessa vez, e em vez de aproveitar a oportunidade para recobrar o meu juízo, eu gemi de modo desgostoso; de imediato recebi uma risada baixa em resposta.

          Eu o olhei suplicante, e ele sorriu fraco quando pediu o travesseiro que estava ao lado. O obedeci com pressa e o entreguei em suas mãos trêmulas, percebendo então que ele também estava com a respiração descompassada, e que seu rosto e parte do peitoral completamente avermelhados queriam dizer muito mais do que pensei em um primeiro momento.

          Sorri de canto ao vê-lo excitado daquela maneira por minha causa, mas logo meus lábios o desfizeram quando levei um pequeno susto. Ele segurou uma de minhas coxas e subitamente apoiou minha perna sobre seu ombro, em seguida levantou meu quadril com cuidado e colocou o travesseiro por baixo. Me senti estranho naquela posição e ainda mais envergonhado, mas novamente ela foi afastada por seu toque, que retornou para o meu pênis. Desta vez, eu realmente estava no limite e quando o vi lamber demoradamente os próprios dedos da outra mão e em seguida os senti me tocarem, eu apertei os lábios com força, conseguindo calar um gemido, mas não tendo sucesso em me segurar por mais tempo, me desfazendo entre sua mão.

          Ele afastou os dedos depois de apenas me tocar, e me olhou com um sorriso trêmulo.

          — Você está bem? — Perguntou, enquanto acariciava a minha coxa que estava sobre o colchão. Pude sentir seus dedos gelados e molhados por saliva e isso me fez voltar a estremecer.

          Eu assenti de modo envergonhado, e ele soltou meu membro, levando os dedos aos lábios. Me apavorei com aquilo, queria dizer para ele não fazer o que pretendia, mas minhas palavras morreram como antes e fui vencido enquanto estava ocupado demais tentando controlar a minha respiração.

          Extremamente envergonhado cobri os meus lábios com as costas da mão enquanto o observava lamber meu sêmen entre seus dedos. Vê-lo daquela maneira tão erótica me fez despertar novamente, e mais uma vez me senti tímido por reagir tão rápido a ele.

          Tobirama me olhou e senti-me arrepiar com aqueles olhos tão cheios de luxúria. Ele levou a outra mão até o meu pênis novamente e tornou a acariciá-lo. Eu voltei a crescer em sua mão aos poucos e em questão de minutos, o quarto voltou a se encher de meus suspiros e gemidos. Quando me soltou, pensei que faria o mesmo da outra vez, mas ele levou os dedos ainda melados por meu sêmen até onde havia tocado há alguns minutos.

          — Alguém já te tocou aqui? — Ele perguntou seriamente enquanto me tocava.

          Eu respirei fundo ao sentir o toque e ainda mais envergonhado balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Ele sorriu de modo fraco e passou a acariciar minha coxa que estava sobre ele.

          — Vou começar devagar, então relaxe, ok?

          Eu ouvi sua voz sair calma, mas ao mesmo tempo senti urgência nelas. Imagino que estava em seu limite há algum tempo.

          Ele usou apenas um dedo e eu suspirei entrecortado. O sêmen em seus dedos fez com que o toque fosse molhado. Ele mexia o dedo para dentro e para fora de modo lento e eu me senti um pouco estranho com aquilo, mas só fui realmente me sentir incomodado quando ele colocou mais um dedo para acompanhar o outro. Doeu minimamente, mas eu não demonstrei. Me foquei apenas em respirar de modo controlado, mas isso logo falhou, quando ele tocou em algo dentro de mim, que me arrancou um gemido mais alto.

          Tobirama ficou parado por um tempo, me olhou atento, e com um novo sorriso de canto voltou a tocar no mesmo lugar. Eu mordi meu lábio para não fazer mais barulho e novamente cobri meu rosto com o braço. Ele aumentou um pouco o ritmo e estranhamente senti-me ainda mais extasiado do que quando ele tocou meu membro. Estava tão absorto em prazer que não me importei quando ele colocou o terceiro dedo. Pelo contrário, gemi muito mais, mas por um milagre ainda conseguindo me manter em tom baixo.

          Quando ele me tocou com mais um dos dedos eu acabei balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Aquilo era incrível, mas não era exatamente o que queria.

          — Eu quero você.

          Pedir por ele foi vergonhoso demais, e não consegui encará-lo. Continuei com o braço sobre o rosto e só pude ouvir sua respiração ficar ainda mais pesada. Ele retirou os dedos, soltou minha perna e depois de acariciá-la, se afastou.

          Ignorando minha vergonha, retirei o braço do rosto e o vi ficar em pé na cama. Meus lábios tremeram e involuntariamente soltei um baixo gemido ao ver que ele tirava as calças. Tobirama me olhou sedutoramente e passou a língua pelos lábios assim que se livrou da roupa. Sem notar no momento, eu fiz o mesmo e em seguida abri um pouco mais as pernas. Ele se ajoelhou e voltou a beijar meus lábios com euforia. A aproximação fez com que nossas ereções se tocassem sem os tecidos pela primeira vez, e o que eu sentia dobrou de intensidade naquele momento.

          Eu abaixei uma de minhas mãos e nos acariciei com rapidez, causando em ambos gemidos abafados pelo beijo. Quando nos soltamos, Tobirama me segurou pelos quadris e me apertou com certa força. Ele me olhou por algum tempo e sem precisar dizer em voz alta o entendi e assenti, permitindo que continuasse, e assim o fez.

          Tobirama lambeu a mão devagar e em seguida se acariciou, deixando-o ainda mais úmido. Logo ele se posicionou entre as minhas pernas e me penetrou lentamente.

          Fechei os olhos com força e virei o rosto, em seguida mordendo a fronha do travesseiro abaixo da minha cabeça. Senti uma dor aguda enquanto ele entrava, e fiz o possível para segurar o gemido doloroso que queria sair. Quando entrou por completo, o ouvi soltar um suspiro trêmulo, e não tive como segurar algumas lágrimas que escorreram de meus olhos, tamanha a dor que senti enquanto era penetrado. Naquele momento, me perguntei se continuaria a sentir tanta dor e se valeria a pena continuar com aquilo, mas o pensamento logo foi afastado quando Tobirama segurou meu rosto com uma das mãos, me obrigando a olhá-lo. Ele se inclinou para a frente, e gemi sofrido com a movimentação dentro de mim. Ficamos com os rostos próximos quando ele limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e me olhava com preocupação.

          — Quer parar? — Perguntou ofegante, e ao olhar seus olhos escuros, fechei os meus e tentei o máximo me controlar.

          Eu neguei com a cabeça, mesmo ainda doendo bastante. Não consegui deixar que ele se afastasse, quando parecia estar se sentindo tão bem. No mesmo momento em que teve a minha resposta ele me beijou lentamente, conseguindo relaxar o meu corpo aos poucos. Entre o beijo, voltou a acariciar meu membro e isso fez-me repensar naquele instante, e imediatamente fui lembrado de como era bom ser tocado por ele.

          — Eu não consigo esperar por mais tempo — ele avisou com a voz trêmula, assim que soltou os meus lábios.

          Assenti rapidamente e mais uma vez fechei os olhos, quando ele soltou meu pênis e segurou minha cintura com ambas as mãos. Tobirama se retirou com cuidado e voltou a me penetrar. Ainda doía, mas estranhamente a dor começou a me deixar ainda mais excitado. Ele continuou com o ritmo lento, e podia ouvi-lo ofegar deliciosamente sobre mim enquanto não desviava os olhos dos meus, me deixando ainda mais quente. A esse ponto, eu só conseguia pensar em senti-lo mais fundo e com mais força.

          Mexi meu quadril de um lado para o outro enquanto ele me penetrava e o gesto o fez entender o que eu queria. Ele aumentou o ritmo e tive que cobrir os meus lábios quando aquele mesmo lugar que me trouxe tanto prazer foi tocado novamente. Ele percebeu que eu havia aprovado o movimento e aumentou ainda mais a velocidade. Suas mãos apertavam minha cintura com força e eu desejava que ele me apertasse ainda mais. Queria senti-lo o máximo possível.

          Eu podia ouvir os gemidos contidos dele enquanto estava de olhos fechados. Queria olhá-lo como antes, mas não conseguia fazer nada além de gemer e mexer meus quadris, incitando-o a continuar. Perdi totalmente o controle, e não sei se meus gemidos foram ouvidos pelo lado de fora. Apenas sei que o tempo em que passei com ele dentro de mim, ainda que curto, foi o melhor de toda a minha vida. Além do prazer imenso que ele me proporcionava, eu me sentia desejado e amado. E eu havia sentido tanto a falta dele.

          Minha ereção foi tocada novamente, e foi vergonhoso como não resisti a mais nada. Gozei no mesmo instante em que ele encostou em mim, e em seguida me penetrou de forma mais intensa e apertou ainda mais a minha cintura. Meu abdômen se sujou com o sêmen, e enquanto continuava a ser penetrado, consegui abrir os olhos por breves segundos, até ouvir Tobirama gemer roucamente e me preencher. Eu gemi juntamente com ele, e minhas pernas tremeram levemente ao sentir o líquido quente escorrer de dentro de mim, enquanto Tobirama se retirava com cuidado.

          Ele se deitou ao meu lado. Ambos estávamos ofegantes e eu sentia meu coração bater extremamente rápido, mas ao mesmo tempo estava mais calmo. Como se tudo tivesse sido resolvido com aquilo, quando na verdade não estava nada concluído.

          Senti um toque em meu rosto e me virei para olhá-lo me observando com clara preocupação.

          — Acabei me descontrolando — disse ele em tom baixo enquanto colocava uma mecha dos meus cabelos atrás da orelha. — Eu sinto muito.

          Eu balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro e sorri fracamente enquanto sentia meu rosto se esquentar.

          — Foi bom demais — confessei enquanto cobria meu rosto com as costas da mão.

          O ouvi rir baixinho e o senti se aproximar. Ele se apoiou em um dos braços para me olhar de cima, e depois de me limpar com o lençol da cama, passou a acariciar meu peitoral com uma das mãos. Foi quando voltei a olhá-lo. Ficamos nos olhando por longos minutos, sem nada dizer. Havia tantas coisas para conversarmos, mas naquele momento não encontrei palavra alguma. A visão à minha frente era perfeita demais para estragar com palavras.

          Quando eu cobri a mão que estava sobre meu peito com a minha, ele aproximou o rosto e me beijou devagar. Senti tanto carinho e desejo em seus lábios, que demorou um tempo para voltar a mim quando nos separamos. Ele se deitou ao meu lado novamente e tentou me puxar para um abraço, e enfim despertei daquela aura perfeita, me lembrando que eu estava em horário de trabalho.

          — Eu preciso ir — disse rapidamente e apavorado ao imaginar a expressão que Madara faria se, por algum acaso, fosse até o corredor justo naquele horário.

          Me levantei da cama com pressa, e senti meu quadril doer quando sentei para colocar minhas calças e botas. Mas ignorei a dor e continuei a me vestir o mais rápido que consegui estando ainda levemente entorpecido pelo o que havíamos feito. Quando alcancei a blusa preta no chão, senti o toque dele em minhas costas, e foi quando parei meus movimentos apressados por um momento.

          — Izuna, não vá — ele sussurrou atrás de mim, me causando um leve tremor.

          Devagar virei meu rosto para olhá-lo.

          — Não posso ficar por muito mais tempo — disse com calma, tentando ignorar a expressão chateada em seu rosto e o quanto aquilo me afetava. — Estou em meu turno, nem deveria estar aqui dentro.

          Realmente estava preocupado em ser descoberto ali. Não só preocupado, mas morrendo de medo de Madara descobrir o que eu estava fazendo, e também, mesmo por ter me entregado daquele jeito já tendo mais do que certeza de que não conseguiria ficar afastado dele, eu ainda me sentia receoso com a conversa que adiei por tanto tempo.

          Eu me levantei da cama e ainda com a blusa em mãos, desci os degraus e fui até o espelho, onde estava o resto das minhas coisas. Através do reflexo pude vê-lo se levantar com pressa, e a visão de seu corpo nu e a sensação de seu sêmen ainda escorrendo de mim, fez-me corar absurdamente e virar o rosto para o chão para pegar as peças da armadura com nervosismo. Depois do que fizemos, eu sabia que ficaria muito difícil de me controlar, mas como sempre, ele superava minhas expectativas.

          Antes que eu fizesse mais alguma coisa, Tobirama se pôs ao meu lado. Para o meu alívio, ele já estava vestido da cintura para baixo. Mesmo assim, eu me atrapalhei ao olhar seu peitoral; derrubei o que tinha em mãos e praguejei em tom baixo. Antes que eu pudesse me abaixar novamente, ele me abraçou por trás e afundou o rosto na curva de meu pescoço. Eu me assustei no começo, mas aos poucos relaxei em seus braços.

          — O motivo para querer sair daqui com tanta pressa — ele dizia com a voz abafada pela minha pele —, é realmente pelo trabalho? — Suspirou cansado. — Está arrependido?

          Ele subiu uma das mãos que estava em minha cintura para o meu peitoral e me apertou ainda mais contra ele. Eu suspirei em aprovação e fechei os olhos. Queria respondê-lo, mas minha mente ficou entorpecida com aquela aproximação, e talvez por ter permanecido em silêncio, fui interpretado de maneira errada.

          — Você não conseguiu  _me_  sentir? — Perguntou magoado enquanto apertava ainda mais o abraço. — Quando nos beijamos, não viu a mesma pessoa que esteve ao seu lado por todos esses meses?

          Eu suspirei mais uma vez e levei a mão até seus cabelos, enquanto cobria a sua em meu peito com a outra.

          — Olhe para mim — pedi em tom baixo e ele obedeceu, me olhando através do reflexo no espelho. Eu o olhei fixamente, deslizei minha mão de seus cabelos até seu rosto e o acariciei. — Eu o senti. Não como antes, mas de modo ainda mais intenso. E não me arrependo de jeito nenhum. Eu só...

          — O quê?

          — Ainda não estou pronto para termos aquela conversa — fui sincero e desviei o olhar.

          Ele abraçou a minha cintura novamente e beijou meu ombro com carinho.

          — Então não precisamos conversar. Não hoje — ele me olhou de maneira intensa e senti meu corpo reagir a isso. — Apenas fique aqui comigo.

          Eu me soltei de seu abraço aos poucos, para então poder me virar para ele e segurar seu rosto com ambas as mãos.

          — Eu gostaria de ficar — disse com sinceridade —, mas o trabalho também me preocupa. Madara me mataria se soubesse que não estou no corredor agora mesmo.

          Ele suspirou derrotado e sorriu desanimado. Não pude evitar em sorrir fraco ao vê-lo daquele modo. Lembrou-me a mim mesmo, quando ele precisava ir embora e eu ficava para trás.

          Quando ele pareceu entender, soltei seu rosto e o peguei pela mão, o guiando até a pequena mesa onde eu havia colocado o jarro mais cedo. Ao lado dela havia uma grande poltrona negra e eu o obriguei a sentar sobre ela.

          — Espere aqui — falei, quando ele me olhou confuso.

          Andei até o meio do quarto enquanto colocava minha blusa e voltava a amarrar meus cabelos no alto da cabeça. Peguei a camisa dele que estava sobre o chão e voltei para a mesa. Molhei parte do tecido com a água do jarro e subi sobre ele, ficando com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Quando sentei sobre seu colo, o ouvi suspirar ao me segurar pela cintura. Ignorei o formigamento em minha pele e me concentrei em limpar as marcas em seu rosto — que àquela altura não passavam de borrões vermelhos.

          — Não fique bravo com Ada — pedi ao me lembrar da criada. — Fui eu quem insistiu para trazer a água.

          Tobirama riu ao me ouvir, o que fez com que nossos corpos chacoalhassem. Eu me apoiei em seu peitoral desnudo e continuei a limpá-lo enquanto o ouvia.

          — Eu deveria agradecê-la.

          Eu ri como ele e depois ficamos em silêncio por um momento. Ele me olhava atentamente e suas mãos faziam uma delicada carícia em minha cintura, me causando leves arrepios. Sentia-me um pouco constrangido em ser observado tão de perto, mas não podia reclamar daquilo, visto que eu fazia o mesmo com ele. Mas, para acompanhar e aumentar ainda mais o meu embaraço, depois de longos minutos eu o ouvi sussurrar:

          — Você é tão lindo, Izuna... que faz doer meu peito.

          Eu senti o meu rosto queimar ao ouvir tal coisa e sorri sem graça, pensando que, para mim, se tinha alguém ali que se encaixava naquela frase, essa pessoa era ele.

          Eu balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro e abaixei a mão, avisando com um sussurro que havia terminado.

          — Eu sei que você não quer conversar — ele começou e eu desviei o olhar —, mas precisamos. Não hoje, mas em breve, certo? — Eu assenti levemente e ele segurou meu queixo, obrigando-me a olhá-lo. — Eu não falarei mais nada hoje, então, fique. Você deve estar cansado, não conseguirá ficar em pé por tanto tempo.

          Sorri tristemente para ele. Eu queria ficar, e ele tinha toda a razão sobre o cansaço, mas algo dentro de mim dizia para não arriscar. Não naquela noite.

          — Eu realmente não posso — disse chateado, e me aproximei, beijando levemente seus lábios. — Mas, é apenas por causa do trabalho. Eu prometo.

          Ele assentiu um pouco decepcionado, mas logo voltou a segurar minha cintura com ambas as mãos e me beijou profundamente. Eu me apoiei em seu peitoral outra vez, e não resisti em acariciá-lo levemente. Aquela aproximação fez meu corpo se esquentar novamente, e quando encerramos o beijo, nossos olhares transbordavam óbvio desejo. Mas eu logo esfriei os meus pensamentos. Precisava mesmo ir, e ele entendeu o meu olhar e assentiu e me ajudou a levantar de seu colo.

          Quando saí dos aposentos do príncipe durante a madrugada, sentia-me incrivelmente mais leve, mas ao mesmo tempo estava preenchido novamente. Ele realmente me fez falta, e tê-lo tão próximo novamente fez-me perceber que nada vale mais a pena que Tobirama. Ele é carinhoso e atencioso, assim como era Damai; me beija e me toca com mais desejo que antes, e isso não é uma coisa da qual pretendo reclamar, visto que eu anseio por ele cada vez mais. Mas... ainda parece ser o mesmo, como ele havia prometido.

          Apesar de ainda temer nossa conversa, sei que não nos afastaremos novamente. Eu consigo sentir.

 

**8:00h**

**A** inda não sei como estou aguentando ficar acordado. Quando faltava poucas horas para terminar o meu turno, eu me arrependia de não ter permanecido no quarto com Tobirama. Meu corpo doía e precisava de um banho urgentemente. Durante a manhã, o local de banho é sempre cheio, e ainda não me acostumei em me limpar na frente de outras pessoas; em casa, cada um tinha a sua vez na banheira, já no castelo, o vasto espaço com água quente é dividido simultaneamente com os soldados. É vergonhoso em dias normais, e me peguei imaginando como seria ainda pior hoje.

          Me arrependi de não ter ido diretamente ao banho, que estaria vazio na hora em que deixei o quarto, mas o arrependimento logo passou e foi substituído por alívio. Minha intuição estava certa, e se tivesse ficado no quarto ou fosse tomar um rápido banho, não estaria ali para receber Madara, que veio ao meu encontro juntamente com outro soldado um pouco antes de amanhecer.

          — Eu sei que seu turno está quase acabando — ele dizia com pressa —, mas preciso de você para uma coisa. — Madara apontou para o soldado ao lado dele. — Kei irá te substituir a partir daqui.

          Eu assenti, e ele deu as costas, já andando apressadamente. Tive que correr um pouco para alcançá-lo e senti meu quadril doer ainda mais. Meu irmão é ótimo, mas naquele momento eu só conseguia xingá-lo internamente.

          — O que houve? — Perguntei com dificuldade. A dor era incômoda; eu estava cansado e com sono, e ter que acompanhar o ritmo de Madara só piorava tudo.

          — Preciso buscar alguns papéis para o príncipe assinar logo pela manhã — ele dizia enquanto descíamos as escadas. — O rei os quer imediatamente, e eles estão com o escrivão, na casa dele. E preciso de alguém para me acompanhar.

          — Kei não poderia ter feito isso? — Eu perguntei enquanto bocejava e saíamos pelos fundos do castelo, onde, um pouco à frente, fica os estábulos.

          — Eu não confio nele — Madara disse com seriedade, e quando indicou um cavalo para mim, completou: — Não confio em muitos aqui. Provavelmente saberemos o conteúdo dos papeis quando chegarmos lá, então prefiro que seja alguém de confiança a me acompanhar.

          Eu assenti, emocionado por ver que ele depositava tanta confiança em mim. Mas, logo gemi por descontentamento. Se andar com minhas próprias pernas já era difícil, não preciso descrever como foi ir a cavalo. Por sorte, a casa do escrivão não é muito longe, e fica na propriedade do castelo, então em trinta minutos, finalmente descemos dos cavalos e Madara bateu levemente na porta de entrada.

          Após descer do meu cavalo, me senti mais aliviado e finalmente pude pensar direito sobre o que estávamos fazendo. Me perguntava o que seria tão importante para ser buscado tão cedo daquela maneira.

          O escrivão abriu a porta, e nos recebeu com a expressão sonolenta. Ele nos avisou que ainda estava preparando os documentos, o que deixou Madara irritado.

          — Não é minha culpa que o rei acha que consigo escrever mais de vinte folhas em poucas horas. — O homem reclamava enquanto se sentava atrás de uma larga mesa de madeira e ajeitava os óculos sobre o nariz. — Isso é um absurdo! Como ele pôde deixar para o último momento uma coisa tão importante? — Nós o olhamos confusos e ele revirou os olhos. — Capitão Madara, sabe do que estou falando, certo? — Madara negou com a cabeça e ele suspirou desanimado. — São os documentos para tornar Tobirama, quero dizer... — ele pigarreou — para fazer do príncipe Tobirama o herdeiro oficial.

          Madara permaneceu sério ao ouvir o que o escrivão explicava, e em certo momento, senti que ele ficou incomodado com aquela notícia. Ele fechou a expressão e se sentou em uma poltrona ao lado da mesa de madeira e nada disse.

          — Não é uma coisa que me deixa animado também — o escrivão voltou a tagarelar enquanto voltava a escrever. — É muito triste ter que refazer esses papéis nessas circunstancias.

          — Ele será um bom rei — Madara finalmente disse algo, mas não havia muita emoção em sua voz.

          — É claro que será! — O escrivão exclamou. — Ele é bom, e todos o amam. E por ser o príncipe branco, tem os mesmos créditos que Hashirama. Se o rei o deixasse sair em público, seria melhor ainda para a sua imagem. Mas ainda não deixa de ser triste, não é mesmo?

          Ele falava sem parar enquanto se ocupava em escrever e olhar para Madara e para mim. Meu irmão parecia não o ouvir e eu apenas balançava a cabeça, para não o deixar falando sozinho, mesmo que ele já estivesse fazendo isso.

          — O príncipe Hashirama também era um bom garoto.

          — O conheceu, senhor? — Perguntei com curiosidade, deixando-o animado por ganhar atenção.

          — Mas é claro que sim! — Ele exclamou animadamente, me fazendo desacreditar que aquele homem estava acordado tão cedo. Ele parecia ter conseguido muita energia de uma hora para outra. — Hashirama era... como posso dizer? — Ele coçou o queixo coberto por sua barba que já ganhava poucos fios grisalhos enquanto pensava. — Ele era como a melhor flor em um campo na época da primavera! Não, espere... Ele era mais como uma árvore! Isso! Ele era belo, confiável e forte como uma árvore.

          Eu levantei uma de minhas sobrancelhas ao ouvir aquela comparação no mínimo estranha e, naquele momento, desisti de falar. Estava cansado demais para tentar acompanhá-lo, e nem toda a minha curiosidade foi o suficiente para me animar. Mas, mesmo assim, ele não se calou.

          — Oh! Eu sinto muito! — Disse o escrivão enquanto olhava para Madara, que parecia nada contente. — Você e Hashirama eram próximos. Deve ser difícil me ouvir tagarelar sobre ele. Irei me calar, prometo — ele soltou um suspiro e subitamente ficou sério, em seguida sua expressão mudou para triste. — Na verdade, é difícil também para mim, mas gosto de falar sobre ele.

          Eu suspirei aliviado quando o ouvi dizer que se calaria, mas olhei curioso para ele e em seguida para Madara, que se acomodou melhor na poltrona e nada disse ao ouvir as últimas palavras do escrivão. Nunca ouvi sobre ele e o príncipe Hashirama terem sido próximos. Seria por isso que meu irmão sempre evita falar sobre ele? Cheguei a perguntar coisas banais algumas vezes, mas ele desconversou em todas elas. Só naquele momento percebi que eu o incomodava com aquelas perguntas, assim como o escrivão o incomodava com o falatório, que apesar de me irritar um pouco, me fez empático. Ele claramente também foi próximo do príncipe Hashirama, e sofre com isso.

          Sentindo o meu corpo doer, me sentei sobre uma das poltronas, a que estava do outro lado da mesa de madeira. Eu observei o lugar por um tempo, olhando os vários livros nas prateleiras que cobriam todas as paredes e imaginando se seria possível ter o mesmo em meu quarto. Logo me senti sonolento, mesmo com o escrivão ainda falando sem parar — ele havia se calado apenas sobre o assunto do príncipe Hashirama. Eu cochilei uma vez, e por sorte, não fui notado. Para me distrair, pedi papel e caneta ao escrivão, que tentou puxar assunto mais uma vez, mas logo se calou quando viu que eu preferia escrever em silêncio.

          Ainda com as imagens da madrugada frescas em minha mente, eu passei a escrever. Em certo momento, me senti constrangido em escrever aquele tipo de coisa tão próximo de outras pessoas, e principalmente, meu irmão, então pedi licença e fui terminar minha escrita ao lado de fora. Ainda estava um pouco escuro, então tive que procurar a ajuda de uma lamparina. Quando a acendi, me sentei no chão, ao lado de meu cavalo e continuei a escrever.

          Com o céu já claro e a lamparina apagada, eu parei a escrita, pois Madara veio me fazer companhia. Ele se encostou na parede e passou a olhar as árvores à frente.

          — Ele ainda não parou de falar, não é? — Perguntei, mesmo já sabendo a resposta, e Madara assentiu.

          — Mas ele já está terminando — avisou —, logo poderemos voltar.

          — Devo preparar os cavalos?

          Madara assentiu outra vez, enquanto ainda olhava as árvores, e quando me levantei o ouvi suspirar.

          — Desculpe por trazê-lo até aqui mesmo estando tão cansado — ele disse, passando a me observar enquanto arrumava os cavalos. — A verdade é que eu poderia ter vindo sozinho, mas, pensei em passar mais tempo com você. Só que acabamos ouvindo mais o maldito escrivão do que a nós mesmos.

          Eu ri em tom baixo ao ouvi-lo. Apesar de não ter gostado de ser arrastado até ali no começo, ouvir que ele tentou se esforçar para termos mais tempo juntos me deixou feliz. Não temos tanto tempo para conversar por conta do trabalho, que para Madara toma o dia todo. Saber sobre os documentos de Tobirama foi um bônus, mas não sei o que dizer sobre a história da “árvore”. Fiquei realmente intrigado sobre o relacionamento que meu irmão tinha com o príncipe Hashirama, mas aprendi que esse parece ser um assunto proibido para Madara.

          — Não tem problema — o tranquilizei ao dizer um pouco mais animado.

          — Eu o colocarei no turno da noite novamente, assim poderá descansar melhor durante a tarde.

          Eu assenti, agradecido, e Madara puxou assuntos sobre nossa família, o que nos distraiu durante o resto da espera.

          Quando finalmente voltamos para o castelo, Madara foi diretamente para a sala onde o rei passa a maior parte do tempo. Ele me dispensou no meio do caminho e se desculpou mais uma vez e eu o tranquilizei, dizendo que nossa conversa enquanto retornávamos havia valido a viagem, e ele riu de modo contido.

          Agora, depois de finalmente ter me banhado e estar fazendo o desjejum em meu quarto, fico a pensar sobre o que o escrivão havia dito sobre Tobirama. Todas as pessoas das quais eu já conversei no castelo, sempre disseram “o príncipe é um bom garoto”, então, ele ser amado não foi novidade, e mais uma vez ouvi sobre Tobirama ser “o príncipe Branco”. Eu ainda não sei o que isso significa e distraído me esqueci de perguntar a Madara, mas não consigo tirar da minha mente que é algo importante. Mas, o que realmente me intriga no momento é a descoberta dessa manhã, que foi que Tobirama ainda não é o herdeiro oficial. Já se passou algum tempo desde a morte do príncipe Hashirama, e me pergunto o motivo da demora para oficializar o novo título. E por que agora?

          A essa hora, Tobirama já deve ter assinado os papéis, e me pego imaginando como ele está se sentindo. Pelo o que ouvi, ele amava o irmão, então tomar o lugar dele não deve ser uma tarefa tão fácil.


	17. 08/07/1105 – 14:30h

**Q** uando terminei o desjejum ontem, finalmente me joguei sobre a cama, pronto para dormir por pelo menos oito horas. Meu corpo ainda doía, mas sorria como um idiota ao me lembrar do motivo daquelas dores. Ainda conseguia sentir os toques sobre minha pele, o gosto de seus beijos, o som dos baixos gemidos... e isso fazia meu corpo estremecer levemente. Eu abracei o meu travesseiro com força e, ao me lembrar das palavras sussurradas durante a madrugada, ali afundei meu rosto, enquanto roçava meus lábios sobre o tecido. Queria senti-lo daquela maneira novamente.

          Em um momento, finalmente consegui acalmar meu coração e corpo, e quando estava quase adormecendo, ouvi leves batidas em minha porta. Resmunguei baixinho enquanto me sentava na cama, me recusando a acreditar que ainda não deixariam que eu descansasse. Mandei quem quer que fosse do outro lado entrar, e levantei meu olhar desgostoso para a pessoa que entrava. Mas, a expressão não durou muito e logo foi substituída por um breve espanto e um sorriso fraco.

          — O que está fazendo aqui? — Perguntei eufórico, mas em tom baixo, como se alguém pudesse me ouvir.

          Me levantei da cama e fui até ele. Tobirama entrou em silêncio e sorriu abertamente ao me ver. Ele me abraçou pela cintura e encostou o nariz em meus cabelos.

          — Ainda não me livrei de toda a saudade.

          Eu ri em tom baixo e retribui o abraço. Logo ele cobriu meus lábios com os seus em uma rápida carícia e ainda assim, senti-me reagir a isso.

          — Eu o entendo — disse de modo risonho após nossos lábios se separarem. Eu desci uma das mãos até seus braços, sentindo os músculos entre meus dedos e os apertei levemente enquanto meu tom se tornava desanimado. — Mas no momento estou exausto.

          — Eu sei — disse ele, sorrindo suavemente antes de me dar outro beijo rápido. — Vim apenas para ficar ao seu lado. Eu posso? — Perguntou, enquanto subia e descia as mãos por minha cintura.

          Eu assenti para ele, mas logo me dei conta da situação.

          — Mas, não vai ser um pouco suspeito se souberem que está aqui? — Perguntei com preocupação. — Na verdade, com certeza já sabem.

          — Sempre venho até aqui para falar com Yurem — ele revelou enquanto dava de ombros —, e ninguém se importa com o que faço, desde que eu permaneça no castelo.

          — Você vem? — Perguntei desconfiado, e admito que também fiquei um pouco enciumado na hora. — Então, por que nunca o vi por aqui?

— Um certo alguém se empenhou tanto em me evitar — ele explicava com uma expressão exagerada de falsa tristeza —, que acabei passando os meus dias apenas em meu quarto, triste, sozinho, abandonado... — Tobirama juntou os lábios, formando um bico enquanto falava, o que me fez rir daquele gesto tão infantil.

          Voltei a acariciar seu braço e subi a outra mão para os cabelos claros, afundando meus dedos ali. Ele encostou a testa sobre a minha e acabei fechando os olhos.

          — Então, agora devo cuidar para que nunca se sinta assim novamente, alteza? — Perguntei em tom de brincadeira e ouvi sua risada sair baixa.

          — Eu gostaria disso, soldado — ele sussurrou a resposta, e antes que eu pudesse abrir os meus olhos, me beijou novamente, mas de maneira lenta e profunda.

          Eu apertei seu ombro com força enquanto era beijado intensamente e minha cintura era segurada da mesma forma. Não importa quantas vezes ele me segure em seus braços daquela maneira, eu sempre me sentirei como se fosse a primeira vez, visto que uma sensação nova sempre passa por meu corpo. Mas, em meu coração, sinto que ele sempre será o mesmo.

          Quando nos separamos, me soltei de seu abraço e voltei para a cama, me deitando preguiçosamente. Me virei para o lado e bati de leve na metade do travesseiro, o convidando para se deitar. Ele aceitou a ideia no mesmo instante e se pôs ao meu lado com um enorme sorriso. Apoiei minha cabeça em um de seus braços e o abracei pela cintura, enquanto ele acariciava minhas costas com ambas as mãos. Eu suspirei em aprovação e o apertei um pouco mais. Tobirama beijou o topo de minha cabeça enquanto eu a encostava em seu peito, podendo ouvir seu coração acelerado, o que me arrancou um largo sorriso.

          — A cama não é tão confortável como a sua, desculpe — eu disse quando notei que mal cabíamos na cama de solteiro. Mas, como estávamos colados um do outro, não importou muito.

          Ele riu, fazendo nossos corpos chacoalharem na cama e subiu a caricia para os meus cabelos.

          — Eu não me importo com isso — afirmou ele —, e já dormi em apenas um colchão sobre o chão de sua casa, lembra-se?

          — Desculpe por isso também — disse, enquanto ria em tom baixo e ele fez o mesmo.

          — Eu dormiria naquele colchão todos os dias, se pudesse — ele confessou em tom baixo, enquanto me acariciava. — Com você ao meu lado, é claro.

          Ri mais uma vez e afastei a minha cabeça de seu peito, para poder olhá-lo. Nós sorrimos um para o outro e inevitavelmente iniciamos outro beijo.

          Aquele modo de falar, o rosto, a voz, o corpo... Ele realmente é o mesmo de antes, o que me passa uma tranquilidade da qual não sei explicar. Mas, ainda assim, é um pouco difícil de chamá-lo em voz alta. Talvez seu nome represente uma grande mudança da qual eu ainda não consigo aceitar. Ele é um príncipe, e eu, um guarda. Se quando nos conhecemos já era difícil ter uma relação, agora acredito que será pior. Mas, não pretendo abrir mão dele. Não se ele continuar a me querer.

          Aquele assunto sobre o passado, mesmo que trivial, talvez tenha me amedrontado mais uma vez, e quando encerramos o beijo, voltei para a mesma posição de antes e resolvi mudar o assunto, temendo que a nossa conversa virasse aquela que eu tanto evito.

          — Soube dos documentos que seu pai pediu. Na verdade, fui buscá-los com meu irmão hoje cedo — eu dizia enquanto subia e descia minha mão sobre sua cintura. — Já os assinou?

          — Sim — respondeu em tom baixo e me apertou em seus braços.

          — Você está bem? — Perguntei com preocupação ao ouvi-lo tão frágil.

          — Não muito — ele fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. — Não foi fácil assinar aqueles papéis, quando um dia achei que nunca faria isso. Meu pai adiou o quanto pôde, porque para ele também não é fácil seguir em frente, mas, o Conselho nos pressionou muito nos últimos meses. Eles querem me apresentar como herdeiro em breve, em um baile.

          Eu o ouvia atentamente, sem deixar de acariciá-lo, para no mínimo mostrar que estava ali para ele.

          Tobirama fez uma pausa novamente e voltou a falar com a voz rouca:

          — Ainda não consigo me imaginar no lugar dele. Não acredito que ele se foi e fiquei sozinho, como sempre temi.

          Eu o apertei em meus braços mais uma vez e beijei seu ombro.

          — Você não está sozinho — afirmei tentando parecer forte, mas minha voz saiu levemente trêmula. Vê-lo daquela maneira me deixou abalado, mas eu queria animá-lo de alguma forma. — E não irá substituí-lo. Você será um outro rei, um novo e diferente de todos os anteriores. Um  _ótimo_  rei.

          Ele suspirou antes de dizer:

          — Não tem como sabermos isso.

          — Eu sei que sim — afirmei, beijando seu peitoral sobre a camisa que usava. — Tenho certeza.

          Nós ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio e finalmente ele voltou a falar, mas em um tom baixo, quase sussurrando.

          — Você é a melhor coisa que tenho na minha vida, sabia disso?

          — Isso é uma coisa muito estranha de ouvir vindo de um príncipe — brinquei para esconder meu embaraço e ele riu baixinho, beijando o topo de minha cabeça em seguida.

          — Pode ser que sim — disse, um pouco mais animado —, mas é a verdade.

          Eu levantei a cabeça, nos aproximamos e nos beijando novamente, mas de forma mais branda e carinhosa. Quando nos separamos, ele tornou a descer a mão para as minhas costas, ajudando-me a voltar para a mesma posição de antes.

          — É melhor dormir agora, deve estar exausto. Eu dormirei com você.

          — Não acordou há apenas algumas horas?

          — Você acha mesmo que consegui dormir depois que saiu do quarto? — Ele perguntou entre um baixo riso. — Não consegui parar de pensar em você, e nem mesmo voltei para a cama.

          Eu o apertei com força e escondi meu rosto em seu peito ao ouvir aquilo.

          Alguns minutos mais tarde, acabei pegando no sono e me encontrei com Tobirama também em meus sonhos.

          Depois que vim para o castelo, nunca pensei que conseguiria me sentir desse jeito novamente. E como sempre, _ele_  mudou tudo. Me sinto feliz novamente. Não sei quanto tempo essa felicidade irá durar, mas a segurarei comigo o máximo que puder.

 

**23:50h**

**E** u não o vi hoje. E mesmo tendo ficado ao lado dele até o fim da tarde de ontem, me sinto inquieto. Talvez seja exagero da minha parte. São apenas algumas horas, mas já sinto saudade. Porém, apesar de tudo ter ido bem até aqui, a conversa que tive com Madara me deixou um pouco receoso quanto a minha relação com Tobirama.

          Como na madrugada passada, fiquei responsável pelo lado de fora, embaixo da sacada do quarto do príncipe, mas desta vez durante a tarde. Madara veio ao meu encontro quando eu já havia sido substituído e estava prestes a entrar no castelo.

          — Já terminou por hoje, certo? — Ele perguntou de modo sério, como sempre fica quando está em serviço. — Preciso conversar com você.

          — Sobre o trabalho? — Perguntei desconfiado. Ele nunca falava tão sério assim quando se dirigia a mim sobre assuntos pessoais, a não ser que estivéssemos na companhia de outras pessoas, o que não era o caso.

          — Sim e não — ele respondeu vagamente e fez sinal para que eu o seguisse, e assim o fiz.

          Quando chegamos nos fundos do castelo, perto dos estábulos, ele parou e se virou para mim. Fiquei nervoso com todo aquele mistério e por um momento fiquei tentando lembrar se eu havia feito algo de errado.

          — Não pretendo enrolar ou ser cauteloso, então perguntarei diretamente — ele começou a falar e eu travei onde estava, sem mexer um musculo sequer enquanto o olhava. — O que o príncipe foi fazer em seu quarto ontem? Ouvi alguns soldados comentando, e devo lhe dizer que fiquei extremamente surpreso.

          — Foi só um assunto sobre uma criada, que esqueceu de servir água para ele em uma noite em que eu estava no corredor — respondi rapidamente e sem mudar a expressão, o que surpreendeu a mim mesmo. Eu estava muito nervoso por ele ter perguntado aquilo, mas, por sorte, consegui me explicar sem alterações por fora. — Ele queria saber o que havia acontecido, ou algo assim.

          — Ele foi até você apenas para _isso_? — Ele perguntou desconfiado, e eu me apavorei por um momento.

          — Ele parece ser solitário — eu gaguejei, o que fez Madara levantar as sobrancelhas e cruzar os braços. — Talvez só quisesse conversar com alguém, eu não sei — passei a mão pela nuca e desviei o olhar. — Ou ele realmente se importa com a criada. Quem sabe? Ouvi que o rei pode mandá-la embora por causa de uma coisa tão pequena.

          — O príncipe te disse isso?

          — Não — gaguejei mais uma vez e me amaldiçoei em pensamento. —  _Ela_  me disse. Acabei conversando com a criada naquela noite, então acho que é por isso que o príncipe me procurou.

          Eu falei tudo rapidamente. Suspirei aliviado, quando vi que Madara parecia ter entendido.

          — Foi Ada quem se esqueceu da água, não é? — Ele perguntou ainda sério e eu assenti. — Ela disse que talvez tivesse feito algo estúpido, então é isso.

          — Ela te disse? — Perguntei, e logo sorri de canto — Por quê? Vocês sempre conversam?

          — Por que está me olhando assim? — Madara pareceu um pouco mais relaxado. — Ada está sempre na cozinha, todo mundo fala com ela.

          — Oh!

          Abri um pouco mais o meu sorriso e ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

          — O quê? — Ele parecia impaciente enquanto me perguntava.

          — Nada.

          Sorri com malícia e ele revirou os olhos.

          — Fale de uma vez, Izuna!

          — Ela me falou algo sobre você, no dia em que conversamos.

          — Algo como...? — Ele me incitou a continuar, ainda impaciente.

          — Ela disse que você é um bom homem — coloquei os braços para trás, mantendo o meu sorriso.

          Madara continuou sem mudar a expressão por um momento. Após alguns segundos, ele enfim revirou os olhos e riu em tom baixo.

          — Pode parar aí mesmo — ele pediu risonho. Foi a primeira vez que o vi assim. — Não me venha com essa. Apenas... não.

          — Por que não? — Eu me aproximei e alarguei o sorriso. — Ela é bonita e você... um bom homem!

          — Fique quieto — ele riu um pouco mais alto e me empurrou de leve, o que também me causou risos. Era extremamente divertido vê-lo daquela maneira descontraída. — Não tente desviar o assunto.

          — Quem disse que estou tentando fazer isso? — Fingi indignação. — Só estou preocupado com a sua namorada.

          — Ela não é... Ah! Você está tentando desconversar! — Ele apontou para mim. Madara se aproximou e me segurou pelos ombros, suavizando a expressão. — Eu preciso falar sério agora, Izuna. Sobre o príncipe...

          Eu respirei fundo e fiquei tenso com o clima subitamente sério, mas, ainda assim, fiz sinal para que ele continuasse. Minhas mãos tremeram levemente. E o medo de que Madara soubesse de algo tomou conta de mim naquele momento.

          — Eu tenho que ser sincero com você, Izuna — ele disse seriamente. — Eu não gostaria de vê-lo tão próximo do príncipe. Você é um dos guardas dele. Eu entendo que uma hora ou outra vocês podem acabar trocando algumas palavras, mas quero que não deixe passar disso. Uma amizade está fora de cogitação. E ele ir até o seu quarto como aconteceu ontem, pode não ser uma boa ideia.

          — Por que não? Ele parece ser uma boa pessoa — o respondi com impaciência. Não havia gostado daquilo. Madara não tem o direito de escolher se devo ou não conversar com o príncipe. Não é ele quem decide tal coisa. — E ouvi que ele faz o mesmo com Yurem.

          — Eu sei que ele sempre é gentil, mesmo tendo aquela cara séria o tempo todo — eu sorri suavemente ao ouvi-lo. — Mas, não é ele o problema. E Yurem é um caso diferente.

          — Qual é o problema então? — Eu cruzei os braços, enquanto o olhava seriamente. Ele querer controlar o meu relacionamento com Tobirama não me irritou tanto quanto ele mencionar Yurem daquela maneira. — Por que Yurem é diferente de mim ou qualquer outro?

          Madara respirou fundo e apertou meus ombros com pouca força.

          — Você tem mesmo o meu sangue — ele riu de modo contido. — Não vai aceitar minhas palavras sem mais explicações, não é?

          Eu assenti decidido e ele riu mais uma vez e não pude evitar em voltar a sorrir, orgulhoso por ele saber que não sou enganado tão fácil.

          — A verdade é que... — Madara se aproximou um pouco mais, abaixando o tom de voz. — A rainha é o problema. Eu não o quero perto dela, e andar por aí com o príncipe vai com certeza chamar a atenção.

          — Você tem algum problema com ela? — Perguntei no mesmo tom que o dele, mas de modo desconfiado e confuso.

          — Todos têm algum problema com ela, eu acho que até o próprio Tobirama tem — ele explicou e olhou para os lados, para ver se estávamos realmente sozinhos.

          Ouvir nome de Tobirama sair pelos lábios de Madara me soou estranho. Eu nunca havia escutado ele o chamar de maneira informal daquele jeito. Foi estranho demais.

          — Mas, esse não é o ponto principal aqui — ele continuou a falar. — Ela é fissurada no príncipe. O idolatra, e mesmo não estando perto dele o tempo todo, ela sabe de tudo o que acontece aqui. Yurem é diferente porque ele está aqui desde sempre, e não me surpreenderia se descobrisse que ela sabe até mesmo quantos centímetros crescem os fios de cabelo dele a cada mês — ele fez uma pausa para respirar fundo. — Não quero esse tipo de atenção para você, e ter o príncipe ao seu lado é como amarrar um sino no pescoço e desfilar pelo castelo.

          Eu abaixei o olhar após ouvi-lo e fiquei em silêncio. Entendi que ele se preocupa com a rainha. De algum modo, ela parece não ser só uma mãe protetora, e senti naquele momento que Madara tem fortes razões para querer manter distância. Mas, ele não sabe que uma amizade com o príncipe é a uma coisa pequena e insignificante perto do que realmente temos. Ele enlouqueceria se soubesse a verdade.

          Não temo por mim, mas após ouvi-lo, fiquei receoso com o que ela poderia fazer se descobrisse sobre Tobirama e eu. Ela tentaria nos separar, isso é óbvio. Talvez me tirasse o cargo na guarda real e me expulsaria do castelo. Ainda assim, eu não a temo, pois sei que daríamos um jeito de nos ver, mas ao pensar em todas as possibilidades, vejo que eu não suportaria se o problema se estendesse para o meu irmão.

          — Você acha que ela me expulsaria daqui, se achasse necessário? Ou quem sabe, expulsaria nós dois? — A última pergunta saiu assustada por meus lábios, e o jeito que Madara me olhou, confirmou o que eu temia.

          — Ela espera para fazer isso comigo há algum tempo — ele confessou nervosamente.

          — Por quê?

          — Ela me detesta — revelou ele, e com o tom ainda mais baixo, me contou: — Eu a recusei uma vez. Há algum tempo — arregalei os olhos ao ouvir aquilo e ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. — Nunca gostei dela, e para completar, já era casada e com o rei, então obviamente eu não a quis. E ela me despreza desde então.

          Ele soltou os meus ombros devagar e olhou para o chão, enquanto suspirava de modo trêmulo. Madara parecia alterado. Preocupado, eu toquei um de seus braços, e ele levantou o olhar novamente, me mostrando tristeza em seus olhos negros.

          — Hashirama era quem a impedia de se aproximar — ele suspirou mais uma vez, parecendo ainda mais triste —, mas, agora estou por conta própria. E trazendo você aqui, acabei o envolvendo nisso por ser meu irmão. Eu sinto muito.

          — Não é sua culpa — eu disse com firmeza. — Mas, ela ainda não pode fazer nada. Não tem motivos, e o príncipe pode ajudar como o irmão dele. Você mesmo disse que ele tem problemas com ela.

          — Isso não importa — ele disse seriamente. — Hashirama não se importava em enfrentá-la porque não tinham relação sanguina. Ele era filho apenas do rei. A rainha é a mãe de Tobirama, e não importa os problemas que eles tenham, ele nunca iria contra ela — ele passou a mão na nuca. — E ele também me odeia.

          — Por quê? — Perguntei com curiosidade e certo espanto. Já havia notado que eles não se davam tão bem, mas, ódio? Eu não estava esperando por isso.

          — Isso não importa agora — ele deu as costas enquanto falava. — Tudo o que precisamos fazer para nos manter, é ficar fora de vista, trabalhar de maneira correta e apenas isso. Senão, sermos expulsos será o menor de nossos problemas.

          Meu corpo estremeceu com a última frase e eu o segurei pelo braço, obrigando-o a me olhar.

          — Por que nunca me disse essas coisas? — Perguntei levemente alterado.

          — Porque queria que vivesse normalmente. Não queria assustá-lo.

          — Me desculpe, irmão, mas se era essa a sua intenção, tenho que dizer que não está fazendo um bom trabalho no momento.

          — Eu sabia que não deveria ter lhe contado — ele disse, enquanto balançava a cabeça de forma negativa.

          Madara deu as costas novamente e começou a andar, mas eu corri até ele e o impedi. Fiquei à frente dele e segurei seu braço novamente.

          — Me desculpe. Eu só fiquei nervoso porque você não me contou uma coisa tão importante — disse seriamente, e ele me olhou do mesmo modo. — Quero que sabia que não está por conta própria.  _Eu_ estou aqui. Você não está sozinho. Sei que aos seus olhos eu não passo de um garoto, mas o protegerei se um dia precisar. Eu garanto que irei — apertei seu braço levemente. — E você, irmão, também me protegerá?

          Madara sorriu fracamente e olhou para baixo enquanto balançava a cabeça.

          — Mas é claro — afirmou ele, e pousou uma das mãos em meu braço, assim como eu fazia com ele. — Você é meu irmão, e eu faria qualquer coisa por você — ele sorriu ternamente. — Você realmente cresceu bem, Izuna.

          Eu sorri de volta para ele e o puxei para um rápido abraço. E por um momento, o meu bom humor retornou, quando o vi parecer sem jeito quando nos afastamos e desviou o olhar.

          Mesmo estando nervoso com aquele assunto, eu me mantive sorrindo para ele, e garanti que tudo daria certo. Mas, me sinto incomodado com minhas próprias palavras, pois, eu mesmo não acho que tudo será tão fácil ou dará certo no final.


	18. 09/07/1105 – 15:30h

**A** o acordar pela manhã, ainda não me sentia completamente descansado. Após a conversa que tive com Madara, depois de tudo o que descobri, foi muito difícil conseguir dormir.

          Não quero trazer problemas para ele que, mesmo à distância, me ajudou por tantos anos. Ele é meu irmão mais velho, e devo respeitá-lo e obedecê-lo, mas, desta vez, não sei se poderei cumprir com minha palavra.

          Ontem, quando ele pediu para não me aproximar do príncipe, não dei uma resposta direta, mas sei que deu a entender que eu manteria a distância. Depois do que ouvi, realmente não quero a atenção da rainha em nossa direção. Quero fazer de tudo para que Madara não se preocupe com isso, mas... o que farei com Tobirama e com o que sinto por ele? Finalmente, depois de um longo tempo, estávamos nos acertando e em apenas um dia, tudo parece ter ficado ainda pior do que antes.

          Agora não é a mentira o problema, mas sim a verdade. O que ele pensaria, se eu contasse o que Madara me disse? Ele ficaria nervoso? Não acreditaria em mim? Ou ele já sabe, e por isso odeia meu irmão? Todas essas perguntas me tiraram o sono por longas horas da noite, e acordei sem nenhuma resposta. A única certeza que eu tinha quando saí do meu quarto, pronto para começar meu turno, é que Tobirama e eu precisávamos ter a conversa que teimosamente adiei.

          Troquei de lugar com um soldado veterano, que bocejava preguiçosamente enquanto deixava o corredor dos aposentos do príncipe, e ao olhar para a porta de madeira, fiquei a imaginar como conseguiríamos ter a tal conversa. Dessa vez, não poderíamos ser tão descuidados como antes. Eu não quero me afastar de Tobirama, mas a parte de passar despercebido da qual havia combinado com Madara, eu pretendo manter.

          Enquanto mantinha o meu olhar nos quadros à frente, eu tentava pensar em uma maneira que falar com ele sem que outras pessoas soubessem. Estava em meu turno, e nenhum outro soldado como eu subiria ali até acabar meu horário, nós poderíamos usar esse tempo, mas durante o dia, é completamente arriscado. Soldados comuns não sobem ali, mas Madara e o tenente Donofir podem ir e vir a hora que bem entenderem. Assim como Yurem — ele visita Tobirama todos os dias, e fico a pensar o tipo de assunto que conversam, e principalmente, se sabe sobre nós. E mesmo nunca tendo visto o rei colocar os pés ali, a rainha poderia repentinamente sentir vontade de visitá-lo, e seria ainda pior do que ela apenas ouvir sobre a nossa aproximação.

          Em meus pensamentos, depois de muito tempo, cheguei à conclusão de que seria sábio esperar pelo dia em que eu a ficasse de guarda no corredor, e durante a madrugada novamente. Nesse horário, ninguém anda pelo castelo, e seria perfeito para ficarmos a sós, mas infelizmente, hoje não consegui passar tal pensamento para Tobirama, e acabei dando a impressão errada.

          Quando ele saiu do quarto pela manhã, ele direcionou seu melhor sorriso para mim e foi até meu encontro. Senti meu coração acelerar como sempre acontece quando ele se aproxima, mas desta vez a culpa também era do medo de sermos vistos ali, mesmo ambos fazendo nada demais, como nos olharmos de maneira boba e apaixonada.

          — Eu não o vi ontem — ele disse, parecendo decepcionado. — Fiquei sabendo que estava do lado de fora, mas o procurei em seu quarto quando o horário do turno já havia acabado, e você não estava lá.

          — Estava com o meu irmão nesse horário — disse um pouco chateado.

          Ele assentiu, parecendo compreender.

          Queria tê-lo visto ontem, mas logo depois de ter me explicado para ele, a conversa que tive com Madara me veio à mente novamente. E saber que ele havia ido até o meu quarto outra vez, me deixou apavorado.

          — Eu... — hesitei um pouco para falar, mas logo respirei fundo e o olhei nos olhos — não acho que seja uma boa ideia você ir ao meu quarto — disse em tom baixo, e ele deu um passo à frente, enquanto juntava as sobrancelhas.

          — Por quê?

          — Algumas pessoas já estão falando sobre nós — expliquei. — Sobre o outro dia em que foi ao meu quarto.

          — Eu não me importo — ele deu de ombros.

          — Mas eu, sim — afirmei, deixando meu tom baixo para trás. — Não entende? Você é o príncipe e eu, seu guarda. As pessoas vão achar estranho, e comentarão. E o que faria se boatos chegassem aos ouvidos de seus pais? Eles me expulsariam e como nos veríamos novamente?

          — Quem lhe disse essas coisas? — Ele perguntou nervosamente. — Por acaso foi Madara?

          Eu não o respondi e desviei o olhar. Foi quando o ouvi rir sem humor.

          — É claro que foi ele. Se falaram sobre nós no castelo, é claro que ele saberia, e tentaria nos afastar. Aquele bastardo!

          — Eu não tenho a intenção de desrespeitá-lo, por ser o príncipe — voltei a olhar para ele enquanto falava e tentei controlar a minha raiva por ouvi-lo dizer tal coisa de Madara —, mas peço que tome cuidado com o modo que se refere ao meu irmão.

          Nos encaramos seriamente por alguns segundos e logo depois, Tobirama suspirou e disse em tom baixo:

          — Izuna, nós precisamos ter aquela conversa. Agora mesmo.

          — Agora não. Não podemos ser vistos assim. Nem poderíamos estar conversando deste jeito agora.

          — É claro — ele disse entredentes —, porque é isso que seu irmão quer.

          — Não culpe o meu irmão — dei um passo, ficando mais próximo a ele. — Ele não é o problema aqui.

          — Eu acho que está certo — ele me olhou magoado e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. — O problema é eu, não é? Não é por seu irmão. Você não quer me ouvir, porque ainda não confia em mim.

          — Não é isso — afirmei com desespero.

          Sem pensar no que fazia, estendi minha mão para tentar tocá-lo, mas Tobirama deu um passo para trás e manteve seu olhar magoado em mim. Aquilo fez meu peito se apertar.

          — Estou cansado disso — ele manteve o tom baixo. — Estou cansado de estar extremamente feliz em um dia e, no outro, meu coração ser esmagado. E tudo por você — ele deu mais um passo para trás. — Eu não aguento mais, Izuna. Mas... eu não o pressionarei mais, e quando você finalmente quiser conversar, ainda estarei esperando — ele riu sem humor novamente. — Porque mesmo estando cansado no momento, não consigo abrir mão de você. Eu nunca conseguirei.

          Sem me dar chances de me explicar, ele deu as costas e desceu a escada com pressa, me deixando para trás com um nó na garganta, e me xingando internamente por tê-lo magoado novamente.

          Ainda não entendo o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. Sobre eu fazê-lo feliz, e logo esmagar seu coração. Nós havíamos acabado de voltar a nos dar bem, e a única coisa que me passa pela cabeça agora, é se já o magoei alguma vez antes de ir para o castelo.

 

**10/07/1105 – 16:00h**

**S** aí do meu quarto planejando finalmente conversar com Tobirama. Eu também não aguento mais esta situação. Foram tantos desencontros e mal-entendidos desde o dia em que nos conhecemos, e eu queria acabar com isso ainda hoje. Não importava se nos vissem no corredor ou em seu quarto, nós precisávamos esclarecer as coisas, mesmo com a maioria delas podendo não nos agradar.

          Fiquei com a parte da manhã novamente, mas para o meu descontentamento, fui colocado nas escadas. Obviamente não o vi durante algum tempo, e arrisquei pensar em subir, quando terminasse meu horário, porém, meus planos foram cortados quando Madara passou por ali, avisando que a reunião em que o príncipe deveria participar começaria a tarde.

          Faltando apenas uma hora para me retirar, o vi descendo as escadas. Tobirama estava sozinho, então não abaixei o meu olhar, acompanhando seus passos com certo temor, pensando que ele provavelmente não queria me ver por algum tempo.

          Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, ele parou em um dos degraus, e me encarou com receio. Eu abri minha boca, para falar com ele, mas fui cortado pelo tenente Donofir, que apareceu por ali de maneira súbita.

          — Alteza — ele chamou, enquanto fazia uma exagerada reverencia. Tobirama o olhou com a expressão neutra e pediu que se endireitasse e ele o obedeceu rapidamente. — O rei deseja ter a reunião ao ar livre, em um chá com o conselho. Um de meus homens irá acompanhá-lo.

          Tobirama suspirou fundo, não parecendo gostar muito daquilo e me olhou por breves segundos.

          — Eu escolherei o guarda — ele disse de forma autoritária.

          Por um momento, eu me apavorei com a possibilidade de ser a escolha dele. O tenente obviamente estava ali a mando do capitão e contaria a ele sobre a decisão do príncipe. Madara ficaria desconfiado novamente, e desta vez eu não teria desculpas.

          — Como desejar, Alteza — Donofir respondeu sem emoção, mas notei que também não estava contente com aquilo, provavelmente por ter que se explicar para Madara mais tarde.

          — Traga-me Yurem — ele ordenou enquanto voltava a descer a escada, com passos lentos e hesitantes.

          O tenente Donofir fez outra reverencia e se foi, me deixando para trás, sentindo meu peito se apertar ao ouvir aquilo. Mesmo temendo ser escolhido, vê-lo escolher outra pessoa me deixou levemente enciumado, e ainda mais por ser Yurem. Ainda não sei o quão próximos eles são, e isso me incomoda de um modo do qual não sei explicar.

          Quando Tobirama passou por mim, ele não me olhou ou disse nada, mas antes que se fosse por completo, observei suas costas e disse em tom baixo:

          — Eu sinto muito.

          Ele parou de descer os degraus e ficou parado por um momento. Após alguns segundos, virou o rosto em minha direção, e pude ver sua expressão triste. Ele se virou completamente para mim e fez menção em subir novamente, mas uma nova movimentação de soldados saindo do segundo andar o deteve. Tobirama me olhou por meros segundos, e achei que ele falaria algo, mas a voz de Yurem chamou sua atenção.

          Tobirama se foi sem dizer nada, me deixando com o peito apertado novamente.


	19. 11/07/1105 – 23:00h Parte I

**M** esmo estando livre para me levantar um pouco mais tarde, não consegui ficar por muito tempo na cama. A expressão triste de Tobirama ainda tomava minha mente, e antes que enlouquece sozinho em meu quarto, coloquei minhas roupas e fui até a cozinha.

          Ao chegar lá, me deparei com Ada preparando algo em uma panela. Ela sorriu timidamente ao me ver e a cumprimentei com um aceno. Ela corou e desviou o olhar, voltando a prestar atenção no que fazia. Desde o dia em que a conheci, ainda não tínhamos nos reencontrado, e não me lembrava de ela ser tão bela como agora. Eu ri sozinho, ao me lembrar da brincadeira que havia feito com Madara, mas no fundo realmente não achava que aquilo fosse tão irreal. Se o meu irmão não se focasse apenas no trabalho, ele poderia ter alguém como Ada. Assim como tenho  _ele_. Ao me lembrar de Tobirama naquele momento, eu balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro e tratei de me distrair com o cesto com pães que estava sobre a mesa.

          — Você não me disse o seu nome — Ada me surpreendeu ao aparecer do meu lado, e me serviu um pouco de leite.

          — Me chamo Izuna — a respondi quando peguei o copo. — Obrigado.

          Ela sorriu e assentiu, logo voltando a fazer o mesmo de antes.

          — Sou eu quem devo lhe agradecer, Izuna — ela disse, enquanto dava total atenção a panela. — Por ter me ajudado no outro dia. O príncipe realmente não se importou — Ada olhou para mim e soltou um baixo riso. — Ele estava de tão bom humor que até mesmo ganhei um abraço.

          Eu sorri ao imaginá-lo daquela maneira, e senti meu peito se aquecer por saber que fui o responsável por deixá-lo assim. Mas logo me lembrei que também fui o culpado por aquela expressão triste do dia anterior, o que rapidamente me fez perder a fome.

          Tomei metade do leite e me levantei devagar, me sentindo desanimado. Quando ganhei os corredores, vi Madara. Ele parecia apressado, e estranhamente não estava usando sua armadura — a qual ele usa praticamente o dia todo.

          Ele tinha os passos rápidos, então precisei que correr para alcançá-lo. Quando consegui chegar perto, já estávamos do lado de fora do castelo, nos estábulos. Eu o chamei e ele não conseguiu esconder muito bem que havia levado um susto.

          — Aconteceu algo? — Perguntei preocupado, enquanto me aproximava dele.

          Madara olhou para os lados, e vendo que estávamos sozinhos, ele suspirou, parecendo cansado.

          — Na verdade, sim. Mas não quero envolvê-lo nisso. Preciso sair do castelo por algumas horas. Se perguntarem por mim, diga que estou em meu quarto, e não quero ser incomodado. Se insistirem, peça ajuda a Yurem e não envolva Stán nisso.

          Ele disse tudo rapidamente, enquanto aprontava um dos cavalos. Me preocupei com aquelas palavras, e ao mesmo tempo me senti incomodado. Me perguntava o que poderia ter acontecido, para ele guardar segredo do tenente e, principalmente de mim, quem ele já havia dito que confiava. E aparentemente, justo  _Yurem_  sabia de tudo.

          — Irmão — eu apoiei uma das mãos na cela do cavalo e o impedi de subir. — Eu pensei que tinha a sua confiança. Por que não me diz o que houve? Eu posso ajudá-lo, se me disser.

          Madara ficou em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto me olhava seriamente, mas logo suavizou a expressão.

          — O príncipe sumiu de novo — ele disse desgostoso. — Hoje é um péssimo dia para ele fazer isso. Eu preciso achá-lo.

          — De novo? — Eu fingi ignorância. Me surpreendi por saber que ele havia sumido, mas sabia muito bem que Tobirama costumava sair do castelo quando bem queria.

          — Ele faz isso ás vezes — ele explicava nervoso. — Não sei como, mas ele consegue sair do castelo. Muitas vezes eu o deixo, mesmo não gostando dessa atitude. Mesmo ás vezes tendo que lidar com ele bêbado quando volta e tentando esconder isso do rei e da rainha. Mas hoje é diferente, ele deveria estar aqui.

          — Por quê? — Perguntei com curiosidade, mas ao mesmo tempo me sentia nervoso ao pensar que, se ele havia saído era porque iria atrás do pai de Yaromir novamente. Fiquei extremamente preocupado.

          — Hoje começam os planejamentos do baile em que ele será apresentado como herdeiro — Madara explicou, parecendo estar mais calmo. — Ele tem que estar aqui para acompanhar isso juntamente com o rei, que se notar que Tobirama sumiu novamente, irá me colocar na rua. Ele me perdoou pela única vez em que notou a ausência dele, mas se isso acontecer de novo... será um problema não apenas para mim, mas para Tobirama também.

          Madara parecia ter voltado a ficar nervoso, mas agora me sinto mal ao lembrar que não me importei com isso naquele momento. Imaginar que Tobirama tentaria enfrentar aquele homem mais uma vez, fez com que eu repelisse tudo, deixando só a preocupação pela segurança dele ao meu lado.

          — Eu irei em seu lugar — disse imediatamente, e Madara ficou claramente surpreso. — Você não sabe aonde ele foi, não é? — Madara desviou o olhar e não me respondeu, o que me deixou mais confiante. — Eu o ouvi falando sobre um lugar. Posso procurá-lo.

          — Não — Madara disse seriamente. — Diga-me onde fica, e irei.

          — Você é o capitão, vão notar mais a sua ausência do que a do próprio príncipe! — Eu falava de modo desesperado. De maneira nenhuma eu deixaria de ir. — Eu sou apenas um soldado, ninguém notaria a minha ausência. E a vila mudou muito nos últimos anos; mesmo se eu dissesse o nome do lugar, você não deve saber onde fica. Levaria o dia todo para achá-lo e não temos esse tempo todo.

          Madara pareceu ponderar por um momento, e logo voltou a me olhar seriamente.

          — Traga-o até o começo da tarde, no máximo — ele disse com autoridade e eu assenti, já me preparando para subir no cavalo. — Vá e volte de maneira discreta. Diga no portão que está cumprindo minhas ordens, e para o retorno... Peça para Tobirama voltar por onde ele está acostumado. Não quero que o vejam, entendido?

          — Entendido! — O respondi seriamente, enquanto segurava as rédeas do cavalo.

          — Leve a minha capa — Madara entregou o tecido que ele estava usando e fez sinal para que eu colocasse o capuz.

          Naquele momento, enquanto ele me olhava com preocupação, finalmente percebi que aquilo não era apenas pela segurança de Tobirama; eu deveria fazer aquilo também por meu irmão.

          — Eu disse que o protegeria, não foi? — Sorri para ele. — Eu jurei que protegeria você e também aquele estúpido príncipe, e é o que farei hoje.

          Madara riu baixo, mas não parecia contente em ouvir aquilo. Sem esperar por uma resposta, puxei as rédeas e comecei a cavalgar com pressa, com minha mente em apenas um lugar:  _rajul hurr._

          Quando desci do meu cavalo e coloquei os pés naquela rua, um estranho sentimento me tomou. Era um pouco de nostalgia, mas outra coisa se misturava, algo incômodo, que não me deixou até alcançar O Lobo Rastejante. Encarei a porta escura e suspirei fundo antes de entrar. Cobri melhor o rosto com o capuz quando me vi lá dentro; não podia ser reconhecido, pois deveria estar no castelo em uma hora como aquela.

          Não me incomodei em procurar pelas mesas, pois sabia que, se ele estivesse ali, com certeza estaria em frente ao balcão.

          E eu estava certo.

          Ele estava lá, sentado enquanto bebia. Podia ver apenas suas costas, mas sabia que era ele. Pensei que me sentiria aliviado em vê-lo a salvo, mas raiva foi o que me dominou, e andei com passos firmes até o balcão. Não me dei o trabalho de me sentar ao lado dele, e apenas apoiei minhas mãos sobre a madeira, enquanto virava meu rosto em sua direção. Quando ele tentou levantar a caneca de cerveja à frente, eu a segurei onde estava, chamando sua atenção. Tobirama virou o rosto em minha direção e arregalou os olhos, mas logo sua expressão ficou neutra, e ele desviou o olhar para a frente.

          — O capitão deixa que os soldados saiam do castelo agora? Ou está em seu dia de folga? — Ele perguntou com calma, como se estivéssemos em uma situação costumeira.

          Meus olhos reviraram.

          Eu me preocupei quando soube que ele havia saído, mas ao vê-lo ali, a salvo e bebendo como se fosse um dia normal, enquanto estávamos tão aflitos no castelo, me deixou com raiva.

          — Estou aqui a trabalho — expliquei enquanto tentava me manter calmo. — Que é levá-lo de volta.

          Tobirama me olhou de canto, mas nada disse. Ele levantou a caneca, me obrigando a retirar a mão dali, e bebeu a cerveja calmamente, como se não tivesse me escutado. Isso me deixou ainda mais raivoso.

          — Vamos para casa, Alte... — antes que pudesse terminar de falar, ele me olhou com repreensão e eu suspirei fundo, impaciente com aquilo. — Damai — eu o chamei, e para minha surpresa, me senti estranho por chamá-lo de tal maneira.

          — Antes você não parecia tão preocupado em me ver aqui — disse, enquanto pousava sua caneca no balcão e logo me olhou cansado. — Não estou fazendo bobagens como antes. Só estou bebendo — ele deu de ombros e pegou a caneca novamente. — Aliás, quer uma cerveja?

          — Antes eu não fazia ideia do que você deixava para trás — eu mantinha meu olhar sério e apertava meus dedos sobre o balcão. — E não. Não quero uma cerveja, como eu disse, estou  _trabalhando_.

          Tobirama revirou os olhos e deu mais um gole em sua bebida. A partir dali, vi que ele realmente pretendia me ignorar, mas não permiti. Não podia perder tempo ali enquanto meu irmão e até ele mesmo poderia se meter em algo que não poderíamos controlar.

          — Você irá comigo agora, ou terei que levá-lo a força? — Ainda tentava me manter calmo enquanto falava, mas o modo de ele agir fez com que minhas últimas palavras saíssem um pouco mais duras do que eu pretendia.

          Tobirama virou o corpo na cadeira e me olhou seriamente.

          — Não se atreveria — ele disse, enquanto semicerrava os olhos em minha direção.

          — Pode apostar que sim — não consegui evitar em sorrir de canto ao falar, mas logo voltei a ficar sério. — Seu pai não está em um bom dia. Contanto que eu o traga de volta, ele me perdoará pelo atrevimento — eu menti enquanto dava de ombros, e Tobirama pareceu agitado.

          — Meu pai sabe que saí? — Ele perguntou assustado e eu assenti. Mas, pelo jeito não consegui manter minha face neutra, pois logo ele relaxou os ombros e soltou um suspiro. — Está mentindo – ele sorriu de maneira fraca. — Eu sempre sei quando está.

          Senti o meu rosto esquentar levemente e desviei o olhar, enquanto ouvia a risada baixa de Tobirama. Quando voltei a olhá-lo, ele parecia muito mais relaxado e o fraco sorriso ainda estava em seus lábios, enquanto observava o pouco que se podia ver de meu rosto.

          — Se ele souber, sabe que não será bom para você — disse com preocupação —, então, apenas vamos embora.

          Tobirama permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos. Parecia que estava pensando no assunto. E preocupado em demorar mais tempo ali e sentirem a falta dele no castelo, eu insisti em tom baixo:

          — Você precisa estar lá para organizar o baile, é  _seu_ dever — eu me aproximei um pouco mais e toquei suas costas de forma discreta. — Eu entendo que não suporta a ideia de tomar o lugar que era de seu irmão, mas o baile é uma coisa que terá que acontecer. Não está em suas mãos decidir. Isso é péssimo, mas se esconder aqui não ajudará em nada.

          — Eu não me incomodo com o estúpido baile — confessou ele com seriedade. — Eu o farei. Sei que é a minha obrigação, não preciso que me diga isso.

          Me senti um pouco incomodado pelas palavras terem saído de modo ríspido, mas me mantive na mesma posição, sabendo que, mesmo ele parecendo estar daquela maneira tão segura por fora, no interior ainda chorava pela perda de seu irmão.

          — Então por que está aqui? — Perguntei na intenção de fazê-lo entender que estava tudo bem se sentir mal por isso, mas o modo com que ele me olhou, me surpreendeu, e fez-me entender que nem tudo era pelo príncipe Hashirama. — É por minha causa? — Eu sussurrei.

          Tobirama desviou o olhar, e voltou a beber a cerveja em silêncio. Tomei tal atitude como uma confirmação, e senti meu peito se apertar levemente. Com toda aquela agitação recente, acabei esquecendo por um momento como havia sido a nossa última conversa. Ele ainda estava magoado, era óbvio.

          Suspirei fundo e movi minhas mãos em suas costas com carinho antes de afastá-la e me sentar no banco ao lado.

          — Aquelas coisas que disse — comecei a falar em tom baixo, e ele se virou para mim novamente —, sobre eu não confiar em você... não são verdades. Tem muitas coisas que quero dizer no momento, mas a mais importante é que eu confio sim em você — abaixei os olhos por um momento, mas logo voltei a olhá-lo e me inclinei à frente, ficando mais próximo de seu rosto. — Sei que está cansado de tantos mal-entendidos. Eu também estou. Então, vamos para casa. Nós poderemos conversar lá. Eu o ouvirei, e também explicarei o meu lado — pousei minha mão em sua coxa e a acariciei levemente. — Por favor, Tobirama.

          Ele pareceu surpreso ao me ouvir, e apenas alguns segundos depois, notei que o chamei por seu verdadeiro nome pela primeira vez. Eu senti meu rosto esquentar outra vez, com certeza estava vergonhosamente corado, mas não recuei e mantive a mesma posição, o olhando de perto.

          Tobirama se inclinou um pouco, e por um momento achei que ele me beijaria, mas ele logo voltou para trás, o que me fez lembrar de onde estávamos. Eu me afastei devagar. Estava constrangido pela situação, e o pensamento de que queria ter sido beijado, mesmo com tantas pessoas ao redor, deixou tudo ainda pior. Mas isso não impediu que eu continuasse a olhá-lo nos olhos. Não queria mais mal-entendidos. Que ele soubesse que estava ali por ele, não pelo trabalho, como havia dito. Então, mantive o olhar sobre ele, até que recebi um sinal afirmativo em resposta, me fazendo suspirar aliviado.

          Finalmente voltaríamos para o castelo.

          — Nós vamos voltar com apenas um cavalo? Os dois...  _juntos_? — Perguntou Tobirama ao nos aproximarmos do cavalo.

          Ele me olhou com malícia e pela incontável vez, senti o meu rosto esquentar. Saí do castelo com tanta pressa que nem ao menos havia pensado naquilo.

          — Você vai, eu posso andar — respondi seriamente, mas sabia que meu rosto estava vermelho pela vergonha.

          — Não,  _você_  vai — ele insistiu, enquanto pegava as rédeas e entregava para mim. — Já estou acostumado a andar daqui até o castelo, não será um problema.

          — Não vou deixar que ande a pé, enquanto desfilo em um cavalo!

          — Eu também não farei isso com você.

          — Então vamos os dois andando — rebati teimosamente, já puxando o cavalo para andar ao meu lado.

          Tobirama me seguiu em silêncio, mas ao olhar de canto, pude ver que ele sorria ao meu lado.

          — Seria muito mais rápido se fossemos juntos a cavalo — ele comentou quando estávamos no meio do caminho. — Eu guiaria, mas você estaria na frente enquanto encosta as costas em meu peito, com nossos corpos colados um no outro...

          Ele descrevia o que estava em sua mente com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, e me afundei ainda mais na vergonha, ao nos imaginar naquela situação.

          — Cale a boca! — Gaguejei e desviei o olhar, tampando o rosto com uma das mãos em seguida.

          Tobirama riu abertamente da minha reação, e o olhei novamente, pronto para xingá-lo, porém me mantive quieto. Quando ele sorri daquela maneira, me deixa hipnotizado, e nunca consigo fazer nada além de admirá-lo.

          — O que foi? — Ele perguntou, me tirando do transe de maneira repentina.

          — Nada. É só que... — eu dizia sem pensar enquanto ainda o admirava — gosto quando você está assim, sorrindo. Faz-me sentir bem.

          Seu sorriso se tornou sem jeito ao me ouvir e coçou a bochecha com o indicador.

          Quando notei o que havia falado, pigarrei e cobri melhor minha cabeça com o capuz, passando a andar um pouco mais rápido, me perguntando o que havia acontecido comigo, para falar o que estava em minha mente daquele jeito.

          Aquilo foi vergonhoso demais e fez com que seguíssemos pelo resto do caminho em silêncio, sem coragem de fazer comentário sequer.

          Quando estávamos quase chegando no castelo, Tobirama liderou o caminho, mostrando-me onde passava quando voltava sem ser notado.

          Nós entramos na floresta que rodeia o castelo. Andamos por longos minutos, e quando finalmente saímos debaixo das árvores, a primeira coisa que vi foi o alto muro de pedras cinzas. Imaginei que fosse o muro do castelo, e quando nos aproximamos, vi que estava certo. Mas estranhei a falta de guardas naquela área.

          — Onde estão os guardas? — Perguntei com curiosidade, e Tobirama levou o dedo indicador em frente aos lábios.

          — Deste lado eles ficam em cima do muro apenas durante a tarde — ele sussurrou a explicação —, mas ainda estão aqui, no chão, do outro lado. Por isso temos que ficar quietos.

          Eu assenti para ele e o vi andar um pouco mais à frente, onde uma curta escada de pedras fazia caminho até um portão de ferro, abaixo da terra e do muro.

          Ele desceu um degrau e olhou para trás.

          — Eu vou por aqui — ele sussurrou mais uma vez. — É melhor você dar a volta e ir pelo portão principal. Eles precisam vê-lo retornando.

          — Espera — também sussurrei. — Eu irei com você, para ter certeza de que retornará.

          — Não confia em mim? — Ele perguntou em um tom zombeteiro e eu suspirei pesadamente.

          — Não é isso — respondi seriamente e desviei o olhar por um momento. — É que... estou um pouco curioso.

          Tobirama riu de modo contido e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

          Eu fui até o cavalo e o amarrei em uma das árvores um pouco distantes dali e logo retornei para o lado dele.

          — E o cavalo? — Ele perguntou, enquanto descia os degraus e eu o seguia.

          — Eu retornarei para levá-lo. Ainda preciso ser visto no portão principal.

          Sem nada dizer em resposta, Tobirama retirou uma chave de aparência antiga de seu bolso e abriu o portão de ferro com cuidado. Por um momento achei que seriamos ouvidos, por causa do baixo e agudo barulho que o pequeno portão fazia, mas Tobirama não pareceu se preocupar com isso.

          Nós entramos no lugar e o caminho à frente estava tão escuro que me deu um leve temor de passar por ali.

          Tobirama logo fechou o portão e se pôs ao meu lado.

          — Está com medo? — Ele disse risonho.

          Olhei feio em sua direção.

          — É claro que não!

          Tobirama riu em tom baixo e apoiou o braço em meus ombros, e então acariciou o meu, me deixando menos nervoso.

          — Eu tenho uma tocha — revelou em tom baixo. — Espere um momento.

          Ele me soltou e andou um pouco à frente, pegando um pedaço de madeira que estava em um buraco na parede. Quando voltou a se aproximar, me entregou a madeira, que estava enrolada com tecido na ponta. Enquanto a segurava, Tobirama retirou uma pederneira do bolso e a feriu com uma pequena faca. Algum tempo depois as faíscas que a pedra produziu finalmente se agarraram ao pano, que ficou em chamas em segundos.

          — Onde conseguiu estas coisas? — Perguntei com curiosidade, enquanto ele pegava a tocha das minhas mãos.

          — Yurem me ajuda com isso — explicou simplesmente e deu de ombros.

          Mais uma vez o nome de Yurem veio à tona, e novamente me senti incomodado com aquilo. Fiz uma careta involuntária de desgosto e desviei o olhar para a tocha.

          — O que houve? — Tobirama me perguntou, e eu balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

          — Nada — respondi rapidamente enquanto começava a andar em direção a escuridão.

          Tobirama veio até mim e segurou a minha mão, entrelaçando os nossos dedos em seguida, e seu gesto me relaxou novamente.

          — Eu sei que está fazendo isso por seu irmão — ele começou a falar repentinamente, enquanto andávamos pelo corredor escuro. — Eu só quero que saiba que não pretendia prejudicá-lo saindo hoje. Meu plano era retornar antes da reunião com meu pai — ele apertou minha mão levemente e me olhou. — E... Não precisamos conversar hoje, se não quiser.

          — Estou preocupado com meu irmão — confessei enquanto retribuía o olhar. — Mas isso também é por você. Os dois são importantes para mim — eu desviei o olhar para a frente e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. — E não disse que queria conversar apenas para convencê-lo a voltar. Eu realmente quero isso. Quero esclarecer tudo, de uma vez por todas.

          — E nós vamos — ele sussurrou e beijou a minha cabeça em seguida.

          Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Aquele corredor parecia que nunca teria fim, e em um momento fiquei impaciente. Desencostei a cabeça de seu ombro e perguntei sobre aquele lugar.

          — Quando meu avô era rei, ele mandou construir este túnel — ele explicou em um tom calmo. — Ele acreditava que poderíamos ser atacados a qualquer momento, e que precisaríamos de um lugar como este para escaparmos — ele riu contido. — Ele fez isso mesmo não tendo nenhum inimigo declarado na época. E ainda há mais quatro como este.

          — E seu pai não sabe disso? — Perguntei desconfiado. Pensando que, se o rei soubesse, Tobirama não poderia andar por ali a hora que quisesse, mas ao mesmo tempo seria muito estranho se ele, como rei, não soubesse de uma coisa assim.

          — Ele sabe — Tobirama afirmou o que eu já desconfiava. — Mas acredita que todas as saídas foram trancadas e suas chaves jogadas fora. Ele não pensa como meu avô, e ordenou que os túneis fossem esquecidos. E realmente foram — ele riu mais uma vez. — Bem, não por todos.

          — Como conseguiu essa chave? — Mais uma pergunta escapou por meus lábios. Àquele ponto minha curiosidade já estava descontrolada.

          — Era do meu irmão — ele deu de ombros —, e não sei como ele a conseguiu.

          — Seu irmão?

          — Sim. Antes, nossos passos não eram tão restritos dentro do castelo, e nós saíamos juntos quando não estavam nos vigiando — Tobirama sorria enquanto falava. — Sempre que podíamos, em segredo, íamos até a vila — ele me olhou animado e sorri ao vê-lo assim. — Era divertido, sabe, ser normal... ao menos por algumas horas. Meu irmão gostava de ver de perto como viviam as pessoas. Ele dizia que nossos passeios serviam para que pudesse ver os reais problemas, para depois solucioná-los quando se tornasse um rei — ele suspirou fundo e acariciou minha mão com o polegar. — Meu pai sempre foi bom para nós, mas nunca se empenhou muito em ajudar as vilas — Tobirama sorriu tristemente e olhou para a frente. — Ele nunca teria aprovado as ideias de Hashirama, pois nunca dirigiu um segundo olhar para as outras pessoas — ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo. — É engraçado porque, ele era o único em nossa família que realmente se importava com o verdadeiro significado de ser um rei. Ele é quem deveria ter sido o rei. Nosso mundo precisa de alguém como ele. Não como meu pai ou meu avô.

          Ouvi-lo falar daquela maneira de sua própria família me deixou um pouco incomodado. Não sei o que houve entre eles no passado, mas ninguém poderia ser tão ruim assim. Quem sabe eles apenas precisassem de uma orientação correta, mas não a tiveram.

          — Eu vi seu pai uma vez, anos atrás — comecei a falar, na tentativa de melhorar a visão que tinha de seu pai, mesmo não tendo ideia de como ele realmente era. — Ele foi visitar as pessoas na vila, e passou pelo  _Suq_. Todos vocês foram, não é? Eu era apenas uma criança, mas aos meus olhos, ele pareceu se importar.

          Virei meu rosto em sua direção, e o vi ficar sério.

          — Nós fomos carregados pelo  _Suq_  enquanto meus pais acenavam para as pessoas. E só — Tobirama falou com descontentamento na voz e voltou a me olhar. — Eu não chamaria isso de se importar. Não como meu irmão se importava.

          Eu parei de andar quando ele terminou de falar e segurei com força sua mão, obrigando-o a também ficar no lugar.

          Talvez o rei Butsuma realmente não venha sendo o melhor para seu povo, mas queria que ele visse que, mesmo sem o príncipe Hashirama, restou alguém com os mesmos pensamentos que ele, que ainda há esperança, e ela se chama Tobirama. Ele só precisa se dar conta do quão bom é, do quanto as pessoas o respeitam. Mas que, mesmo assim, precisará mudar em algumas coisas.

          — E passar suas tardes em uma taverna é melhor que acenar para as pessoas? — Eu disse seriamente. — Isso é ser como o príncipe Hashirama?

          — Eu não sou o meu irmão — ele ficou ainda mais sério.

          Eu dei um passo à frente dele, para olhá-lo de perto.

          — Não é — afirmei. — E também não é seu pai ou seu avô. Você é  _melhor_  que os antigos reis e, um dia, poderá ser ainda mais que seu irmão — segurei com firmeza sua mão sobre a minha e subi a outra por seu peitoral, até subir em seu pescoço. — Tudo o que acabou de dizer sobre seu irmão é lindo; eu imagino que ele era uma das melhores pessoas desse mundo, mas não consegue ver que você pensa do mesmo jeito que ele? Que é tão bom quanto ele? Eu consigo. Mas antes de tudo, você precisa rever suas atitudes. Não estou falando de mim, ou como me senti quando soube que tinha sumido nesta manhã. Eu falo de todos e de suas responsabilidades. Você não pode fugir para sempre. Eu não consigo imaginar o quanto isso o machuca, mas você se lembra quando me disse para olhar apenas para o presente? — Ele assentiu devagar. — Eu não acho que está fazendo isso agora. Todos os dias você ainda olha para trás e isso precisa parar. Olhe para o agora, e veja o que o mundo precisa — eu olhei em seus olhos trêmulos e acariciei seu pescoço. — Sabe o que vejo, quando penso nisso? Você, Tobirama. O mundo precisa de  _você_ , que pode ser o melhor rei que já existiu. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é querer ser esse rei, porque já tem todo o resto que precisa bem aqui — eu desci minha mão que estava em seu pescoço de volta para seu peito.

          Tobirama soltou a minha mão quando terminei de falar e me abraçou pela cintura com o braço livre, enquanto o outro ainda segurava a tocha. Ele escondeu o rosto em meu ombro e suspirou fundo quando voltei a subir minha mão para seu pescoço, enquanto a outra acariciava os músculos de seu braço.

          — Você é a melhor coisa desse mundo — ele disse com a voz abafada por minha pele.

          Aquele contato fez meu corpo estremecer levemente. Não nos abraçávamos assim há alguns dias, e havia sentido falta daquilo.

          — Apenas porque tenho você ao meu lado — eu disse, e um pouco envergonhado beijei seu ombro.

          Ele levantou a cabeça e antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, cobriu meus lábios com os seus em um beijo profundo e demorado. Quando nos separamos, ele finalmente voltou a sorrir, e mais uma vez segurou a minha mão com a sua.

          — Vamos — disse ele. — Tenho um baile para organizar.

          Ao chegarmos em certo ponto do túnel, notei que ele se separava em mais três corredores. Tobirama soltou minha mão e quando paramos de andar, ficou de frente para mim. Ele me explicou que pelo caminho do meio ele sairia pela biblioteca e que não precisava de muitos passos para entrar no castelo.

          — Então, daqui retornarei para o lado de fora — eu disse um pouco desanimado, enquanto segurava a tocha que ele me entregou.

          Ele assentiu e beijou meus lábios rapidamente, e antes de ir, avisou que estaria me esperando em seu quarto. Em resposta fiz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e logo depois ele finalmente foi, se perdendo na escuridão daquele lugar.

          Quando me vi sozinho, me arrependi por ter dado voz a minha curiosidade e não ter pensado que voltaria sozinho, porém, não tive opções além de ignorar meu receio em andar no escuro, e me agarrei na tocha enquanto voltava a andar.


	20. 11/07/1105 – 23:00h Parte II

Depois de longos minutos, voltei a pisar no castelo. Eu deixei o cavalo nos estábulos e corri para dentro com pressa. Antes de me encontrar com Tobirama, planejei falar com Madara, para avisar que tudo havia dado certo, e quando vi Yurem vindo de uma direção oposta, perguntei sobre o meu irmão.

          — Ele está com o rei. O capitão foi chamado com urgência — explicou Yurem, e percebi que estava um pouco temeroso. — Espero que não seja sobre Tobirama.

          Ouvi-lo dizer o nome de Tobirama me causou um leve incômodo, mas minha preocupação por Madara se sobressaiu naquele momento.

          — Pode fazer um favor para mim? — Perguntei, e esperei Yurem assentir. — Quando ele deixar a sala do rei, pode dizer que Tobirama está de volta, e que está tudo bem?

          Eu não sei por que reagi daquele jeito, mas fiz questão de dizer o nome dele para Yurem. Como um tolo, quis mostrar que também tinha esse direito, talvez fosse isso, mas Yurem não pareceu se incomodar, ele apenas assentiu, demonstrando estar aliviado pela notícia e logo se retirou, o que me fez sentir ainda mais idiota por me incomodar com essas coisas.

          Como não pude falar pessoalmente com Madara, segui diretamente para o quarto de Tobirama. Por um momento me senti amedrontado por estar ali sem ser o horário de um guarda, e cumprimentei nervosamente o que estava em pé, com a luz que passava pela janela batendo em suas costas.

          Quando finalmente bati na porta de madeira e entrei, o nervosismo aumentou um pouco mais, e minhas mãos começaram a suar. Ele estava saindo da sacada quando desci os degraus de mármore e sorriu quando me viu. Retribui também com um sorriso, mas não consegui esconder meu nervosismo.

          Por alguns minutos, nenhum de nós disse nada — Tobirama também parecia um pouco agitado. Eu andei até o espelho em determinado momento, e me sentei sobre a poltrona. O olhei e recebi um sinal afirmativo em resposta. Esperei em silêncio que ele se acomodasse sobre a cama à frente e suspirei com nervosismo enquanto brincava com meus dedos sobre o colo.

          Ele me olhou seriamente quando finalmente se sentou na beirada da cama e suspirou fundo antes de começar a falar:

          — São tantas coisas que não sei por onde começar.

          — Por que não começa do início? — Sugeri calmamente, porém, por dentro eu estava extremamente agitado. — O  _nosso_  início. Como no dia em que Pete o jogou para fora da taverna — cocei a nuca um pouco acanhado. — Gostaria de saber tudo a partir dali, e depois, se sentir-se confortável, e se for possível, gostaria que também me dissesse sobre antes de me conhecer. Como... coisas sobre você e meu irmão.

          Tobirama pareceu um pouco tenso quando mencionei meu irmão, mas logo sorriu fraco e assentiu. Senti-me ainda mais ansioso naquele momento e quando vi que ele começaria a falar, meu coração começou a bater um pouco mais rápido.

          — No dia em que o vi pela primeira vez, eu estava tão frustrado — ele apoiou os cotovelos sobre as pernas enquanto falava. — Já frequentava O Lobo Rastejante há duas semanas, e estava atrás do pai de Yaromir há muito mais tempo.

          Tobirama suspirou pesadamente e em seguida disse que quando finalmente teve uma pista, a que o pai de Yaromir frequentava O Lobo Rastejante, ele não apareceu nem uma vez. Ele chegou a achar que estava enganado, que o pai de Yaromir — que descobriu ser conhecido como o Touro — não estava nem mesmo na vila.

          Na segunda semana, ele já havia desistido de procurá-lo na taverna, e foi até lá na intenção apenas de beber e esquecer de mais um dia de fracasso.

          — Como você viu, eu exagerei e fiquei completamente bêbado — Tobirama disse sem graça, e ri em tom baixo ao me lembrar de como ele estava naquele dia. — Não ando com muito dinheiro, pois não posso pegar o do castelo com frequência sem que seja notado, então, naquele dia, estava com  _flins_  emprestados de Yurem.

          Ele gastou tudo em poucas horas, e insistiu para que Pete o servisse mesmo assim. O resultado, foi o que vi no dia em que nos encontramos pela primeira vez — dessa vez foi ele quem riu de si mesmo.

          — E foi quando te vi — ele continuou. — Por incrível que pareça, mesmo estando tão bêbado naquela hora, eu me lembro exatamente como foram aqueles poucos minutos. Eu realmente achei que fosse uma mulher, eu sinto muito — Tobirama se apavorou enquanto se desculpava e segurei mais um riso. — Você estava todo coberto e tinha seus cabelos, e olhei por poucos segundos. Eu sei que não é uma boa desculpa, mas realmente não foi a minha intenção ofendê-lo — ele me olhou um pouco sem jeito, mas logo sorriu. — Mas, você ficou bastante irritado, e quando vi o que fiz, fiquei extremamente surpreso, e também...  _deslumbrado_. Pode parecer estranho o que vou dizer, mas, quando tirou o capuz, senti meu coração bater tão forte. E seu rosto sendo tão belo... me desconcertou por um momento, e não tive palavras para nada. Nem para me desculpar ou me irritar com o chute.

          Ele coçou a bochecha com o dedo indicador enquanto desviava o olhar, e notei que estava levemente corado. Ouvir aquilo fez meu coração disparar novamente, e tenho certeza de que minhas bochechas estavam tão coradas quanto as dele. Mas, apesar de todo o embaraço, foi muito bom saber que ele havia me notado desde a primeira vez em que nos vimos.

          — Enfim, voltei para casa ainda naquela situação, e tive que ser carregado por Yurem. Ele tentou cuidar de mim em segredo, mas seu irmão nos descobriu na metade do caminho — Tobirama passou a mão sobre a nuca enquanto lembrava. — Ele ficou uma fera. Há tempos eu não o via assim. Ele não me olha nos olhos com frequência desde o que houve com meu irmão, então, vê-lo agir como antigamente foi um pouco estranho, mas também nostálgico.

          Ele sorriu fracamente, o que me deixou ainda mais curioso. Nunca havia o visto sorrir ao falar de Madara.

          — Naquela noite, eu ainda me sentia frustrado, mas ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia parar de pensar em você, e na sua beleza absurda — ele riu sem jeito. — No dia seguinte, mesmo com uma dor de cabeça forte, saí mais uma vez. Eu precisava encontrá-lo novamente, e fui até  _Rajul Hurr,_  mesmo sem saber se você passaria por ali novamente. Esperei por algum tempo, mas me senti tão estúpido por estar fazendo aquilo, que logo desisti e entrei na taverna, e foi quando estava debruçado sobre o balcão que ouvi sobre Yaromir pela primeira vez.

          Sua expressão se tornou séria enquanto explicava que ouviu dois homens conversando com Pete, e quando o apelido “ Touro” apareceu no meio de uma frase, ficou atento ao que falavam, e descobriu que ele tinha um filho chamado Yaromir e que este também frequentava a taverna.

          — Fiquei ansioso ao descobrir aquilo. Minhas semanas na taverna não haviam sido tão perdidas, e graças a você, que me trouxe até ali novamente sem nem mesmo saber. Então, minha mente foi tomada pelo Touro novamente, mas desta vez, meu alvo era outro: Yaromir. Em minha cabeça, ele era a melhor pessoa para me indicar a localização de seu pai.

          Tobirama se interrompeu por poucos segundos, parecendo se lembrar de algo.

          — E foi naquele mesmo dia que estava indo embora e encontrei seu pai no caminho, Izuna! Se eu tivesse te visto naquela época, não sei como teria reagido. Planejei vê-lo em  _Rajul Hurr_ , mas nem sabia o motivo para isso — ele riu em tom baixo enquanto me olhava. — Mas então, depois disso, tive a certeza que voltaria a frequentar O Lobo Rastejante, à procura de Yaromir, quem eu nem mesmo sabia como era a aparência. No dia seguinte, fui até lá um pouco mais animado, tanto que já cheguei pedindo mais de uma bebida na primeira rodada. E para a minha maior surpresa, você estava lá. Por um momento achei que era coisa da minha cabeça, de tanto que pensei em você no dia passado, mas depois de longos minutos o olhando ali ao meu lado, eu finalmente despertei. Lembro-me de ter sentido o mesmo da primeira vez em que o vi, mas de um jeito mais intenso, acho que por estar tão perto. Você estava ainda mais lindo naquele dia, e me senti atraído no mesmo instante. Você parecia estar inquieto, mas tudo o que conseguia me focar era em seus lábios enquanto murmurava algo. Só conseguia imaginar o quanto eles deveriam ser macios e deliciosos de tocar.

          Ele desviou o olhar quando notou o que falava. A partir dali, eu não me importei mais em esconder o quanto ouvir aquilo me agradava. Coloquei o cotovelo sobre o braço da poltrona e apoiei a cabeça sobre minha mão, e acabei sorrindo em seguida. Sabia que estava completamente corado enquanto meu coração dava pulos extremamente altos, mas realmente não me importei. Aquelas palavras eram preciosas demais para ofuscá-las com vergonha.

          Tobirama me observou por alguns minutos e logo também sorriu.

          — Eu tentei falar com você, mas acabei sendo um idiota. Foi tão divertido vê-lo irritado daquela maneira que não consegui me conter, me desculpe — ele riu de modo contido. — Estava decido em me aproximar de você naquela noite, sem nem ao menos pensar nas consequências, mas então veio Yaromir. Não sabia se aquele era o mesmo Yaromir que eu estava à procura, mas resolvi arriscar e me aproximar. Não podia perder aquela oportunidade. Ao decorrer do tempo, quando ele começou a falar sobre sua vida, tive a certeza de que era realmente ele quem eu estava procurando — Tobirama sorriu tristemente e endireitou a postura. — Deixei meus planos em relação a você de lado naquela tarde, e me foquei apenas em saber mais sobre Yaromir e sua família, mas com o passar dos dias, eu não consegui mais me focar apenas nele quando estávamos todos na mesa. Em alguns momentos eu não conseguia fazer mais nada além de admirá-lo. Sua voz, seu jeito, os traços de seu rosto... aos poucos eu me vi decorando cada detalhe e me sentindo ainda mais balançado. Na primeira vez que conversamos de verdade, sem provocações ou palavras atravessadas, eu me senti flutuante.

          Ele riu mais uma vez, mas pude perceber que estava completamente constrangido.

          — Isso é tão estúpido, me desculpe — disse ele, enquanto escondia metade do rosto com uma das mãos.

          — Não é estúpido — eu o interrompi pela primeira vez e sorri envergonhado. — Eu também me senti assim.

          Ele me olhou surpreso e um fraco sorriso se puxou em seus lábios.

          — Continue, por favor — pedi em tom baixo.

          Ele assentiu, ainda um pouco sem jeito, e suas bochechas voltaram a se tornar levemente rosadas.

          — Quando eu me aproximei um pouco mais de você, eu quis contar a verdade. Eu realmente quis, mas não sabia se deveria porque não queria envolvê-lo nessa história sobre meu irmão. E... — Ele hesitou por um momento. — Fiquei com medo de ser tratado diferente se soubesse a verdade. E mesmo depois de semanas, ainda estava indeciso em me aproximar mais, porém, também não queria me afastar. Sentia-me bem ao seu lado, e as horas que passávamos juntos eram infinitamente melhores do que as que eu passava aqui, mas então você me contou sobre seu irmão.

          Fiquei surpreso em saber seu temor em ser tratado de modo diferente por ser um príncipe, e me senti idiota por não ter percebido antes, porém, não foi novidade quando o ouvi dizer em seguida que se apavorou com a ideia de ser descoberto, o que o levou a se afastar por dias.

          — Sei que se preocupou, e eu não deveria ter feito aquilo. Mas não sabia mais o que fazer. Se você tinha um irmão trabalhando no castelo, ele poderia muito bem contar-lhe como era a minha aparência algum dia, e acabaria com minha investigação, e também não sabia se me perdoaria por ter mentido — sua voz se tornou triste neste ponto, e senti meu peito se apertar. — Depois de algum tempo, tentei evitá-lo, e só ia até a taverna quando sabia que apenas Jan e Yaromir estavam lá, mas fui tolo em pensar que conseguiria afastá-lo por muito tempo.

          Tobirama ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e mais um sorriso triste me fez ter vontade de levantar dali para ir abraçá-lo, mas meu corpo não se mexeu e esperei que ele continuasse.

          — Naquele dia em que me disse que havia se preocupado, mas que não queria ter me visto, meu coração doeu tanto — e o meu também doeu ao ouvir tal confissão —, e quando vi suas costas se afastando de mim, não consegui me controlar e fui até onde estava — Tobirama abaixou o olhar para as suas próprias mãos. — Quando nossas mãos se tocaram, eu soube que queria aquele toque todos os dias, a toda hora e que não conseguiria me afastar novamente. Mesmo correndo o risco de ser descoberto, eu fechei meus olhos e continuei ao seu lado — ele voltou a me olhar. — Quis te contar a verdade tantas vezes, mas algo ainda me impedia. Sabia que não poderia levar à frente um relacionamento entre nós dois, que seria impossível por eu ser um príncipe e que estava mentindo para você, por isso mantinha aquela restrição. Não podia me aproximar ainda mais, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia me afastar. Você era... ainda  _é_ , como um imã para mim, e não consigo me manter longe por muito tempo — ele suspirou no final da frase. — Você me fez sentir diferente. De um jeito que nunca havia me sentido antes. Você me fazia tão feliz naquelas curtas horas em que passávamos juntos, não tem ideia do quanto, e não poder lhe dizer quem eu era, ouvi-lo me chamar por outro nome... eram esses os poucos momentos ao seu lado em que me sentia mal.

          Tobirama se agitou sobre a cama; por um momento, pensei que ele ia se levantar, mas apenas ajeitou sua postura.

          — Eu não menti sobre mais nada. Todas as histórias que contei são verdadeiras. Meu nome e minha posição social foram as únicas coisas que mantive escondidas — suas costas voltaram a se curvar levemente. — Mas pensando agora, isso não foi pouco, não é? Não consigo imaginar o quanto se assustou ao me ver no castelo. Realmente sinto muito. Eu deveria ter contado. Planejei falar toda a verdade no último dia em que nos vimos em sua casa, mas aconteceu aquilo com Kazuo, e não quis aborrecê-lo ainda mais. Mas foi um erro ter deixado para depois. Foi um erro porque o depois não veio, e fui obrigado a esperá-lo no castelo — ele parecia chateado enquanto se explicava. — Madara não me deixou sair naquele dia. Normalmente ele fica nervoso, como naquele dia em que lhe contei, mas não me impede de sair. Eu não sei o motivo de ele fechar os olhos dessa maneira — Tobirama deu de ombros. — Mas aquele era um dia em que eu precisava estar aqui no castelo, para receber os novos soldados. Então, fui acompanhado por guardas o dia todo, e não pude ir até o  _Suq_  para vê-lo e finalmente contar a verdade. Eu sinto muito.

          — Eu entendo — disse em tom calmo. — Mas você poderia ter falado antes disso. Teve tantas oportunidades. Isso eu realmente não entendo.

          — Eu sei — ele fez uma careta triste. — Fui um covarde, e nada irá reparar o que fiz, mas tudo o que omiti foi por medo de não o ter mais ao meu lado. Pensei que conseguiria seguir em frente, quando deixei sua casa depois do dia do seu aniversário, mas nem um dia se passou sem que eu me arrependesse de ter me afastado. Senti-me morrer por dentro, pouco a pouco, e não podia fazer nada para me salvar.

          — Você poderia ter voltado — eu disse magoado. — Sabe muito bem que fiquei com raiva, mas nunca teria o rejeitado, se tivesse se explicado naquela época e pedido desculpas.

          — Eu sei — ele sorriu fraco. — Mas eu não pude sair do castelo por um longo tempo. Foi apenas por isso que não me atirei em seus pés no dia seguinte em que o deixei.

          — Por que não? — Perguntei com curiosidade, e ele olhou para o chão.

          — Aquela noite em que dormi em sua casa — ele dizia em tom baixo —, meu pai obviamente descobriu. Ele ficou furioso. Me prendeu em meu quarto e ameaçou rebaixar Madara.

          Eu me assustei ao ouvir aquilo, mas logo algo clareou em minha mente, e finalmente entendi o que havia acontecido antes para o rei já ter dado uma primeira chance para Madara, e o motivo para ele estar tão nervoso e ansioso para encontrar Tobirama e trazê-lo de volta.

          — Ele perdoou meu irmão — afirmei e Tobirama assentiu, reforçando minhas palavras. — Por quê?

          — Ele sempre gostou de Madara — Tobirama disse com desgosto. — E realmente não foi culpa dele daquela vez, então eu disse isso para o meu pai.

          — Você o ajudou?

          Eu sorri ao perguntar. Saber que ele havia impedido que Madara fosse rebaixado me deixou extremamente feliz e também orgulhoso. Fez-me confiar ainda mais nele.

          Tobirama continuou a olhar para o chão de mármore e gaguejou ao falar:

          — Apenas porque não queria que alguém fosse punido por um erro meu.

          — Tobirama — o chamei e ele levantou o olhar no mesmo momento. — O que houve entre você e meu irmão? — Perguntei enquanto o olhava nos olhos, e vi que ele não reagiu muito bem ao me ouvir. — Às vezes, você parece tão nervoso quando fala dele, mas por agora, e por suas palavras de antes, vejo que não o odeia tanto quanto aparenta. E só consigo me perguntar o que aconteceu entre vocês — eu finalmente me movi e levantei da poltrona, mas me mantive no mesmo lugar. — Ele fez algo contra você? — Perguntei um pouco hesitante.

          Ele abaixou o olhar mais uma vez e continuou em silêncio. Eu resolvi me aproximar naquele momento. Depois de tudo o que ouvi, já era difícil manter minhas mãos longe dele, e ao vê-lo daquela maneira, não consegui mais me segurar. Subi os degraus até sua cama devagar e me ajoelhei à frente, pousando minha mão sobre sua perna. Ele forçou um sorriso ao me ver ali e levou uma das mãos até meu rosto e o acariciou devagar. Eu segurei a mão sobre mim e fechei os olhos, enquanto acariciava sua perna suavemente.

          — Não vou mentir. Gostaria muito que me respondesse agora mesmo — eu disse, enquanto abria meus olhos. — Mas, se ainda não estiver pronto para falar sobre isso, eu esperarei até que esteja.

          Tobirama sorriu, me deixando um pouco mais aliviado. Ele se inclinou para a frente e beijou meus lábios de maneira rápida e bateu levemente no espaço ao lado dele.

          — Sente-se aqui — disse em tom baixo e fiz o que ele queria.

          Quando me sentei ao seu lado, ele me abraçou pela cintura e beijou meus lábios mais uma vez, desta vez de modo mais demorado. Aproveitando aquele momento, eu abracei seu pescoço e afundei uma de minhas mãos em seus cabelos. Ao nos separarmos, ele deitou a testa em meu ombro e o ouvi suspirar enquanto eu continuava a acariciar seus fios claros.

          — Naquele dia, depois do seu aniversário — ele começou a falar em tom baixo. — Eu estava decidido em contar a verdade. Foi a vez em que tive mais certeza do que faria.

          Eu me surpreendi ao ouvir aquilo. Ao me lembrar daquela manhã, não conseguia imaginar que pretendia fazer algo do tipo, já que ele parecia estar mais decidido em me deixar do que em dizer algo que esclarece seu jeito de agir.

          Quis perguntar tantas coisas, mas me mantive calado, esperando por uma explicação.

          — Quando acordei e o vi na cama ao lado, senti ainda mais certeza de que era o certo a fazer. Eu queria mais de você, queria tudo, mas sabia que não poderia ter isso, se você também não tivesse o mesmo de mim. Então eu decidi dizer a verdade — ele começou a subir e descer a mão em minha cintura, e levantou a cabeça para olhar meu rosto.

          — Então, por que não me disse naquele dia? — Eu não consegui me segurar e perguntei magoado. — Por que foi embora daquele jeito? — A última frase saiu em tom choroso.

          Tobirama me beijou com carinho. Quando soltou meus lábios, ele segurou meu rosto com uma das mãos e me olhou tristemente.

          — Eu nunca quis te magoar, Izuna — ele falava em um tom baixo e triste. — Eu sinto muito por ter agido como um idiota. Mas eu... — ele suspirou fundo e ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, enquanto olhava para baixo. — Eu estava com tanta raiva e amedrontado naquela manhã. De novo isso não é uma boa desculpa, mas é a única que tenho, e é a verdade.

          — Qual é a verdade, Tobirama?

          Ele retirou minhas mãos que estavam sobre seus ombros e as beijou, uma de cada vez, e as segurou sobre meu colo.

          — Eu estava tomando chá com sua mãe — ele continuou a lembrar — e foi quando ela começou a falar sobre o outro filho dela, Madara. Quando ouvi o nome dele sair pelos lábios dela, foi quando tudo mudou. Ele é o único Madara no castelo, e antes de você, nunca tivemos um Uchiha além dele, o que me fez sentir um idiota naquela hora, por não ter perguntado seu sobrenome. Se tivesse passado por minha cabeça tal pergunta, desde o começo eu saberia que seu irmão é o capitão — ele suspirou fundo. — Sua mãe continuou a falar sobre ele, mas não consegui prestar a atenção. Eu só queria ir embora dali, e lamentar por tudo — Tobirama riu sem humor e levantou o olhar novamente. — Ela estava com tanto orgulho enquanto falava dele, e eu só conseguia sentir raiva. Quando você entrou na cozinha, eu só pude ver seu irmão ali — a voz de Tobirama se tornou trêmula e ele apertou minhas mãos com as dele. — Eu sinto muito, pequeno. Eu me arrependo todos os dias por ter ido daquele jeito. Você não é ele, e mesmo assim, eu dei as costas como se fosse. Mas eu sei que não é — ele encostou a testa na minha e fechou os olhos. — Você é o Izuna.  _Meu_  Izuna — meu coração bateu com força ao ouvi-lo sussurrar e meu rosto se esquentou quando ele abriu os olhos e me encarou intensamente.

          Assim que ele terminou de falar, tomei seus lábios com os meus e o beijei lentamente. Senti o quanto ele estava frágil enquanto o beijava, e quando nos separamos, e afastei sua franja, desci a mão até o seu rosto e pude ver o mesmo em sua expressão.

          — O que ele fez, Tobirama? — Perguntei com um sussurro preocupado e ao mesmo tempo ansioso.

          — Eu... — ele afastou o rosto e me olhou nos olhos. — Eu acho que ele matou o meu irmão.

          Após ouvi-lo, fiquei em silêncio por um bom tempo. Aquilo não era nem a última coisa que passaria por minha cabeça, e fiquei tão chocado que não consegui me mexer ou falar enquanto a última frase que saiu pelos lábios de Tobirama eram gritadas em minha mente sem parar. Quando finalmente consegui ter uma reação, eu soltei sua mão e afastei a minha de seu rosto. Ele pareceu desesperado por causa de minha ação, mas não tentou me tocar ou se aproximar novamente.

          — Izuna...

          — Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessa? — Eu disse em tom baixo quando finalmente encontrei minha voz, e olhei em sua direção com decepção.

          — Eu posso explicar — ele disse desesperadamente e desta vez tentou me tocar, mas eu me afastei, me sentando um pouco distante.

          Me virei para a frente e apoiei os cotovelos sobre minhas pernas, cobrindo meu rosto com ambas as mãos em seguida.

          — Não pode — disse seriamente quando tirei as mãos do rosto e o olhei. — Porque não tem como explicar algo que não aconteceu. Meu irmão jamais faria isso. O príncipe Hashirama o protegia, como ele poderia o trair desta maneira? — Eu endireitei minha postura e senti minha garganta doer.

          — Protegia? — Tobirama estava confuso quando perguntou, e em meio ao caos que estava dentro de mim, lembrei que aquilo era uma coisa que Madara não gostaria que viesse à tona.

          — Isso não importa — eu desconversei rapidamente. — O que importa é que essa é uma acusação muito séria, e você não tem prova nenhuma, ou não teria dito que  _acha_  que ele o matou.

          Por um momento senti vontade de sair dali. O que ele disse soava tão absurdo e insultante que senti como se tivesse atacando diretamente a mim. Meu irmão nunca faria tal coisa, mesmo se o príncipe não o ajudasse. Ele nunca mataria alguém inocente, não importa o motivo. Eu sei que não. Ele é meu irmão, e sei que não faria isso. Nunca.

          — Sei que isso soa absurdo — Tobirama dizia com cautela —, mas se você me ouvir, verá que eu não estou tão errado em pensar assim.

          — Eu não sei se quero ouvi-lo — rebati com sinceridade. — Ainda estou tentando pensar no que fazer com o que acabou de me dizer.

          — Você prometeu que me ouviria até o fim — ele disse seriamente. — Me pediu que contasse sobre o motivo de eu odiar seu irmão, e é isso que estou tentando fazer.

          Eu fiquei em silêncio enquanto o olhava. Não sabia o que fazer naquele momento. Realmente havia pedido por aquilo, mas nunca achei que a verdade fosse aquela acusação ridícula.

          Mesmo querendo tapar meus ouvidos e sair dali, eu permaneci parado em silêncio. Desviei meu olhar por um momento, e só depois de longos minutos eu percebi que estava sendo tolo. Eu sabia que meu irmão não faria aquilo, então por que temia tanto em ouvir a história de Tobirama?

          Um pouco mais confiante, eu voltei a olhá-lo e assenti, dando permissão para que ele falasse. Esperei ouvir mais absurdos, mas como aquela conversa, nem tudo foi como o esperado.

          — Eu irei contar tudo o que vi — ele começou. — Sem supor nada ou adicionar minhas suspeitas. Simplesmente direi o que vi, e você irá julgar como quiser.

          Achei aquela proposta justa e consegui respirar com mais facilidade. E então, ele voltou a falar:

          — Um mês antes do que houve, meu pai nos contou seus planos de voltar a nos tornar públicos. Ele achava que transmitiríamos mais confiança se nos mostrássemos mais e é claro que concordamos. Madara ficou distante durante aquele mês. Antes disso, ele sempre estava ao nosso lado. Ele e meu irmão eram muito próximos.

          Quando o ouvi dizer tal coisa, me lembrei de quando havia me contado de suas desconfianças de alguém próximo a ele e me senti idiota por não ter ligado os fatos logo quando entrei no castelo.

          — E claro, era próximo de mim também — Tobirama continuou e tomou a minha atenção novamente —, afinal, ele está no castelo desde que eu tinha sete anos.

          Imaginar uma época em que ambos se davam bem fez meu peito se aquecer, mas também os invejei. Aparentemente Tobirama teve a atenção que tanto quis de meu irmão naquela época e Madara o tinha ao seu lado há tanto tempo enquanto o conhecia há pouco, se comparado a eles.

          — Como ele e Hashirama se aproximaram ainda mais, quando estávamos sozinhos, ele não se importava em ser formal — mais uma vez Tobirama continuou com suas lembranças, e me repreendi internamente por viajar em assuntos como aquele. — Éramos apenas pessoas comuns quando estávamos com ele. E era ótimo — ele sorriu para mim, mas logo a felicidade em sua lembrança pareceu morrer. — Eu o considerava um irmão, Izuna — sua expressão voltou a ser triste. — Mas isso não importa agora.

          O rápido sorriso chateado em seus lábios fez meu peito se apertar, e só piorou quando continuou com sua história.

          Ele voltou a explicar que Madara havia ficado distante, e quando o procuravam, não dava explicações além de que, como havia acabado de se tornar capitão, estava muito mais atarefado.

          — Nós acreditamos em suas desculpas e o deixamos trabalhar — ele deu de ombros. — Mas, no dia em que partimos para o Norte, ele não estava apenas distante. Estava tão estranho. Ele foi conosco dentro da carruagem, mas não falou muito durante o caminho. Meu irmão ficou chateado com aquilo, e também permaneceu em silêncio, até que de repente a carruagem parou no caminho. Hashirama perguntou o que estava acontecendo e Madara ficou tenso — Tobirama desviou o olhar para os lençóis e percebi que estava distante, como se estivesse revivendo aquele momento. — Ele demorou alguns minutos para falar algo. Ouvimos agitação do lado de fora, e ficamos apreensivos. Madara nem ao menos olhou para fora, e disse que estávamos em perigo. Então, ele mandou que saíssemos da carruagem. Nós achamos aquilo loucura, pois, se era perigoso lá fora, então porque não permanecer ali dentro até que os guardas e ele fizessem seus trabalhos? Mas ele não nos deu ouvidos e mandou que o obedecêssemos. Nós confiávamos nele, então fizemos o que foi pedido. Mas antes que saíssemos, Madara mandou que corrêssemos em direções opostas.

          Meus lábios se moveram ao ouvir tal coisa, e mesmo sem ver minha reação ele se adiantou:

          — Não se atreva a dizer que isso não foi estranho.

          Tobirama voltou a me olhar e estava sério. Podia ver mágoa em seu olhar, mas ao mesmo tempo havia tristeza enquanto se lembrava de tudo.

          — Eu corri para o lado esquerdo da floresta e Hashirama para o direito. Vi alguns homens lutando contra nossos guardas quando passei por eles. Eu quis lutar, podia ter ajudado, mas confiei em Madara e nenhum dos bandidos deu importância para mim. Ou foi o que pensei naquele momento.

          Sua voz se tornava cada vez mais pesada e a cada palavra podia sentir sua tristeza me agarrar. Ele disse que antes de correr entre as árvores, olhou para trás e viu as costas de seu irmão sumirem entre a floresta e fiquei a imaginar o quão dolorosa deveria ser tal lembrança.

          — Foi a última vez que o vi.

          Sua voz tornou-se embargada enquanto falava. Ao vê-lo assim, não consegui me manter afastado. Voltei a sentar ao seu lado e segurei uma de suas mãos entre a minha. Seus olhos se tornaram brilhantes e forçou um fraco sorriso enquanto segurava minha mão com firmeza.

          — Eu vi o pai de Yaromir entre aqueles homens e ouvi alguém o chamando por seu apelido, mas sabe qual foi a última coisa que pude ver e que me pareceu mais importante antes de voltar a correr? — Ele me olhou com indignação e balançou a cabeça. — Madara. Todos dizem que ele não chegou a tempo de salvar meu irmão, mas como isso pode ser possível, se ele foi logo atrás dele, antes de ser seguido por mais três homens?

          — Talvez ele tenha o alcançado — eu comecei a falar em defesa de meu irmão —, e como você disse, três homens o seguiram. Eles podem tê-lo derrotado. Estavam em um número maior.

          Eu me desesperei entre as palavras, vendo que Tobirama não parecia concordar com o que eu dizia.

          Ele balançou a cabeça novamente.

          — Seu irmão é o melhor soldado deste castelo, você sabia disso? — Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. — Meu irmão era ainda melhor que ele. Hashirama era muito mais forte. Como pessoas tão fortes quanto eles poderiam ser derrotados por alguns bandidos desse jeito?

          — Se seu irmão era assim tão forte, como Madara teria sido capaz de matá-lo sem que demorasse mais do que demorou na realidade?

          Eu insistia naquilo, porém, por dentro, também achava aquela história estranha. Mas ainda não conseguia aceitar que meu irmão poderia ter feito tal coisa. Tobirama havia visto pouco, e muitas coisas poderiam ser interpretadas com o que viu, e isso era o que me deixava amedrontado.

          — Meu irmão nunca machucaria Madara — Tobirama parecia ter certeza. — Mesmo se ele o atacasse, ele não levantaria a mão para machucá-lo, Izuna. Não teria luta. Não teria resistência, porque ele também nunca esperaria que fosse atacado por Madara — ele apertou um pouco minha mão enquanto abaixava o tom da voz. — É por isso que não penso em outra coisa além disso.

          — Mas é apenas uma suspeita — eu ainda teimei em contradizê-lo.

          — Sim — ele sorriu tristemente para mim. — Mas só em pensar que pode ser verdade, eu enlouqueço. Eu também não quero que seja verdade, porém, sempre que o olho, algo me diz que estou certo, que Madara esconde muita coisa de todos nós — ele acariciou meu braço com a outra mão. — Eu não espero que me entenda. Sei que é muita coisa para pensar de uma vez, e que ele é seu irmão. Mas eu só peço que tente compreender que eu preciso saber a verdade. Não importa qual for, eu só preciso saber o que houve, ou nunca conseguirei olhar para o presente e ver algo além de dúvidas e ódio.

          Eu não o respondi por alguns minutos. Desvivei o olhar para nossas mãos e fiquei confuso por ainda sentir o mesmo ao segurá-lo daquela maneira. Eu deveria me sentir ofendido e me afastar, foi o que pensei ser a ação normal, mas não consegui. Não quis. Eu segurei sua mão com ainda mais força e o olhei nos olhos.

          Ele poderia achar que não, mas eu o entendia. Não existe coisa pior do que não saber a verdade, e ambos sabíamos muito bem disso, mesmo que de modos diferentes. Eu o entendi naquele momento, mesmo meu coração ainda dizendo que meu irmão é inocente.

          Queria que ele se sentisse assim como eu. Sentir como é confiar em alguém apenas pelo que sentia em seu coração, não pelo que ouviu ou supôs. Eu mesmo demorei para conseguir ter tal sentimento. Por ele, meu irmão, era difícil estar cem por cento certo de que eles sempre seriam boas pessoas, mas eu sentia, e ainda sinto, que eles são como eu os vejo, bons e honestos. Eu queria que ele também visse isso em meu irmão, porque sei que Madara o vê assim.

          Mas algo no que ele disse me incomodou e me fez desviar o olhar novamente. Eu me levantei e suspirei fundo. Eu apoiaria meu irmão, ele sabia isso desde o início, mas como ficaríamos? Não daria as costas para meu irmão, e o mesmo valia para ele. Eu nunca conseguiria escolher entre os dois. Pensar que talvez eu precisasse, me soava tão injusto que doía meu peito.

          Eu me virei para ele, e o olhei nos olhos outra vez. Tobirama parecia receoso, provavelmente por não saber o que esperar de mim e isso me deixou cansado de tudo aquilo. Tudo o que queríamos era ficar um ao lado do outro, mas algo sempre parecia impedir que conseguíssemos. Eu estava cansado, e sei que ele também. Estava decidido a acabar com aquilo naquele momento, mas ainda tinha algo que me incomodava muito.

          — Eu o entendo, mas você disse que agora só vê duvidas e ódio — disse em tom baixo e não consegui controlar minha voz que saiu vergonhosamente trêmula —, e  _eu_  sou seu presente, então...

          Não consegui terminar o que queria falar, pois, fui interrompido por um soluço e as lágrimas que o acompanharam a seguir. Levei uma de minhas mãos ao rosto, envergonhado por chorar em um momento como aquele. Tentei me controlar, mas minhas emoções afloraram ainda mais quando Tobirama se levantou e me abraçou. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e eu me apoiei em seu peito enquanto ele apertava ainda mais o abraço.

          — Não diga isso — Tobirama pediu com o tom de voz parecido com o meu, porém, um pouco mais discreto. — Você é minha luz no meio de toda essa escuridão em que vivo — ele sussurrou e beijou minha cabeça mais uma vez.

          — Mas, antes, você disse que eu esmaguei seu coração — eu dizia entre soluços — e não soou como se fosse a primeira vez.

          Tobirama desfez o abraço e segurou o meu rosto com ambas as mãos. Ele limpou minhas lágrimas com calma enquanto me olhava com clara preocupação. Quando ele abriu os lábios para finalmente dizer algo, foi interrompido por leves batidas na porta. Eu me assustei e me afastei dele com rapidez enquanto limpava o resto das lágrimas. Ao ouvir a voz de Madara do outro lado, eu me apavorei ainda mais. Tobirama me olhou igualmente assustado, mas conseguiu se recompor com rapidez e não teve opção além de permitir que ele entrasse.

          Quando meu irmão passou pela porta, abaixei o olhar imediatamente, mas me esqueci de descer os degraus e como um idiota fiquei parado ao lado de Tobirama.

          Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que ouvi a voz de Tobirama:

          — Irei descer em alguns minutos.

          — O encontro com os organizadores foi adiado — Madara dizia com a voz baixa e lenta. — Seu pai deseja vê-lo agora mesmo.

          Por curiosidade, mas um pouco amedrontado, levantei o olhar devagar e vi que Madara me encarava. Quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, ele pareceu levemente surpreso, mas se recompôs rapidamente.

          — Por quê? — Perguntou Tobirama.

          — Não sei o motivo, Alteza — Madara respondeu pausadamente enquanto ainda me olhava.

          Foi então que percebi que talvez meus olhos estivessem avermelhados pelo choro, e isso seria mais uma coisa para ele desconfiar.

          — Você pode me olhar, capitão — Tobirama disse seriamente.

          Madara desviou a atenção para ele, mas antes juntou as sobrancelhas e me olhou claramente alterado, o que me apavorou ainda mais. Eu sabia que ele ia me encher de perguntas quando saísse dali, e não conseguia pensar em nenhuma desculpa aceitável.

          Antes que a situação ficasse ainda mais tensa, eu pedi licença para me retirar, porém, quando passei por Tobirama, ele piorou tudo ao segurar o meu braço.

          — Não vá, Izuna — ele sussurrou perto de meu rosto. — Ainda temos que terminar a nossa conversa.

          Eu olhei para seu rosto por poucos segundos e vi que ele não estava bem; com certeza por minha reação de antes. Para tranquilizá-lo, de maneira descuidada eu me aproximei um pouco mais e também sussurrei:

          — Voltarei mais tarde. Eu prometo.

          Sem olhar para Madara ou esperar por uma resposta, saí dali apressadamente. Desci para o segundo andar com ainda mais pressa e suspirei cansado ao finalmente entrar em meu quarto. Minhas mãos tremiam levemente e as segurei uma na outra, para tentar acalmá-las. Andei até a janela e passei a observar o céu, na tentativa de clarear minha mente, mas foi impossível. Fiquei a imaginar o que Madara pensou quando entrou no quarto e me viu ao lado de Tobirama, e tudo o que me vinha a mente não eram coisas boas. Minha cabeça doía levemente enquanto ainda tentava processar tudo o que havia acabado de ouvir, e em pensar que teria mais uma longa conversa ainda no mesmo dia.


	21. 11/07/1105 – 23:00h Parte III

Eu sabia que em questão de minutos ouviria batidas em minha porta e teria que encarar Madara, mas não houve aviso quando ele a abriu e fechou sem cuidado algum.

          Me assustei com a agitação, mas não me virei para encará-lo — ainda não tinha coragem para tal. Não só por ter que me explicar, mas pelo o que havia escutado sobre ele mais cedo. Eu sabia que ele não era culpado, mas aquela história me incomodou tanto que meus lábios tremiam enquanto tentava segurar minha língua para não perguntar a ele o que realmente havia acontecido.

          — O que foi aquilo? — Ouvi a voz de Madara sair séria.

          — Estávamos apenas conversando — disse simplesmente, mas não consegui esconder meu nervosismo.

          Minhas pernas se balançavam sozinhas e acabei cruzando meus braços para tentar me segurar.

          — Acha mesmo que vou acreditar nisso? Eu não sou idiota, Izuna!

          Ele aumentou o tom de voz, o que me assustou no começo, mas logo me fez perder a cabeça. Eu não queria passar a impressão errada, mas como sempre, deixei que minhas emoções falassem mais alto.

          — Ele estava me falando sobre você — eu disse entredentes e me virei para ele. — Disse que acha que você matou o príncipe Hashirama.

          Madara ficou em silêncio por um momento e endureceu a expressão. Na mesma hora me arrependi por ter falado aquilo, mas não tinha mais volta, já estava dito.

          — Por que ele diria uma coisa dessa para você? — Ele disse em tom baixo enquanto me encarava com suspeita.

          A expressão dele me incomodou naquele momento. Era como se ele já soubesse de tal suspeita, e senti a necessidade de ouvir a verdade pelos lábios dele aumentar ainda mais. Eu me aproximei dele e suspirei fundo ao encará-lo de perto.

          — Você o matou? — Perguntei enquanto olhava em seus olhos, esperando ver qual seria sua reação.

          Madara ficou em silêncio e me olhou com incredulidade, e era exatamente essa expressão que eu esperava. Eu sabia que não seria possível ele ter feito tal coisa, mas ainda sentia que precisava ouvi-lo dizer.

          — Você o matou? — Repeti a pergunta, mesmo sabendo que estava sendo cruel naquele momento.

          — Não — ele finalmente respondeu, mas em tom baixo e claramente magoado. — Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessa, e você deveria saber disso.

          — Eu sei — respondi com alívio, sentindo-me incrivelmente mais calmo. — Mas precisava perguntar, para confirmar que estou certo.

          — Se precisou perguntar, não quer dizer que também desconfia, mesmo que um pouco?

          Madara não parecia calmo como eu. Ele estava com a respiração pesada e me olhava com decepção. Eu não o culpo. O modo com que transmiti meus pensamentos foi completamente errado e saiu como uma acusação, mesmo não sendo minha intenção.

          — Não vou negar que fiquei confuso ao saber das suspeitas de Tobirama, mas eu...

          — Você acreditou nele — Madara me cortou ao afirmar com tristeza.

          — Não, Madara. Apenas me escute! — Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro e dei um passo à frente. — Eu sei que nunca faria isso com alguém inocente e tão próximo, mas a história toda é tão complicada que não há como evitar ficar confuso — o olhei nos olhos novamente, esperando que ele visse que eu estava sendo sincero. — Mas, mesmo assim, eu me recusei a acreditar. Porque você é meu irmão, e sei que é um bom homem. Não acreditei em momento algum, eu juro. Só que eu precisava ouvir  _você_  dizer a verdade.

          — Eu não o matei — Madara disse com a voz levemente alterada. — Ele era importante demais para mim.

          — E eu acredito em você, irmão — disse com confiança, mesmo com o coração apertado por vê-lo daquela maneira. Me aproximei ainda mais e pousei minha mão sobre seu ombro. — Tobirama passou por muitas coisas, ele ainda precisa seguir em frente. Ele só quis dizer o que pensa, então por favor, não o culpe por isso.

          — Eu já sabia que ele pensa assim, mas eu não o culpo. Nunca culpei — Madara desviou o olhar e retirou suas luvas de couro enquanto falava. — Às vezes nós não nos damos tão bem quanto antigamente, e minhas ações podem parecer que não gosto dele, mas não é bem assim — ele voltou a me olhar e fez uma careta triste. — Eu prometi proteger Hashirama, e não consegui. Como eu deveria agir normalmente perto dele? Eu deixei que sua família caísse em desgraça, e ele perdeu algo importante mais uma vez. Eu não mereço perdão ou simpatia dele. Mas... eu fiz uma promessa a Hashirama, e pelo menos essa eu queria ter mantido.

          — Promessa? — Perguntei com curiosidade, e ao mesmo tempo notei no modo diferente que sua voz soava quando dizia o nome do príncipe Hashirama.

          — Eu prometi proteger Tobirama, mas irei falhar novamente. E não há nada que apague a vergonha que sinto neste momento.

          Ele voltou a abaixar o olhar, e me senti agitado naquele momento. Algo me dizia que o que eu ouviria a seguir não seria agradável.

          — O que quer dizer com isso? — Perguntei com receio e Madara suspirou mais uma vez.

          — O rei descobriu que Tobirama não estava no castelo — ele revelou enquanto se afastava e ia em direção a janela. — E por isso, ele está me mandando de volta para casa.

          — Não — sussurrei mais para mim mesmo do que para ele.

          O desespero de antes voltou naquele momento, mas de um jeito ainda pior. Imaginar que Madara pudesse ir embora e me deixar novamente fez com que eu esquecesse do medo que tinha de ser descoberto, e falei apressadamente:

          — Nós podemos conversar com Tobirama. Ele ajudará a fazer o rei entender. Ele não pode fazer isso com você!

          Madara se virou para mim e me aproximei mais uma vez.

          — Tobirama não irá me ajudar, Izuna — disse ele desanimado. — Nós sabemos disso.

          — Não. Eu sei que ele irá — afirmei teimosamente. — Só precisamos conversar. Ele não daria as costas assim.

          — Por que tem tanta certeza?

          Madara me olhou com desconfiança e só ali que notei que falava de Tobirama como se o conhecesse muito bem, e com certeza não era minha intenção mostrar isso para o meu irmão.

          — Izuna — ele me chamou, e ao notar que eu não pretendia respondê-lo, fez outra pergunta: — Por que estava no quarto do príncipe?

          Eu desviei o olhar e não o respondi novamente, e Madara suspirou impaciente. Quando voltei a olhá-lo, ele me encarou seriamente.

          — Você não o ouviu dizer sobre onde ele estava essa manhã, não é? — Ele mais afirmou do que perguntou, e novamente não o respondi. — Você já sabia muito antes. Ele te contou aonde costuma ir — afirmou com decepção.

          — Irmão...

          — Diga-me que estou pensando errado, Izuna — Madara me cortou e passou a mão sobre a nuca de modo nervoso. — Você me prometeu que manteria distância dele.

          — Eu nunca prometi isso — disse rapidamente e Madara me olhou com raiva. — Eu disse que seria discreto.

          — Não — Madara respondeu duramente e deu um passo à frente, apontando o indicador em minha direção. — Você não vai se aproximar dele nunca mais. Eu o proíbo!

          — Não cabe a você decidir — respondi entredentes. Não gostei daquele tom autoritário sobre mim. Ele ás vezes age como se fosse nosso pai, mas não é, e tentar me proibir de me aproximar de Tobirama foi demais para mim.

          — Você não ouviu nenhuma palavra que eu disse no outro dia? — Perguntou ele, mais com desespero do que autoridade dessa vez. — A rainha acabaria com você — ele mexeu em seus longos cabelos com nervosismo. — Isso é para o seu bem, Izuna!

          Ao vê-lo preocupado daquela maneira, eu me acalmei um pouco. Ainda não gostava que ele mandasse em mim, mas entendi sua preocupação. Porém, infelizmente, eu não poderia fazer o que ele queria. Não podia e muito menos queria.

          — Eu não posso — disse em tom baixo. — Não depois de tudo. Eu...

          — Você...

          Ele me olhou surpreso, e repentinamente senti o meu rosto esquentar. Com certeza minha expressão me entregou, porque ele logo saiu do transe em que estava e voltou a falar:

          — Me diz que está brincando, por favor.

          Madara me olhava incrédulo. Eu desviei o olhar, e só pude ouvi-lo novamente.

          — Isso não pode estar acontecendo. _Você_ , por  _ele_... oh, pelos deuses! — Ele exclamou a última frase em tom alto e enfim voltei a olhá-lo. Madara andou em direção a minha cama e se sentou sem a pose que normalmente tinha. — Como isso aconteceu?

          Fiquei em silêncio por mais algum tempo, procurando minha coragem.

          — Eu o conheci antes de entrar para a Guarda Real — cruzei meus braços para disfarçar o nervosismo e abaixei o olhar para o chão outra vez. — Quando ele saía em segredo, era porque estava comigo na maioria das vezes — eu o ouvi murmurar algo e levantei o olhar novamente. — Mas não sabia que ele era um príncipe. Nem seu nome verdadeiro eu soube, até vir para cá.

          — E mesmo assim...? — Ele não terminou a frase, mas pude entendê-lo bem e assenti sem jeito.

          Se não estivesse em uma situação como aquela, provavelmente acharia engraçado vê-lo agir daquela forma, mas, infelizmente, consegui fazer nada além de me afundar em nervosismo e vergonha por falar sobre aquilo com meu irmão.

          — Não espero que me entenda, mas... — eu comecei a me explicar.

          — Eu entendo — ele me interrompeu mais uma vez e escondeu o rosto com uma das mãos. — E é exatamente por isso que agora me oponho ainda mais. Não quero que você seja como eu.

          — O quê?

          Eu o olhei confuso. Madara nada disse. O silêncio dele me deixou pensar por alguns minutos, e finalmente consegui entender. O modo diferente que ele agia quando falava sobre o irmão de Tobirama, as promessas e o quão próximos eles eram... tudo se juntou em minha mente e me senti um tolo por não ter notado antes. Era claro o motivo de ele ter reagido daquela maneira quando perguntei sobre a morte de Hashirama. Era óbvio o motivo para ele nunca o ter machucado.

          — Irmão — eu o chamei com cautela e me sentei ao seu lado. Outra vez ele não me respondeu e continuou com a cabeça baixa. E então, perguntei em tom baixo: — Você amava o príncipe Hashirama?

          Madara virou o rosto em minha direção.

          — Eu ainda o amo — vi seus olhos brilharem quando ele disse um pouco envergonhado.

          Ficamos em silêncio mais uma vez, e senti meu peito se apertar ao imaginar como ele estava se sentindo. Tentei me colocar em seu lugar, e pensar em perder Tobirama daquela maneira fez minha garganta doer e meus olhos arderem.

          — Ele e você...

          Comecei a falar com cautela, com medo de estar me intrometendo demais. Madara não pareceu se importar, porém, antes que eu terminasse a pergunta, ele já havia me entendido e endireitou a postura.

          — Não. Eu nunca disse nada ou encostei nele — ele me olhou com certa pena. — Porque sabia que seria impossível, Izuna. E você também tem que enxergar a realidade antes que seja tarde.

          Eu desviei o olhar no mesmo momento e o ouvi murmurar mais uma vez.

          — Você disse a ele, não é? — Perguntou ele, parecendo cansado.

          — Madara...

          — Era por isso que estava chorando?

          Quando o olhei novamente, vi que estava sendo observado com preocupação, então balancei a cabeça negativamente e acariciei meu próprio braço. Senti um leve frio ao falar de Tobirama daquele modo enquanto não o tinha ali ao meu lado.

          — Nós... sabemos o que sentimos um pelo outro há algum tempo — confessei em tom baixo.

          — Ele também o ama — Madara afirmou, mesmo ainda se mostrando incrédulo.

          Tobirama nunca me disse diretamente, mas suas ações e outras palavras dizem que sim, porém, ainda assim, não consegui afirmar as palavras de meu irmão, e me vi completamente envergonhado por conta do assunto entre nós.

          Novamente o silêncio reinou em meu quarto e Madara apoiou os braços para a frente, enquanto curvava as costas. Paciente, o observei brincar com os próprios dedos, até que ouvi sua voz novamente; baixa e hesitante.

          — Vocês já...?

          A pergunta ficou solta no ar e senti meu rosto esquentar ainda mais. Não esperava por aquele tipo de pergunta, e fechei os meus olhos com força, incapaz de olhá-lo e confirmar o que ele parecia tanto temer.

          Quando abri os olhos, vi ele balançando a cabeça negativamente.

          — Eu sinto muito por decepcioná-lo — disse com a voz embargada.

          — Não é isso — disse ele, enquanto se virava em minha direção. — Eu não estou decepcionado... estou assustado — Madara confessou. — No momento só consigo pensar em como eu posso ir embora, sabendo que vocês podem ser pegos a qualquer momento. Tolos como são, nunca pensaram nas consequências. E não adianta tentar rebater, eu sei que não — ele disse com autoridade quando viu que eu falaria alguma coisa em nossa defesa. — Eu não quero que algo de ruim aconteça com você — Madara desviou o olhar carregado de emoções e se levantou. — E mesmo querendo matar Tobirama, por ter se atrevido a tocar em você, eu não quero que ele também sofra com isso.

          Não pude evitar em rir de modo abafado ao vê-lo daquela maneira. Ele parecia mesmo nervoso ao imaginar Tobirama e eu juntos, e o vi suspirar pesadamente enquanto arrumava os cabelos e murmurava xingamentos contra o príncipe.

          Antes que pudéssemos dizer algo mais, duas fortes batidas em minha porta nos chamou a atenção. Eu me levantei um pouco desconfiado e a abri quando alcancei a maçaneta. Logo um soldado alto e forte estava à minha frente. Ao reparar em sua armadura dourada, percebi que ele era da guarda do rei, o que me deixou um pouco assustado. Eles nunca iam até os corredores da guarda do príncipe, a não ser que algo sério tivesse que ser dito.

          — Você é o soldado Izuna Uchiha? — O homem perguntou seriamente com sua voz grave e autoritária.

          — Sim — respondi calmamente, mas minha voz escorregou um tom no final.

          Tantas coisas passaram por minha cabeça naquele momento, mas a que mais me assustava era que haviam descoberto sobre mim e Tobirama, e que eu seguiria pelo mesmo caminho de Madara. Coloquei os braços para trás, para tentar disfarçar meu nervosismo e esperei que o soldado dissesse o que estava fazendo ali. Mas ele se distraiu ao ver Madara se aproximar por trás de mim e se virou para ele.

          — Estava prestes a procurá-lo, capitão Uchiha — ele comentou enquanto se curvava minimamente.

          — Já estou indo arrumar as minhas coisas — Madara disse seriamente e saiu pela porta, ficando ao lado do soldado. — Não preciso que me acompanhem para isso.

          — Eu sei — o soldado pareceu chateado. — Mas não é por isso que vim. O rei deseja vê-lo novamente, antes que vá. Agora mesmo, se for possível.

          Madara pareceu nervoso e me olhou um pouco ansioso, e retribuí com o mesmo olhar. Depois de tudo o que houve hoje, foi difícil imaginar o que ele queria, mas uma punição maior que expulsá-lo passou rapidamente por minha mente, e me desesperei. Fiquei a pensar em uma maneira de me encontrar com Tobirama imediatamente e pedir por ajuda, mas logo descobri que todas as estratégias que pensei foram em vão, pois o outro soldado tinha a solução o tempo todo, e era também para isso que estava ali.

          Ele se virou para mim novamente.

          — Você é o soldado que trouxe o príncipe de volta, não é?

          Eu olhei para Madara um pouco assustado. Não sabia que o rei tinha conhecimento de que alguém havia procurado por Tobirama, mas quando meu irmão fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, percebi que talvez ele mesmo havia contado. Para tranquilizar o rei, talvez? Eu não sei, mas se ele havia dito, acreditei que não foi na intenção de me prejudicar, então voltei minha atenção ao soldado e assenti.

          — Bem, parece que você ganhou um pouco da confiança do rei depois disso. E como recompensa, ele vai presenteá-lo com ainda mais trabalho — o soldado riu sem humor e olhou minha expressão surpresa como se pedisse desculpas. — Ele ainda não sabe o que fará sobre o príncipe, mas quer que o vigie de perto, até que resolva o que fazer. Provavelmente até a noite você será liberado, não se preocupe — o soldado se adiantou, vendo que fiquei ansioso ao ouvi-lo, mas sem saber que era por um motivo diferente do que ele provavelmente estava pensando.

          Eu assenti com confiança e tentei esconder minha agitação. O soldado pareceu satisfeito, porém, voltou a falar:

          — Quando eu disse que deve vigiá-lo de perto, foi exatamente isso que quis dizer. Você ficará ao lado dele, não importa onde e o que for fazer — ele ficou pensativo por um breve momento. — Ele provavelmente voltou para o quarto agora, e é para lá que deve ir imediatamente. Não se preocupe com a armadura ou armas por enquanto. Sua função hoje é apenas ter certeza de que o príncipe Tobirama permanecerá no castelo.

          — Sim, senhor! — Disse da maneira mais firme que consegui diante da situação que estava me deixando cada vez mais descontrolado internamente.

          O soldado assentiu e se virou para Madara.

          — Eu o acompanharei até a sala do rei.

          Madara também assentiu e antes de ir, se dirigiu a mim.

          — Eu voltarei para me despedir, não se preocupe — afirmou rapidamente e deu as costas.

          Com o coração pesado e um nó em minha garganta eu subi até o terceiro andar rapidamente. Havia um guarda do qual eu ainda não conhecia guardando o corredor, mas não passou por minha cabeça cumprimentá-lo. Andei diretamente até a porta do quarto de Tobirama, e entrei sem cerimônias quando ouvi sua voz permitindo a minha entrada.

          Quando ele me viu descer os degraus, veio até mim com urgência.

          — Você está bem? O que Madara disse?

          — Eu preciso da sua ajuda — disse desesperadamente. — Nós precisamos ajudar o meu irmão, por favor, Tobirama!

          Ele segurou meu rosto com ambas as mãos e me olhou nos olhos.

          — Se acalme, Izuna — pediu com calma, enquanto acariciava meu rosto. — O que aconteceu? Diga-me e irei resolver qualquer problema.

          — Seu pai vai mandá-lo embora — segurei sua camisa com força, para tentar fazer com que minhas mãos parassem de tremer. — Ou coisa pior. Eu não sei, Tobirama, mas não deixe que algo de ruim aconteça com ele.

          Tobirama relaxou os ombros e respirou fundo quando me calei. Ele deu um passo à frente e beijou minha testa, e me olhou com atenção em seguida.

          — Não há com o que se preocupar, pequeno — afirmou ele calmamente e em tom baixo. — Eu já tomei conta disso. Ele não irá a lugar algum por agora.

          — Mesmo? — Perguntei enquanto engolia o choro.

          Ele assentiu, sorrindo suavemente.

          Com um suspiro aliviado, eu soltei a camisa e abracei sua cintura com força e escondi meu rosto sobre seu pescoço. Tobirama retribuiu o gesto e passou a acariciar meus cabelos devagar, o que foi me acalmando aos poucos. Eu estava aliviado por não precisar dizer adeus para o meu irmão e, ao mesmo tempo, extremamente agradecido. Pensar que Tobirama o ajudou mais uma vez e sem que eu precisasse pedir, acendeu uma chama de esperança e juntamente a vontade de vê-los como diziam ser antigamente foi plantada dentro de mim.

          — Obrigado — sussurrei contra a pele de seu pescoço.

          — Qualquer coisa por você — disse ele quando apertou o abraço.

          — Você fez isso por mim? — Perguntei, afastando meu rosto para poder olhá-lo.

          Ele assentiu e sorri em resposta, sentindo o meu peito se aquecer ao saber daquilo. Era como havia dito para o meu irmão; eu sabia que ele ajudaria, porque sempre soube que Tobirama é uma boa pessoa, e agia ainda melhor quando se tratava de mim.

          Tobirama retribuiu o sorriso de maneira fraca e se aproximou, beijando meus lábios com delicadeza.

          — Está mais calmo? — Perguntou quando nossos lábios se separaram, e fiz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Ele suspirou suavemente, mas logo pareceu um pouco tenso. — Sobre o que disse antes de sair...

          — Não precisa — o cortei e fui olhado com curiosidade. — Você já se explicou bastante. Não precisa mais fazer isso — subi minha mão para seu peitoral e o acariciei. — Mas agora, eu preciso te dizer algumas coisas. Você irá me ouvir?

          Ele assentiu de modo hesitante, e pude ver que realmente estava tenso. Aquilo me fez ter mais coragem para falar. Não queria vê-lo assim, e também não podia me sentir inseguro sobre nós como já havia acontecido tantas vezes. Nós precisávamos dar um basta nisso.

          — Vamos nos sentar — sugeri calmamente e segurei sua mão.

          Eu o guiei até a cama e sentamos um ao lado do outro. Ele ainda estava tenso, então levei uma de minhas mãos até seu rosto e o acariciei levemente.

          — Você não precisa ficar assim. Não vou a lugar algum — afirmei, mantendo o mesmo tom. Tobirama suspirou fundo e assentiu. — Eu quero que isso acabe, Tobirama. Esse medo que temos de ficarmos separados. Não quero que isso nos domine ainda mais. Principalmente por coisas como nossas discussões — abaixei minha mão e a pousei sobre a dele. — Você já se explicou, e agora, quero que saiba como também me sinto no momento. Eu quero pôr um fim nisso, então direi o que penso sobre tudo, certo?

          Eu o olhei atentamente e mais uma vez ele assentiu e ficou em silêncio.

          — Você acha que meu irmão é culpado. Eu discordo completamente. Ele não fez isso; Madara nunca seria capaz. Eu sei disso, mas mesmo assim, quero que saiba que entendo seus motivos para desconfiar dele — fiz uma pequena pausa para prestar atenção em suas reações e ele parecia um pouco surpreso. — E não pretendo me afastar novamente — afirmei e enfim o vi sorriu levemente. — Você se lembra quando disse que não consegue abrir mão de mim? Eu também não posso abrir mão de você. Eu não posso, e também não quero. Então, mesmo com essa divergência de opiniões, eu ainda quero ficar ao seu lado e, um dia, prometo que trarei provas de que meu irmão é inocente, e finalmente poderemos olhar apenas para o presente.

          — Eu também quero ficar ao seu lado — Tobirama disse em tom baixo e me abraçou. — Não importa o que aconteça.

          Eu o abracei de volta e senti um delicado beijo em meu pescoço, o que me fez sorrir abertamente. Meu coração batia com rapidez e ao mesmo tempo senti-me aliviado. Finalmente estávamos juntos e sem mentiras ou mal-entendidos.

          Quando Tobirama desfez o abraço ele beijou rapidamente meus lábios e me olhou um pouco confuso.

          — Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? — Perguntou ele, e assenti com curiosidade. — Eu entendo que ele é seu irmão, e você confia nele, mas... por que tem tanta certeza?

          Eu sorri fraco e desviei o olhar. Falar que desde o começo eu contei apenas com minha intuição e sentimentos não seria aceitável, então resolvi dizer o que me fez ter ainda mais certeza.

          — Você precisa me prometer que manterá segredo sobre o que falarei agora — eu disse seriamente e Tobirama respondeu com um sinal afirmativo. Com um suspiro nervoso, voltei a falar: — Meu irmão... ele tinha sentimentos pelo príncipe Hashirama. Sentimentos como os que tenho por você — desviei o olhar, um pouco sem jeito por falar aquilo, mas logo voltei a olhá-lo. — É por isso que sei que ele nunca faria tal coisa — completei em tom baixo.

          Tobirama ficou em silêncio por um tempo e deixei que ele processasse com calma o que eu havia dito.

          — Ele te disse isso? — Tobirama perguntou depois de longos minutos.

          — Sim. E eu deveria ter desconfiado antes. É tão óbvio — respondi um pouco triste. — Porque ele ainda sente o mesmo.

          Ele ficou em silêncio mais uma vez e passou a olhar para as mãos. Estava sério e parecia um pouco nervoso.

          — Você não acredita em mim? — Perguntei em tom baixo e ele balançou a cabeça.

          — Eu não sei o que pensar — confessou ele. — Se o que me diz é verdade, então torna tudo ainda mais triste.

          — Você não pode estar pensando que ele faria tal coisa, mesmo estando apaixonado — disse com indignação e ele mais uma vez balançou a cabeça.

          — Não é isso. Meu irmão. Ele... ele — Tobirama tentava dizer, mas parecia que se engasgava com as palavras. Ele logo cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos e respirou fundo. — Ele amava Madara.

          Eu arregalei os olhos ao ouvi-lo e novamente segurei seu rosto com uma das mãos, obrigando-o a me olhar. Ele estava claramente triste, e seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas reprimidas.

          — Se o que me diz é verdade — ele dizia com a voz trêmula —, então ele morreu pensando que não era correspondido, quando na verdade...

          Antes que ele terminasse a frase, eu me aproximei um pouco mais e abracei seu pescoço. Tobirama apertou os braços em minha cintura com força e depois de alguns minutos naquela posição, me puxou para sentar em seu colo. O segurei em meus braços com firmeza e passei a dar leves beijos em sua pele. Quando ele pareceu estar mais calmo, o ouvi dizer em tom baixo:

          — Não diga isso ao seu irmão. Quando Hashirama me disse, me fez prometer que não contaria.

          — Tudo bem — eu disse, enquanto subia e descia minha mão por seu braço e ombro. — Eu não acho que isso faria bem a ele no momento, de qualquer forma.

          — Nós nunca faremos como eles — disse ele, repentinamente sério enquanto se afastava um pouco para me olhar nos olhos. — Não importa a situação, você tem que me dizer o que está sentindo, e eu farei o mesmo, está bem?

          Eu assenti e sorri em seguida, um pouco antes de beijar o seu rosto. Ele retribuiu ao me abraçar com força entre seus braços, enquanto dava beijos em meu ombro e peitoral.

          — Não vamos mais falar sobre essas coisas por hoje, ok? — Eu disse em tom baixo. — Vamos apenas ficar assim, você e eu,  _juntos_ , e sem pensar em problemas.

          Após um sinal afirmativo de Tobirama, nós ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, distraídos com caricias sutis e aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

          Em determinado momento, nós mudamos de lugar, e deitamos um ao lado do outro sobre a cama, e como dois bobos falamos apenas sobre nós e como sentimos a falta um do outro. Fico um pouco envergonhado do jeito meloso que me comporto ao lado dele, mas ao mesmo tempo sinto que isso é tudo o que preciso, o que me faz feliz.

          Ficar ali com ele, entre beijos e declarações sussurradas, foi a melhor maneira de encerrarmos o nosso dia que, tantas vezes, pareceu que não iria terminar de uma forma positiva. Felizmente, conseguimos resolver o que precisávamos, e quando a noite veio e Tobirama adormeceu em meus braços, pela primeira vez senti-me satisfeito e extremamente feliz por estar aqui no castelo.


	22. 12/07/1105 – 22:00h

**D** epois de ter voltado para o meu quarto ontem, eu me senti mais leve, porém, ainda estava inquieto para ver meu irmão e ter certeza de que ele estava bem. Saber que ele havia perdido alguém que ama fez-me ficar ainda mais preocupado.

          Como não pude vê-lo por ter saído tarde demais dos aposentos de Tobirama, hoje acordei cedo, e planejei ir diretamente ao quarto de meu irmão. Quando saí pela porta, me deparei com Madara fazendo o mesmo ao lado. Ele sorriu discretamente ao me ver e veio em minha direção. Sem se importar por estarmos no corredor, eu o abracei com força, mas logo o soltei.

          Ele riu em tom baixo quando nos afastamos.

          — Então, você soube — disse ele, ainda risonho, e não pude evitar em me alegrar ao vê-lo assim novamente. Foi um alívio ainda maior.

          — Tobirama me disse ontem — contei com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

          — Ele me salvou dessa vez — Madara desviou o olhar enquanto falava, o que me arrancou uma baixa risada. — Mas ele fez isso por você, não foi?

          Dessa vez foi a minha de desviar o olhar com constrangimento.

          — Ainda assim... estou agradecido — vi que Madara sorriu um pouco quando levantei o olhar, mas logo voltou a ficar sério. — Mas ainda quero matá-lo por tocar em você.

          Não consegui me controlar naquele momento e soltei uma alta risada. Aquilo foi demais para mim. Vê-lo tão nervoso por uma coisa dessa, era como se ele ainda me visse como uma criança e que Tobirama havia tirado minha inocência, e achei muito engraçado.

          — Estou falando sério — disse ele, enquanto eu tentava controlar minha risada. — Só de imaginar um absurdo desses eu fico arrepiado de horror.

          Eu cobri minha boca com uma das mãos, para evitar que mais uma risada saísse, e o observei fazer uma careta de asco.

          — Então não imagine! — Exclamei, fazendo uma expressão exagerada de indignação. — Isso é muito esquisito de se ouvir vindo de você. Que horror!

          — Você acha que consigo controlar isso? — Ele ainda estava sério, mas não consegui esconder o quão divertido estava achando aquela conversa. — É como quando você lê um livro de terror e, mesmo querendo tirá-lo da cabeça, os acontecimentos grotescos ficam se repetindo por várias vezes em sua mente — ele terminou a explicação como se fosse a mais brilhante de todas.

          Revirei os olhos.

          — Não somos como uma história de terror — disse com real indignação.

          — Para você, pode até ser que não — ele deu de ombros —, mas para mim...

          Ele deixou o final da frase no ar e fez uma expressão zombeteira e rebati com um empurrão em seu ombro. Madara riu em tom baixo enquanto massageava o ombro e eu o acompanhei.

          — Izuna, eu preciso falar uma coisa — ele voltou a ficar sério de repente e o olhei cansado. — Não irei criticá-lo, se é isso que pensa. Eu só quero pedir que tome cuidado, por favor. Agora pode ficar mais fácil de vocês... — ele hesitou por um momento e chacoalhou o corpo antes de dizer em tom baixo e desgostoso: —  _ficarem juntos_. Mas depois, terão que tomar muito cuidado para manter segredo. Eu falo sério.

          — Nós vamos tomar cuidado, irmão — afirmei com um fraco sorriso, ainda achando graça nas reações dele. — Mas... por que diz que agora é mais fácil?

          Madara endireitou a postura.

          — Isso é outra coisa da qual preciso falar, mas é sobre trabalho — eu assenti e assumi a mesma postura que a dele. — Mesmo o rei tendo nos dado mais uma chance, ele não parece querer facilitar as coisas para o príncipe, então ordenou que o vigiemos, assim como você fez ontem, mas por todas as horas do dia. Até mesmo durante a noite.

          Eu fiz uma careta desgostosa ao ouvir aquilo, sabendo que Tobirama iria odiar a ideia. Madara me olhou com repreensão e logo voltei a expressão neutra, me lembrando que estávamos falando do nosso trabalho.

          — Ainda não separei todos que irão vigiá-lo de perto — ele continuou a falar enquanto colocava as mãos para trás. — E, mesmo eu não querendo, você já está na lista — sorri discretamente ao ouvir tal coisa e Madara revirou os olhos. — Que fique claro que só irá fazer parte disso porque o rei quer. Se eu pudesse, te colocaria do lado de fora todos os dias, bem longe dele.

          — Não estávamos falando do trabalho? — Perguntei de modo divertido e Madara bufou em resposta.

          — Apenas trabalhe direito — ordenou ele com um tom de repreensão. — Sem gracinhas, ouviu?

          Eu ri de modo abafado e bati continência com uma expressão irônica, o que o deixou ainda mais raivoso. Naquele momento, descobri o quanto é divertido provocá-lo daquela maneira.

          — Sabe de uma coisa? — Ele disse um pouco alterado. — O dia de enviar a carta para os nossos pais está chegando, e terei o prazer de escrever para a mãe e dizer que você não é tão bom garoto assim!

          — Oh! – Eu exclamei divertido. — Vai mesmo colocar a mãe no meio disso? — Ri em tom baixo e ele juntou as sobrancelhas. — Vá em frente, então — eu me aproximei e sorri ainda mais. — Ela vai amar saber, porque adora Tobirama.

          — O quê? — Ele praticamente gritou, mas logo se recompôs e diminuiu o tom. — Ela o conhece?

          — Ela não sabe que ele é o príncipe, mas o conhece — dei de ombros.

          Madara ficou em silêncio e com os lábios entreabertos, como se estivesse em choque, e não segurei mais uma baixa risada.

          — Ela é tão maluca quanto você, de qualquer forma — ele disse em tom desaprovador e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

          — Não seja assim, irmão — pedi em tom divertido e ele suspirou fundo. Vendo que ele estava começando a ficar pensativo, parei de provocá-lo e larguei o tom brincalhão. — Irei trabalhar corretamente, como sempre faço. Não se preocupe.

          Madara me analisou com o olhar por um momento.

          — Eu sei que trabalha direito, mas — ele suspirou — está me deixando maluco com essa história.

          — Se eu pedir para confiar em mim, faria isso? — Perguntei seriamente e Madara ficou em silêncio por poucos segundos.

          — Sim — ele respondeu em tom baixo. — Eu confiarei em você, então agora saia da minha frente e vá se alimentar. Hoje você começa pela tarde. Não se atrase.

          — Sim, senhor... pai! — Eu exclamei de modo divertido novamente e dei as costas antes que recebesse mais uma repreensão.

          Quando a tarde chegou, eu já estava devidamente vestido com minha armadura de prata, equipado apenas com minha espada e com os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça.

          Ao entrar no quarto de Tobirama, troquei de lugar com Zach, que parecia entediado quando me cumprimentou. Eu desci os degraus sem pressa, e pude ver Tobirama guardando um livro em uma estante ao lado de sua cama. Ele estava sério e parecia mal-humorado, o que já era o esperado.

          — Boa tarde, Alteza — tentei dizer seriamente, mas um fraco sorriso teimou em puxar meus lábios.

          Pude ver que ele se assustou ao me ouvir e se virou, me olhando surpreso em seguida.

          — Você sabia? — Ele foi direto e perguntou de modo manhoso.

          Tentei segurar os meus lábios para não se abrirem ainda mais.

          — Soube nesta manhã — eu expliquei enquanto subia os degraus até a cama. — Também pensei que seria apenas durante a tarde de ontem.

          Tobirama bufou e fez uma expressão infantil enquanto se aproximava de mim, e não consegui mais me impedir de sorrir largamente.

          — Isso é ridículo — ele ficou sério dessa vez. — Eles podem muito bem me vigiar ficando no corredor.

          — É apenas por um tempo — eu dizia calmamente, enquanto ele segurava meu rosto com ambas as mãos. — E farei companhia para você por algumas horas do dia. É melhor do que ficar no corredor, não acha?

          Ele me olhou desconfiado, mas logo animado, e abriu um sorriso.

          — Você será um dos guardas que irá me vigiar?

          Assenti em resposta e ele alargou ainda mais o sorriso, um pouco antes de me dar um longo beijo.

          — Ficou melhor agora? — Perguntei quando ele soltou os meus lábios.

          — Um pouco — disse ele em tom baixo e fiquei na pontas dos pés, para roubar-lhe um rápido beijo, e então Tobirama sorriu novamente. — Muito melhor, na verdade.

          Eu ri um pouco alto ao ouvi-lo e ele se afastou, ainda ficando ao meu alcance. Estendi o braço e acariciei seu rosto devagar. Estava usando minhas luvas de couro esta tarde, mas, mesmo assim, pude senti-lo quando o toquei. Ele beijou meus dedos cobertos pelo couro antes de se afastar ainda mais e suspirar pesadamente.

          — Ainda assim, isso é um absurdo — ele voltou a reclamar, e revirei os olhos.

          — É mesmo? — Perguntei desinteressado.

          — É claro que sim! Eu preciso de privacidade. Principalmente quando precisar trocar as minhas roupas ou me banhar, não acha? — Ele sorriu com deboche enquanto falava, mas logo me olhou com malícia. — O que faremos em momentos como esses?

          — Eu olharei para o outro lado — expliquei, tentando me manter sério —, mas não o deixarei sozinho.

          — Mesmo?

          Ele se sentou na cama enquanto falava e apoiou o corpo com as mãos sobre o colchão. Eu o olhei de cima, e o vi sorrir com malícia mais uma vez e abrir as pernas enquanto se acomodava na cama.

          — E se eu tentar fugir enquanto você olha para o outro lado?

          — Se não me der escolha, terei de olhar — respondi entredentes. Meus lábios tremeram levemente e por pouco deixei que um sorriso escapasse, mas me mantive firme e sério. — Então, se quiser privacidade, terá que aprender a obedecer ao rei.

          — Se for assim como você diz — ele se levantou enquanto falava e parou à minha frente —, então não quero privacidade de maneira alguma. E não lhe darei a opção de olhar para o outro lado.

          — O que houve com aquela ideia de me deixar fazer o que quiser? — Entrei naquele jogo de palavras e sorri debochado.

          — Eu posso abrir uma exceção dessa vez — ele afirmou enquanto dava mais um passo à frente e me segurava pela cintura.

          — Mesmo comigo querendo olhar por vontade própria? — Disse em tom baixo e minha pergunta foi respondida por uma risada baixa, um olhar malicioso e terminou com um longo beijo.

          Nos perdemos nos lábios um do outro por muitos minutos, e quando encerramos a carícia, permanecemos na mesma posição; ele me abraçando pela cintura, e eu com os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

          Em certo momento, Tobirama subiu uma das mãos por meu peito coberto pela armadura e fez uma careta.

          — Vamos tirar isso — sussurrou ele e sorriu de maneira charmosa, piscando com um dos olhos em seguida.

          Meu corpo estremeceu levemente ao vê-lo agir daquela maneira, e tive que fechar os olhos por alguns segundos e respirar fundo para criar coragem de negar o pedido. Eu afastei suas mãos um pouco hesitante e sorri enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. Tobirama bufou enquanto se mostrava decepcionado, e ri em tom baixo.

          — Não podemos. Alguém pode aparecer. Estamos no meio do dia — expliquei, enquanto descia os degraus e ia em direção a poltrona de couro.

          — Isso quer dizer que tenho bandeira branca quando estiver trabalhando durante a noite? — Ele perguntou com clara malícia e ironia quando disse que eu estaria ”trabalhando”.

          Eu me sentei e cruzei as pernas. Não consegui respondê-lo ou encará-lo naquele momento, e muito menos esconder minhas bochechas que com certeza estavam vermelhas por ouvir aquilo.

          Não posso negar que também o queria novamente. Meu corpo sempre ansiou pelo o dele, e ficou ainda pior depois que demos aquele passo na noite em que finalmente voltamos a ficar juntos. Sentia-me tremer em apenas ouvir as palavras de provocação, e não sabia quanto tempo conseguiria agir com cautela, como Madara havia pedido. Na verdade, ainda acho que não conseguirei.

          — O que irá fazer hoje? — Perguntei para tentar disfarçar a minha vergonha e afastar pensamentos que poderiam acabar com a resistência que tentava manter.

          — O encontro com os organizadores do baile foi adiado para hoje — Tobirama explicou de modo subitamente sério. — Daqui a meia hora, para ser mais preciso.

          Ele ficou um pouco agitado enquanto falava, e pude ver que havia esquecido do encontro. Tobirama se arrumou com rapidez e tive que desviar o olhar quando trocou a camisa sem se importar com a minha presença. Sei que não deveria ser grande coisa, visto tudo o que fizemos há alguns dias, mas ainda é difícil controlar as reações do meu corpo ao vê-lo daquela maneira.

          Sem notar minhas reações, Tobirama se ocupou em terminar de arrumar os cabelos, e faltando dez minutos para o encontro, saímos do quarto. Quando alcançamos a sala do trono, algumas pessoas já o esperavam, e se curvaram de modo respeitoso quando nos aproximamos.

          Fiquei atrás dele o tempo todo, apenas observando enquanto todos perguntavam a Tobirama cada detalhe do que deveria ser feito. As comidas, decoração, convidados... foram tantas coisas que não consegui prestar a atenção nem na metade delas.

          Diferente do que achei, Tobirama não agiu de modo entediado ou desgostoso. Ele permaneceu atento e dava suas ordens com firmeza e autoridade, principalmente quando o assunto foi os convidados. Ele parecia conhecer cada pessoa citada; seus sobrenomes, cargos e relevância no baile, e sabia exatamente onde deveria colocá-los, combinando famílias e aliados. Tobirama parecia saber exatamente o que estava fazendo, o que me tirou um sorriso discreto. Ele passava tanta confiança e respeito, que um sentimento de orgulho cresceu em meu peito.

          No meio da tarde, ele quis fazer um intervalo para o chá. Os organizadores se retiraram, e imaginei que seguiríamos até o jardim, para que ele fosse servido, mas Tobirama andou em silêncio em direção a cozinha, onde normalmente nós, que trabalhamos no castelo, fazemos as refeições.

          Fiquei surpreso ao vê-lo se sentar à mesa de madeira que sempre faço minhas refeições, e ainda mais quando os criados agiram como se aquilo fosse normal. O trataram com extremo respeito, como sempre, porém, não pareciam tão surpresos como eu.

          Ada serviu chá de morangos para Tobirama e lançou um discreto sorriso em minha direção, que me mantive em pé enquanto o observava desfrutar de sua bebida.

          — Irá tomar seu chá em pé, soldado? — Tobirama perguntou de modo divertido enquanto me olhava. — Sente-se — ordenou.

          — Não acho que seria apropriado, Alteza — disse em tom baixo e o encarei seriamente, o que o fez sorrir ainda mais.

          — Estou tomando chá em uma cozinha. O que seria menos apropriado que isso? — Ele brincou e a atenção dos criados se voltaram para nós.

          Eu fiquei tenso por um momento e o olhei com repreensão quando os criados desviaram seus olhares para disfarçar o espanto em suas expressões. Tobirama riu em tom baixo e fez sinal para que eu me sentasse à sua frente e suspirei derrotado. Não poderia dizer não a ele quando estávamos com tantas pessoas em volta, então me sentei, mesmo que de modo hesitante e constrangido.

          Tobirama sorriu largamente enquanto me observava afundar em nervosismo, e nada pude fazer ou dizer em troca, pois Ada se aproximou e me serviu chá de hortelãs.

          Eu a agradeci em tom baixo e enquanto tomava o líquido timidamente, ouvi a voz de Tobirama:

          — Ada — ele a chamou com calma, e a criada se virou enquanto olhava para os próprios pés. — Pode olhar para mim — disse seriamente e ela obedeceu, fazendo-o sorrir suavemente. — Vermelho ou azul, qual cor prefere?

          Ada ficou um pouco surpresa com a pergunta, e me olhou como se pedisse permissão para responder, e assenti para ela. Fiz mais para encorajar do que conceder permissão, pois tal coisa não cabia a mim decidir.

          — Azul é uma bela cor, Alteza — ela disse timidamente. — Mas dependendo do que seria, vermelho também pode ser uma boa escolha.

          Ele ficou pensativo por um momento.

          — É para a decoração do baile. Fiquei de escolher entre essas duas cores — ele disse normalmente, como se não fosse um príncipe e ela uma criada. — Qual você escolheria?

          Mais uma vez, Ada pareceu sem jeito, e demorou algum tempo para responder.

          — Provavelmente azul, Alteza — disse ela em tom baixo. — Ficaria muito bonito em minha opinião.

          Ele assentiu, voltando a ficar pensativo, e sorri fracamente ao vê-lo interagir com os outros daquela maneira. Tobirama realmente não se importa com a hierarquia do castelo, e quando pode, trata os outros como iguais. Ele sem dúvidas será um ótimo rei.

          — Minha mãe disse que talvez devesse optar pelo vermelho — desta vez ele dirigiu o olhar em minha direção. — Disse que seria para combinar com as marcas da família — Tobirama apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa e sorriu de modo provocador. — O que acha sobre isso, soldado Izuna? Qual das duas devo escolher?

          Eu o olhei seriamente, deixando claro que desaprovava aquele tipo de interação na frente dos outros, mas isso pareceu diverti-lo ainda mais e o fez sorrir largamente.

          Me agitei na cadeira e corrigi minha postura enquanto pensava se deveria me intrometer naquilo, mas ao olhá-lo novamente, vi que ele realmente estava esperando mais uma opinião e que cada detalhe do baile era importante para mostrar que Tobirama estava pronto.

          — Beleza e significado são importantes para esse tipo de evento — disse seriamente e o que realmente pensava sobre aquilo. — Então, por que não escolher os dois?

          Tobirama sorriu de modo diferente e por um momento pensei ter visto orgulho em seus olhos, mas logo afastei tal pensamento. Foi apenas uma opinião pessoal.

          Quando terminamos o chá, Tobirama agradeceu a todos na cozinha e se retirou, voltando a sua postura séria e que claramente mostrava que era da realeza. Aquele modo de se comportar ainda é um pouco estranho de se ver, mas, como sempre, me arrancou suspiros, dos quais tive que controlar por muitas vezes na tarde de hoje.

          Faltando poucos minutos para ser substituído, eu o acompanhei até a entrada de seu quarto, onde outro soldado já nos esperava para tomar meu lugar. Me senti levemente incomodado por pensar que alguém passaria a noite o observando, mas tenho certeza de que Tobirama estava ainda mais. Ele cumprimentou o guarda seriamente e antes que eu me retirasse, disse ao soldado que precisava de um minuto a sós comigo. Fiquei um pouco nervoso por aquilo, visto que deveríamos ser discretos e nos ver apenas nos horários do trabalho, mas Tobirama não parecia se importar e entrou no quarto, fazendo sinal para que eu fizesse o mesmo, e eu o obedeci.

          Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, ele me segurou pela cintura e roubou meus lábios para si, me beijando profundamente. O correspondi com a mesma vontade. Passar o dia ao lado dele sem que pudéssemos nos tocar de maneira alguma fez-me perder a resistência e me joguei em seus braços sem hesitação.

          Ele me beijou com carinho, mas pude sentir uma certa urgência em seus lábios. Quando nos separamos, Tobirama sorriu abertamente, e o imitei.

          — Boa noite, pequeno — ele sussurrou antes de me beijar novamente, mas desta vez de maneira rápida.

          Desejei o mesmo para ele e saí do quarto com o coração acelerado, e torcendo para que minha agitação interna não estivesse sendo gritada pelo lado de fora.

          Confesso que gostaria de ter permanecido mais tempo ao lado dele, mas, depois de tudo, qualquer atenção que recebo é como se fosse o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar. E mesmo tentando me segurar, não consegui evitar que um bobo sorriso se repuxasse em meus lábios enquanto retornava para o meu quarto.

**13/07/1105 – 16:00h**

**A** inda um pouco sonolento eu me dirigi aos aposentos do príncipe. Fui designado pela parte da manhã, e mesmo com o sono me acompanhando, não queria mais nada além de estar ao lado dele. E o frio que fazia do lado de fora e pelos corredores do castelo só me fazia ansiar muito mais por seus braços ao redor do meu corpo. Hoje acordei ainda mais necessitado de seus toques, e mesmo sabendo que não poderíamos ir além, ainda queria ter seu calor para me esquentar em um dia nublado.

          Ao ganhar o corredor do terceiro andar, bati na porta duas vezes enquanto bocejava preguiçosamente, e estranhamente não recebi uma resposta imediata. Algum tempo depois, a porta se abriu e vi o rosto de uma criada. Uma senhora baixinha e de cabelos grisalhos sorriu amigavelmente em minha direção e retribui as mesma forma.

          — Sua Alteza está se banhando — ela explicou com o tom de voz baixo. — Terá que esperar por alguns minutos antes de trocar com o outro. Ele está na sacada.

          Eu assenti para ela, mas antes que a porta fosse fechada novamente, ouvi a voz de Tobirama vir de dentro do cômodo. A criada entrou e deixou a porta semiaberta. Não pude ouvir o que ele falava com clareza, mas, depois de alguns minutos, a porta voltou a se abrir, e o soldado que fui para substituir saiu com o olhar para baixo. Quando alcançou o lado de fora ele me cumprimentou sonolento e se retirou enquanto se arrastava até as escadas.

          Sem me importar em pensar sobre qualquer coisa além de entrar no cômodo quente, eu fechei a porta atrás de mim e ajeitei minhas luvas de couro enquanto descia os degraus de mármore.

          Quando levantei o olhar, me mantive parado por um tempo, sem saber como reagir ao que via. Tobirama estava deitado dentro da grande banheira de prata que ficava aos fundos do quarto. Ao me ver, ele sorriu suavemente e disse algo para a criada, que se curvou e se dirigiu a saída em seguida. Senti-me corar ao imaginar que ele estava nu debaixo de toda aquela água e desviei o olhar, enquanto andava em direção a sacada.

          — Aonde vai? — Ouvi sua voz perguntar com seriedade.

          Parei no meio do caminho, e ainda sem levantar o olhar, eu disse:

          — Vou esperar na sacada, para que termine seu banho.

          —  _Você_  não precisa fazer isso — afirmou ele em tom risonho.

          Senti um leve tremor ao ouvir sua risada, e soube que não conseguiria ficar ali dentro por muito tempo. Seria perigoso demais, então fiz menção em continuar meu caminho, mas ele novamente não me deixou ir, assim que sua voz rouca chegou aos meus ouvidos.

          — Pode pegar a esponja na cadeira para mim?

          Eu levantei a cabeça um pouco hesitante e passei minha atenção por ele rapidamente. Logo olhei para a cadeira um pouco distante da banheira. Suspirei fundo e andei até o objeto enquanto apertava o cabo da espada em minha cintura. Meu coração começou a bater rapidamente quando peguei a esponja e a entreguei a ele. Pude ver seu corpo em baixo da água, mas novamente desviei o olhar. Meu rosto esquentou muito e a situação piorou ainda mais quando Tobirama segurou o meu pulso, impedindo que eu me afastasse.

          — Olhe para mim — pediu em tom baixo e, mesmo hesitante, fiz o que me foi pedido.

          Foquei apenas em seu rosto, e ele sorriu enquanto encostava a cabeça nas bordas da banheira. Tobirama mordeu o lábio e mais uma vez senti meu corpo estremecer. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e pequenas gotas caíam dos fios claros, descendo para sua face, lábios, pescoço... e quando notei que meus olhos pretendiam acompanhar o trajeto, voltei a atenção para seu rosto imediatamente. Ele ainda sorria, mas de uma maneira extremamente sensual e provocante. O cheiro de flores que a água tinha deixou-me um pouco relaxado, mas ao mesmo tempo, senti minha boca seca e uma enorme vontade de me aproximar, porém, consegui me manter onde estava.

          Tobirama retirou minha luva com cuidado e levou meus dedos até seus lábios, os beijando com calma, enquanto mantinha o olhar em mim. Aquilo fez meu corpo esquentar um pouco mais, e por um momento pensei em realmente me aproximar, mas sua voz cortou meus pensamentos.

          — Tome um banho comigo, pequeno — ele sussurrou enquanto acariciava meu pulso.

          Meu corpo inteiro ficou em chamas naquele momento e meu coração disparou de maneira descontrolada.

          — Tobirama! — Gaguejei seu nome, extremamente envergonhado com o que ouvi, e me afastei dele com passos apressados, até ganhar a saída para a sacada.

          Antes de sair, ouvi sua baixa risada, o que me deixou ainda mais constrangido.

          O ar frio daquela manhã bateu em meu rosto, e aos poucos consegui voltar a respirar normalmente. Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo, mas ao fazer isso, a imagem de Tobirama na banheira voltou em minha mente. Cobri o rosto com uma de minhas mãos. Era extremamente difícil resistir a ele, e novamente me peguei pensando se conseguiria continuar a me controlar daquela maneira, quando eu mesmo não queria. Se eu tivesse demorado mais um pouco ali, provavelmente teria entrado naquela banheira, e imaginar aquilo fez meu corpo reagir novamente.

          Retirei a mão do meu rosto e olhei para cima, encarando o céu nublado, pensando que logo iria chover, e que talvez a água fria me acalmasse um pouco. Eu ri em tom baixo daquele pensamento, pois sabia que nada neste mundo faria me acalmar enquanto tivesse um Tobirama decidido a me tirar a sanidade a poucos passos daquela sacada.

          Quando me virei, ficando de frente para as grandes portas de vidro, pude vê-lo desfilar pelo quarto, já vestido com suas calças negras, porém, com o peito ainda desnudo. Não consegui evitar em sorrir ao observá-lo. Era óbvio que estava assim de propósito, e tive ainda mais certeza quando ele se sentou sobre a cama ainda sem vestir uma camisa e me olhou de modo provocador. Meu sorriso se abriu ainda mais e fiquei a observá-lo da onde estava. Tobirama se inclinou para trás, se encostando nos travesseiros, e pegou um livro na pequena mesa ao lado. Antes de abri-lo, me direcionou mais um olhar, o que me arrancou uma baixa risada. Ele realmente estava decidido a me tirar do sério, e confesso que já havia conseguido no mesmo momento em que entrei naquele cômodo.

          Quando voltei para o interior do cômodo com passos lentos, as primeiras gotas de chuva caíam do céu, trazendo um vento frio para dentro do quarto. Eu fechei as portas de vidro e puxei as cortinas cor de areia quando a chuva começou a cair com mais força, e me senti aquecido. A lareira do quarto estava acesa e isso fazia com que o lugar se tornasse quente e aconchegante.

          Retirei minha luva enquanto andava um pouco à frente e levantei o olhar para a cama, onde Tobirama estava lendo o livro. Vê-lo um pouco mais de perto daquela maneira animou certas partes do meu corpo novamente, e percebi que realmente não aguentaria. Eu precisava dele.

          — O que fará hoje? — Perguntei em tom baixo, e voltei a andar devagar.

          — Estou livre o dia todo — ele abaixou o livro para me olhar enquanto respondia com um sorriso suspeito.

          Meus passos tiveram fim quando fiquei aos pés da cama e mais nenhuma palavra saiu por meus lábios. Ele largou o livro ao me ver parado ali e alargou um pouco o sorriso. Tendo sua total atenção em mim, comecei a retirar a armadura com calma e, mesmo estando extremamente envergonhado, mantive meu olhar sobre ele.

          Quando me livrei de toda a proteção, retirei minha camiseta de mangas compridas com igual calma, e Tobirama se mexeu sobre a cama, se sentando sobre suas pernas. Quando minhas mãos foram para o cós da calça, o vi lamber os lábios enquanto seus olhos me comiam a distância. Senti-me estremecer com aquilo, mas fui encorajado por seu modo de agir e continuei o que fazia. Retirei a calça devagar, juntamente com a roupa de baixo, enquanto Tobirama se aproximava de modo felino, engatinhando sobre o colchão. Ao me ver livre da peça de roupa, ele segurou minha cintura com uma das mãos e sugou levemente a pele de minha barriga, e repetiu o gesto por meu peitoral, até subir no pescoço, onde usou um pouco mais me força, fazendo-me suspirar em aprovação. Ele abraçou minha cintura com firmeza, e me jogou sobre a cama, causando-me uma baixa risada, mas Tobirama logo me calou com um beijo desejoso.

          Eu rodeei seu pescoço com meus braços e deixei que aprofundasse a carícia. Meu corpo queimou de desejo naquele momento. Após dias desejando tê-lo novamente e ser tocado por ele, finalmente consegui acalmar meus desejos.

          Hoje pela manhã, fizemos amor pela segunda vez.

          Quando finalmente consegui respirar normalmente, me virei na cama e senti os braços de Tobirama em volta da minha cintura. Ele me abraçou por trás e passou a beijar minhas costas e ombros devagar e com delicadeza.

          — Fique aqui — Tobirama pediu em tom baixo, enquanto ainda distribuía beijos por minha pele.

          Eu suspirei em aprovação aos beijos e acariciei seus braços que me seguravam com firmeza. Pretendia me levantar e me vestir naquele momento, mas os toques dele fizeram com que eu perdesse qualquer vontade — que já era mínima — que tinha de sair dali. Estava cansado e ainda chovia lá fora; as cortinas fechadas deixavam o cômodo um pouco escuro, e a lareira se encarregava de iluminar parte do lugar, deixando tudo ainda mais difícil de resistir ao pedido.

          Me virei em sua direção, e fui segurado com ainda mais força quando juntamos nossos corpos e Tobirama me beijou demoradamente.

          Ele soltou meus lábios e acariciou minha cintura enquanto me olhava nos olhos. Subi minha mão até seu rosto e a deixei ali, vendo-o abrir um fraco sorriso. Aquele clima calmo foi tão diferente da nossa primeira vez, que me fez arrepender de não ter permanecido naquela cama por pelo menos algumas horas daquela madrugada. Tobirama me passou uma tranquilidade da qual nunca havia experimentado e agora me pego pensando no quanto quero que essa manhã se repita.

          — Sei que não quer voltar ao assunto de antes — ele começou a falar em tom baixo —, mas eu preciso explicar apenas uma coisa.

          Eu assenti um pouco receoso, não querendo estragar o sentimento aconchegante entre nós.

          — O que eu disse sobre você me machucar, eu realmente não queria ter dito. Eu sinto muito. Você nunca me machucou, não diretamente — ele desviou o olhar por alguns segundos. — Todas as vezes em que estávamos juntos, fora do castelo, eu me sentia muito bem, era como se estivesse em um sonho — Tobirama explicava um pouco sem jeito e sorri fracamente. — E quando voltava para cá, eu acordava, e não era fácil ter que lidar com a realidade sozinho. Principalmente quando você parecia triste em me ver indo embora. Era como se fosse impossível ser feliz o tempo todo, e me sentia terrivelmente mal com isso. Eu fiquei nervoso naquele dia no corredor, então disse o que sentia de maneira errônea. Como sempre, agi como um idiota, e fui  _eu_ quem o machucou mais uma vez.

          Ele abaixou o olhar de maneira triste e, mesmo assim, senti-me sorrir ao ouvi-lo confessar aquilo. Fiquei aliviado em saber que não havia feito algo. Pelo menos não antes de entrar no castelo.

          Eu desci minha mão até seu queixo. Ele me olhou de forma culpada, mas não o deixei manter a mesma expressão por muito tempo e beijei seus lábios.

          — Não foi sua culpa, então não se desculpe — eu disse enquanto encostava minha testa na dele. — Eu também não me expressei como devia naquele dia, e pareceu que não o queria e estava evitando estar ao seu lado, quando só temia em sermos vistos no corredor. Por aquele dia, sou eu quem devo dizer que sinto muito.

          Tobirama voltou a sorrir, e mais uma vez cobriu meus lábios com os seus. Quando nos separamos, senti meu corpo enfraquecer aos poucos, e ele se afastou por poucos segundos, nos cobrindo com uma manta ao retornar ao meu lado.

          — Você está exausto — ele sussurrou depois de beijar minha bochecha e voltar a me abraçar. — Durma um pouco. Prometo que o acordarei antes que seu horário se esgote.

          Tentei dizer que não podia e em seguida me levantar, mas tudo isso ficou apenas em meus pensamentos, pois meu corpo relaxou completamente ao sentir as caricias em minhas costas e cabelos. Eu realmente estava cansado, e sem conseguir me controlar, me afundei ainda mais nos braços de Tobirama e dormi profundamente.


	23. 27/07/1105 – 7:40h

**O**  que Madara temia aconteceu, e agora me pego em dúvidas sobre a real razão de ele tanto temer tal coisa. Eu realmente não sei o que pensar no momento. Logo quando pensei que finalmente estaria livre de quaisquer segredos e mentiras, a mãe de Tobirama me fez ver o quão inocente fui, e talvez ainda seja.

          Minha intenção era realmente não chamar a atenção, mas estando ao lado do príncipe, como meu irmão havia dito, é como pendurar um sino em volta do pescoço e desfilar pelo castelo.

          Apesar de termos nos rendido aos toques e gemidos por praticamente todos os dias em que fui seu vigia, tentamos ser discretos, e pensei que realmente estávamos sendo, porém, aparentemente a rainha sabe mesmo tudo o que acontece aqui dentro.

          Eu decepcionei o meu irmão novamente, mas, talvez ele tenha feito pior comigo, e me corrói por dentro não saber o que é. Sinto que ele mentiu para mim em algum momento, e não sei se devo perguntar diretamente sobre o que seria. A dúvida por talvez estar errado e julgá-lo apenas por um punhado de palavras de alguém que falei pela primeira vez apenas hoje é o que me impede. Madara nunca faria algo de ruim, mas e se ele tivesse mentido para proteger algo? Eu quero tanto saber, mas não farei nada.

          Não pretendo contar a Tobirama sobre Madara. Ele já tem problemas demais para se preocupar com os meus. Ainda mais agora, que com certeza sabe que sua mãe está atenta sobre nós dois.

          Não pareceu que ela tentaria algo de extraordinário, mas outra palavra dela me deixou ainda mais nervoso. Madara não está envolvido nesta parte. É algo no passado de Tobirama que me incomoda. Consigo entender o motivo de Tobirama esconder tal coisa, mas, me incomoda ele ainda tê-lo ao seu lado.

          Talvez eu deva passar a trancar meus pergaminhos a partir de hoje, pois, escrever coisas sobre a família real não deve ser permitido. O que me faz entender um pouco o cuidado que meu irmão tem com sua própria escrita. Muitas coisas que são ditas aqui, podem não parecer grandes coisas para mim, mas, se outra pessoa soubesse, talvez fizesse todo o sentido. E não gostaria de saber se minha letra seria usada para o bem ou o mal. Apenas quero viver minha vida tranquilamente, sem me envolver em assuntos que não me pertencem. Mas, agora me pergunto: e se um dos assuntos envolvesse o meu irmão, o que eu faria?

          Precisarei voltar para Tobirama em breve, e não sei como irei encará-lo depois de tudo. Me sinto um pouco nervoso, mas sei que ele será sincero quando perguntar sobre o que ouvi mais cedo.

          Ele está com sua mãe neste momento, e aproveitarei os minutos que me restam para escrever sobre a manhã de hoje, e então quem sabe me acalmar e achar respostas.

          Fui pontual ao chegar nos aposentos do príncipe durante a manhã. Como é o novo costume, cumprimentei o soldado que estava com ele e trocamos de lugar. Tobirama sorriu para mim e veio em minha direção. Quando a porta foi fechada e ficamos sozinhos, ele me segurou pela cintura e me recebeu com um beijo eufórico.

          — Bom dia, pequeno — disse tão animado quando separamos os lábios.

          — Bom dia — respondi em tom baixo enquanto tentava recobrar meus sentidos depois do beijo.

          Tobirama riu baixinho — provavelmente pela minha cara de bobo enquanto sorria para ele. Nós permanecemos nos braços um do outro como sempre fazemos ao nos encontrar assim, e ele encostou sua testa na minha.

          — Você não veio ontem, o que houve?

          — Kei está doente — expliquei com calma enquanto acariciava seus ombros. — Tive que substituí-lo no lado de fora.

          — Um dos outros poderia ter feito isso — seu tom foi desgostoso enquanto revirava os olhos. — Eu senti a sua falta — ele disse de modo manhoso e me deu um rápido beijo.

          — Eu sei — ri enquanto subia uma das mãos para seu rosto —, mas vez ou outra tenho que trabalhar de verdade, não é? — Eu ri entre a frase e logo dei de ombros. — E meu irmão quer que eu  _tome um ar_  de vez em quando.

          Tobirama revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

          — Ele ainda não nos quer juntos.

          — Madara só precisa de mais tempo para se acostumar — disse seriamente, mas logo suavizei a expressão e aproximei meu rosto.

          — É melhor ele se acostumar logo — ele dizia enquanto também aproximava o rosto, sorrindo quando nossos lábios roçaram levemente. — Será um problema se ele ficar assim para sempre.

          — Para sempre? — Sorri para ele enquanto o olhava tão de perto.

          Ele assentiu devagar e sussurrou as mesmas palavras da minha pergunta, mas como uma afirmação. Aquilo fez meu peito se aquecer e meu coração acelerar, um pouco antes de nossos lábios se tocarem novamente.

          Em meio ao beijo, Tobirama desceu as mãos por minha armadura, na intenção de tirá-las. Eu, como em todas as últimas vezes, nada fiz para impedi-lo. Estávamos há apenas um dia sem nos tocar, mas era como se fosse semanas. Como hoje ele estava livre de suas obrigações, provavelmente teríamos passado mais um dia entre os lençóis de seda, mas um repentino chamado do lado de fora nos interrompeu antes que minha armadura fosse tirada.

          Tobirama pareceu um pouco nervoso por ser interrompido, mas ele respondeu em tom calmo. E estranhamente, a pessoa que estava do lado de fora chamava por mim.

          Fui até a porta enquanto ajeitava minha armadura, e quando a abri, dois soldados me esperavam do lado de fora. Zach era um deles, e o outro, eu não conhecia. Ele vestia uma armadura parecida com a nossa, mas ao chegar um pouco mais perto, notei que não havia detalhes de rosas, e pendurada nas costas do homem à minha frente estava uma curta capa verde musgo.

          — Izuna — Zach me chamou, mas logo foi interrompido pelo outro soldado.

          — Soldado Izuna Uchiha? — Ele perguntou com a cara fechada e assenti seriamente. — Vossa Majestade, a rainha Norena Senju, deseja vê-lo.

          Ao ouvi-lo, fiquei em silêncio por um momento. Olhei para Zach, que parecia não ter apreciado ser interrompido daquela maneira. Em seguida, olhei para trás e vi Tobirama próximo a mim, ele também não parecia feliz e deu um passo à frente.

          — Para o que minha mãe precisa de meus soldados, Hens?

          O tenente chamado Hens se abaixou, encostando um dos joelhos sobre o chão.

          — Alteza, apenas fui instruído a levá-lo até a rainha. Não tenho mais informações além da que Vossa Majestade deseja ver o soldado.

          — Ele não irá — Tobirama manteve a postura autoritária enquanto falava. — Está trabalhando no momento.

          — Alteza...

          — Não.

          Tobirama me puxou para dentro e fechou a porta do quarto com força, cortando as falas do tal Hens.

          — Tobirama! — Exclamei no tom mais baixo que consegui.

          — Você não vai — ele disse nervosamente enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente e passou a andar de um lado para o outro. — De jeito nenhum.

          — Ficou maluco? — Eu me aproximei dele e o segurei pelo braço. — Não posso dar as costas para a rainha desse jeito. Eu tenho que ir!

          — Pense direito, Izuna — ele se virou para mim e me segurou pelos ombros. — Você já está aqui há dois meses. Para o que ela iria querer vê-lo justo agora?

          Eu fiquei em silêncio por um momento, analisando a situação, e logo percebi o que Tobirama queria dizer com aquilo.

          — Ela provavelmente sabe sobre nós — disse em tom baixo.

          Tobirama assentiu e me soltou. Seu olhar preocupado me fez ficar do mesmo modo, e meu irmão passou rapidamente por minha mente. E não tive como deixar de imaginá-lo furioso.

          — Eu não posso perdê-lo.  _Não vou_  — Tobirama afirmou de modo aflito.

          Me aproximei dele mais uma vez e o abracei. A armadura incomodou naquele momento, mas continuei onde estava. Passei a acariciar sua nuca com uma das mãos e quando ele abraçou minha cintura, encostei minha testa na sua.

          — Você acha que ela tentaria me machucar? — Perguntei com cautela, e ele me olhou surpreso. Logo suavizou a expressão e negou com a cabeça.

          — Ela não faria isso — ele afirmou, mas notei certa hesitação em sua voz. — E mesmo se ela fosse capaz, eu não permitiria. Ninguém nunca irá encostar em você, e se quiserem tentar, terão que me matar primeiro.

          — Não diga isso — pedi tristemente e desci minha mão para seu braço. — Não fale sobre morte dessa maneira. Eu também não posso te perder.

          Tobirama assentiu e deu um rápido beijo em meus lábios. Forcei um sorriso quando ele voltou a me olhar.

          — Mas, se não corro esse risco, então não há com o que se preocupar. Eu posso te dizer com certeza de que não irá me perder.

          — Se ela contar para o meu pai, ele irá mandá-lo para longe.

          — Se isso acontecer, nós daremos um jeito de nos ver — eu disse com confiança. – Como antes de eu morar aqui no castelo. Sei que não é o ideal voltar a isso, mas...

          Tobirama balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro e abaixou o olhar.

          — O que foi? — Perguntei com preocupação.

          — Eu não posso mais sair do castelo, Izuna — ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou chateado. — Entreguei a chave do túnel para o meu pai, para que Madara pudesse ficar.

          Encolhi meus ombros por alguns segundos, e sem saber o que dizer ou como agir, fiquei em silêncio. Eu não sabia que ele havia feito tal coisa para poder ajudar meu irmão. Tobirama abriu mão do pouco de liberdade que tinha para me agradar, e como resultado, poderíamos ficar sem nos ver pelo resto de nossas vidas.

          Logo juntei novamente minha coragem e ignorando os meus pensamentos, segurei seu rosto com ambas as mãos, fazendo-o me olhar nos olhos.

          — Nós ainda podemos dar um jeito. Eu sei que podemos — afirmei. — E nem ao menos sabemos o que sua mãe realmente quer comigo. As chances são pequenas de ser por outro assunto, mas, não devemos nos desesperar antes de saber o que está acontecendo.

          Ele assentiu rapidamente e pareceu ter recuperado a confiança juntamente comigo. Ou foi apenas o que desejei naquele instante.

          — Você está certo — concordou seriamente. — Mas deixe-me resolver isso. Irei falar com ela.

          — Não — balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro e acariciei seu rosto. — Você sempre resolve tudo. Eu disse, há algum tempo, que não estava sozinho, não é? Então, desta vez, não irei permitir que carregue tudo em suas costas.

          — Izuna...

          — Tobirama — eu o chamei com autoridade. Ele não pareceu gostar muito disso, mas ignorei sua reação. — Eu irei, ouvirei o que ela tem a dizer e retornarei para conversarmos.

          Devagar, eu me soltei de seus braços e tentei me afastar, mas Tobirama me segurou pelo pulso. Ele me olhou suplicante, mas nada disse. Eu também não me pronunciei e segurei sua mão que estava em meu pulso, a tirando dali e levando até meus lábios. Beijei seus dedos com carinho e pretendia me afastar depois disso, mas vê-lo daquela maneira me amoleceu, como sempre. Dei um passo à frente e dei um rápido beijo em seus lábios.

          — Confie em mim — sussurrei.

          Tobirama assentiu, aparentando estar mais calmo, e depois disso, finalmente saí do quarto.

          Para a minha surpresa, Zach e o tenente ainda estavam ali. O guarda da rainha parecia aflito, e quando me aproximei e disse que iria com ele, soltou um suspiro aliviado. Zach revelou o motivo de estar ali, e fui informado que ele me substituiria até que minha inesperada reunião com a rainha terminasse. Fiquei ainda mais surpreso com isso, sabendo que apenas Madara poderia ter mandado um substituto, o que significava que ele já sabia que a rainha queria me ver. Perceber tal coisa me deixou mais tenso, e fiz o caminho até o andar de cima em silêncio, imaginando como ele reagiu quando soube.

          Confesso que toda a confiança que mostrei a Tobirama mais cedo foi um completo fingimento. Eu estava com medo. Temia por tudo. Por Madara, Tobirama e por mim... mesmo não tendo ideia do que me esperava do outro lado da grande porta de madeira escura.

          Nunca havia sequer escutado a voz da mãe de Tobirama; tudo o que eu sabia dela, era por outras pessoas. E o que Madara havia me contado há algum tempo, era o que se destacava em minha mente naquele momento.

          Minha entrada foi permitida rapidamente, e demorei alguns segundos para conseguir mexer minhas pernas. Quando consegui, respirei fundo e estranhamente senti meu nervosismo ir embora e minha curiosidade tomar seu lugar.

          Entrei em uma sala de tamanho normal, se comparado com os outros cômodos do castelo. Parecia uma pequena biblioteca, de tantos livros que tinha nas prateleiras em todas as paredes dali. Fiquei boquiaberto com tantos volumes em um único lugar, mas minha atenção logo mudou de alvo quando a vi, sentada em uma grande cadeira que ficava do lado direito do cômodo.

          Nossos olhares mal se cruzaram e logo abaixei a cabeça. Dei poucos passos e fiquei à frente dela, me ajoelhando em seguida.

          — Sua expressão quando viu os meus livros... eu adorei — ouvi a voz dela pela primeira vez. Ela passou por meus ouvidos em um tom divertido, mas ao mesmo tempo inexplicavelmente perigoso. — Gosta de ler, soldado?

          Naquele momento perdi minhas falas e apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente.

          — Meu Tobirama também gosta, mas isso você já deve saber, não é mesmo? — A pergunta saiu de modo irônico e senti o nervosismo voltar. — Hashirama também amava ler... Ele era um garoto doce, uma preciosidade nossa — a voz dela saiu em tom baixo. — Ah! Mas é _óbvio_  que isso você também sabe. Seu irmão deve ter lhe contado, não? — Mais uma vez fiquei em silêncio, e ela pareceu se irritar. — Sabe como ler, mas não como falar, querido?

          — Perdoe-me, Majestade — respondi nervosamente e ouvi uma baixa risada.

          — Levante-se.

          A obedeci no mesmo instante. Mantive minha cabeça baixa, mas notei que ela passou a se movimentar. Senti sua presença próximo a mim, e tive que controlar minha surpresa quando ela me segurou pelo queixo e sem delicadeza alguma o forçou para cima, fazendo com que nossos olhares se encontrassem.

          — Incrível! — Exclamou ela enquanto observava meu rosto. — Você é lindo — ela passou o polegar por meus lábios sem cuidado algum. — E estonteante. Eu entendo agora.

          Ela soltou meu queixo e lábios e sorriu de forma enigmática. Me senti estranho naquele momento. Tobirama é muito parecido com ela na aparência, talvez seja por esse motivo, mas foi estranho me sentir à vontade com aquele sorriso, mesmo que tal sentimento só tivesse durado por poucos segundos.

          A rainha voltou a andar, e dessa vez passou a me rodear enquanto me observava. Senti-me incomodado com aquilo, porém, me mantive parado, olhando para a frente e me perguntando o que eu estava fazendo ali.

          — Diga-me, Izuna. É este o seu nome, não é? — Ela perguntou com calma quando parou à minha frente novamente.

          — Sim, Majestade – respondi seriamente e ela abriu um sorriso fraco.

          — Por que está aqui no castelo? Você poderia ser um ator, modelo ou qualquer outra coisa que possa usar a sua beleza, mas, está aqui. E no momento só consigo me perguntar: Por quê? Fale sinceramente, por favor.

          O sorriso irônico dela me trouxe ainda mais incômodo e naquela hora soube o que ela queria dizer com aquela pergunta.

          — Sou muito melhor com uma espada do que em um palco, Majestade — respondi ainda sério, e olhei em seus olhos azuis que deveriam mostrar uma das diferenças com Tobirama, mas de um jeito estranho, ainda são parecidos demais. Isso me causou um leve arrepio, mas bem diferente de quando o olhar do filho dela está sobre mim.

          A rainha sorriu largamente ao me ouvir e balançou a cabeça positivamente enquanto dava as costas e voltava a andar.

          — Isso é ótimo — disse ela enquanto retornava para a grande cadeira —, pois o chamei aqui para que seja sincero comigo, e isso dispensa atuações.

          Engoli seco, ansiosamente esperando que ela dissesse de uma vez o que queria. Minhas mãos suavam dentro das luvas de couro e o modo como ela me olhava fazia-me ter vontade de sair correndo dali.

          — Soube que estava em horário de trabalho quando o chamei, então não tomarei muito do seu tempo — ela dizia calmamente, enquanto pousava as mãos sobre as pernas. A rainha semicerrou os olhos por um momento, mas logo suavizou a expressão. — Meu filho. Ele é um bom garoto, não acha?

          — É o que mais ouço no castelo, Majestade — respondi seriamente e ela sorriu satisfeita.

          — Ele é lindo também — ela me analisava com cuidado enquanto falava. — Isso também falam no castelo? — Ela sorriu de canto. — Você pensa sobre isso, quando ele te toca? Quando tira suas roupas... o faz se sentir bem... O que ele diz em horas como essa? Que é belo, o deixa louco... ou que o ama?

          Ela acariciava um dos braços da cadeira com a pontas dos dedos enquanto falava de modo irônico. Senti as forças de minhas pernas cederem por alguns segundos, mas consegui me manter em pé. Naquele ponto não tinha mais dúvidas que seria mandado embora do castelo, que o medo de Tobirama era real, e do jeito que as coisas estavam, eu não conseguiria resolver aquilo de maneira nenhuma. Mesmo assim, tentei falar em minha defesa, porém, antes que saísse qualquer som por minha boca, ela levantou a mão, fazendo sinal para que eu me mantivesse calado.

          — Você ama o meu filho, soldado? — Ela perguntou secamente e neste ponto, meu coração parecia que ia parar de bater, tamanho era o meu nervosismo.

          — Eu acho que me entendeu de modo errado, Majestade — disse, tentando parecer confiante.

          — E eu acho que pensa que sou uma tola, soldado — ela respondeu seriamente enquanto seus olhos cortantes me olhavam com extrema atenção. — Eu sei que é o novo brinquedo de Tobirama, e não o chamei aqui para confirmar isso. Tudo o que quero saber, é se entende que tudo não passa de uma distração para o meu filho — ela deu de ombros e se levantou novamente. — Ele é solitário, e ficou ainda mais quando seu irmão morreu — ela juntou as sobrancelhas por um breve momento, mas logo voltou a expressão neutra. — E encontrar uma nova distração é compreensível. Eu realmente o entendo, mas, o grande problema aqui, Izuna, é não saber se entende que ele nunca o amará e que muito menos ficarão juntos por muito tempo.

          Ela andou até a mesa do lado esquerdo e a segui com o olhar enquanto servia vinho para si mesma.

          — Me preocupo com escândalos, Izuna. Tobirama será um rei, e um soldado amargurado e de língua solta não está em nossos planos. Só quero saber se entende o que quero dizer — A rainha tomou um gole do vinho e sorriu minimamente. — Aquele garoto, Yurem, ele entende — eu juntei as sobrancelhas quando ouvi tal nome e ela sorriu de canto novamente. — Ele foi o brinquedo de Tobirama por algum tempo, mas ele entende o meu modo de pensar, por isso nunca tivemos problemas.

          Ouvir aquilo revirou meu estômago. Em minha mente só conseguia imaginar ambos juntos, e isso foi nada agradável. Mas, não sei se ela notou o quanto me desagradou descobrir aquilo. Se sim, não deu importância, pois logo ela parou à minha frente outra vez.

          — Não pretendo interromper a diversão de meu filho, mas, apenas se você entender, como o nosso Yurem — ela me olhou seriamente por um tempo, mas logo sorriu. — Nós podemos viver muito bem, Izuna. Mas a escolha é sua.

          Por um momento, eu não consegui pensar em nada além de Tobirama e Yurem juntos. Aquilo soava absurdo, mas, quando olho para trás e me lembro do modo como me sentia todas as vezes que o nome de Yurem era mencionado, não fica tão estranho assim. Eu entendo e espero que isso tenha acontecido antes de nos conhecermos, mas, me pergunto o motivo de Tobirama nunca ter mencionado tal coisa, e pior, ainda mantê-lo ao seu lado. Talvez o ciúme esteja me cegando no momento, mas não consigo deixar de sentir raiva, por isso ainda não sei como irei encará-lo mais tarde.

          Descobrir tal coisa me abalou por um tempo, mas logo voltei a mim e olhei a rainha nos olhos e disse em tom baixo:

          — Eu entendo.

          Ela sorriu largamente em resposta e vi seus olhos brilharem quando terminei de dizer:

          — Estou aqui apenas para cumprir meus deveres, Majestade. Eu sou um simples soldado e sei que sempre serei apenas isso.

          — Você sabe o seu lugar. Eu gosto disso — A rainha voltou a andar, tocando os livros nas prateleiras. — Seu irmão costumava ser assim, há muito tempo — ela encostou a taça em seus seios e sorriu enquanto olhava para o outro lado da sala. — Ah, o jovem e bondoso Madara — se virou em minha direção e me olhou com um sorriso travesso. — Eu sinto a falta dele. Mas devo lhe dizer, Izuna, ele é ainda mais interessante agora.

          Ela andou até a mesa e abriu uma pequena caixa, retirando de dentro um colar com uma pedra azul clara. Ela o levantou para cima e o observou com o olhar divertido.

          — Seu irmão. Ele é único, não acha? — Ela me olhou e abaixou a mão que segurava o colar. — Ele é diferente de você, meu querido. Aquele garoto... Ele é excelente com uma espada, mas é ainda melhor em um palco — o sorriso dela aumentou e novamente me senti incomodado. — É o melhor ator que já vi em toda a minha vida. Por fora ele pode parecer apenas uma pessoa séria para alguns, para outros, até mesmo doce, mas por dentro... — ela deixou a frase sem final e sua expressão ficou neutra. — Vou lhe contar um segredo. Às vezes, quando olho para as pessoas, consigo ver como são apenas por seu olhar. E, após conhecê-lo hoje, posso dizer que ele não é nada como você, Izuna. Você é bom, por fora e por dentro. Posso sentir isso.

          Eu a olhei com desconfiança e ao mesmo tempo confuso e ela riu em tom baixo. Aquele jeito dela estava me tirando do sério. Se já não bastasse o que havia dito sobre Yurem, ela queria insinuar que meu irmão é um mentiroso que tem duas faces. E o pior de tudo isso, é que fiquei balançado com suas palavras, mesmo sem saber o por quê.

          — Ele já te disse alguma vez para não confiar em ninguém no castelo? — Ela perguntou enquanto voltava a se sentar e permaneci em silêncio, o que estranhamente a fez sorrir. — É claro que sim — ela respondeu por mim. — Madara sempre foi cheio dessas desconfianças, mas, a verdade, meu querido, é que ele está totalmente certo.

Mais uma vez me incomodei com aquele olhar cortante e perigoso dela, mas me mantive quieto, mesmo parecendo que ela havia acabado de me ameaçar.

          — Eu só espero que você seja esperto o suficiente para ver que ele também faz parte deste castelo — ela disse com bastante seriedade. — Realmente, ninguém é confiável aqui.

          Eu nada disse em resposta, sabendo que qualquer coisa que saísse por meus lábios, seria o meu fim neste castelo. Naquele momento, consegui entender o motivo de Madara e Tobirama evitarem tanto que eu ficasse ao lado dela. A rainha Norena claramente gosta de confundir a mente das pessoas, e devo dizer que ela faz isso muito bem. Pois até o momento não consegui juntar tudo o que foi dito ali em algo que fizesse sentido. Sobre Yurem e Tobirama ela foi bastante clara, mas, Madara é o grande problema. Eu entendo que ela pode ter dito tudo aquilo por raiva pela rejeição do meu irmão, mas, insinuar que ele não é quem diz ser não fez sentido para mim. Tudo o que ela disse sobre meu irmão não fez sentido, o que me deixa ainda mais confuso. Talvez Madara seja um mentiroso, como ela disse, mas, depois de vê-lo de tantas maneiras, me pergunto qual parte seria a irreal.

          Norena disse que ninguém é confiável, então isso também se aplica a ela, não? A rainha com certeza não transmitiu confiança em nossa conversa. E eu realmente não devia dar ouvidos a ela, porém, algo dentro de mim diz que eu deveria.

Estava com tantos pensamentos conflitantes enquanto ainda estava de frente para ela, e sabia que não conseguiria falar nem uma única palavra a mais. Por sorte, dois toques na porta encerraram nossa conversa, e sem esperar que a rainha permitisse a entrada de quem chamava, ela foi aberta.

          Ela juntou as sobrancelhas, mostrando descontentamento, mas logo tranquilizou a expressão e sorriu suavemente ao ver Tobirama entrar pela porta. Ele estava sério e passou o olhar rapidamente por mim e logo deu atenção a sua mãe.

          — Preciso conversar com a senhora — ele disse, e vi ali a minha oportunidade para finalmente me ver livre daquela conversa sufocante.

          Como esperei, ela me dispensou rapidamente e recebeu o filho com um sorriso alegre nos lábios. Não me atrevi a olhar para Tobirama, e quando fechei a porta atrás de mim, suspirei de modo cansado.

          Zach estava ali e, mesmo sabendo que deveria retornar para o meu posto, pedi que esperasse até que o príncipe saísse dali, e então, eu voltaria em seguida. O que deve ser agora mesmo.

          Ainda me sinto nervoso, pois prometi a Tobirama que sempre contaríamos um para o outro o que sentimos, mas não sei se devo dizer algo sobre essa conversa que, cada vez que repenso, parece ainda mais confusa. Agora mesmo me pego pensando se até a história sobre Yurem é verdadeira e se deveria perguntar isso a Tobirama, que provavelmente está a minha espera, aflito e curioso para saber o que me foi dito. Isso se ela não contou a ele.

**19:00h**

**Q** uando pisei no degrau de mármore branco, fui imediatamente notado. Zach já havia saído do quarto e Tobirama correu até mim. Ele me olhou um pouco agitado, mas nada disse. Parecia que queria me perguntar muitas coisas, mas esperou que eu começasse.

          — Ela não irá me mandar embora — disse calmamente enquanto descia o último degrau. — Mas sabe sobre nós.

          — Eu sabia — sua voz saiu um pouco irritada e o olhei com curiosidade. — Quando perguntei sobre o que conversaram, ela disse que era apenas sobre Madara — ele explicou um pouco descontente por ter sido aparentemente enganado.

          — Por que ela falaria sobre o meu irmão? — Perguntei rapidamente, fingindo que ela não havia falado sobre ele.

          Não foi minha intenção enganá-lo ou ter segredos, mas todos escondem tantas coisas de mim, que acabei optando por tentar descobrir sozinho, em vez de perguntar diretamente. Talvez seja um erro, eu não sei, mas naquele momento funcionou.

          Tobirama desviou o olhar por um instante.

          — Ela pensa o mesmo que eu — ele coçava a nuca enquanto falava, e naquele momento, parte daquelas palavras confusas de mais cedo fizeram um pouco de sentido.

          — Por que ela não o ajuda a descobrir a verdade então? — Perguntei um pouco raivoso enquanto Tobirama dava um passo à frente.

          — Ela não pode, Izuna — respondeu ele seriamente. — Minha mãe é a rainha, não pode se meter em coisas como essa. Muito menos eu, por isso faço em segredo. Apesar de termos a mesma opinião, ela quer se manter fora de problemas, e acha que também faço isso.

          — Acho difícil de acreditar — rebati de modo debochado e me afastei, indo se sentar na poltrona ao lado do espelho.

          — Por que está assim? — Ele perguntou ainda mais sério e se aproximou da poltrona. — O que ela disse para deixá-lo deste jeito?

          Eu suspirei fundo e massageei a testa com as pontas dos dedos. Não queria ter agido daquela maneira, mas depois de tudo, ouvir que a rainha não queria problemas foi tão insultante, que acabei descontando nele, que não sabia de nada.

          — Eu só estou um pouco cansado, me desculpe — disse em tom baixo. — Sua mãe... soube muito bem como entrar na minha cabeça. Ela falou bastante, e isso me deixou um pouco irritado.

          — Ela faz muito isso — Tobirama disse, suspirando cansado em seguida. Ele se ajoelhou à minha frente e pousou as mãos em minhas pernas. — Era por isso que não queria que fosse. Ela gosta de controlar as coisas como bem entende, e não o queria confuso com as palavras enigmáticas dela — ele passou a massagear minhas pernas com carinho e me olhou com preocupação. — O que ela disse, pequeno?

          — Que sou apenas um brinquedo para você — contei sem conseguir evitar mostrar minha chateação. — Que não poderemos ficar juntos por muito tempo por isso. E que não faria nada, se eu aceitasse a realidade.

          — Você sabe que isso não é verdade — ele disse seriamente. Até mesmo o timbre de sua voz mudou levemente, ficando um pouco mais grave. — Você nunca foi ou será um brinquedo para mim. E quanto tempo ficaremos juntos é uma coisa que  _nós_  temos que decidir, não ela.

          Tobirama parecia irritado por ter escutado o que eu disse. Ele juntou as sobrancelhas e abaixou o olhar indignado. E na tentativa de acalmá-lo, coloquei minhas mãos sobre as suas que estavam trêmulas, chamando sua atenção de volta para mim.

          — Eu sei que não é verdade — afirmei para ele. — Não acreditei nessas palavras nem por um segundo — Tobirama suspirou aliviado ao me ouvir e levou minhas mãos até seus lábios, dando curtos beijos nelas. — Mas tive que mostrar que acreditei e que a entendia, e apenas por isso que não vou embora. Mesmo sendo mentira... ainda assim, doeu um pouco.

          Tobirama se inclinou para a frente e beijou meus lábios com carinho, o que me acalmou por um momento. Ele sorriu para mim, mas pude ver que ele ainda parecia um pouco chateado quando tocou o meu rosto.

          — Eu sinto muito por isso, meu pequeno. Apesar de ser minha mãe, sei que ela muitas vezes é cruel com suas palavras. Eu não queria que a tivesse escutado — ele colocou minha franja atrás da orelha enquanto me olhava atentamente. — E, algo me diz que ela não disse apenas essas coisas. Estou certo?

          Eu assenti enquanto desviava o olhar para meu colo e o ouvi suspirar.

          — Ela disse algumas coisas — acabei revelando em tom baixo —, mas gostaria de não falar sobre isso — levantei o olhar e Tobirama assentiu de modo compreensivo.

          Queria perguntar sobre Yurem, mas a rainha havia esgotado minhas forças, e não sabia se aguentaria ter outra longa conversa. Só queria ter um pouco de paz, até mesmo estava disposto a deixar tudo o que ouvi para trás, mas claro que não seria possível. Agora mesmo as palavras dela se repetem em minha mente sem parar, e não consigo deixá-las de lado.

          Quando Tobirama sorriu carinhosamente para mim, senti-me levemente incomodado. Eu amo aquele sorriso, mas vê-lo naquele momento, enquanto escondia os sentimentos dos quais havia prometido expor a ele, me fez sentir mal, como se estivesse traindo sua confiança. Em seguida, me senti tolo por ficar incomodado por seu passado, enquanto ele estava ali para mim. Ele é um príncipe, e mesmo assim não se importou em se ajoelhar à minha frente e beijar minhas mãos. Ele abriu mão de sua liberdade por mim, e ainda assim, eu me preocupo com coisas como seus relacionamentos passados. Eu sou um tolo por, mesmo tendo consciência de tudo isso, ainda não conseguir me livrar desse sentimento incômodo. Imaginá-lo com outra pessoa me faz tremer de raiva, e ao mesmo tempo, me deixa entristecido e mesmo sendo difícil de admitir, sinto-me frágil e inseguro.

          Sei que ele tem sentimentos por mim atualmente, mas, depois de ter outras pessoas é realmente possível esquecê-las por completo? Eu nunca saberia a resposta para isso. Tobirama foi meu primeiro, e duvido muito que consiga ter outra pessoa em minha vida, e é exatamente por isso que continuo a me perguntar esses tipos de coisas. Mesmo que um dia não pudermos mais ficar juntos, sei que nunca o esquecerei. E ele... esqueceu Yurem? Yurem o esqueceu? Por que eles não estão mais juntos? É pela mãe de Tobirama? Por mim? Eu não consigo parar de pensar nessas coisas, e como um covarde, não consegui perguntar nada a ele. Apenas aceitei seu abraço e permaneci em silêncio na maior parte do tempo.

          Sinto vontade de gritar e espernear, mas sei que isso não adiantará. Nem ao menos força tenho para tal coisa no momento. Sinto um frio inexplicável quando penso no que aconteceria se ele descobrisse que quer outra pessoa, e juntamente a isso, meu medo de encarar Madara cresce. Ele não me procurou como achei que faria, o que me deixa ainda mais receoso. Eu quero a verdade, mas não sei se ele me dará. Ainda assim, confio nele. É uma coisa estranha, eu sei, mas é o que sinto. Tudo está tão confuso em minha mente, e novamente não consigo igualar meu coração a ela.

          Não sei por quanto tempo aguentarei ficar assim.


	24. 28/07/1105 – 18:30h

**E** u vi Madara hoje de manhã.

          Tobirama teve uma reunião com seu pai e o conselho para falar sobre o baile, e enquanto o esperava do lado de fora, vi meu irmão ao longe. Ele estava conversando com outro soldado quando nossos olhares se encontraram. Não pareceu que estava com raiva ou feliz, era o Madara de sempre, o que me fez estranhar. Achei que estaria furioso comigo, mas aparentemente não estava.

          Nós não conversamos ou nos aproximamos hoje. Existem dias em que não nos vemos e recebo ordens apenas de Donofir, mas sempre que nos encontramos, Madara ao menos se aproxima para me cumprimentar, mas hoje ele apenas sorriu minimamente para mim antes de dar as costas e ir em outra direção juntamente com o soldado.

          Foi estranho, e me trouxe ainda mais dúvidas. Madara realmente pretendia fingir que nada havia acontecido? Se sim, por quê? Mais uma vez me perco em confusão. Ele obviamente tem grandes motivos para agir assim, e se não me disse, pode ser por seu costume de querer me deixar fora de vista no castelo.

          Meu irmão aparenta se preocupar com minha segurança, mas acho que ele tenta me proteger de maneira errada. Se ele me dissesse o que se passa em sua vida, seria mais fácil de nos protegermos, seja lá do que for.

          Quanto a Tobirama, mal conversamos hoje. Ele ficou ocupado na maior parte do tempo, e devo admitir que me senti aliviado por isso. Tudo o que mais quero é ficar com ele, mas ainda não consigo encará-lo com confiança. Quando ele tocou apenas meu braço durante a manhã, senti-me fragilizado, e minha imaginação voltou para ele e Yurem. Isso é péssimo. Não quero esconder coisas dele, e sei que meu medo sempre me atrapalha, por isso tenho consciência de que precisamos conversar em breve. Quero tirar esse sentimento do meu peito, voltar a olhá-lo nos olhos e me sentir seguro novamente. Eu sei que posso fazer isso, só me falta a coragem de encará-lo.

 

**29/07/1105 – 23:30h**

**T** obirama estava de bom humor quando cheguei durante a tarde. O rei aprovou todas as sugestões para o baile, e ele se sentia satisfeito por ter agradado seu pai. Fiquei feliz em vê-lo animado novamente, e meu peito se esquentou quando o largo sorriso dele se direcionou a mim enquanto contava sobre o assunto.

          Não estávamos sozinhos naquele momento. Tobirama havia recebido um belo quadro de um duque como presente, e dois homens estavam ali para pendurá-lo na parede em frente a sacada, ao lado da cama. Mesmo não podendo nos aproximar mais que aquilo, ele falava abertamente. O jeito de ele agir me fez pensar no que estava sentindo nos últimos dias, e aquele sorriso me trouxe um novo sentimento.

          A partir de certo ponto, não consegui mais ouvi-lo, apenas observava seu belo rosto e os lábios se mexendo devagar. Eu queria prestar atenção no que estava sendo dito, mas minha mente viajou por um tempo. Naquele momento, eu percebi que, mesmo se a história de Yurem ainda me incomodasse, ficar afastado e evitar seus toques seria um grande erro. Aquele sorriso me fez pensar que nada importaria, se eu ainda pudesse vê-lo todos os dias. Me fez sentir vontade de tocá-lo novamente, de ouvir suas doces palavras que eram ditas quando estávamos a sós. Naquele momento, não me importei com Yurem, Madara ou a rainha, só queria saber dele e o quanto me fazia bem. Ele sempre cuidou de mim e demonstrou interesse, e me perguntei se Tobirama podia sentir o quanto eu também me importava.

          — Zuna — ele tomou a minha atenção me chamando pelo apelido do qual havia surgido recentemente.

          Olhei para ele, ainda um pouco perdido em meus pensamentos e senti-me ansioso quando vi que se aproximava de onde eu estava sentado. Tobirama se apoiou nos braços da poltrona e inclinou o corpo para a frente, encostando a testa sobre a minha.

          — Está tudo bem? — Perguntou ele. — Você pareceu distraído enquanto conversávamos.

          Eu assenti para ele e levei uma das mãos até seu rosto. Tobirama é tão lindo, e observá-lo de perto daquela maneira me fez esquecer de qualquer coisa que não fosse ele e aquele sorriso maravilhoso.

          — Estou bem — afirmei em tom baixo, e quando notei a posição em que estávamos despertei por um momento. — Eles já foram? — Me referi aos homens que estavam encarregados de pendurar o grande quadro.

          Tobirama riu em tom baixo.

          — Foram há algum tempo — ele respondeu de modo divertido. — Você realmente não estava com a mente aqui, não é? Fiquei falando sozinho o tempo todo.

          — Eu sinto muito — disse enquanto acariciava seu rosto. — Só estou preocupado com algumas coisas, e acabei me distraindo.

          — Com o quê? — Ele pareceu preocupado quando perguntou. — Eu posso ajudá-lo com alguma coisa?

          Eu sorri para ele enquanto subia a caricia para seus cabelos. Mais uma vez ele queria ajudar, mesmo sem saber o que me preocupava. Ele é incrível e único. Me senti tão sortudo em tê-lo ali naquele momento e decidi deixar os problemas de lado por um tempo, eu só queria estar ao lado dele.

          — Na verdade, pode — disse e sorri em seguida. Tobirama ficou atento ao que eu iria dizer, o que me fez alargar o sorriso. — Você pode me beijar agora mesmo?

          Após me ouvir, foi a vez dele de sorrir abertamente e rir em tom baixo antes de aproximar os lábios dos meus. Ele me beijou de forma lenta e demorada, me fazendo perder o sentido aos poucos. Quando me soltou, não permiti que se afastasse e iniciei um novo beijo, desta vez mais urgente. Ao nos separarmos outra vez, nos encaramos com desejo e as respirações pesadas pela falta de fêlego. Tobirama sorriu de maneira charmosa e rapidamente se ajoelhou no chão.

          Em silêncio, ele passou a retirar a parte de baixo da minha armadura.

          — Eu posso? — Ele perguntou em tom baixo, quando finalmente alcançou a minha calça.

          Assenti de forma tímida e recebi um fraco sorriso em minha direção. Era óbvio que podia fazer o que quisesse comigo, mas seu jeito atencioso me fez ficar um pouco envergonhado por pensar em coisas nada inocentes naquele momento. Eu precisava dele, e senti meu corpo esquentar absurdamente desde o momento em que havia se aproximado.

          Ele tirou minha calça juntamente com a roupa intima com calma e nenhuma pressa. Não desviou os olhos dos meus até que a peça de roupa fosse deixada de lado. Tobirama sorriu outra vez, antes de olhar para baixo, e senti meu rosto esquentar ainda mais. Não importa quantas vezes ele me veja daquela maneira, ainda vou me sentir envergonhado, principalmente pelo modo que sempre sou observado.

          Ele passou a língua pelos lábios enquanto suas mãos massageavam minhas coxas de forma lenta e gostosa. Não demorou muito e Tobirama levou uma das mãos ao meu pênis já desperto. Ele o acariciou com cuidado, mas, ainda assim, um baixo gemido escapou por meus lábios, fazendo-o sorrir em minha direção. Quando me soltou, pensei que iríamos até a cama, mas ele apenas afastou um pouco minhas pernas e se aproximou ainda mais, ficando entre elas. Tobirama me lançou um último olhar provocador enquanto abaixava a cabeça, lambendo a cabeça do meu membro demoradamente em seguida. Senti meu corpo estremecer com o toque e aquele olhar faminto, e ficou ainda mais intenso quando ele o recebeu por inteiro em sua boca. Um gemido engasgado saiu por meus lábios, e tive que me concentrar em mantê-los em tom baixo enquanto Tobirama me sugava devagar.

          Em determinado momento, seus movimentos se tornaram um pouco mais rápidos, e pensei que não aguentaria por muito tempo, mas ele me soltou antes que eu chegasse ao clímax, como sempre fazia. Eu gemi choroso e Tobirama mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto me observava. Retribuí o olhar com a mesma intensidade e ao mesmo tempo me concentrava em controlar minha respiração.

          Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, minha coxa esquerda foi levantada e apoiada no braço da poltrona, me deixando ainda mais exposto. Tobirama lambeu dois de seus dedos e em seguida me tocou com eles. A invasão ainda era um pouco incômoda pelos primeiros minutos, mesmo depois de tudo. Quando finalmente me acostumei, ele penetrou o terceiro dedo, mas o incômodo não veio, pois ao mesmo tempo, aquele lugar que me faz delirar de prazer foi tocado. Não consegui segurar um longo gemido e Tobirama riu em tom baixo. Ele imediatamente aumentou o ritmo de seus movimentos, e seus dedos entravam e saíam de dentro de mim com rapidez e facilidade.

          Aquilo era bom demais, mas queria que ele fosse mais fundo, queria senti-lo por inteiro. Passei a mexer meus quadris sobre seus dedos, sedento por mais contato, mas ainda assim, a vergonha estava ali comigo, então cobri meu rosto com o braço enquanto ele tocava mais fundo. Meus gemidos se tornaram constantes; conseguia mantê-los baixos, porém, vez ou outra falhando. O som que seus dedos faziam enquanto entravam e saíam de mim juntamente com a respiração pesada de Tobirama me estimulavam ainda mais, e soltei um longo gemido ao mexer meus quadris um pouco mais rápido.

          — É gostoso deste jeito? — Ele perguntou com um tom malicioso, enquanto seus dedos iam tão fundo que me tiravam qualquer fala.

          Eu assenti rapidamente, sem tirar o braço de meu rosto, e mais uma vez ouvi sua baixa risada. Tobirama passou a falar com mais frequência enquanto fazemos aquele tipo de coisa. É um costume que me deixa um pouco envergonhado, mas a excitação que sinto ao ouvir sua voz cobre qualquer outro tipo de sentimento.

          Sem nenhum aviso, ele me lambeu novamente, para então coloca-lo por inteiro na boca, se movimentando no mesmo ritmo que seus dedos. Naquele ponto eu precisei cobrir minha boca com a mão, pois não conseguia mais controlar a altura de meus gemidos, tamanho era o prazer que estava sentindo. Ele nunca havia feito as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, e isso me fez perder o controle. Com a outra mão, segurei seus cabelos, incitando-o a ir mais rápido e ele fez exatamente o que eu queria. Podia sentir meu membro tocar sua garganta em alguns momentos e isso me deixou ainda mais extasiado.

          Senti minhas pernas tremerem e meu corpo reagir ainda mais, e tentei avisá-lo que não aguentaria, mas ele não me deu atenção e continuou com ainda mais intensidade. Os movimentos só tiveram fim após alguns segundos de eu despejar meu sêmen em sua boca.

          Quando ele voltou seu olhar para o meu rosto, me arrepiei novamente. Tobirama se levantou e apoiou um dos joelhos na poltrona, entre minhas pernas, e enquanto retirava o resto da armadura que ainda cobria meu peito, beijou meus lábios profundamente. Segurei seu rosto com ambas as mãos enquanto ele sugava levemente meus lábios. A sensação de ter sua língua acariciando a minha daquele jeito tão sensual e ao mesmo tempo necessitado voltou a animar o meu corpo. Ainda não era o suficiente, eu queria muito mais, e sem pensar em meus atos, desci uma de minhas mãos, passando por seu peitoral, barriga, até chegar um pouco mais abaixo. O toquei por cima do tecido, mas, mesmo assim, dava para notar que ele também estava mais do que desperto.

          Senti um leve arrepio quando Tobirama soltou meus lábios e gemeu em tom baixo. Ele me olhou nos olhos e sorriu com malícia. Uma de suas mãos fez o mesmo caminho que a minha, e ela a segurou ali enquanto me ajudava a massageá-lo.

          — Você quer ele? — Perguntou ele com um sussurro extremamente sensual.

          Aquilo me fez esquentar absurdamente, principalmente na região do rosto. O jeito ousado com que Tobirama fala ás vezes me tira do sério, mas também faz-me agir tão despudorado quanto ele, e desta vez não foi diferente.

          — Quero — disse no mesmo tom que ele e recebi um largo sorriso em resposta.

          Tobirama retirou minha mão dali com cuidado e a guiou para dentro de sua calça. O senti pulsar em meus dedos, e quando o acariciei lentamente, um longo gemido saiu pelos lábios dele. Isso me deixou ainda mais excitado e fiquei impaciente. Tobirama estava com os olhos fechados e gemia baixinho enquanto sua testa se apoiava na minha. Aproveitei aquela aproximação para passar a ponta de minha língua por seus lábios, e aumentei o ritmo da caricia.

          Ele abriu um pouco os olhos, e os vi transbordando desejo.

          — Eu quero você, Tobirama — eu disse em tom baixo e com a voz trêmula.

          Tobirama tentou sorrir, mas um gemido o impediu. Ele também não aguentaria por mais tempo, pude notar isso, então se afastou devagar, tirando minha mão de suas calças e me puxou para cima. Fui recebido por mais um longo beijo, e sem me soltar, ele me guiou até a cama, onde passamos a maior parte da tarde.

          Após nos vestirmos novamente, ignorei minha armadura e voltei a deitar sobre a cama, ao lado de Tobirama. Ele se aproximou e beijou meus lábios rapidamente.

          — Zuna — ele me chamou em tom baixo enquanto apoiava a cabeça com um dos braços, e me olhou de cima. — Você está mesmo bem? Está diferente.

          Eu olhei em seu rosto preocupado e segurei sua mão que acariciava meu peito. Sabia que ele não esqueceria o que eu disse antes, e que hora ou outra teríamos que ter uma conversa. Ainda me sentia incomodado com o assunto, mas seus olhos preocupados e aquelas palavras me fizeram criar um pouco de coragem.

          — Não foi bom? — Eu perguntei sem jeito e preocupado em ter agito fora de mim por causa do meu ciúme.

          — Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Foi perfeito, como sempre — disse seriamente. — É só que... você anda tão quieto, desde o dia em que falou com a minha mãe. Sei que não quer falar sobre isso, mas estou preocupado.

          Levei minha mão até seu rosto e o acariciei calmamente. Não queria vê-lo com aquela expressão preocupada, principalmente por mim. Aquilo fazia meu peito se apertar.

          Eu suspirei devagar e fechei os olhos por poucos segundos, sabendo que aquela era a hora certa para dizer tudo o que estava passando em minha mente. Mas, primeiramente quis contar a minha preocupação mais recente.

          — Estou pensativo por mais de um motivo — comecei a me explicar. — Um deles, é que estou aqui há dois meses, então finalmente posso escolher um dia para visitar os meus pais.

          — Isso é bom — ele afirmou um pouco confuso.

          — Sim, é claro que é — entrelacei nossos dedos que estavam sobre o meu peito —, mas, queria que Madara fosse comigo. Ele não vê nossos pais há tantos anos, e em nenhum momento o vi inclinado a ir até lá. Quero chamá-lo para ir, mas não sei se ele irá aceitar.

          — Então deveria conversar com ele o mais rápido possível — Tobirama sugeriu enquanto sorria suavemente. — Nós, mais do que todos, sabemos que não adianta apenas pensar no que pode acontecer ou supor o que os outros pensam. Às vezes é preciso expor seus pensamentos e sentimentos quando você se importa com alguém.

          Eu sorri sem jeito para ele e assenti. Tobirama tinha toda a razão. Não apenas sobre Madara, mas sobre tudo. E naquele momento decidi que não sairia dali até que ele soubesse o que eu estava sentindo sobre o que descobri.

          — Esse é um dos assuntos — disse ele, interrompendo meus pensamentos. — Os outros... são por causa da minha mãe, não é?

          Virei minha cabeça em sua direção e assenti enquanto apertava levemente sua mão. Tobirama pareceu ainda mais preocupado com a minha afirmação.

          — Posso fazer uma pergunta? — Pedi calmamente e recebi um acenar positivo em resposta. — Antes de mim, você teve alguém? Digo... da mesma maneira que estamos agora.

          Ele me olhou um pouco surpreso por um momento, mas logo suavizou a expressão.

          — Sim — respondeu em tom baixo. — Mas não da mesma maneira.

          Eu queria perguntar o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, de que maneira teve outra pessoa, mas tudo que saiu por meus lábios foi:

          — Quem?

          — Um garoto da vila — ele pareceu desconfortável em falar sobre aquilo, mas não o interrompi. — Hashirama e eu não ficávamos juntos o tempo todo, então...

          A resposta que recebi me surpreendeu, e me deixou ainda mais chateado saber que ele teve mais de uma pessoa antes de mim. Eu não deveria me importar com o passado, minha mente sabia disso, mas meu coração teimava em querer exclusividade.

          — Você se lembra de como era estar com ele? — Eu perguntei enquanto tentava esconder meu ciúme, mas acredito que falhei rapidamente. — Estavam apaixonados?

          — Zuna, já faz tanto tempo — ele contou com calma, mas claramente estava preocupado com o tom de voz que eu havia usado e porque soltei sua mão da minha. — Não quero que pense que sou insensível, mas, nem me lembro como era o rosto dele — Tobirama desviou o olhar, um pouco sem jeito e coçou a nuca. — Nos encontramos algumas vezes, mas não diria que nos apaixonamos. Era mais por curiosidade; pelas sensações novas, entende?

          Eu assenti devagar e desviei o olhar. A verdade é que eu não entendi. Não vou mentir que não tive aquele tipo de curiosidade ou desejo antes, mas nunca toquei ninguém ou deixei que encostassem mim por isso. Não acredito que conseguiria fazer aquele tipo de coisa com alguém que não tivesse o mínimo de sentimento amoroso. Talvez isso seja apenas uma coisa minha, pensei naquele momento. Se importar com esse tipo de coisa é ingênuo, mas não posso mudar meu modo de pensar. Assim como não mudaria o dele, o que me fez evitar mostrar meu descontentamento. Apesar de concordar com o que ele havia dito sobre nos abrirmos, sei que nem tudo deve ser dito, e isso foi uma das opiniões que escolhi guardar. Não valia a pena causar uma discussão por algo tão pequeno e que fazia parte do passado.

          — Sei que soa estranho o que eu disse — ele voltou a falar. — Mas é a verdade. Antes de te conhecer, eu era um pouco diferente do que sou agora — fiquei atento quando ouvi tal coisa e o vi sorrir sem jeito enquanto voltava a acariciar meu peitoral. — Eu nunca pensei em coisas como romance ou qualquer outro tipo de sentimento profundo. Pelo contrário, eu desacreditava nesse tipo de coisa — ele riu sem humor. — Cheguei a dizer para o meu irmão que o que ele sentia por Madara iria passar um dia. Que era nada demais — Tobirama sorriu tristemente. — Só agora, depois de te conhecer, que o entendo, e me arrependo por ter sido tão insensível.

          Por mais que as palavras tenham saído em tom triste, me senti um pouco mais leve ao ouvi-las. Naquele momento, entendi que aquele tipo de sentimento não era novo apenas para mim, mas para ele também.

          Eu sorri com compreensão para ele e levei minha mão até a lateral de seu pescoço. Tobirama suspirou aliviado e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, enquanto eu o acariciava.

          — Mas, por que quis perguntar sobre isso? — Ele abriu os olhos ao perguntar. — É uma das coisas que te preocupa?

          Eu desviei o olhar por um momento e ouvi meu nome ser chamado com seriedade.

          — Eu só... — comecei a falar, mas hesitei por um momento quando nossos olhares voltaram a se cruzar. — Você foi meu primeiro, então quis saber com quem foi a sua primeira vez — expliquei com nervosismo.

          Depois do que ouvi, foi mais difícil pensar em como entraria no assunto sobre Yurem, e fiquei em silêncio, pensando em como fazer tal coisa sem parecer ciumento e completamente descontrolado.

          — Mas você é o meu primeiro — a afirmação dele me ganhou a atenção e o olhei confuso. — Eu nunca havia me apaixonado por ninguém antes. Você é meu primeiro, e tenho certeza de que será o único — ele subiu a mão que estava em meu peito até meus cabelos, e mexeu na franja em minha testa. — Eu sou tão apaixonado por você, pequeno — a confissão saiu em tom baixo e carregado de sentimentos.

          Senti meu coração acelerar como nunca naquele momento, e ver o quanto ele parecia sincero ao dizer aquilo, fez com que eu me sentisse inexplicavelmente bem. Era como se estivesse prestes a flutuar, e quando as bochechas de Tobirama se tornaram levemente rosadas, enquanto me olhava com ternura, vi que não precisava ser cauteloso à sua frente. Ele sempre me deu liberdade para dizer o que eu quisesse, e sabia que iria — ou tentaria — entender o meu lado. Era Tobirama ali à minha frente, e eu não deveria sentir receio em me abrir com ele.

          — Eu também sou apaixonado por você — confessei com a voz um pouco trêmula.

          Ele sorriu abertamente antes de se abaixar e me beijar de forma carinhosa. Quando nossos lábios se separaram, desci minha mão até seu peito, podendo sentir seu coração batendo rápido como o meu. Isso me arrancou mais um sorriso e voltei a olhá-lo nos olhos.

          — Eu sou louco por você — confessei timidamente enquanto subia e descia minha mão sobre seu peitoral. Tobirama sorriu largamente outra vez. — E é exatamente por isso que não quero esconder coisas, e gostaria que você fizesse o mesmo.

          — O que quer dizer com isso? — Ele perguntou de modo confuso.

          — Uma das coisas que sua mãe me disse, foi sobre Yurem — finalmente disse, e suspirei nervosamente. — Ela disse que você e ele...  _juntos_...

          Não consegui terminar a frase, tamanho era o meu nervosismo, mas soube que havia entendido sobre o que eu dizia. Talvez pela expressão que eu fazia ou o modo em que apertei sua camisa em meus dedos, eu não sei, mas a certeza era que ele não gostou do que ouviu. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e ele massageou a testa com a ponta dos dedos.

          — Me diz que entendi errado, Izuna — Tobirama pediu extremamente sério, e neguei com a cabeça. Sua respiração se tornou pesada e seu tom se tornou indignado. — Isso não é verdade! Não, é um absurdo! — Ele se sentou sobre a cama enquanto me olhava descrente. — Yurem é meu amigo desde que nasci. Nós nunca tivemos nada. E isso soa tão nojento que só de imaginar me causa enjoo!

          O rosto dele estava vermelho de raiva, e aquela reação me surpreendeu. Nunca havia visto Tobirama tão nervoso como naquele momento, e por poucos segundos me arrependi por ter tocado naquele assunto.

          Ele me olhou com decepção e me encolhi na cama.

          — Você acreditou nela? — Ele perguntou em um tom baixo e claramente magoado.

          Desviei o olhar e no lugar de minhas falas, uma lágrima saiu de mim. Eu entendia aquele olhar, e se estivesse em frente a um espelho naquele momento, me olharia do mesmo modo. Em nenhum momento pensei que ela pudesse estar mentindo, e escolhi a opção em que Tobirama escondia coisas importantes de mim. Eu também estava decepcionado comigo.

          Ele me chamou calmamente. Quando olhei para ele, me senti envergonhado e cobri meu rosto com ambas as mãos, escondendo mais uma lágrima que escorria por meu rosto.

          — Eu sou um idiota — minha voz soou abafada por causa das minhas mãos. — Mas é que... eu já me sentia tão incomodado com ele antes. Quando via vocês juntos, tentava ignorar, afastar qualquer pensamento sobre isso, mas o sentimento ruim voltava quando ouvia você falar dele, e isso acontece com frequência — tirei as mãos de meu rosto e o olhei envergonhado. — Tentei afastar isso de mim, mas veio sua mãe, e disse essas coisas e fiquei com medo de você ainda gostar dele. Ela disse coisas sobre meu irmão também, e fiquei ainda mais maluco com tudo isso. Eu sinto muito por ser tão idiota.

          Sem dizer mais uma palavra, Tobirama se inclinou sobre mim e me abraçou pela cintura. Eu o retribui rapidamente e o trouxe para mais perto. Mais lágrimas escorreram de meus olhos, fazendo-me sentir ainda mais tolo.

          Por longos minutos, nós não nos falamos. Tobirama continuou a me abraçar com firmeza, até que minhas lágrimas secassem. Quando viu que eu estava menos agitado, ele se afastou, voltando a se deitar ao meu lado e a tocar minha cintura. Ficamos com os rostos próximos, e ele passou a acariciar minha bochecha enquanto me olhava atentamente.

          — Está mais calmo? — Sua pergunta saiu sussurrada. Quando assenti ele sorriu de maneira fraca. — Talvez minha mãe tenha dito isso para ver se você se importava ou para querer provar alguma coisa, eu não sei, mas, não é verdade, Izuna. Eu juro que não é — Tobirama disse com firmeza. — Yurem é meu melhor amigo, assim como Saru era para você.

          Ouvir o nome de Saru fez com que minha garganta doesse, mas segurei minhas emoções enquanto prestava a atenção no que ele falava.

          — Eu garanto que não há nada com o que se preocupar. Tenho apenas você em meu coração, e achei que já havia deixado isso claro.

          — Eu sei — disse em tom baixo — e acredito em você. Realmente acredito. E sinto muito por não ter dito antes de tirar minhas próprias conclusões. Mas ela disse ter certeza sobre nós, e parecia tão segura quando falou de Yurem, que acabei ficando cego.

          — Eu sabia que ela faria algo do tipo. Que tentaria te confundir — disse ele tristemente. — Não deveria ter deixado que fosse até ela.

          — Não é sua culpa — afirmei, enquanto acariciava seu braço. — Fui eu quem disse que resolveria tudo, e acabei aqui, chorando em seus braços mais uma vez.

          — Sempre estarei de braços abertos para você — ele sorriu após dizer tal coisa e consegui fazer o mesmo.

          — Eu sei — sussurrei. — Por isso estou aqui — eu o olhei seriamente. — Você sabe que também pode contar comigo, não é?

          Tobirama assentiu enquanto sorria belamente. Ele aproximou seus lábios dos meus em seguida e me beijou. Enquanto nos beijávamos, senti-me calmo novamente. Aquela conversa me tirou um grande peso do coração e, mesmo ainda não sabendo a verdade sobre Madara, fiquei mais aliviado em pensar que talvez tudo o que a rainha havia dito fora apenas para me confundir.

          — Yurem achará graça quando souber o que minha mãe disse — Tobirama contou após encerrarmos o beijo e me abraçar novamente.

          — Você contará para ele? — Perguntei desgostoso e Tobirama me olhou com curiosidade. — Não pense que porque acredito em você, vou deixar de não gostar dele — expliquei com seriedade e Tobirama sorriu largamente.

          — Nunca pensei que seria tão ciumento assim, pequeno — disse risonho e o olhei com a expressão séria, o que pareceu deixá-lo ainda mais animado.

          Ele beijou meus lábios rapidamente, rindo em tom baixo em seguida. Aquilo me irritou um pouco, e dei um leve tapa em seu braço, o que causou uma risada mais alta nele.

          — Pare de rir, Tobirama! — Exclamei em tom repreendedor, mas ele não me deu ouvidos. — Se não parar, irei sair daqui agora mesmo — ameacei, e ele tentou se segurar, mas um largo sorriso ainda repuxava seus lábios.

          Revirei os olhos e tentei me levantar, mas ele me impediu e subiu sobre mim, ficando com o corpo colado ao meu.

          — Não vá — pediu ainda sorrindo, enquanto abaixava o rosto, fazendo com que nossos lábios quase se encostassem.

          — Meu horário vai encerrar daqui a pouco tempo, preciso colocar minha armadura — disse enquanto tentava permanecer sério, mas era impossível com ele agindo daquela maneira e tão perto.

          — Você pode fazer isso mais tarde — ele afirmou em tom divertido, me dando outro beijo rápido. — Fique aqui só mais um pouco.

          — Então pare de rir de mim!

          Pedi de forma manhosa e ele não conseguiu segurar mais uma risada. Tentei me levantar novamente, mas ele jogou ainda mais seu peso sobre mim.

          — Não estou rindo de você, pequeno, só estou feliz.

          — Feliz? — Eu o olhei indignado. — Por me ver sofrendo?

          — Não — mais uma vez ele riu. — É que, mesmo não tendo motivos para se sentir assim sobre Yurem, admito que me deixa feliz vê-lo tão nervoso e querendo mostrar que sou só seu — ele sorriu abertamente. — E, não sei se você lembra, mas... há alguns minutos, disse que é _louco_  por mim. Como não vou ficar feliz com isso?

          Senti meu rosto esquentar ao lembrar daquilo, mas mantive meu olhar sobre ele. Eu não havia mentido. Era constrangedor dizer aquele tipo de coisa, porém, foi extremamente satisfatório vê-lo tão feliz daquela maneira.

          Eu acabei sorrindo, ainda tímido, e segurei seu rosto com ambas as mãos.

          — Mas isso já não era óbvio? — Perguntei em tom baixo.

          Ele riu alto em resposta, e mais uma vez roubou meus lábios para si, mas de uma forma mais lenta. Quando nos separamos, voltamos para a posição de antes, e Tobirama me abraçou com força entre seus braços enquanto eu deitava minha cabeça em seu peito.

          Ficamos em silêncios por alguns minutos, até que minha curiosidade começou a me cutucar novamente.

          — Yurem me disse uma vez que não é parente de alguém importante. Então, como vocês são amigos há tanto tempo? — Eu levantei a cabeça para olhá-lo. — Acho difícil de acreditar que seu pai deixaria qualquer um entrar no castelo.

          — Yurem mora nas redondezas do castelo desde que nasceu, por isso nos conhecemos há tanto tempo — ele pareceu pensativo por um momento. — Você deve ter ido até a casa dele. Não me disse que há algum tempo você e Madara foram buscar meus documentos?

          — Sim, mas fomos até a casa do escrivão — eu disse confuso.

          — Ele é o pai de Yurem — Tobirama revelou com um tom risonho.

          Eu arregalei os olhos em surpresa, me sentei sobre a cama e disse em um tom mais alto do que pretendia:

          — Aquele velho tagarela é o pai de Yurem?

          Tobirama riu alto e colocou o braço sobre a testa enquanto me olhava de modo divertido.

          — Isso foi tão desrespeitoso, mas ao mesmo tempo verdadeiro.

          — Desculpe — pedi encabulado, e Tobirama riu ainda mais.

          Fiquei a observá-lo daquela maneira, e mais uma vez, seu sorriso me trouxe calma e segurança. Tobirama é incrível, realmente sou louco por ele e não sei o que faria se não o tivesse ao meu lado.

          Quando realmente tive que vestir minha armadura e faltava poucos minutos para ser substituído, Tobirama desceu os degraus de sua cama; veio até mim e segurou o meu rosto com ambas mãos. Sorrimos um para o outro antes de nos beijarmos pela última vez no dia.

          — Eu também sou louco por você, pequeno — ele sussurrou quando soltou meus lábios.

          Meu coração que já estava acelerado bateu ainda mais rápido, e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem levemente. Ele me acariciou enquanto me observava com um belo sorriso, e um toque na porta nos obrigou a nos afastarmos. Era hora de ir, e como sempre, não queria ter que sair do lado dele. Tobirama sorriu fracamente em minha direção e após corresponder o sorriso, dei as costas, mas antes de chegar até a porta, ouvi sua voz mais uma vez.

          — Zuna — ele me chamou em um tom carinhoso e imediatamente me virei em sua direção. — Não se esqueça de conversar com seu irmão, ok?

          Eu sorri mais uma vez para ele e assenti, saindo dali em seguida.


	25. 30/07/1105 – 14:30h

**H** oje foi a minha vez de acordar de bom humor. Me sentia mais leve por causa da conversa que tive com Tobirama, porém, quando desci para o desjejum, minha animação não durou por muito tempo.

          Yurem estava sentado à mesa, e sorriu amigavelmente assim que me viu. Retribuí o sorriso um pouco sem jeito, e me sentei à frente dele. Mesmo depois do que Tobirama havia me dito, ainda não consigo deixar o sentimento incômodo de lado, mas, ao mesmo tempo fico constrangido por ter imaginado os dois juntos, e estar tão próximo a Yurem naquele momento aumentou tal sentimento.

          Permaneci com a cabeça baixa, até que Ada me serviu uma xícara de chá. A agradeci em tom baixo, e enquanto provava o líquido, como temia Yurem se dirigiu a mim.

          — Izuna — ele me chamou calmamente. — Soube que completou dois meses no castelo. Está animado para poder ir visitar sua família?

          Me senti um pouco confuso com o jeito que ele tentava puxar assunto, mas logo pensei que talvez ele e Tobirama já haviam conversado sobre o que eu disse ontem. Me envergonhei ainda mais em imaginar se Yurem sabia de tudo, até mesmo sobre eu não gostar quando ele fica ao lado de Tobirama. Provavelmente sabia. Aparentemente eles sabem tudo um do outro. Senti uma pontada de ciúme com aquilo, mas a ignorei, e o respondi normalmente:

          — Ainda preciso escolher o dia, mas estou ansioso.

          Sorri fracamente antes voltar a tomar meu chá, e Yurem assentiu. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Foi um pouco constrangedor, então resolvi deixar meu ciúme de lado e continuei com o assunto.

          — Sua casa é perto, não? — Perguntei sem mostrar tanto interesse, mas a verdade é que fiquei curioso sobre ele. — Como funciona para você? Consegue voltar para casa todos os dias?

          — Oh, eu não posso — disse ele um pouco desanimado. — Consigo visitar meu pai algumas vezes por semana, mas tenho que permanecer no castelo, como todos. Mesmo com Tobirama permitindo, o capitão não gosta de abrir exceções, então respeito aos dois como posso.

          Ele coçou a nuca e me olhou sem jeito, provavelmente por estar falando do meu irmão e do _meu_ Tobirama daquela maneira. Mesmo me sentindo um pouco incomodado, não consegui evitar em sorrir minimamente. Aquilo era realmente a cara dos dois. Madara nunca permitiria que os soldados tivessem regalias, e Tobirama sempre tentaria fazer com que as pessoas que ele se importa se sintam confortáveis.

          — O capitão é um pouco rígido, mas ele faz o seu melhor – expliquei calmamente. — Mas o incomoda que ele não o deixe voltar para casa, mesmo sendo tão perto?

          — Pode parecer que vou dizer isso apenas porque é seu irmão, mas não — afirmou com um sorriso. — Ele está certo porque não existe motivo para me tratar diferente dos outros.

          — Então vocês se dão bem — afirmei, enquanto pousava minha xícara na mesa.

          — Nem tanto — revelou ele, se mostrando um pouco sem graça.

          — Por quê?

          — Bem, você deve saber que cheguei a ajudar Tobirama a sair algumas vezes — ele dizia em tom baixo —, e o capitão não gostou muito disso. Ele até mesmo ameaçou tirar meu cargo algumas vezes — ele deu de ombros. — Mas não foi nada além do esperado.

          — Por que o ajudou, se sabia que poderia perder seu cargo no castelo? — Perguntei seriamente. Queria saber o motivo de ele estar sempre por perto. Sabia que Tobirama o considerava um grande amigo, mas e Yurem? Era realmente esse tipo de sentimento que tinha por Tobirama? Essas perguntas me faziam companhia naquele momento, e pensar que ele poderia nutrir sentimentos além de amizade fizeram que meu ciúme voltasse.

          — Você não o ajudaria? — Ele rebateu minha pergunta com outra.

          Yurem me olhava como se a resposta fosse óbvia, o que me deixou irritado. Me pareceu que ele estava igualando nossos motivos para estar ao lado de Tobirama.

          — É claro que o ajudaria — disse rudemente e pousei as mãos sobre a mesa. — Mas me pergunto se seria pelos mesmos motivos que os seus. Seria?

          Não sabia com certeza se ele tinha conhecimento do que Tobirama e eu tínhamos, mas tive a confirmação pelo modo que me olhou e suspirou cansado.

          — Izuna, se está assim pelo o que a rainha disse...

          — Eu não preciso que me diga que é mentira — cortei seus sussurros imediatamente. — Eu sei que é.

          Quando ele abriu a boca para falar, logo voltou atrás e se calou, pois Zach entrou na cozinha, se sentando ao meu lado em seguida.

          — Por que ficaram quietos de repente? — Ele perguntou com desconfiança enquanto pegava um dos pães no cesto à frente. — Espero que não estejam falando de mim pelas costas.

          — Você não é tão interessante assim — Yurem disse em tom risonho e Zach riu alto.

          Ele parecia relaxado, mas sei que a nossa curta conversa o deixou tenso, pois me olhou de canto por várias vezes enquanto estávamos ali.

          — Então, qual é o assunto? — Zach perguntou com curiosidade.

          — Estávamos falando que finalmente vou poder visitar minha família — fingi estar relaxado como Yurem, e Zach pareceu acreditar. — Você também, não é?

          — Sim — ele respondeu animado. — Irei amanhã, para ser mais exato — Zach sorria abertamente enquanto falava. — Nunca pensei que sentiria tanta falta das minhas irmãs. Nós brigávamos o tempo todo, dávamos bastante trabalho para os nossos pais.

          Ele riu em tom baixo e nós o acompanhamos. O modo de Zach falar realmente me distraiu por um tempo, até que o assunto se voltou para mim.

          — Você tem irmãos, além do capitão? — Zach perguntou distraidamente enquanto cobria seu pão com geleia.

          — Não. Somos apenas os dois. Mas sou bastante próximo dos meus pais, então estou ansioso para vê-los.

          — Isso é bom — afirmou Zach e vi Yurem concordar com a cabeça. — Outro dia ouvi de alguns soldados que, quando entrou para a Guarda Real, o capitão ficou muito anos sem ver sua família. Não sei como ele aguentou. Eu, com apenas dois meses longe, já me sinto órfão — ele riu da própria brincadeira.

          — Ele trabalhou muito nos últimos anos — defendi Madara, mas não me senti incomodado pelas palavras, pois sentia o mesmo que ele.

          — Eu sei! Não pense que disse isso por maldade — Zach disse um pouco atrapalhado. — Todos dizem que ele sempre foi o que mais trabalhou aqui. Por isso se tornou capitão tão cedo.

          — Isso é verdade — afirmou Yurem, e por um breve momento simpatizei com ele.

          — Se tornar capitão deve ser ótimo — Zach voltou a falar. — E deve ter valido a pena quando ele voltou a ver sua família depois de tanto tempo, e mostrou o quanto cresceu — ele se virou para mim. — Imagino que sentiu muito orgulho dele.

          Fiquei em silêncio por um tempo, mas logo assenti um pouco hesitante. Não sabia se deveria dizer que Madara nunca retornou, e que soube sobre seu novo cargo através de terceiros, e aquilo me incomodou muito.

          — Você não sabe sobre a vida do capitão, Zach — a voz de Yurem me despertou. — Não diga apenas o que acha. E nunca vi o capitão sair do castelo.

          Olhei para Yurem, e vi que ele também sabia sobre Madara. Tobirama talvez tivesse dito, ou havia notado a permanência dele no castelo, eu não sei, mas naquele momento, mesmo sendo fora do assunto, me perguntei se ele também compartilhava das suspeitas sobre meu irmão.

          — O tenente Donofir disse que depois que ele virou capitão, voltou a visitar sua família todos os meses — Zach afirmou e se virou para mim novamente. — E Izuna pode confirmar isso, não é? Ele é seu irmão e estamos aqui falando como se não fosse, desculpe por isso.

          — Tudo bem — eu disse lentamente e em tom baixo. Ouvir aquilo me tirou a atenção do que acontecia em volta. Não consegui pensar em mais nada além do que Zach havia falado. O tenente havia dito que Madara nos visitava todos os meses, mas não é verdade. Ele nunca pisou em nossa casa depois que se tornou um soldado, e fiquei a me perguntar aonde Madara foi por todos aqueles meses.

          As palavras da rainha voltaram em minha mente e tive que me esforçar para voltar a mim e responder Zach apropriadamente.

          — Nós sentimos muito orgulho, quando o revimos — respondi simplesmente, forçando um sorriso.

          Zach mais uma vez não pareceu notar meu real estado, mas quando olhei para Yurem, o vi me observar com o que achei ser curiosidade.

          Minha cabeça estava cheia de perguntas naquele momento, e permanecer ali não era sábio, eu sabia disso, então me levantei repentinamente, trazendo a atenção de todos sobre mim.

          — Toda essa conversa me fez lembrar que ainda preciso marcar o dia da minha folga — expliquei rapidamente e sem coragem para olhá-los. — Eu preciso ir.

          Me despedi com pressa e saí dali do mesmo modo. Não estava mais aguentando tantas dúvidas e perguntas sem respostas, então, fui diretamente até o segundo andar e bati ansiosamente na porta do quarto ao lado do meu, esperando encontrar meu irmão se preparando para começar o dia, e foi exatamente assim que o vi quando entrei no cômodo. Madara estava arrumando sua armadura e me olhou com a expressão séria de sempre.

          — Eu ia até você, quando terminasse de me arrumar — disse ele. — Precisamos conversar.

          — Digo o mesmo — respondi impaciente e recebi um olhar curioso.

          — Se quer falar sobre a rainha, então estamos no mesmo caminho – ele terminou de encaixar a última parte de sua armadura, e me encostei na parede ao lado de uma grande cômoda. — Você prometeu que seria discreto, Izuna.

          — Eu fui, e sou — afirmei imediatamente. — Não sei como ela descobriu. Nós nunca mostramos nada a ninguém, você sabe disso.

          — Eu sei — ele disse sério e o olhei com surpresa. — Mas todo o cuidado é pouco aqui dentro, pensei que havia entendido isso — Madara se aproximou e suspirou fundo. — Não estou dizendo que foi assim tão descuidado, é que... tenho algumas suspeitas de que ela tem alguém em nossa guarda. Alguém que informa tudo o que vê e ouve ao redor do príncipe — ele abaixou o olhar cansado e se sentou na cama à minha frente. — Não tenho certeza, por isso permaneci calado, mas, depois disso, reforça ainda mais a minha suspeita.

          Fiquei em silêncio por um tempo, e após analisar a situação, cheguei à conclusão que ele estava certo. Porém, apesar de ser possível,  _ele_  ainda não fazia tanto sentido naquela história.

          — Por que não me procurou no dia em que ela me chamou? — Perguntei seriamente e ele voltou a me olhar. — Apenas mandou Zach me substituir e me deixou como se fosse nada. Eu quase enlouqueci naquele dia. Se não fosse por Tobirama...

          — Eu não mandei Zach a lugar algum — ele disse seriamente, mas pareceu um pouco ansioso. — Ela fez isso. Não fiquei sabendo naquele dia, por isso não o procurei. Estava ocupado, e a notícia veio até mim apenas na tarde de ontem — ele suspirou cansado. — Você deveria ter me procurado. Eu não sabia, e quando soube, fui até ela, por isso não o procurei ontem mesmo.

          — Você falou com ela? — Perguntei assustado e ele assentiu.

          Mais uma vez me senti envergonhado. Tobirama tinha toda a razão, eu precisava aprender a conversar antes de formar uma opinião, principalmente em coisas tão sérias.

          — Eu fiquei com raiva por ela mandar em meus soldados e por se aproximar de você — ele confessou em tom baixo. — Então, fui até ela sem nem pensar nas consequências.

          — Irmão, o que você fez? — Perguntei com preocupação e assustado.

          — Nada. Não se preocupe — afirmou calmamente e suspirei aliviado. — Nós apenas conversamos por um tempo. Ela disse que sabe sobre vocês e perguntou se eu também sabia. E neguei, é claro.

          — Então sabe que ela não nos expulsará.

          — Não pense que ela simplesmente acreditou em seja lá o que disse — Madara disse seriamente. — Eu a conheço, Izuna, e sei muito bem que não é de deixar uma coisa assim passar. Ela provavelmente está tramando algo. Precisamos tomar ainda mais cuidado agora.

          — Por que a teme tanto, irmão?

          — Você a ouviu falar, não? Não se sentiu ameaçado apenas com palavras?  — Ele perguntou e ainda que hesitante assenti devagar. — Mais do que ouvir, eu já vi ela fazer coisas que nem imagina, e é por isso que temo a atenção dela em você. Ela não é uma boa pessoa, Izuna.

          — O que ela fez? — Perguntei com cautela e recebi um olhar repreendedor. — Se não irá me contar, porque não diz ao rei? Se é tão grave, não deveria esconder.

          — Se eu tivesse provas, teria dito no minuto seguinte — ele disse desanimado. — Entre a rainha e um soldado, em quem você acha que acreditariam? E mesmo se eu tivesse influência, ainda precisaria de provas.

          Eu assenti outra vez, compreendendo o que ele queria dizer. O que Madara disse foi parecido com o que ouvi de Tobirama uma vez. Ele, mesmo sendo um príncipe, precisava de provas para acusar o assassino de seu irmão, então para Madara seria ainda mais complicado se meter em um assunto grave

          — E eu só quero tomar conta dos meus assuntos, que no momento é você — ele voltou a falar. — Não quero que mude de atitude agora, pois ela pode suspeitar que estamos atentos, então aja como sempre. Tudo o que temos que fazer é ficar mais atentos. Quando sua vez de ficar ao lado de Tobirama chegar, quero que preste a atenção no guarda que ficará no corredor ou em qualquer lugar em que estiverem, não importa quem seja.

          — Certo — eu disse nervosamente e Madara suspirou cansado mais uma vez.

          — Prometo que não ficarei desatento novamente — disse chateado —, não precisa se preocupar.

          Mais uma vez assenti e naquele momento me senti um pouco culpado por tê-lo julgado logo que cheguei ali, mas ainda assim, minhas perguntas de antes não haviam desaparecido. Muitas coisas ainda não faziam sentido.

          — Eu entendo a sua preocupação, e prometo que resolveremos isso se problemas surgirem — comecei a falar e estava mais calmo do que pensei que estaria —, mas não vim aqui para isso. No momento, não quero falar sobre os problemas do castelo, mas sim, sobre nós. Sobre nossa família. E antes de tudo, quero fazer uma pergunta. Eu posso?

          — Claro — ele disse com curiosidade e endireitou a postura, pronto para me ouvir.

          — Ouvi algumas pessoas dizendo que você passou a nos visitar depois que se tornou capitão — eu contei com calma e atento a qualquer reação de Madara. — E nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade — enquanto dizia, acompanhei com o olhar quando ele se levantou e se aproximou, apoiando um dos braços na cômoda ao meu lado. Ele parecia um pouco agitado, o que me deixou ainda mais curioso. — Por que está mentindo sobre isso, Madara? Por que não voltou para casa?

          — Sei que não vai aceitar uma resposta assim, mas — ele suspirou fundo e não quis me olhar — não posso dizer o motivo ou aonde vou.

          — Isso é ridículo! — Disse indignado, enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro. — Você sempre esconde coisas de mim, mesmo sabendo que eu posso ajudá-lo ou simplesmente manter silêncio. Por que faz isso?

          — Desta vez é diferente, Izuna — ele me olhou com seriedade. — Ninguém, além de mim, pode se envolver nisso.

          — Diferente como a vez em que Tobirama saiu do castelo, e você não queria me contar ou me envolver? — Falei de modo irônico e o olhei da mesma maneira. — Na mesma ocasião em corri para a vila e o trouxe de volta em poucas horas?

          — Não importa o que disser, desta vez, ficará sabendo de nada — ele disse com firmeza e sua expressão calma me tirou do sério.

          Respirei fundo, na tentativa de me controlar e passei a mão em minha franja.

          — Quer saber? Faça o que quiser — disse de forma derrotada e desencostei da parede. — Não irei mais me importar, se é isso o que quer — olhei em seus olhos e balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro. — Isso é decepcionante — completei enquanto tomava o caminho para sair dali, porém, Madara segurou meu braço antes que eu me afastasse, e me obrigou a voltar para onde estava.

          — É algo para o rei, ok? — Ele disse em tom baixo e estava extremamente sério quando me soltou. — Mais ninguém sabe, nem mesmo a rainha, por isso não posso contar. Não é algo ruim ou que nos envolva, então não tem motivos para se preocupar em saber.

          — Então, você continua trabalhando nos dias de folga? — Perguntei receoso e ele assentiu.

          Voltei a me encostar na parede, pensativo com o que havia escutado. Eu deveria confiar nele, mas algo me dizia que aquela história era muito maior do que um simples trabalho para o rei. Mas resolvi não me intrometer naquilo, pois sabia que Madara não me contaria mais do que havia dito e que o real motivo de eu estar ali era outro, mesmo estando ligado àquele.

          — Ainda assim, você pode pedir um dia de folga, não é? — Perguntei com esperança de ele entender o que eu queria.

          — Sim, mas... – Madara pareceu me entender, mas ainda assim, hesitava. – É _trabalho_ , Izuna. Eu não posso deixar tudo para trás.

          — Nem por um dia, e para visitar seus próprios pais? — Falei entredentes. Minha paciência estava quase se acabando, mas respirei fundo mais uma vez e o olhei decepcionado. — Nada deveria ser mais importante que a família, você sabe disso. Pensei que tinha vindo para cá por isso; pela _família_.

          Ele me olhou com raiva e se aproximou, ficando à minha frente. Me assustei com o jeito com que era encarado, mas fiquei no mesmo lugar, e me esforçando para manter o mesmo olhar sobre ele.

          — Tudo o que faço ou já fiz, foi por nossa família — disse ele com seriedade. — Não ouse dizer que não me importo.

          — Eu sei que sempre trabalhou duro para nos sustentar, mas nem tudo se resume a dinheiro, Madara — disse enquanto relaxava os ombros.

          Madara realmente fez tudo por nós, mas ele não entendia que o problema não era o dinheiro, nunca foi.

          — O dinheiro é importante — ele insistiu enquanto se afastava.

          — É claro que sim, mas não é tudo — o segui, e o segurei pelo braço.

          Madara se afastou de meu toque e voltou a me olhar.

          — Você disse que quer que o pai não trabalhe mais, não é mesmo? Como ele fará isso, sem mais dinheiro?

          — Eu estou aqui para isso! — Exclamei o óbvio com impaciência.

          — Mesmo? — Ele sorriu de um jeito estranho. — Achei que fosse pelo príncipe.

          Ouvir aquilo me tirou o pouco de paciência que ainda tentava manter. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer de nervoso e juntei as sobrancelhas enquanto o encarava com raiva.

          — Não! — Eu gritei. — Não ouse dizer isso para mim, enquanto sabe de nada — meu tom de voz continuava alto e apontei o indicador para ele, que me olhou assustado. — Você quer saber a verdade? Todos esses anos nós precisamos de você, não do seu dinheiro. Nós sempre fomos agradecidos pelo que fazia por nós, mas a cada ano que passava, quando coisas boas e ruins aconteciam, desejamos ter você ao nosso lado, porém, tudo o que conseguíamos era uma carta e mais dinheiro!

          Quando me dei conta de minha explosão, fechei meus olhos com força e andei nervosamente até a janela, ficando de costas para ela e em frente a Madara. Ele parecia tão chocado com meu surto enquanto permanecia em silêncio.

          Cruzei meus braços sobre o peito, na tentativa de controlar a tremedeira em minhas mãos e respirei fundo antes de voltar a falar, mas em um tom mais baixo do que os gritos de antes.

          — Há três anos, nossa avó ficou doente, se lembra disso?

          — Sim — ele respondeu em tom baixo e me olhou confuso.

          — Ela quase morreu, Madara. E você não estava lá, apenas seu dinheiro para os remédios — enquanto eu falava, percebi que ele ficou envergonhado. — Ela melhorou por causa disso, sua ajuda foi muito importante, mas, e se ela não tivesse aguentado? Se tivesse morrido sem tê-lo ao lado dela? Seu dinheiro não a traria de volta para poder se despedir.

          Mais uma vez Madara não abriu a boca, e desviou o olhar por alguns segundos.

          — Eu precisei de você.  _Muitas_  vezes. E sabe de uma coisa? Aquele príncipe que você tanto quer longe de mim, esteve ao meu lado nesses momentos.

          — O quê? — Sua voz saiu sussurrada. Desta vez, ele reagiu e arregalou os olhos em minha direção.

          — Eu não quero culpá-lo, ou dizer que estava errado em ajudar com as despesas — eu disse, já conseguindo abraçar minha calma. Não era minha intenção atacá-lo, só queria que ele enxergasse o que realmente importava. — Tudo o que sou hoje, é porque pagou por minha educação e treinamento, mas, Madara... teve momentos em que minha educação não foi suficiente. Nem dinheiro ou uma espada, apenas... amor.

          Consegui dizer tudo com calma, e Madara também pareceu voltar ao seu estado normal. Ele me olhou de modo triste e se sentou sobre a cama novamente.

          — Eu era como você, há algum tempo — voltei a falar. — Eu só pensava no dinheiro que iria dar para os nossos pais, que retribuiria o que você gastou conosco por anos. E isso me consumiu por muito tempo. Eu sei como se sente, é por isso que não quero que continue assim. Tobirama, quando ficou ao meu lado, me mostrou que nem tudo era sobre dinheiro — ri em tom baixo e Madara voltou a me olhar. — Eu sei, é estranho dizer isso de um príncipe, mas é a verdade. Tobirama não ofereceu seu dinheiro, me deu apenas ele, e foi mais que o suficiente.

          Vendo que havia ganhado a total atenção de Madara, juntei toda a minha coragem para me abrir com ele. Puxei a cadeira que estava em frente a pequena mesa ao meu lado e me sentei sem tirar os olhos dele.

          — Há algum tempo, pouco antes do toque de recolher, o pai estava tão exausto que desmaiou enquanto voltava do  _Suq_.

          — Eu não soube disso — ele disse seriamente e pude ver que estava preocupado.

          — Ele provavelmente não quis te preocupar — respondi rapidamente. — Mas eu me preocupei bastante, quando cheguei em casa e ele não estava lá. Ia procurar por ele, mas, o acharam pelas ruas e o trouxeram para casa antes que eu saísse — suspirei fundo ao me lembrar daquele dia. — Esse foi um dos dias em que senti medo por estar sozinho, mas sabe, na verdade eu não estava. Mesmo sem conhecer nosso pai, ele o ajudou. Mesmo estando tão tarde e tendo que correr para voltar para cá, sem saber, ele me ajudou.

          — Tobirama?

          — Graças a ele, nosso pai está bem — afirmei enquanto abria um fraco sorriso.

          Ficamos em silêncio por um momento. Madara parecia perdido em pensamentos, e eu, hesitava em continuar a falar. O que eu pretendia contar, não era uma coisa da qual gostava de lembrar.

          — Você sabia que eu tinha um melhor amigo? — Disse finalmente. Madara me olhou com curiosidade e balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Ele se chamava Hiruzen, mas todos o chamavam de Saru — sorri com tristeza. Há tempos não falava em Saru, e naquele momento senti minha garganta se fechar. — Quando estava com ele, sempre me perguntava se era daquele jeito que seria estar com você — uma lágrima escorreu de meu olho e a limpei rapidamente. — Nós conversávamos sobre tudo, defendíamos um ao outro, ele era um irmão para mim.

          — O que houve com ele?

          — Ele... morreu, em meus braços — fechei os olhos brevemente. — Foi o pior dia da minha vida — abaixei o olhar enquanto limpava mais uma lágrima. — Ele estava sangrando tanto, e não pude ajudá-lo. Estava desesperado porque, além do que havia acontecido com ele, eu matei dois homens naquele dia.

          Quando levantei o olhar, vi que Madara estava surpreso com o que contei, então expliquei:

          — Um deles foi o que apunhalou Saru, o outro era um de seus parceiros. Eu... nunca havia machucado ninguém em toda a minha vida. Tirar a vida de alguém foi horrível, e nunca conseguirei esquecer o que senti naquele momento. Foi assustador — fiz uma curta pausa para poder limpar minhas lágrimas. — Após aquilo, eu estava quebrado por dentro, não conseguia sentir nada além de tristeza e medo de mim mesmo, mas ele ficou ao meu lado o tempo todo. Por um tempo achei que ele esperou que eu me curasse, mas a verdade é que Tobirama me curou — abri um sorriso fraco e suspirei. — Aos poucos, ele me trouxe de volta a vida.

          Os olhos de Madara brilhavam com lágrimas, mas ele as segurou e fungou enquanto tentava reprimir seus sentimentos. Ele é tão orgulhoso. Foi estranho vê-lo daquela maneira. Fiquei balançado, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado por ver que mesmo sendo tão fechado, ele se importava de verdade. Foi isso que pude ver em seus olhos naquele momento.

          — Ele também estava lá, quando o irmão de Saru me culpou pelo o que aconteceu e tentou me matar — resolvi terminar de contar o que havia acontecido, e aparentemente isso foi demais para ele, pois uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho. — Ele me salvou de tantas maneiras, que não seria possível contar tudo. Mas o que importa é que ele esteve ao meu lado quando precisei — disse com cautela, não querendo provocar ainda mais dor. — Eu não contei essas coisas para que se sentisse culpado ou inferior a ele; eu só quero que entenda que, às vezes, precisamos mais do que coisas materiais. Precisamos das pessoas que amamos. E nós o amamos, Madara — eu disse com firmeza e me curvei na cadeira, para olhar em seus olhos que estavam baixos. — A mãe e o pai são loucos para te ver, sonham em poder te abraçar mais uma vez. É tudo o que eles querem. Eu também sempre quis isso, e após conhecê-lo e ficar perto de você, acabei desejando o mesmo para eles ainda mais — nesse momento ele voltou a me olhar e me endireitei. — Sei que não sou a melhor pessoa para dizer essas coisas, pois fiz o mesmo que você. Eu deixei tudo para vir ao castelo, mas agora, mais do que nunca, os entendo.

          — Você não abandonou ninguém — Madara disse com a voz embargada. — Não como eu.

          — Todos nós temos nossas falhas, Madara — afirmei enquanto me levantava. — Sabe todas essas coisas que acabei de lhe contar? Elas aconteceram quando eu não sabia que Tobirama era um príncipe — me posicionei atrás da cadeira e apoiei as mãos sobre o encosto dela. — No dia em que eu soube que teria que partir para o castelo, ele estava comigo em casa. Ele teve seus motivos para não me contar a verdade, mas isso não importa agora. O que importa é que para mim, aquele dia seria uma despedida, e quando olhei nos olhos dele, de repente, tudo o que eu sempre quis não me era mais o suficiente. Eu não queria ir. Naquele momento eu pensei: Por quê? Por que o dinheiro é tão importante, se o amor nos oferece muito mais? — Suspirei cansado e balancei a cabeça negativamente enquanto abaixava o olhar. — Fiquei com tanto medo da resposta, e pensei em nossos pais, em você e até mesmo em Luca, no dinheiro... e mesmo depois de tudo o que ele havia feito por mim, eu parti. Foi uma grande surpresa quando descobri sobre ele ser o príncipe; também fiquei com raiva por Tobirama ter mentido, mas ao mesmo tempo, foi uma dádiva — sorri de forma triste e levantei o olhar novamente. — Eu teria perdido tanto se não o tivesse ao meu lado agora, se ele realmente tivesse ficado para trás. E dinheiro nenhum me traria alguém como ele. Isso seria impossível, porque ele é único para mim. Assim como você, a mãe, pai, meus amigos... todos vocês são valiosos demais para serem deixados de lado.

          Madara sorriu triste em minha direção. Mais lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos, e percebi que naquele momento, ele não conseguiria me dar uma resposta.

          Saí detrás da cadeira e dei poucos passos à frente, ficando próximo a ele.

          — Eu quero visitar nossa casa o mais rápido possível, e gostaria que fosse comigo. Não precisa dar uma resposta sobre isso agora, então, apenas me diga quando posso ir.

          — Eu só preciso de dois dias para poder liberá-lo — ele disse em tom baixo e sem me olhar diretamente.

          — Certo — o respondi com confiança e dei mais um passo à frente, pousando a mão no ombro dele. — Então, daqui a dois dias, vou esperá-lo nos estábulos. Independente se for ou não, saiba que sei que se importa conosco à sua maneira — afastei minha mão e andei em direção a saída. Antes de abrir a porta, me virei para olhar suas costas curvadas. — Mas, ainda assim, todos os meses o esperarei da mesma forma.

          Apesar de tudo o que foi falado naquele quarto, saí dali me sentindo mais leve, e pensando que mais uma vez Tobirama estava certo.


End file.
